Melodia Who?
by Enchantress SS
Summary: This Story begins after the Murder of Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix battles Voldermort. A new character, not created by JK Rowling, is introduced, and Snape finds himself in an uplifting relationship that could change the course of his life
1. Chapter 1: Young Love and Loss

Chapter 1: Young Love and Loss

Melodia Dumbledore was very happy living in the care of her uncle, Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the exception of missing her late parents terribly, she loved everything about the school and her teachers.

Melodia Hadass Vaughn-Dumbledore was the daughter of Belenus Raguel Douglas Dumbledore, younger brother of Albus Dumbledore. She was the miracle child born late in life for Belenus and his wife Pheona.

After helping Albus defeat the dark wizard, Grindelewald, Belenus and Pheona decided it was time to start a family. After many years of failed attempts, Pheona at last gave birth to their first and only child, Melodia.

In support of their brother Albus, they joined The Order of the Phoenix when it was formed in 1970. Sadly, after only two years of service, they were tortured and killed by Death Eaters during Lord Voldemort's rise to power.

Albus Dumbledore took Melodia to raise in late 1972 after the death of her parents. Dumbledore believed since she was due to begin classes at Hogwarts the following year anyway; it would be beneficial to her to call Hogwarts home.

Melodia was very intelligent and eager to learn all that she could. From the beginning, she secretly intended to become an Auror. She wanted more than anything to punish Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters for murdering her parents.

Melodia was an attractive girl, but rather simplistic. She was never worried about trying to be gorgeous. She was gentle, kind, and loving to everyone. She had a lot of friends and was highly respected for her own abilities and attributes, rather than merely being thought of as the Headmaster's niece.

She was much too involved with her studies and her friends to think much about boys… but there was one… a Slytherin boy… he was at least 2 years her senior. He was very tall, lanky and had greasy looking black hair. She heard some Gryffindor boys call him Snivellus, but she knew his name was really Severus Snape.

Severus was a mystery to her and she sensed a great sadness within him that seemed to create a bitter, rough edge to his demeanor.

For reasons she could not explain she longed to repair whatever damage had been done to him that made him seem so unhappy and isolated.

Frequently, she found herself watching him and hoped he would not notice how intently she gazed at him. At times when he was deep in thought over a school assignment, she could not help but notice that he seemed almost handsome. But she was sure that no one else saw that, and he seemed to have no good opinion of his own appearance.

He was usually alone, but it was when she rarely glimpsed him interacting with other students, that she knew he was at his loneliest. He didn't fit in too well with anyone and suffered a lot of teasing from other boys. She knew he did a decent job of defending himself … but at times he would attack those students at random later in retaliation ... and it became a vicious cycle with the lot of them.

Boys! She thought disgustedly. They were so immature!

But … still … with this one… she could not shake the fact that she was oddly drawn to him. In spite of his being so very shy and withdrawn, she felt he had to be a decent boy… and she never gave up on trying to get to know him a little better. She hated the fact that he ended up spending a lot of time with some other Slytherins that Melodia felt were a bad influence on him.

She began to speak casually to him during and after classes. Sometimes he was responsive, and sometimes he was not. Her heart felt as if it would break for him at times, but there were other times that he seemed just as brash as the crowd of bullies he ended up following after.

He was apparently very smart and he excelled in almost every subject. Especially Potions, and DADA.

She decided that the best way to get him talking was to converse about school. Particularly, about the subjects that seemed to hold his interest. Therefore, she feigned needing help with Potions, and when he finally agreed to help her, she praised him for his advice and claimed to be in "deep debt" to him for his assistance.

They never became intimately close, but she did enjoy spending time with him, even if it was only for schoolwork. For some reason, he never seemed interested in any other type of conversation or personal activity, but that was enough, she thought, for now…

Although she never realized it, he had become smitten with her. He both loved and hated the gentle way about her, and the way she made him feel when he was with her. Could it possible that she had feelings for him?

"Don't be ridiculous!" he said aloud without thinking.

Of course, why would she ever fall for him? He knew that as the Headmaster's niece, he had as much chance of going out with her as he did becoming the Quidditch Captain. Severus was unbelievably frustrated with himself for acting so nervous around her.

Under his breath he swore to himself, "She's only a kid! Just a stupid… little… school girl!"

But he knew this was not true, even as he said it, he knew better. She was the nicest student in all of Hogwarts. She was kind to everyone, and was very sweet with him. He agonized over asking her what she seemed to see in him, but could never bring himself to do it.

"A fat lot of good that would do you, she probably just feels sorry for you because you're ugly as mud, and you talk like a gibbering idiot! Yeah, ask her why don't you?" he said to himself. "Give her a funny story to carry back to all the other giggly girls in the Ravenclaw common room!".

Immediately he hated himself for thinking that. He truly doubted that she was anything like that at all. She just had impeccable manners and was far too great a person to be petty in any way. She is, after all, the Headmaster's niece, and Albus Dumbledore was one of the kindest hearted people he had ever met.

As they sat in Honeydukes, sipping warm butterbeer, he realized that she was very attentive to him. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and he didn't understand it fully. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was a happier person when he was with her, and she seemed genuinely happy to be with him. She was so lovely, and he loved the way her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

Severus had never had a girl look at him that way, and at first he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He was amused both by her spunky demeanor and her delightful sense of humor. The beauty of Melodia was that she was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. Not many girls fit into this description in his opinion, and to him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He was utterly as astounded that such a girl would even want to be seen with an ugly git like him. He remembered how difficult he tried to make it for her to get close to him at first, and was grateful that for whatever reason that she did not give up and leave him alone again.

He had at last resigned himself to believing that he could at least continue helping her with her Potions homework, and it was kind of nice to have a girl to spend time with. He never really understood why she needed his help. She seemed very bright, but she seemed very anxious to take his instruction, and put it into practice. He thought it would be nice to keep her as his friend, if he were capable of true friendship, and he felt that Melodia Dumbledore was the person that could bring that out in him. He was convinced that there was no hope of ever having any other kind of relationship with her. He thought he would end up ruining things and losing her forever, because he had no idea how to handle that kind of role.

He used to call her "Little Loddie," mostly to annoy her, but she only laughed at his cheek and called him a "shaggy headed git" in return.

That might have normally offended him, but when she squeezed his arm and smiled, his heart skipped a beat, and he would only shake his head and sigh. After spending countless weeks and months with her, he became a bit brave, sitting in Honeydukes and decided to ask the question that he never thought he would.

"What do you see in me, Loddie? That is… er … why do find so much pleasure hanging round, bugging me about Potions and cheeking me all of the time? He tried to sound nonchalant, but he began to stammer.

The question did not come out the way he had planned, and he was feeling foolish, so he quickly changed the course of his question.

"I mean... er ... don't get me wrong, if I have to hang out with a girl, and be bugged and insulted, I'd rather it be you than anyone else in the world."

This took Melodia aback, and her smile faltered a bit. She lowered her head for a moment, and Severus was convinced he had blown it completely.

When she looked up again, she was laughing softly, but her eyes were misty.

" Oh. Shaggy, I value your assistance with Potions, and you're truly a very gifted instructor... "Professor Snape" she teased.

His eyes narrowed a little, imagining the pain in the bum that teaching a roomful of rowdy kids could be.

Melodia saw his look of disdain, and laughed again, "That's why I bug you, but I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt or insult you, Shaggy. I only cheek you to pay you back for calling me childish names like Little Loddie."

Deep down, she loved that nickname, but she needed to keep this exchange as light hearted as possible. If she didn't, she feared she would scare him away. She looked into his dark eyes and could swear she saw a flicker of light there.

"None of that, however, is the reason I like to 'hang around' you." She reached up as she said it and touched the hair at his temples. With a lock in each hand, she allowed them to slip through her fingers, as her hands slid down each side of his face, and she caressed his jaw-lines with her thumbs until reaching his chin.

"Don't you get it? I see a remarkable man behind your eyes. You are going to be very important someday, maybe even a Potions master!" she teased again easily.

He was so astonished by her answer, that he could not find his voice to reply.

She continued sweetly, "You are so special, Shaggy" her eyes became wet with tears again, "I know it in my heart. Promise me that you will learn to have more faith in yourself, and never let anyone convince you that you do not matter."

With this, she leaned in and kissed his lips very gently. He was too stunned to react. No girl had ever kissed him that way before.

His nerves got the best of him, and he quickly stood up and announced that he wanted to practice a few new moves he intended to use in the Quiddich match for the next day against Gryffindor.

"That's okay. I have some shopping to do, and it will probably me too 'girly' for you anyhow," she said smiling sweetly.

He waved as he headed off toward the castle and heard her call out behind him, "See you tomorrow, Shaggy! Don't forget! We have double Potions!"

There was no way for him to know that this was the last time he would ever see her… until….


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

Hidden Terrace Manor was named for the terrace that stretched the width of the house. It was almost entirely unseen from the driveway due to the mature oak trees, which graced the rolling landscape.

No one would ever guess that within this luxurious home a strategic plan was being formed by an alliance of wizards, and witches to save both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds from the most powerful, evil wizard of all time… Tom Riddle. The self-proclaimed... Lord Voldermort.

Remus Lupin strode across the terrace looking and waiting, as if he were expecting a guest. Worried, he sighed and walked into the massive front door that lead into the foyer of the beautiful home that would now serve as the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Melodia descended the stairs looking both tired and overwhelmed.

She was of average height and build, very attractive, yet simply stated. Her full, straight auburn hair, which was usually either swept into a ponytail or tied in a lose knot at the base of her neck, flowed loosely down her back between her shoulder blades.

She knew that he would be there soon, and she was very nervous. She had been nearly 20 years younger the last time they were together.

"Is she sleeping?" Lupin asked as he made his way across the foyer to the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, finally. She is having a really hard time of it though. I told her that we would wake her the moment they arrived, but I could tell she doesn't believe that. I wish there was something I could say to comfort her."

Lupin shrugged, and said, "I am afraid that she doesn't trust any of us, but I suppose that is to be expected considering the circumstances."

Melodia nodded. Her warm brown eyes reflected the stress that the past twenty-four hours had put on her.

Her gentle facial features, only lightly marred by time and experience, were now lined with concern and grief for a woman and her son that she did not know; however Melodia especially worried for the man that she loved.

He was out there somewhere trying to make his way to the rendezvous. She felt utterly helpless. The only things that she could do were wait and pray.

"You're tired Melodia. You should try to get some sleep," Lupin urged.

Melodia knew that he was right, but she just couldn't see herself shut up in her room upstairs. Not now. Not until they arrived. Until then, it was out of the question.

As if seeing this for himself, Lupin relented, "I knew you wouldn't do it, but I had to tell you that you should. Albus might strangle me if I didn't at least try to make you see reason."

He grinned slightly because he knew that was a heavy exaggeration.

"Thank you, Remiss, I know you mean well, and you are right. I am very tired, but I doubt I could sleep even if I tried. I know I will not rest until I see for myself that he is all right."

After a short pause she asked, "Does **_he_** know I am going to be here?"

"No. I don't believe so, but I honestly don't know," Lupin shrugged as he retired to the kitchen to make some tea.

I'd better go and check on my guest she thought.

If she wakes up and he's not here yet, she will be beside herself with worry again.

The oversized bedroom was draped in shades of delicate green. The shears and walls were light camel and were trimmed in gold. Antique tapestries and beautifully coordinated colonial type furniture adorned this bedroom. It was Melodia's second favorite bedroom in the house, besides her own.

Centered in this lavish room, was a large overstuffed mattress within a solid oak four-poster bed. It appeared just as new as it had the day that it was purchased. Under the covers of this magnificent bed in a spell driven sleep lay Narcissa Malfoy.

Once Melodia was satisfied that Narcissa was fast asleep, she decided to go check on her uncle and wait for the arrival of the next two members. From the top of the stairs she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart began to pound inside her chest.

"This is it! He is finally here. Oh, my God!" She gasped as she ran the length of the great hallway to the nearest bathroom and froze in front of the mirror. Her palms were wet with perspiration, and she was trembling slightly.

"Pull yourself together, Melodia!" she scolded herself. "This is the moment that you have waited for … you will finally see him again."

She appraised her reflection and was not happy with the appearance of the woman staring back at her. She looked tired and weathered.

"I can't let him see me like this! He will think I've gone 'round the twist!" she said desperately to herself.

Melodia splashed cold water on her face and toweled off quickly. A bit more satisfied with her appearance, she pulled herself to her full height, straightened her clothes and her hair, and headed toward the staircase once more.

She heard voices coming from the study. One of them belonged to Lupin. The other one had to be **_him_**. His voice was much deeper now, but she would recognize it anywhere. Chills ran down her spine as she listened to him speak. Oh, how she hoped he would be happy to see her; however, given the circumstances in which they departed, in addition to the stress of the current situation, she couldn't help fearing that this might be a bit much to hope for.

As she began to descend the stairs Lupin came out of the study followed by a tall man with jet- black hair. It was longer than she remembered; almost shoulder length, but still greasy looking and unkempt. He wore a rather tattered, long, flowing, black robe and dirty black boots.

At first he did not see her, his gaze was fixed on Lupin. He was getting the news, no doubt, about her uncle and Narcissa.

"We need to get Draco into bed. He is very distraught and has been worried for his mother," the black headed man said.

"I cannot tell yet if he is still frightened, or merely relieved to be done with this; however I do believe that he needs some sleep and the care of his mother now, more than ever."

"Where is Narcissa?' he asked.

Lupin told him that she was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms at the top of the staircase.

Just as he heard this, he looked up and saw **_her_** descending the stairs to meet him.

She was lovely! Just as he remembered her. She was older certainly, but the years had been far kinder to her than they had to him, he noticed, with a pang of bitterness.

"Dear God! Melodia?"

His voice croaked as he uttered the words. He felt that old familiar foolishness he always felt in her presence. She seemed to float down the stairway toward him, smiling the enchanting smile that haunted his dreams. It was the one he thought he would never see again.

His heart skipped a few beats, as she reached out her hand for him to take and spoke to him for the first time in over twenty years, "Hello, Severus."

Melodia's voice seemed to tremble with the words she finally managed to speak, but why not? She felt as if her entire anatomy was experiencing a massive earthquake.

He instinctively pulled her into an embrace that almost took her to her knees. No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. She noticed that Lupin had discreetly excused himself, and at last she was alone with the man she loved. In his arms she was safe and warm. This man was nothing like the boy she left behind so many years ago. He was sturdy and strong. His arms held her tight, his chin rested on the top of her head. **_Heaven_**, she thought to herself contentedly.

Just then, a masculine voice whispered, "I agree, it **_is _**heaven."

Slightly startled, she looked up into his dark eyes, which seemed to bore through to her very soul.

Trying to disguise her obvious case of nerves, she teased, "Wow! Uncle was right! You **_are_** very good at that, aren't you?"

He did not answer. In truth, he was more nervous than she was. It was not in his nature to have such close physical contact with anyone, especially a woman, and he shocked himself by embracing her at all.

He had occasionally sought attention from a member of the opposite sex, but that was to satisfy physical need. He had no real problem with doing that at all. Those moments, however, called for discretion, not for intimacy. He hated knowing that he was not accustomed to this type of closeness.

Severus told himself that this encounter was different. He had not seen Melodia in many years, and she had played a very special role in his life at one time. He hoped that she would not notice how awkward he felt. It was an odd sensation for him to show any type of affection, but he new that at that moment that he was truly happy to be holding her.

"It is very good to see you again, Loddie," he said softly as he tightened his embrace.

She shuddered a bit when he called her by the beloved nickname he had given her so many years before. All too quickly the long embrace ended, and she faced him again still looking into his intoxicating eyes.

"For me too, Shaggy. I am so relieved that you're finally here and safe."

He tried to smile. She could tell that he was exhausted. Everything had happened too quickly for him and the others. He swayed a bit as he released her from the embrace they had shared.

"Oh, Severus, you look so tired. Come with me and sit down."

She walked with him into the sitting room toward the enormous eighteenth century sofa. They sat in silence together for moment before she suggested, "How about some hot tea? Remus was making some earlier and I will go and get you a cup."

She stood up to turn away, but he caught her by the hand.

"No. Wait… Stay with me for a moment first," he asked quietly.

Feeling degraded, he became frustrated with himself for sounding so pathetic. This type of thing was not in his nature to say at all. He simply couldn't believe she was here, and all of the sorely missed years seemed to have melted away the first moment that he saw her.

Smiling, she sat down again. Then suddenly she exclaimed, "Severus! You are injured! What the…." For the first time, she noticed the gashes in his robes.

Most of them were around his back and neck but she also noticed a few fine gashes on his crown, and on the back of his head. A few of them were bloody but had been dry for some time now, by their appearance.

"What happened to you? It looks as though you have been attacked by a wild animal or something!"

She reached up to brush his hair away from the wounds and he winced and ducked away slightly.

"You could say that!" he snapped.

"It was Sirius Black's pet! That infernal 'horse-bird or bird-horse' creature he called Buckbeak! The idiot animal was trying to kill me!"

Despite the tormented look on his face, Melodia burst into laugher.

Snape's face became dark and menacing, he curled his lip with intended sarcasm as he silkily retorted, "I am certainly glad that you find humor in this, because I assure you, I do not!"

She cupped her right hand over her mouth, looking like a child that has just been scolded for making too much noise.

He glowered at her for a moment looking as if he'd like nothing better than to throttle her, then quickly spun away from her and strode toward the study.

She desperately tried to stifle her laugher, and finally managed to blurt out, "Oh, come on Shaggy!"

Severus whirled quickly around to face her and was about to respond, when she said, "He's just an animal! Not to mention, he thought you had murdered Uncle Albus and attacked Harry! What did you expect him to do?" she asked sarcastically then added, "Bow to you then give you a lift to the outside of the gates?"

She could tell that she had struck some sort of nerve, but was not sure just what kind, or which one.

"If you are trying to get cheeky with me, Little Loddie, I assure you, tonight is not the night for it!" His eyes became black and he sneered with mild contempt as he spoke the last.

Melodia surprised him by laughing out loud and ruffling the top of his hair. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "You must be Professor Snape! I have certainly heard a great deal about you over the years," she teased.

Completely dumbfounded, Severus could do nothing but stare at her with his mouth opened slightly.

"Well, I **_would_** say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I haven't decided if that is true or not quite yet." Snape glared at her again clearly incensed at her response. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

She gave no pause to his expression, but said, "You know something, Professor? That look might carry some weight around Hogwarts, but it is completely lost on me! I believe my dear Shaggy… er …that is… I assume you are in there somewhere…" looking deeply into his eyes as if trying to see who was behind them, "that you have inevitably met your match."

This time, she turned and walked toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Wait just there. I will be back momentarily with your tea."

When she returned, she noted that he still looked very tired, but he was no longer scowling. She presented him with a cup of freshly brewed tea and sat beside him once more.

He sipped the delicious tea silently for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Loddie." Hearing her nickname called again made her heart leap with glee.

"You were right you know," he said as he sipped his tea again, and placed the cup back in the saucer.

Melodia looked puzzled, "Right about what?"

"Professor Snape. That was him… or …me… a few moments ago when we were speaking." Then he added, "He's kind of an 'ass' really," he paused to sip his tea once more.  
"You see, **_he_** is who I have become."

He sighed heavily and continued, "Shaggy has not been present since you left school," he said as he eyed her carefully anticipating a response.

Melodia felt a sharp pang of guilt as she watched his expression carefully, but said nothing.

"Professor Severus Snape is usually the one seen by everyone else, and he is not the most popular person at Hogwarts, believe me."

He sipped his tea again, and yawned, "You, my little Loddie, have caught me on 'an off night' tonight; otherwise you may have seen a bit more of him yourself," he finished with his lip curled in playful sarcasm.

Melodia giggled sweetly then said, "You know, Shaggy? You're just **_too_** irresistible when you snarl like that."

Severus would have normally found this annoying had it come from anyone else, but he didn't. He remembered how she always used to say ridiculous things like that and he usually had the same reaction.

At last he shook his head in defeat and said, "I see that some things never change do they, Loddie?"

She smiled at him again and this time, his cynical demeanor faded away for good.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakenings

Chapter 3: Awakenings

Melodia and Severus sat with Lupin in the living room and relaxed for a time, talking over the events of the last two days. Severus asked repeatedly about Dumbledore's conditon, and was anxious to check on him again.

"We will check in on him before we retire," she said simply. I just wish I could understand all of this. It seems likes such a …._drastic _measure to be taking…for both of you" she said as she looked into Snape's eyes worriedly.

Severus told them about how he had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, and how Albus had reacted calmly when he learned of it.

"I could not believe how calm he remained after learning that he had been marked for death." he told them. "He said he knew a way that we could 'get around' the vow and I literally cringed when he told me. I will never forget it." He paused, trying to collect himself. "He very calmly told me, 'It is time for me to die, then, Severus' and I stood paralyzed with shock. Apparently he saw how my reaction, so he went on to explain what he meant by that, but I remained horrified. I tried to explain to him that too many things could go wrong with this plan, but he wouldn't hear it. I felt trapped, and confused. We argued, and I lost. I was unwilling to go along with this absurd plan, and he knew it, but he would not allow me the option of declining."

"Well, I'm not surprised. That sounds like Dumbledore," Lupin interjected, "he would never willingly allow someone to risk themselves for him, regardless of the cost." Then he noticed tears in Melodia's eyes.

"Don't cry, dear." Lupin coaxed her, realizing the impact of his comment. He tried to recover, "He will be just fine. I expect he will be up around in a matter of days, spouting wisdom and assigning tasks as if none of this had ever happened to him."

"I'm sure you're right Remus, but I just can't stand it. This is all very scary and sad," she said as she brushed tears from her eyes, and tried to smile.

Severus studied her face as she spoke, and realized that she still seemed childlike to him. He knew that she was a woman now, and her feelings for him were written all over her precious features. He immediately felt terrible for bringing this subject up, so he reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Lupin watched their interaction in mild surprise. It's hard to miss that these two are more than just acquaintances, Lupin thought to himself. He knew that they had known each other at Hogwarts years ago, and it was rumored there was some sort of schoolyard romance, but he never gave that too much merit. Snape was just a geeky kid who was into the Dark Arts, and a loner, while she was the headmaster's niece. Tonight however, he had witnessed the embrace at the bottom of the stairs, and he saw how they were looking at each other. It was obvious that whatever had happened between them in their past, was far from over, and he was genuinely supportive. Perhaps Melodia's presence would benefit Severus. Regardless of his history with him, he had to admit that it would be nice for Snape to find happiness.

Melodia had begun fussing about Snape's wounds again, trying to survey the damage. She flinched slightly at the site of them, and made a sour face.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright Loddie, it's not as bad as it must look" he said absently. She knew that no matter what he claimed he truly was uncomfortable. What he needed was a good hot bath and at the very least, some topical medication for his wounds.

She gently patted his knee and said, "You should really let me treat those," as she motioned toward the gashes in his head. "And, judging from your robe, it would not surprise me to find a few there either."

He groaned, a sound that reminded her of an aggravated forest beast, and she scolded him,"Now stop that! You stay here in the living room with Remus and drink the rest of your tea. In the meantime, I will run you a hot bath, find you some clothes, and then you will let me tend those wounds."

Lupin thought she sounded a lot like Molly Weasley at that moment. His mouth turned up in a slight smile and he looked at Snape then shrugged.

Sensing there was no way to win an argument with her, Severus mumbled something in agreement and sank himself into the cushions of the sofa and sipped his fresh tea.

Over the next few days, alternate members of The Order made frequent visits caring for Narciss and Draco and of course, Dumbledore. Melodia advised that it may be risky keeping the Malfoys here for too long. Her visits with them were taxing to say the least. Narcissa ranted and cried herself into a frenzy about her absent husband, Lucius, which was quite bad enough, but Draco was the most difficult to deal with. He resented being tricked by Snape into taking the deal that Dumbledore had offered him on the tower. He was also very bitter about Snape being a spy on the side of The Order; therefore, it was feared that he was fast becoming a possible threat, despite that fact that his life had not only been spared, but he was also being kept safe.

The growing concern among the members was that he would eventually find a way to fight the sleeping spell and escape. Melodia advised the best way to guard against this was by performing the "Segrego Magos" charm to temporarily remove their magical powers.

After several days of their frustrating behavior, Severus suggested to Lupin and Tonks that Draco and Narcissa be taken to the hospital wing at Hogwarts to hide them there for the summer. This was for their safety as well as that of others since everyone else. There should be no danger there, because everyone presumed them dead, as a result of a fight to escape after being cornered by Aurors.

The Order's goal was to have Voldermort disposed of as quickly as possible in hopes that classes could safely resume in the fall. Professor McGonagall and the other teachers at Hogwarts were advised only that the Malfoys were being held until the conflict was over, and no one outside of the school was to know of their presence.

Mad-Eye Moody, Mundungus, and the Weasley's had yet to arrive because they had been going about their normal routines while trying to keep tabs on as many Death Eaters as possible, then reporting their findings back at Headquarters. All members had tasks in addition to their normal daily schedules to attend to, so many of them were in and out of the house sporadically.

This left Severus and Melodia as the only Order members constantly in the house to care for Dumbldedore. The watched over him in shifts, making sure that he was in no distress, and waiting for him to awaken.

Severus found an experimental potion he wanted to brew and administer to Dumbledore. Medicamentum, he believed, could heal his hand, and work as an antidote for the suspected contents of the liquid Dumbledore had consumed on the night of the attack on Hogwarts. Melodia worked with him for 2 days to produce the first batch. Now all they needed was to have Dumbledore wake up. Their most recent visit looked promising at first, because he did stir a couple of times, but then moved no more. Severus was beside himself with worry.

He and Melodia walked into Dumbledore's room together.

"He's still sleeping," she said quietly. She walked closer to his bed and reached down to gently grasp his wrist. "He is fine, she said softly, I can feel a good strong pulse." She bent over him to check his breathing pattern. "I don't get it, he sounds just fine," she said looking relieved. Severus had sat down in an antique wing backed chair across from the bed. Watching his only friend sleep.

He agonized aloud, "He should be awake by now, Loddie. I am concerned that he is having a more difficult time with this, than we first anticipated," he said regretfully. "This spell was meant to make him sleep for a maximum of two days," he said wearily, "If he doesn't wake today, tomorrow will be five."

"Don't' worry, Shaggy, he seems to be resting comfortably." She tried to sooth him. "He did stir a few times yesterday, perhaps he is slowly coming out of it." She said hopefully. Severus leaned back into the winged back chair with his face in his hands. She felt he was about to break under the stress. She walked to his chair and sat on the floor at his feet. He felt her brush against his legs and removed his hands from his eyes. She rested her head on his knee and embraced legs as she spoke.

"It's going to be ok, Shaggy, just have faith," she said.

He marveled at her loving gesture. He was not sure how to react, but her closeness stirred him both physically and emotionally. Before he realized it, he had begun to caress her silky hair.

"Melodia, I have never had faith in anything or anyone, with the exception of your uncle, and I'm not sure I can begin now." He paused, then, "I have worried that the combination of verbal and non verbal spells I had to use on the tower, in combination with the potion he consumed, may have been a bit much for someone his age. I hated having to pretend to kill him, he looked very weak even then, and I will not be able stand myself if those actions... "

"It won't Shaggy, she said sweetly as she looked up, I just know it."

"I hope you're right, Loddie. Perhaps if your faith and prayers help, you should do that, for both of us," he suggested uneasily. The thought of prayer frightened him, because he had never bothered with it much. He just couldn't be sure that he would be heard or answered, given his rotten past.

" I do every day, Severus…every…single…. day." she said as she laid her head on his knees again.

Just then, Albus stirred and mumbled something.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore mumbled and tossed slightly.

Cold chills ran down Snape's back. Those were the last words he had heard him say, before he "killed him."

Melodia jumped to her feet as his body tensed, and ran to her uncle's beside. "Uncle? Uncle Albus?" she almost pleaded, as she sank to her knees at his bedside. She watched intensely for any sign of his awakening.

For a moment, there was no more movement, then Dumbledore moved his head in the direction of her voice, "Melodia?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh thank God!" she said, with tears falling freely from her eyes. "Oh, Uncle, I am so glad you're back!" she almost choked the last.

Severus was immediately on his feet, "Headmaster, I am here," he said shakily, as he placed his hands on Melodia's shoulders.

Dumbledore looked up slowly at Severus, and smiled weakly, "Thank you, my friend," he muttered softly, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: Snapes Dilema

**Chapter 4: Snape's Dilemma **

As they descended stairs from Dumbledore's room, that morning, both Severus and Melodia felt relieved that he seemed to be out of immediate danger. About halfway down the stairs, Melodia noticed the strong aroma of bacon frying, followed by the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

"Oh, Shaggy! Breakfast! She exclaimed and bolted down the stairs. "Who's cooking?" she asked anxiously as she rounded the corner of the kitchen from the foyer.

What she saw was amazing. There were eggs, scrambling in a small pan on the front stove eye, and bacon frying and being taken up on a plate padded with napkins. Across the room the table was set for two, complete with freshly squeezed orange juice, toast, and a steaming pot of coffee.

"That would be me," said the familiar male voice behind her.

"You did this, Shaggy? Oh, how domestic!" she teased, and he scowled playfully at her use of adjectives. She squeezed his arm sweetly, and dashed over to the table for some coffee.

"You needn't think that I will be making this a habit, little girl," he said silkily, "I was hungry myself, and thought it would be rude not too include you." He teased right back. She sipped her coffee, and laughed at his cheekiness.

"That was really good, Shaggy, thank you," she said gratefully as they finished the delicious breakfast that Severus had prepared for them. He nodded satisfactorily and poured them another cup of steaming coffee.

Severus eyed her mischievously and said, "I seem to remember someone that I used to know complained daily about overeating her breakfast," he paused for a moment, "Clearly it was her favorite meal." He chided, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"And… I am sure that you made this wonderful breakfast for me, just so you could tease me about it!" she finished then pouted openly.

Her pouting amused him. She was just as he had always remembered her, and it felt natural to be sitting with her, sharing breakfast again, and teasing her for overeating. He decided that now was the best time he could think of to ask the questions he had wanted to ask since their reunion a few nights earlier.

He laid his coffee mug aside and began, "How did you come to be here, Loddie?" he studied her face intently.

It was clear to her now that the lighter moments had passed. She knew that difficult questions were soon to follow, and her mind scrambled frantically searching for a way to sidestep this subject, without alerting Severus of her efforts.

"I live here Shaggy. This is my home." She answered casually, pouring more sugar into her mug.

Surprised at this answer he asked, "Is it?" he thought for moment then added, "So…is this where you moved when you left Hogwarts?" 

Melodia hesitated for a moment, "No Shaggy. That is not immediately. It was a couple of years later."

Severus looked stunned, "Where were you before that?" he asked anxiously.

She knew this would be difficult, but she needed to tell him something, and change the subject quickly.

"I…er…had to finish school first, then Uncle set it up for me to live here with a Muggle family that he knew from years ago, the Vaughns'" she paused again, hoping he could not see her trembling, "until I was old enough to come home again."

"Old enough for what?" He asked. Severus was completely puzzled now, and he could tell that she was getting upset about something, but he had a lot of other questions, and there was one more question he needed to have her answer first.

Before she had time to reply, he asked the question she had dreaded for twenty years.

"Why did you leave Hogwarts so suddenly, Loddie? Were you ill?" he tried to ask in a tone that was sounded more like concern than it did prying. He looked as if he were about to burst with anticipation of her answer

She knew she had no way to continue this,

_**not yet** _she thought. In an effort to avoid his eyes she looked down at her coffee cup to conceal the whole truth within her own.

Watching her closely, he realized that there was something very wrong. She suddenly became pale, and although he was curious, he decided not to press her any further.

"I think the rest is a story for another time." She managed. "We need to take Uncle Albus his breakfast just now," she stated in a responsible tone.

He shrugged, then nodded in temporary agreement. It was better this way he thought. He had plenty of time to find out why she was so reluctant to speak of her years away from him, and he knew she would tell him …eventually.

They left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to take Dumbledore his breakfast in silence.

Melodia had put together a plate of breakfast for him as well, because Severus warned her that Dumbledore would need a bit of nourishment before he could be given the Medicamentum potion.

To the amazement of them both, they found him wide awake and reading pieces of parchment which were strewn all around his bedcovers.

"What's this'? Dumbledore asked, as Melodia made her way to his bedside with the savory plate of food.

"It seems that Severus prepared breakfast for us Uncle," she said cheerfully, "and you need to eat something before you begin taking your potion."

"Potion?" he asked curiously, "I see. So, you intend to medicate me further, I take it?" She smiled broadly and nodded.

"Headmaster, Melodia and I found a recipe for Medicamentum. It is a healing potion for injuries that also serves and antidote for certain poisons." Snape advised knowledgeably. "It can be taken orally, or administered to the specific wounds directly."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember reading about it years ago." He paused momentarily then added, "Wretched tasting too, I suppose?" with a touch of disdain in his tone.

Melodia laughed at her uncle's almost childlike remark, "No. Actually, I tasted it as we added ingredients, and found its' taste to be quite pleasant."

Dumbledore finished his breakfast and drank his potion dutifully. "Delightful! He exclaimed, as he swallowed the last sip. "Thank you, my dear, you were quite right about the taste…and thank you Severus for a splendid meal," he remarked contentedly. "Now if I may, I should like to speak with you Severus. I have several thoughts and questions that require your expertise." Dumbledore stated casually, "That is, before I become too groggy to continue," he added as he straightened his spectacles.

"Of course. I am as always, at your service, Headmaster." Snape responded respectfully, and pulled the winged back chair closer to Dumbledore's bedside.

Melodia smiled and cleared away his dishes. "Good. I will attend to the kitchen, so that you boys can visit," she winked as she left the room.

Her mind was full of Severus. She loved him with all of her heart. It was tormenting for her to dodge his questions. Longing to answer them, but somehow she as afraid. She feared once he knew the entire reason for her leaving Hogwarts, he would want nothing more to do with her, and at least for now, there was a wonderful tension in the house with him here. She wished for so much more with him, and wondered if she would ever get the chance to tell him that. Now was not the time with all of the Voldermort rubbish going on, and she wasn't sure when or even if that would ever happen.

Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. She was crying for the years she had missed with him, and the missed opportunity to love him the way she had always dreamed of. She cried for not ever really knowing if he loved her the way she loved him. _If he were capable of loving at all, that is._ She pondered this as she wiped all remnants of bacon grease from the stove.

The night of his arrival to Hidden Terrace was wonderful. He was so handsome, his age was evident, and the life he had lead had left lines in that wonderful, masculine face, but he still possessed those dark piercing eyes, which seemed to dance only when he was looking at her. _Isn't that a sign of real love?_ She asked herself. Melodia hoped to have the opportunity to find out, but now was not that time.

Perhaps when the battle was over, and the danger had passed, they would have the chance they were both robbed of, so many years ago. For now, however she found comfort in the fact that he was there with her now, alive and safe. She brushed tears from her eyes as she gazed out over the rolling estate towards the stables. Her horses lived there. Perhaps later she would take a ride. Riding always made her feel better. A little fresh air in her lungs and vigorous workout for Black Diamond was just what the doctor ordered, as the Muggles say. She smiled at this, and began to feel her spirits lift a bit.

She finished clearing the breakfast dishes and decided to pay Black Diamond a visit. He was the horse that she had raised after his mother died soon after his birth. He was almost 3 years old now and was a gorgeous stallion, with a strong muscular, frame, and a solid black coat was that sleek and shiny. He was the closest thing to a child she had ever had, and Melodia loved him deeply.

She entered the stables and searched for his coat brush. The stable was magnificent to behold, with its' tiled floors of elegant emerald and tan granite tiles. The walls were also tan granite with sporadic splashes of green and other faint colors within the design.

With his brush in hand, she walked to the door of his stall. "Tck,tck,tck," was all she said, and he tromped happily over to meet her.

"There's my boy," she said with great affection. "I'll bet you've wondered what happened to me lately, huh, babe?" Black Diamond snorted and head butted her as if in agreement with this question. She brushed him thoroughly, speaking lovingly to him as she groomed his lovely coat.

"I think you need some exercise, babe," she said as she led him to the huge pasture behind the stables and released the lead from his neck. She watched him frolic and run, smiling and cheering him on.

Just then she heard a familiar voice calling to her from the other side of the pasture.

"Hello stranger!" he called. She shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better look at the voice's owner, and saw Drake riding toward her on his chestnut mare, Rusty.

Drake Matteszoff was the nearest neighbor she had. He lived 3 miles over on a ranch north of Hidden Terrace.

Drake was very wealthy, and only about 7 years older than she was, not to mention very attractive. He was tall, tanned, with an athletic build and had beautiful salt and pepper hair that was only pre-mature graying here and there, especially around his temples. It made him look a bit older than he was, but Melodia thought he was attractive; he just wasn't Severus.

He had purchased his ranch only 3 years before the death of Melodia's God parents, and was very fond of them all. He regularly came by to have Melodia accompany him on horseback for long rides in the spring and summer. She was always happy to go, but they were nothing more than rides, at least to her. She simply found him charming and enjoyed the riding time.

Marcus and Shelby used to tease her about his apparent affections for her but she only laughed, and passed it off as a joke. They never knew that he had actually admitted once that he cared for her. It was just two summers ago, on a day much like today. He finally asked her out on an official date, claiming to be falling in love with her.

Although very touched by his confession and flattered by his attention she was not at all interested. In the most polite way she knew how, she "regrettably declined." Her excuse was that she would be returning home to Europe soon, and that a long distance romance would never work out. He was disappointed f course, but she knew he would not stay away. Melodia was relieved that he did not become angry and resentful. It was not in his character to behave that way.

There was a new issue now, though. She would have to find a way to keep him clear of the house now that the Order's headquarters was located here. She hated to hurt him, but it was Severus she loved, and no one else. It would never do to have him show up for tea in the middle of a meeting of The Order.

"Hello, Drake!" she called to him. He jumped the fence of the pasture and road toward her, stopping Rusty just inside the fence gate before dismounting. He climbed up and then hopped over the top of the fence post, removing his riding gloves.

"Gotta hug for your favorite neighbor, Doll?" She almost cringed at that pet name, she didn't know why, but some reason, it made her almost ill. She smiled crookedly, however, and briefly embraced him. He was very tall, so she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach around his neck. _Just like Shaggy_ she thought, and quickly refocused to her visitor.

They talked and laughed under the shade of the large oak that adorned the area near the pasture gate. It was good to see him again.

Meanwhile, Severus had given Dumbledore his potion, and came into the kitchen looking for her. He was hoping to continue their earlier conversation, when he noticed that the kitchen was immaculately clean. For reasons he didn't know he walked over to the grand picture window and looked out toward the stables.

At first he saw only her standing under the massive oak tree, but as he opened the back door intending to join her, he spotted Drake leaning against the fence in front of her.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" he asked himself as he witnessed her hugging this man and smiling. Severus first thought that he looked almost old enough to be her father, but at second glance could tell he was really was not. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach that began to ache. He had never experienced this feeling before, but he absently passed it off as indigestion of the fatty bacon he had eaten earlier.

Suddenly this man held his arm out for her as if begging her to take it. And she did. They started walking slowly toward the house.

"Dear God! Why is she bringing that despicable Muggle man up here?" he swore. Quickly, he ducked and made his escape into the foyer. He intended to stay out of site, yet keep an eye on them all the same. He heard Melodia's voice getting closer so he crept carefully back to the kitchen door to listen. Her laughter rang out as she opened the patio door and entered.

"Oh Drake, really!" she teased him. "You really are quite a card!" then she called to him, "You stay there, and I will fetch our tea. It is much too nice a day to stay in, so we will have it here in the garden."

So that was it. She was actually going to entertain this Muggle! She was brewing him tea! The knot in his stomach seemed to be tighter and larger than ever, but he was determined to ignore it. His distress turned to mild delight as he saw her use magic to conjure a pot of tea. He hatefully wished that this man would catch her in the act of performing magic to prepare his tea. _Perhaps then he would run screaming back to wherever the hell he came from. _He mused. His lips turning up into a half smile, half sneer imagining it.

He remained by the door in the foyer until he saw her go back through the patio door again with a pot of steaming tea, and two cups, and a few cookies on her service tray. He made sure that she was seated before he slipped further into the kitchen to get a better view of them.

He had positioned himself in such a way, that he could hear almost all of their conversation. All they did was make absurdly boring small talk and exchanged mildly flirtatious smiles. This was excruciating, but for some reason he could not tear himself away from spying on them.

His boredom quickly halted when he saw Drake lift Melodia's hand to his lips and kiss it adoringly. His face became flushed and the knot in his stomach felt as if it were a chunk of lead. Still he watched them, and to his dismay, Drake leaned in and kissed her briefly yet lovingly on the corner of her mouth as she laughed at another of his ghastly jokes.

Before he realized it, he was trembling, wand in hand, ready to curse that wretched Muggle for his obscene lack of physical control. That's what he should do though. He needed to hex this Muggle mongrel into the next millennium!

At last he had witnessed enough. He was fighting the urge to curse this man that he didn't even know. _Of course! Why not draw a bit of unnecessary attention to yourself old boy! _ He thought bitterly, as he stuck his wand back into his robes and slipped stealthily out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

What Melodia did not know, is that sitting in his room, was the man she had been crying over only moments before.

Severus sat on the side of his own large bed. His mind was replaying the horrid scene he had witnessed with Melodia and her Muggle companion.****

Frustrated with himself, he sat staring at the wall. His eyes sparkled, and grew very dark, almost black with fury. He couldn't stand the way she acted around that man, but he despised himself for thinking it.

"_Bloody Hell! _ _What is wrong with you?_ His inner voice nagged. _So what are you gonna do now? Deny that you are capable of caring for her that way? If so, do you realize that you are taking the chance of her moving on with someone else? _The thought of this infuriated him further; Loddie, in the arms, _or in the bed_ of another man, especially the old Muggle from the patio.

His fists were clenched at his sides as he rose to his feet, still glaring placidly at the wall opposite him. He had never faced this issue before but knew that he needed to do something, and he wrestled inwardly with just what the appropriate thing would be.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Time

Chapter 5: The First Time

After their tea and cookies, Melodia realized what she needed to do. Drake was a dear man, but she had to find a way to keep him from returning, without seeming dismissive or rude. Planning ahead to create the opportunity, she invited him out for a ride, which he eagerly accepted.

"I have to go in and change," she said sweetly, "then saddle my horse. I should be ready in a half hour or so." Drake quickly offered to saddle Black Diamond for her, and meet her at the pasture gate sooner.

Knowing she needed to check on her uncle, she graciously accepted his offer, but warned him it would still be close to a half hour until she was ready. Begrudgingly he agreed and strode off toward the pasture with a wink.

She entered the kitchen with every intension of cleaning the tea set, but decided it could wait until after her ride with Drake. Besides, she was hoping that her uncle Albus was awake so she could talk to him about Drake and the course of action she had planned to dissuade his return.

She learned from Dumbledore that Severus had just been in to see him and administered another dose of potion. He was fast becoming groggy again, so she kissed him on the forehead and left him to his rest.

Melodia had chosen to wear a pair of faded blue jeans, and a loose fitting tank top. She didn't want to bother with her riding habit, or boots because of the summer heat. The rides she took with Drake often lasted better than 3 hours, especially when wanted to stop and take a rest by the stream that divided his land and hers.

As she hurried along her preparations, she decided to leave a note for Severus and her uncle explaining where she had gone. She left it in the Foyer sticking out of the top of her extravagant flower arrangement centered on the Victorian table.

By the time she had dressed and peeked in on Dumbledore once more, it was well after two o'clock. That meant it would be time for supper by the time she returned. Since it was her last ride with Drake, she didn't feel badly about spending the afternoon with him.

Little did she know, that Severus had been watching her every move. He saw her place an envelope in the planter before disappearing into the kitchen and out of the door.

Upon closer examination, he saw that it was addressed to him.

Curiously, he opened the letter and read:

Severus,

Please don't be concerned, I have gone riding with an old friend. Let Uncle Albus know that I am alright and I will check in with him later.

Black Diamond needs the exercise, and there are other matters that I should address immediately.

I will explain in detail later.

Love,

Melodia

P.S. I should be home sometime after five o'clock

He reread the letter several times in quick succession. "Old friend indeed," he muttered to himself, then "immediately address other matters?"

He folded the letter and stuffed it roughly back into the envelope, placed it nonchalantly upon Dumbledore's night table, and set out towards the kitchen.

Drake's horse threw a shoe, and they ended up walking back home. She couldn't leave him out there with a lame horse all alone or ride while she walked, so she walked with him as far as the creek. He tried in earnest to persuade her to have dinner with him, but she knew that was impossible. In the end, it turned out much better that way, because saying good-bye was hard enough on her as it was.

He sat on the warm grass beside the rolling creek, and beckoned her to join him. Her heart was aching knowing what she had to do, but in the end, it would benefit him far more than lying to him again. She sat beside him and he looked lovingly into her eyes, she patted his hands, and thanked him for a lovely afternoon.

"I really should get back," she told him truthfully, "I am very tired, and I still have a million things to do before bedtime." He looked at her differently this time, and before she realized it, he had drawn her into his arms.

"I love you Melodia, he said breathlessly as he kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "I've been waiting forever to tell you that, and I just couldn't wait any longer." He looked so young at that moment, almost like a boy. She knew then that her decision to modify his memory was the right one. She would never love him the way he obviously loved her, and he needed to move on and love someone who could return those feelings honestly. Not remembering her, would be a step in the right direction, there was no doubt.

She smiled sweetly, and backed out of his tight embrace. " I know you do, Drake, …I am sorry…Oblivate!" she commanded, with tears in her eyes. His face became a blank canvas as he stared into the distance. Immediately she repaired the horses shoe, and then spoke to him again, "Hello Sir?...er…are you alright?" she asked.

He shook his head and answered, "Oh,…yes, I guess I must have been daydreaming," his voice was just the same, but his expression was still very blank.

"Ok, see ya!" she called over her shoulder as she rode away, then vanished before he could speak again.

When Melodia finally arrived back at home, it was almost seven o'clock. She was frantic that Severus and her uncle would be worried, especially since she estimated a much earlier time for them to expect her.

Snape walked briskly down the hall, through the double curtains that separated the east wing from the remainder of the house, and saw no one. He moved to the staircase where he looked over the balcony and railings as he took steps two at a time to the bottom, still there was no one. "Damn!", he swore under his breath, "Where is she? She should have been back a long time ago, and it's getting dark." he thought as he descended the stairs to the foyer.

God only knows what he was going to tell Dumbledore, if he woke up and asked for her. He could absolutely throttle her!

Just as he was about to climb the stairs, he saw her coming down. She was already in her nightgown, and robe. So it was evident that she had been there for a while. Their eyes met and for moment he wanted to run to her, hold her, kiss her, pick her up, carry her to his room and take her! As if she felt this, her face flushed bright red, and she smiled at him so sweetly, he was ashamed of his thoughts.

He stood stark still as she approached him, and then, in a voice that was silkier than ever, he said, " I see that you have finally remembered where home was. " as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shaggy, please, she said humbly, I have had a very tiresome afternoon, and I really don't need to be lectured."

He smiled sarcastically at her last, and retorted, "Really? Did the Old Muggle try and kidnap you, my dear?"

"You know, you are really not very funny, Severus." She spat back at him. "If you MUST know, his horse threw a shoe, and we ended up walking back." She finished with a look of triumph on her face.

"Dear God, the silly Muggle can't even ride a bloody horse? Well, perhaps he is just too old for that type of activity anymore. You know he did look old enough to be your father, Loddie, or is that what you prefer? He sneered utterly pleased with his cheek.

Melodia was dumbfounded. "What is your problem, Severus? then suddenly, "Are you jealous or something?" she shot back instantly. Her face flushed with guilt for a moment, remembering Drake's embrace and the loving way he had kissed her. Although Drake Mateszoff was not the man she wanted, she preferred his actions to the man standing right in front of her acting like an ass! She glared at him, almost daring him to answer her.

Severus watched her as she spoke, and realized that he was jealous.

There was no denying it now, but he wrestled inwardly with what to do about it. He was in so much danger, and almost everyone believed him dead. Those who didn't believe it wanted nothing more than to find and murder him. He stood listening and watching her, mesmerized by her presence and believing that at last, he may have honestly met his match, as she had suggested only a few nights before.

His expression softened a bit and Melodia glimpsed, at that moment, the brooding dark headed boy that she kissed in Honeydukes on that fateful day so many years ago.

"Forgive me, Loddie. I didn't mean those dreadful things I said to you," he said honestly. He held out his hand for her to grasp.

For an instant she was speechless, but she stepped down one step closer to him, and as he stepped up to meet her, Severus knew he could wait no longer, and before she could answer, he pulled her into his arms.

This time it was a passionate embrace that she had only ever dreamed of, and suddenly his mouth found hers. Her body betrayed her as she swooned and gave way to feel of him, and shuddered slightly as his tongue to probed her mouth like a search light, and she responded in kind.

He pulled away slightly gazing in to her precious face. Shocked at what he had just done, he tried to find the words he longed to say to her. His body was telling him to claim her, but his mind was still very hazy.

She looked at him astonishingly, and said softly, "Wow, where did that come from?" he said nothing, but kissed her again in response. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, in acceptance of his passionate kiss.

They stood on the staircase kissing and holding each other. His fear of physical contact gone, his large smooth hands found her buttocks which he expertly began to message then gently and lovingly moved upwards on her trembling body. First to her hips, then waist, arms, shoulders neck and at last he was holding her tiny face in his hands, he pulled back gently and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. There was no mistaking what she saw in his this time, it was love, mingled with penned up passion and desire.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he crooned, as his lips swept her nose, cheek and ear.

Quivering almost uncontrollably "I think I have an idea." she breathed. He drew back as if she had slapped him and pushed his hair out of his face.

He leaned in for one last small kiss, then all but growled, "Think? Then clearly I should demonstrate!" With that he swiftly swept her off her feet into his arms.

She cried out in surprise at his sudden forcefulness, then buried her face in his neck, sobbing softly with delight as he cradled her against him and carried her up the staircase.

Paying no attention to where he was taking her. Her eyes closed tight, she continued to shiver and sob.

"Alohomora", she heard him say, and instantly they were in his room. Snape verily glided across the room his oversized bed and gently laid her upon it. His gaze was fixed on his beautiful lady's face, the tears and sobs escaping her caused his heart to swell so that he was left overcome with emotion. "Why are you crying, Love? Are you frightened?" He was leaning over her, watching her face as he awaited his answer.

"Yes,… that is… a little bit."His face reflected disappointment, and she worried that she had hurt him, so immediately, she added;" Only because I want to please you, and I am not sure that I know how".

Something strongly resembling relief crossed his features, and he tenderly said, "You are a virgin, then?" Nodding, she closed her eyes, and tears began to fall freely from them.

"No. Don't cry, Loddie".Just as his last words were spoken, again he found her mouth and began to kiss her more passionately than he had on the stairs. She wrapped her arms about his neck as his warm moist tongue slid lovingly over her teeth and lips, then plunged again and again into the depths of her eager mouth. _Dear God! He tasted so good! _ His breath quickened with each passing moment.

Slowly he lifted himself to his forearms to face her, still nearly breathless from their kiss, _"I love you Loddie, and I want you more than you will ever know, he said in a whisper, I truly do, but if this is too much for you, tell me now." _

"No,"she answered, "I love you too, Severus." She drawled,_ "_Please don't stop, I need you…"

He interrupted her sentence with another kiss, before he spoke again.

"I need for you, Melodia to be sure of this. If we continue, you know what it will mean."

"Yes," she heard herself say, but she did not, and s_he didn't care what it meant. _All she wanted was to become a woman with this man. _Her_ man. The only man in the world she had ever nor would ever submit to. Through tear stained eyes, she watched for his reaction, frightened that he might pull away. She tightened her arms around him and clung to him as if it were for her very life, then released her arms and let them rest above her head.

Snape said nothing, but gently brushed away the hair from her face.

"Please Severus. I'm ready. I want you to make me a women…your woman. And I have never been more sure of anything, ever in my life."

She reached for his hair, now hanging in lose locks about his face, and took a lock in each hand, then let them glide through her fingers as she caressed his handsome jaw-line just as she did at Hogwarts so many years before.

She thought she saw a tear rolling from his eye, when she pleaded. "I want my first time and all other times to be with only you. beginning tonight."

He kissed her lovingly and whispered in a dusky voice,"Very well love, this night shall be yours. I promise to love you so completely, that you will experience ecstasy unlike any other."

He kissed her face, her shoulders, and the nape of her neck as he explored her body. With the greatest of patience and self control, he removed her nightdress and spent what seemed to be hours exploring her body, with his magical hands, she moaned softly as they drifted over her body, messaging and stroking all her most delicate places.

At last they were lying naked together, she caressed his smooth abdomen, and buttocks, as he moaned with anticipation at her touch, and kissed her eyes when she cried out again as he entered her. The sharp piercing pain was immediately replaced by an emotion she had never experienced before. After their lovemaking, she slept in his arms. It was the most restful night of sleep either of them had experienced in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: The Order of Preparations

Chapter 6: The Order of Preparations

Melodia awoke with the memory of her lover's touch lingering in her mind. She smiled secretly to herself and opened her eyes. Staring down at her, was Severus. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

She smiled again, as he stroked her face lovingly and said, "Good morning, Love." He was fully dressed in his usual black suit and robe.

"Good morning," she replied then asked, "What are you doing?"

He laughed softly and answered. "I'm watching you sleep, of course. You are truly beautiful you know."

Lost in the intensity of his dark eyes she realized that he was obviously freshly showered. _He smelled so good_! She thought. In an act of sudden modesty, Melodia pulled the covers up to conceal her naked body feeling completely vulnerable under his gaze.

"Don't do that, Darling," he soothed gently into her ear. "I want to see you."

Her face flushed and she found her voice to reply,

"You do?" He leaned down to kiss her again, this time more passionately, andslid his left arm under her back as he stretched out on the bed beside her. His right hand caressed her breast and neck. She responded to his advance by taking his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly on his lips, then wrapping her arms around his neck. The earlier feelings of modesty faded, as the covers fell and she clung to her lover in desperation.

"Yes, I do, Love," he breathed, as he nuzzled the soft flesh below her ear. She could tell he was aroused again, and to her surprise, so was she. "Does this bother you?" he asked as he touched his clothing.

"In a way", she replied sheepishly, "I'd love to see you too, I mean, last night I…" her voice trailed off.

He smiled wryly and finished her thought for her, "didn't see much?" Slightly embarrassed again, she nodded. "I see," he answered mischievously, and began to unbutton his robe, very slowly.

"Let me," she heard herself say, as she relieved him of this duty.

Her fingers found every button, and then she delicately pushed his robe and shirt from his shoulders. His smooth pale skin was intoxicating! She explored his torso, then his shoulders, finding sparsely placed hairs, artfully adorning his broad chest, and deep scars from the wounds he had suffered a few nights before. She kissed them tenderly.

"Loddie, I love you", he whispered, as he became aware that she had found the front of his trousers, and began to free his love from the clothing constraints.

"My darling Severus," she breathed heavily. He shuttered with delight as she touched him and began to kiss her again.

Passion consumed them and they made love again in the morning light. They indulged themselves with each other, until at last, both immense satisfaction and exhaustion overtook them, and they slept again in each other's arms, as they had the night before.

For the next several days, Melodia and Severus spent their time caring for Dumbledore, and preparing for the arrival of the other Order members. Melodia had taken great pains to make sure the house was stocked with food, first aid supplies and equipment. She had also taken direction from Severus in gathering the ingredients that were necessary to brew more potion for Dumbledore, as well as those items required for Lupin's potion, and a few other remedies that could well be needed before all of this was said and done.

Severus and Melodia had also dedicated themselves to cementing their relationship. She had even convinced him to go riding with her, or at least she thought she had. He was not the animal lover that she was, and had no desire to sit astride a horse, so he was contented to sit under the great oak, and watch her exercise Black Diamond, laughing at her candor and marveling at her grace and skill.

They had also argued about her helping The Order. She was very obstinate, and he was typically Snape. Needless to say, the encounters ended with an "agree to disagree" status.

Most of their days and nights were spent talking, laughing and making love. She told him about her education and accomplishments as a sorceress, and he listened with obvious pride for his Loddie. He opened up to her about his past, little by little. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done. To his amazement, he found her receptive and non-judgmental of the nastiness of what he divulged to her.

It was a bittersweet time; yet, they both agreed it was the happiest either of them had ever been.

The two of them decided to make the most of the next several days, until the other Order members arrived. They knew that things would change rapidly within the next few weeks, and it was worrisome not knowing how the end would come, or just who out of their midst would still be standing.

It had been over two weeks since this nightmare had begun. Dumbledore seemed to be gaining both the physical strength and mental resolve to begin the assault on Voldermort and his band of Death Eaters. He presided over numerous meetings with the usually absent members of The Order, who were now regular houseguests.

The Weasley's were expected to arrive with Hermione Granger in a few days, after they had been apprised of the situation, it would be time to bring Harry Potter in. He needed to be aware of what had been happening, and the plan, which deceived him, and others into believing that his Potions master had killed his mentor.

Dumbledore wanted to wait until he was in better health and more himself so that he could be the one to do this. He had already formulated a plan to bring Harry here, and Melodia would be his instrument of choice for this task. It was a matter that he had not discussed with her to this point, but given her desire to contribute significantly for the Order, he felt comfortable with her ability to handle this task.

The only possible obstacle in his plan was Severus. He and Melodia had been at odds about her direct involvement consistently for days. He realized that they had gotten closer and was happy for them, but Severus was from the old school, and knowing Melodia as such a free spirit, Dumbledore expected, there would be more fireworks ahead between them if their relationship had progressed the way he suspected it had.

"My precious niece! How wonderful to see you!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Melodia entered the study.

"Hello Uncle," kissing him on the forehead. "It is encouraging to see you up and about,"

He smiled and confessed, "I must say, it is quite a welcome relief for me as well."

"What is that you're doing?" she asked. There were stacks of parchment in front of him, which he was leafing through, with the use of his wand.

"I have gone over all of the information the Order has gathered on Voldermort and his followers, and made record of the happenings over the past 6 years, both in and outside of Hogwarts. It seems that there are loose ends to be attended to," he paused for a moment and eyed his niece as if waiting for a sign of understanding. Melodia nodded obediently. "Many of these loose ends are directly linked to Harry Potter; therefore, I have decided that you, Melodia, will both find and escort Harry here."

"I see, then where should I begin looking? Hogwarts?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, then said "No. I can see, however, why you believe that to be the logical place to start, but I am not completely certain of that " He appeared to be pondering his next thought, then said, "I will need some time to consider our best course of action." He resumed his study of the parchment momentarily, then spoke again, "I will call for you again soon, Melodia. At that time, I will have more detailed direction for you." She nodded in agreement. Just as she was about to leave the room, Dumbledore surprised her.

"Until then, I assume you have some other matters to attend to?" Her eyes opened wide in astonishment. Dumbledore smiled before breaking the uncomfortable silence, " As your elder, I feel I need to speak out, my dear." She listened intently wondering where this conversation was going.

"If you and Severus have become as close as I believe you have, it is time you answered his questions." His eyes sparkled, and his smile transformed to a good-natured yet serious expression.

Melodia was startled by this confession of knowledge, "How would you know about that?"

Dumbledore widened his eyes a bit, "What makes you believe I wouldn't know?" He paused for another moment then continued, "I am aware of quite a lot, my dear. Severus and I _do_ communicate, you know."

_Great._ She thought, and could not help wondering what other little tidbits Severus has communicated to her uncle. Dumbledore noticed her pained expression and he knew that she was struggling with something.

He looked at her warmly, "Melodia, you are myniece and I love you very much. My only wish for you is your happiness. I fear; however, that you put your future with Severus in jeopardy by keeping secrets from him."

Again she was stricken dumfounded. Tears formed in her large brown eyes, as she thought of the anger and hurt she would see on her lover's face once he knew.

"Please Uncle," she pleaded, "don't make me feel bad about this. I can't open this can of worms now. I just can't!" He hasn't even mentioned my absence from Hogwarts since the morning after you came around from your sleep. Why should I go and dredge it all up again now? I see no reason to bring it up anymore, unless he does."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and eyed her cautiously for a moment before he spoke again, "I think you should know him well enough to expect him to do _just that_."

She started to tremble with a mixture of anger and dread, "Not unless someone pushes him into it!" she spat in a bitter tone.

It was Dumbldore's turn to look pained. "If you are implying that I have instructed him to ask you again, you could not be more mistaken. In fact, Severus has asked me for the answers, on several occasions. He said he didn't want to push you because he believed he had upset you once before." Melodia sniffled a little through tear stained eyes, and bowed her head as her uncle continued, "He loves you, dear. Much more than you know, and far deeper than I ever suspected he could love anyone. He strongly believes that you are his priority. Especially now that you are getting closer."

Dumbledore reached across the desk and touched her hand gently, and added. "He will ask you again; not because I've told him that he should, but because he realizes that I have given him all of the answers he requires of me; you however, have not."

In her heart, she knew that her uncle was right. Panic set in and her mind raced, _What will I say if he asks again?_ she asked her self_ I can't keep ducking his questions, he will get angry with me._

Gradually, she lifted her face to meet his.

He was reminded of the young girl he had to send away so many years ago. The precious young girl that sat across from him now, just as she had in his office that day, feeling ashamed of her situation, waging an internal war with herself about how she should handle it.

"Uncle, I can't..I just..can't". She was trembling visibly now. Soft sobs escaped her, and she couldn't control them.

Dumbledore could stand it no longer, he made his way around the table and put his aging arms around her shoulders comfortingly. "It is difficult for you I am sure, but you must be honest." Dumbledore moved to face her, "Don't you think that he is entitled to know the circumstances that have kept the two of you apart for all of these years?" She continued to sniffle and sob slightly, so he continued, "Yes. I am confident that you will do the right thing, my dear, you always have." Albus touched her arm gently, and said. "Good night my dear. I will see you in the morning, I trust?"

Melodia smiled at her fragile uncle, "Good night Uncle." she managed. He winked at her and gave her short wave as she left the study.

As she lie in bed that night, her mind raced with what she should do about telling Severus the awful truth. Dumbledore was right, of course, he should be told the truth. It was in the past, she tried to convince herself. Perhaps he would understand and not hate her or be ashamed of her. Then again, perhaps he would not. She began to sob softly again imagining the best of scenarios, but also fearing the worst. At last she fell asleep and the bad dreams began…again.


	7. Chapter 7: Melodia's Secret

Chapter 7: Melodia's Secret

From the middle of the crowded Hogsmeade street, he stalked her, watching, waiting for his opportunity to make his move. He saw them through the windows of Honeydukes, "The filthy half blood!" He thought out loud then drank heavily from his flask. "I can't believe he actually thinks he has a chance with her."

Far worse than that…she was clearly flirting with him, and the dunderhead doesn't even realize it! "What a waste." He grumbled taking another long drink, "That's alright, my Princess. Your feminine advances will not go unanswered by me. You will be mine soon enough," he drooled, "far sooner than you expect!"

He watched them leave the candy shop, one at a time. Him first, then moments later, she followed. "How sweet", he thought bitterly. "A little secret romance. No one knows, of course, except now I do, and this is where it ends my pet! This is where it all ends!

'Oh, good, there he goes,' Melodia thought as she followed her dark headed young man back to the grounds of Hogwarts. She was afraid that she had left the candy store too late to catch up to him. Most everyone must have been either still in Hogsmeade, or in the castle, because there was no one else in sight. She watched as he disappeared into the brush beyond the Quidditch field and reappeared carrying his broom. He mounted the broom and kicked off hard, soaring high through the air. He was so beautiful, she thought, and wished that he knew that, but secretly hoped no one else did. She edged nearer to his flight path, but was careful not to let him see her. Her heart leapt with pride and love as she watched his black robes billowing through the breeze that his flying created. He dipped and swerved as if he were avoiding a bludger.

Caught up in a moment of blissful admiration for favorite Slytherin, she was not aware of the looming presence sauntering up behind her.

"Now this is something you don't see everyday" drawled a cold male voice, "beauty watching the beast!"

Startled back into reality, she turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing, arms folded across his chest trying to look very superior in his navy blue suit and matching cape. He had an expression on his face that made her blood run cold.

"That wasn't very nice, Malfoy, you should really learn some manners." she retorted, then turned away and moved hastily away from him in an effort to avoid his sickening gaze.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, but I am not the one hiding in the bushes spying on innocent young men! I am rather flattered that you know who I am, however," he drawled again, in a very condescending tone. She noticed he removed a flask from his vest and drank deeply from it.

"Ugh! He's drunk," she thought to herself with distaste. Without moving she replied cheekily and rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, Lucius, don't be such a git!" her response seemed to have no affect on him whatsoever.

"Come, come now, Ms Dumbledore, is that any way to speak to a recent school alumni, dropping 'round for a friendly visit? Especially since my family is so prominent in this community? I think perhaps it is you that needs a lesson in manners."

Incensed by his demeanor, she rounded on him suddenly, red in the face. "Go away Malfoy!" she ordered, "I am not interested in anything else you have to say." His eyes narrowed at her last comment, but she seemed not to notice as she continued to berate him, "Are you deaf? I said you are not invited to stay here with us, so why don't you go prance about somewhere else?"

He was completely unaffected by her snub. Again she stepped away from him, trying not to let Severus see her standing here at all, much less with this goon! Lucius stepped up with her, and moved in much closer than he was before. "Us?" He questioned, "Are you implying that you are with him?" He motioned toward Severus sarcastically and laughed softly as he took another sip from his flask. "If you mean the greasy Half Blood up there, he doesn't seem to know you are even here. In fact, I wager he has no clue that he has such a…er… 'captive' audience in you." She shuddered as he talked on, "I wonder what your dear Uncle would say if he saw you sneaking about in the bushes hoping to seduce an older boy?" Her stomach turned over, his presence was completely nauseating.

"Get away from me Lucius! You filthy minded trash! As usual, you have no idea what your talking about, so just shut up!"

At this, he grasped her arm and spun her around to face him. This time his face was reddening with rage, embarrassment, and something else she could not pinpoint, but he spoke with a cool tone that she knew he was having difficulty maintaining,

"I have exciting news for you, my pet. You no longer have to chase after affection. I will see that you have plenty of that, because I have decided that I will marry you." Although very angry, she was extremely nervous now. At any moment, Severus would see them together, she just knew it. Then it would be over, his confidence would be shattered, his faith in her destroyed, and all of her hard work to get close to him will have been lost forever.

More loudly than she intended, she spat, "Take you hands off me! Are you mad? Me? Marry you? You're bonkers!"

He grabbed her hard and pressed himself aggressively against her body, his desire was evident, and Melodia she felt like she may puke.

"Understand this, Miss high and mighty Dumbledore! You will marry me, and our match will be a good one, the talk of the wizarding world, both of us pure bloods, not to mention a smart looking couple!" His stinking breath now hot against her face, he continued his advance, "You will have everything you could possibly wish for as my wife, including I am certain, many lessons on the appropriate manner in which you are to conduct yourself with your husband!"

He paused to read her expression, then "I see that I must take you now. I need to make you mine while you are still very young and 'pure'." She was too horror-stricken to move, so he moved his face yet closer to hers and whispered, "At least I will prevent you from making a fool of yourself with that Half Blood nothing, and spare you carrying the reputation of a dirty little brush dwelling trollop!"

Trembling with a mixture of rage and fear, she opened her mouth to tell him off, but before she could utter a word, his mouth had claimed hers with violent power. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and began to thrust it lustily deeper and deeper. She tried to scream, horrified by his actions, repulsed by his arrogance. His left hand groped clumsily at the front of her blouse, roughly fondling her breasts, tearing the very fabric that covered her. His right had remained clamped onto her back then slid painfully to her bottom, where he squeezed and tugged in an effort to rip away her skirt. He meant to dishonor her and she felt powerless to stop it.

Hot tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get away, but he was much too strong for her. _Oh, God, why doesn't he leave me alone? Severus can't see this! He would never understand!_

Malfoy's lust to have her was evident. He squeezed, and hurtfully fondled her body while he panted like the dirty dog he was. The smell of him sickened her further, and his slimy mouth was still in possession of her own. _Dear God, please help me!_ she pleaded inwardly, and at last, in a moment of desperation she tried the only defense she knew, she raised her right knee into his groin as hard as she could.

Instinctively, he released her, and fell to the ground, reaching for his injured area. She tore away from him, ripping her robe as she escaped his grip, and ran sobbing uncontrollably into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Facing Severus

Chapter 8: Facing Severus

Melodia awoke to the sound of her own voice screaming. Drenched with sweat and shivering wildly, she pulled the comforter up around her neck and lay staring at the ceiling in disbelief. "Why must I continue to dream about that?" She asked herself out loud.

For several years after she left Hogwarts, nightmares about Lucius haunted her. They had dissipated recently and she was almost able to live with the guilt that had consumed her. Until now, that is.

Dumbledore had just been pressing her to speak to Severus and tell him honestly what had happened. "Damn!" she cursed, why was he doing that to her now? Just when she and the Severus were finally together and happy? Her anger turned to tears, and she lay trembling from cold sweat, worrying about how or even if she could tell him. She continued to sob into her pillow until she heard him call to her from outside her bedroom door.

"Loddie? Are you alright?" Severus called into the closed door to her room.

She couldn't answer; her voice refused to work. Trying hard to find the words, she finally lied, "Yes. Really, I'm fine darling" before she burst into loud sobs again.

Beside himself with worry, he called again, "Melodia! Let me in! Open this door now!" She heard worry and aggravation in his voice. She rolled over pulling the comforter over her head, hoping he would think she was only dreaming and go away.

Ashamed of herself for hiding, she reluctantly decided to comply with her lover's command. At that moment, his voice rang out again, a bit more harshly than he did before, "I mean it Melodia, open this door now, or I will!"

With no further warning, the door burst open and Severus ran to her bedside. He saw her lying there in a heap under the covers. She was not moving, but he heard her short, choppy, breathing pattern. She was sniffling as if she had a cold. He sat beside her, pulled the covers away and rolled her over to face him.

Her tear filled eyes looked upon him, and she barely found enough voice to stutter, "I am… s….sorry, Shaggy. Please …don't….I...I pr…promise…I am..f…fine."

He pulled her into his chest and cuddled her gently, " Shhhh. No darling, clearly you are not." He held her tightly, "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded helplessly realizing that he would want answers, and she was dreading his next question. "What has you so upset Love?"

When at last she was able to speak more audibly, she pleaded, "Please Shaggy, I just can't, not yet."

He hugged her closer and said, "It's alright, Loddie. Collect yourself and tell me whenever you are ready. I will wait as long as you need me to."

She closed her eyes, unsure of what to say next. He was so warm and loving. Melodia wondered just how long he would hold her like this when he found out how guilty she really was. She clung to him, savoring the warmth of his arms, feeling his sweet breath on her head, and listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Just let this last a moment longer, and I will treasure it for the rest of my life, she prayed.

Severus did not press her to speak; he simply held her hating to see her so upset. He loved the feel of her. It was as if his body was made for her to snuggle against. He waited patiently, which was normally very out of character for him, but he had promised to wait. So he did.

After a time, she righted herself to look him in the eyes. What she saw there made her heart swell with love for this wonderful wizard. He was all she had ever loved or dreamed of, and now she knew it was time to test the strength of their bond.

"Do you remember the questions you asked me that morning at the breakfast table?" She asked shakily.

"Indeed I do, love." He answered softly.

Her heart was beating rapidly now, because she knew that there was no going back. "I will try to answer them now, beginning with my nightmare. That will answer one of them. After that, if you still want to hear the rest, I will tell you then."

Astonished at her words, Severus took her face in his hands and soothed. "Why would I NOT want to hear the rest?" He kissed her affectionately on the lips, "Pray continue, Love, I am here for the duration."

Meekly, she began to speak, "In my dream….bad dream I should say, I was re-living the most horrid moment of my life." Severus made no sound, but squeezed her tightly and listened intently. "What I am about to tell you, is very hard for me." He felt her body tremble, and kissed her on the forehead. "Our last day together before I left Hogwarts. You know, when we went to Hogsmeade?"

She felt him flinch a little, but he answered, "Yes, Love."

"After you left me at Honeydukes, to practice for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor……"she paused a moment, to steady her self. Her voice became weak, but she knew she had to go on, "I didn't want you to know how badly I wanted to go along with you, so I made up that story about shopping. When you left the store, I followed you. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would think me too 'clingy' if I asked to go along, and I didn't want pressure you or scare you away."

She paused for a moment, expecting some kind of response, but Severus only held her, and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her that she had been wrong. He would have never been scared away by that. He would have loved nothing better than to have her stay with him that day. He swallowed hard and allowed her to continue without interruption. He prodded her to go on by asking, "You followed me?"

"Yes, to the Quidditch field. I was hiding behind a large bush, near the grandstand watching you fly, and admiring how graceful you were in the air……" her voice faded off and he could tell that she was struggling, but he said nothing.

"I was trying to be careful, so that you would not catch me spying on you. Especially knowing that I had lied to you. That's when I heard his voice behind me…..I ….he…..said…..awful things" She was trembling again, and tears formed in her eyes.

She felt him flinch again, but this time he took her face in his hands and asked, "He who? Who said awful things to you, Loddie?"

She pushed on and tried to finish what she had begun. "I still see him in my dreams, I mean, I used to a lot, but it got better …until Uncle Albus …..told me ….that I should tell you about it now."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she laid her finger on his lips. "Please Shaggy, I need to finish this." He nodded, but was terribly disturbed at how upset she seemed.

"Uncle said you deserved to know what happened…..and why I had to go away….but I've been too afraid." He wanted to ask more questions. Instead he pulled her close again and stroked her hair gently.

Melodia began sob again and stuttered what came next terribly, "He made f….fun of you, and c…called you…n….names…" she sniffled again and then, "He said…you couldn't…give me…the th…things that he c…could..so..he... was going to m..m..ake me his. He was.. dr…drunk and in…sulting. He t..tore my clothes…tr…trying to…."

Severus jumped quickly turning her to face him again. His face was reddening, "Who was it, Loddie Did he hurt you? Who was it? Tell me now!" He was angry with her now. She just knew it. Tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't think she could go on.

Feeling guilty for his outburst, Severus held her again closely. "Forgive me Love, I will try not to interrupt you again."

She nodded, "It...was..L..he…tried to ….." She burst in to tears, clinging to him and shivering.

He lifted her chin up and said, "Dear God! He tried to what? He almost shouted. Reeling from her confession, he asked, "Who Loddie? Give me a name!" He couldn't understand. What bastard would do this to her? Whoever it was had apparently tried to rape his darling Loddie. And now, she was so distraught, she could not even speak of it. He worried that the attacker had been successful. He had to find out. "Darling, will you let me help you?"

Puzzled by this question, she asked him, "How? I mean, how could you possibly?"

"Let me enter your mind. I will use Legilimency so I can see this for myself." She was both touched and horrified by his offer.

Recognizing the look in her eyes, Severus pulled her closer to him, "Only if you agree, Love. I will not brow beat you into it." He messaged her back and kissed her head. Knowing she could not say the words herself, she shakily agreed. "Good girl. Now, sit up."

He removed his wand from his coat, "You must look into my eyes, Love, just until I can get inside your mind. You will know when I am there." His instructions were carefully disclosed, and she saw that he was very serious. She was not as nervous as she thought she'd be. She trusted him with her life. "Do you understand, Loddie." I will need your help to do this."

She smiled through drying tears, and said, "I will do anything you ask of me."

Severus smiled gently and kissed her sweet lips once more. "Alright Love, let us begin."

He pointed his wand at her and she concentrated on his face, determined to follow his instructions to the letter. His dark eyes began to look black and cold, as if they were drained of emotion. She shivered as she noticed that about him.

Then he said, with quiet forcefulness, "Legilimens!" Melodia felt her mind being opened. She had never felt anything quite like it, and found it a bit unnerving, "Relax my Love, I am there now." She heard him say this, not with her ears, but with her mind. He could feel her hesitance, so he coaxed her forward, "Take me there, Loddie. Take me to that day."

He saw himself sitting with her in Honeydukes, they were smiling at each other and sipping butter beer. Severus heard her telling him how special he was, and witnessed her kissing him for the first time. He heard himself say he wanted to practice for the big match, then she said that she had some shopping to do and would catch up to him later.

Melodia felt his loving presence in her mind; she was glad that she agreed to this. She found it a bit easier to relax her mind completely, so that he could see everything clearly.

He saw her watching him practice. She was admiring him. He heard her thoughts about him, and then felt her fear of him seeing her there spying on him. Abruptly there was a voice behind her. He saw that it was Lucius Malfoy. Stunned, yet still holding his connection to her, he heard all of the despicable things that Lucius had said to her, and felt both her repulsion and contempt.

The memories became choppy and whirled quickly about her conscience. Lucius was pawing at her, physically causing her pain. 'his tongue in her mouth…thrusting lustily… groping clumsily at her blouse… roughly fondling her breasts… hand clamped onto her back …painfully crushing himself to her … squeezing and tugging. She was powerless to stop it.

Then suddenly he heard her thoughts shift from herself to him. "Severus can't see this! Dear God, please help me!" Severus felt his body sway in reaction to all of this, but somehow held his concentration.

He saw her telling Dumbledore about the attack, begging him not to send her away. She was sobbing in her room, then he heard her blame herself. And believing Severus would believe her cheap. He felt her shiver with hurt and shame. Her body was racked with sobs.

That was more than enough. He could stand no more. His concentration broke suddenly and they fell back together on the bed. His eyes were tightly shut. Severus was barely able to cope with what had just transpired between them. His heart was racing and his head was spinning, not from the Legilimency, but from what he had witnessed during this session.

When he opened his eyes, she was gazing at him curiously, as if she were waiting for an explosion. He gently pulled her into his chest again, and said, "That was not your fault, Love. It was mine." Silence passed between them, he was raging within himself. If had only asked her to come with him, if he had known that she was there, she would not have been hidden, and would not have been an easy target for Malfoy! He hated himself at that moment.

"No Shaggy, it was wrong of me to lie to you, then spy on you, but I couldn't help it. I loved you even then, and it was a rather sneaky thing to do, so I was ashamed of myself"

Fresh tears began to fall from her dazed eyes, "I would rather have stayed away forever, than have you find out what I had done, and hate me for acting so...much like a tramp," she finished.

Severus flushed with anger, he sat up so quickly it frightened her. "Don't be ridiculous Melodia! You were young, as was I. What I find foolish is that you meant to continue hiding it from me, thinking I would somehow blame you!" His anger was mixed with hurt, and she knew it. "Lucius Malfoy put that in your head! Damn him!"

He realized that he had frightened her, so in a calmer voice he said, "If only you had cried out for me! I would have readily stopped him, regardless of the cost."

The look on her precious face told him he had upset her again, and his guilt returned full force. "Forgive me, Loddie, I should not have reacted that way." He closed his eyes again, then opened them to see her face when he said, "No woman ever asks for this type of treatment from a man." He sighed heavily, "I swear to you, no man will ever treat you in such a way, ever again. I will kill him first. Just as I intend to kill Malfoy."

Her expression changed suddenly, "No Severus, you will not. I will not hear of it." Suddenly afraid of what he might do she scolded him, "I refuse to believe that I have found you again only to lose you to the walls of Azkaban, or worse."

She was more herself now, and was thinking clearly for the first time. "Do you understand me, Severus? There was nothing you could have done then, except ruin your life, just as you will now, if you try and avenge me. What's done is done, and as long as I know that you don't blame me, or hate me, I can live with it now." She took his face in her hands, and kissed him tenderly on his thin lips. "I love you, Shaggy, and we are together now. That is all that matters." He said nothing, but closed his eyes again, and reveled in her loving embrace.

"Make love to me, Darling. I need you so much," she almost pleaded.

Without opening his eyes, he refused, "No Loddie, not tonight. Right now I wish only to stay with you, and …just hold you." She nodded obediently, feeling somehow that she understood his mind a bit better than before, and with no argument from her, they lay back on the bed together, and finished this journey the way it began, in each other's arms.

Severus lay awake as she slept in his arms. He struggled with the revelation of what Malfoy had done to his precious girl.

No one had ever found him worthy to even speak to, much less to spend time with but she did. He knew himself to be difficult and anything but handsome, but for some reason, this woman loved him. She did as a girl, and she did today. She had changed him, and in spite of the danger ahead, he knew he would never give her up again.

Gently he kissed her and she opened her eyes. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked. She smiled, "I'm always ok with you, Severus." She answered honestly.

"Thank you, Shaggy." she yawned then relaxed against him as she said, "I prayed for your forgiveness, and my prayer was answered."

Severus felt her nestled to his. Without a word, he lifted her face to his and kissed her eyes and her mouth. "You had no say in the decisions that were made on your behalf. Therefore, there is nothing to me to forgive."

Immensely relieved, she asked again, "Please make love to me, Shaggy. I truly need you."

His precious girl needed him, and that's all he needed to know. "This time, Love", he whispered, "I believe I will." just before his mouth covered hers again, with a far more passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Severus vs Melodia

Chapter 9: Severus vs Melodia

Melodia awakened to find Severus gone. Pouting to herself she hugged his pillow. It still smelled of him. She smiled, remembering the passion they shared just before daybreak, and how wonderfully he had treated her the night before. Little did she know that this type of behavior was completely outside of his character.

She pulled on her favorite blue robe, and made her way to the large glamour bath within her room, and began to undress for a good hot shower.

Today was the day that the other Order members would begin to arrive, and she believed that before she welcomed her new guests, she needed to "spruce up" a bit, as Shelby Vaughn used to say. Everyone had been summoned to this meeting, because time was getting short. It was imperative to have everyone's tasks finalized before Harry arrived, and she and Severus were going to give Dumbledore another dose of potion before the activities began.

Sitting in front the antique mirror combing her hair, A soft knock on her bedroom door told her that Severus was ready had arrived.

"Loddie?" he called, as he gently pushed the door open.

"Come in!" she called, still brushing her auburn hair. In the mirror she saw him walking towards her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, Love," he said gently, "You slept well, I trust?" he said with a sly smile, as he kissed her earlobe once for good measure.

"Severus, behave yourself!" "We have to meet Uncle Albus," she playfully scolded.

"Indeed we do", he agreed, kissing the earlobe opposite his previous choice.

Cold chills ran the length of her arms, and she turned to scold him again. This time, he caught her mouth with his own, and kissed her lovingly.

He seemed very different now. Much more relaxed and affectionate than she ever thought he would be.

"Now, my Loddie," he announced formally, "we shall go."

As they approached Dumbledore's room, they saw he was not there, but his voice rang out along the hallway, "Ah, there you are! I thought it best if we met in the formal dining area, considering the number of people attending." He said as he busily arranged the seating area using his wand.

"Oh, Uncle, you are looking better every day!" she exclaimed as she hugged him sweetly, and kissed his cheek.

Dumbledore arranged himself at the head of the great oak dining table. It was normally large enough to accommodate ten guests, but with the help of magic, now comfortably seated twice that number.

Melodia disappeared into the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast for the three of them. When she returned, they finished eating, and Melodia gave her uncle a small dose of Medicamentum.

Afterwards she agreed to let Severus stay behind and assist Dumbledore safely to bed. Melodia began to move about the house preparing for her guests. She used magic to accomplish simultaneous tasks, but it still proved to be very time consuming.

Snape waited until she had left the room, and turned to Dumbledore. "I wonder if I may impose on you for a favor, Headmaster." He asked.

"Of course, Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore said as he rubbed his already sleepy eyes.

"It's Melodia. I wonder if you might help me dissuade her interest in becoming too involved with our mission," watching hopefully for any sign of Dumbledore's support.

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "If you believe it would be of help, I will certainly try, but I must warn you, Severus, she is very proud and very obstinate. You may find this more of an undertaking than you realize." Severus wearily nodded in agreement.

He sat beside Dumbledore's bed for a while, wondering how this would play out, and worrying about her reaction. He didn't know how this would work, but he had to try. Eventually, he decided to inventory the items that Melodia had picked up, and prepare Dumbledore's next dose of potion.

Melodia and Severus attended the meeting only briefly to explain the Unbreakable Vow, and the way he and Dumbledore worked around it.

Everyone was there except for the Weasley's. They were still preparing for Bill's upcoming wedding to Fleur, but were expected soon after the nuptials.

After business was settled, dinner was served. Melodia tried to give Dumbledore his potion, but he insisted she and Severus return for a private meeting later.

Once everyone had left, other than the houseguests, Severus and Melodia met with Dumbledore privately in the dining room. They sat on opposite sides of Dumbledore.

"Severus, I need to speak to you," said Dumbledore as he swallowed the last of his potion. "I may have only moments before I begin to feel the effects of this," he said holding the empty cup into the air, before placing it on the table in front of him.

"Of course, Headmaster," answered Snape obediently, then added, "Alone I assume?" and nodded in Melodia's direction.

"What? Oh, no, Severus! I am sure that he didn't mean for me to leave." Melodia said suddenly.

Severus looked helplessly to Dumbledore for assistance. 

Understanding the expression on Snape's face, Dumbledore spoke, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Severus, Melodia. There are certain things the two of us ……." He was cut off quickly,

"No. There is nothing I should be left out of Uncle!" she cut him off abruptly. I should be kept abreast of everything." She said flatly.

Dumbledore exchanged woeful looks with Snape as she continued to plead her case.

"You have already assigned me the task of bringing Harry Potter here, and I will gladly fulfill that assignment, but surely that is not all that you intend for me to do?" After this, Severus decided to handle this comment himself.

"Melodia, retrieving Potter is a very important task, indeed, and believe me when I say that, you will have more than enough to manage with him, I assure you." Snape said matter-of-factly. "

"So that's it then? She asked sarcastically "I'm to be a nursemaid, a housekeeper and a babysitter?" Hurt and fury burned in her eyes. "That's ridiculous! I should be involved in all aspects of this mission if you expect me to help the two of you out of this mess you've managed to create!" Her expression mirrored the closest thing to outrage that either of them had ever seen on her usual sweet face.

Snape scowled angrily at her and scolded, "That's quite enough Melodia," he snarled, his face was grim and his eyes narrowed as he added, "There is no excuse for being rude!"

"Enough? Rude? You talk as if I were a meddlesome child that must simply 'run along' while the grownups deal with the important issues!

Snape's temper was quickly surfacing, and it took a great deal of his usually considerable self-control to continue this argument without shouting. He crossed his arms, and leaned closer to her, his voice dangerously soft, "Yes, Loddie, your behavior has been rude, and you are acting like a child!" he hissed. She scowled back at him wordlessly.

"You'd do well to leave this room now before any more valuable time is wasted on your school girl tantrums," his eyes were dark and still narrowed. Melodia knew that he was angry, but he had finally stooped to being insulting.

Temper flaring, she rose to her feet, and stepped up close enough to kiss him then stared into his eyes, "Shaggy I'm warning you, I've had just about enough of your…." He cut her off in mid sentence.

"Melodia, I am warning you," he hissed, "I believe you should realize that you have over-stepped your boundaries."

She stood her ground, and called his bluff, "I'll leave the room, **_Darling_**, if for no other reason than to prevent myself from scratching out your eyes!" With that, she stormed from the room allowing the door slam hard behind her as she left.

Snape looked apologetically at Dumbledore, "Forgive me, Headmaster, clearly this conversation was a mistake on my part. I had no idea she would react so violently."

Dumbledore looked as if this exchange had exhausted him physically.

"Severus, it appears that we have our hands full with that one," he said, as he motioned toward the door that she had just slammed. Severus sat on the side of the bed, and put his face in his hands.

For a moment there was silence, then Dumbledore spoke, "It is especially difficult to have words with those we love."

Severus spoke from his heart for the first time, "I thought she understood that she is mine to protect now." He removed his hands, but continued to stare blankly at the wall ahead. Momentarily forgetting his audience, he continued to think aloud, "I have to make her understand. I take no pleasure in being harsh, but I tend to lose control of myself because of how much I…" He stopped suddenly as if he had said too much.

Dumbledore replaced his spectacles and looked over them at him intently, "…love her, Severus?"

Stunned that he had given away the precious secret they shared, Snape raised his head and looked Dumbledore squarely in the eyes, "God help me, Headmaster, I truly do." Severus was surprised to see that Dumbledore appeared rather pleased at his answer.

"Then I suggest you go after her, and let her know this firsthand." Snape rose to leave the room, and as he did, Dumbledore called after him, "We will speak again later, Severus" and then, "Good luck."

Snape knew that luck was just what he needed. He strode off towards the staircase, his mind continually replaying of the scene that just took place in the dining room.

Swearing under his breath, he knew that Melodia would not be receptive to this conversation's topic, but she had no idea the danger she would be in if the Dark Lord found out that he or Dumbledore was alive, and learned of her existence. He stopped on the balcony, tightly griping the railing and closed his eyes. His mind raced in one hundred different directions. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

Over the balcony, he caught sight of her leaving the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand.

"Melodia! He called. She was startled by the sound of his voice, so much so, she nearly spilled her tea in the foyer.

"What now Severus? Did you seek me out to admonish and insult me again?"

He descended the stairs while speaking, "No. I did not. I do, however, need to speak with you."

She did not care for his tone, but realized this confrontation was inevitable. She turned to place her teacup on the foyer table then faced him. His voice was very smooth, and calm. She found it very unnerving.

"I mean to speak with you in private, please. In the study perhaps?" He silkily suggested as he held his right arm out as a gesture for her to lead the way. Rolling her eyes, she turned to pick up her teacup, but Snape already had it, still gesturing towards the study. Reluctantly, she led him inside the oak doors before closing them and turned to face him.

"What's this all about Severus? Have you not had enough of this already? I know I have." she was still very agitated from their earlier encounter.

"Melodia, we need to discuss the unfortunate argument we had in the presence of your uncle." She snorted in response to his demeanor and rolled her eyes again.

In a somewhat cheeky tone, she asked, "What exactly is there to talk about?" His eyes narrowed, and immediately she realized her mistake.

"Melodia, there is no reason for you to become defensive. I merely think that the two of us should discuss this as rationally as possible."

The look on her face told him he'd better not stop at that, and as she opened her mouth to retort, he added, "Loddie, I have something important to say to you, and you'd do well to listen to me. This time." He added silkily.

Melodia's anger was surfacing again. "Oh this again! Why would Uncle Albus keep me abreast of all that has happened, enlist my services, and include me in everything up to this point, if he did not intend to include me in everything else?"

Severus replied more calmly this time, "I have no idea what your uncle's intentions were or are, that is a question best addressed to him. I do know, however, that he does not wish to put you in or have you put yourself in mortal danger."

"Neither of you know the extent of my powers, nor what that I am capable of" She paused to search his features for a reaction. His face did not change, so she went on, "Why can't you have faith in me?" she was almost amenable with this question.

"I do have faith in you, Love. In no way, do I doubt your magical abilities. I am also fully aware that you are no longer fifteen years old, but you clearly do not understand the danger involved." His tone was less intense. Perhaps he felt he was finally getting through to her.

She was almost pleading for his understanding, "All I ask of you is to be assigned a task, other than meeting a teenage boy. Let me complete it, then you will understand my capabilities." she begged as though she were fighting for her life.

"This is not a game, Loddie." He said looking very stern. "In war, you cannot be assigned a task as a test of your abilities." He was agitated again thinking of the disastrous consequences of such a foolish act. "You cannot fight the Dark Lord, or his Death Eaters and survive, if you have no experience in dealing with them, as your uncle and I have." He pressed on the further drive this point home, "Even Potter, has more experience in dealing with them than you do."

She listened to his speech with distaste, then spat, "I am not asking to be tested, Severus. I am insisting on your support of me! Why, are you refusing to let me to help you?"

"Because I know the Dark Lord and you do not!" he snarled. "He and his Death Eaters think nothing of maiming or killing anyone that gets in the way! You cannot fight them Melodia. You belong to me now, and I will not allow it!" His usual pale, sallow face was now red with apparent fury. He continued in a lower more menacing voice, "The Dark Lord and his followers are completely merciless. I have the scars to prove it you know! Shall I show them to you?

Melodia raged back at him, "You won't allow? Belong to you? Dear God! Just who the hell do you think you are anyway? ''I will not allow you to do this or do that'" She mocked. "Don't you presume to talk down to me Professor Snape! I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS!"

Snape was livid now. He clinched his fists at his side. He wanted to reach out and shake her. Instead, his voice became softer as he hissed another warning.

"You know, you really should mind how you speak to me," and in the same deadly voice, "Yes, Darling. I am a Professor. As such, I do react this way when dealing with a stubborn, spoiled child." He knew at once he hit the mark with this cheek. His lip curled in triumph, as he stepped forward to seize her forearms.

His actions frightened her, and she prayed he did not detect how badly she was trembling. She looked into his eyes, trying not to show the fear that consumed her.

"You're hurting me, Severus." She managed in the most stable voice she could muster.

"Why do you insist on fighting with me?" he demanded. "I am trying to protect you!"

Her arms were smarting from his angry grip, "I don't' need your protection, Professor! Neither yours, nor anyone else's! She struggled wildly trying to break away from him.

Melodia realized struggling against him was useless, "I do not wish to talk about this any longer Shaggy! Leave me alone …or…"

Cuttingly he patronized with silken quality, "Or what little girl? You will hex me into oblivion I suppose? And how would you manage that without a wand?"

Looking at her triumphantly, he released his grip on her arms. She rubbed them in spite of herself, and glared into his sarcastic face, "If I really wanted to hex you….. Professor Snape, I would not need a wand to do it!"

"Now get out of my way!" she spat again, as she quickly stepped around him and stormed out of the study and into the foyer.

Stunned by her words, he glared after her in silence. He recovered himself in time to catch her at the bottom of stairway. He seized her arm and spun her around to face him. Unfortunately for Snape, her other arm swung around like a whip and she slapped him across the face.

"I told you to leave me alone, Severus!" She turned quickly toward the first step, and proceeded to climb them one by one as fast has she could, but to no avail. He caught her by the arms again then he did shake her, but not nearly as roughly as he would have liked.

"You foolish girl! How dare you strike me!" His normally calm demeanor had changed drastically. "It appears, little girl, that you have demonstrated the need for someone to take you in hand."

Melodia guffawed at this, "Take your hands off me! And just what do you mean by 'take me in hand' Professor?" She hoped he couldn't tell how violently she was trembling.

"I mean, dear Loddie, that I am beginning to think that a bit of good old fashioned discipline might benefit you immensely!" He snarled. His face told her that he was deadly serious, and as frightened as she was, she would never let him know it! Detecting a trace of this in her eyes, he felt slightly guilty and loosened his grip on her arms.

"Oh really! she retorted, "and I suppose you think YOU are the proper person?"

A cold smirk crossed his face, "I might be, young lady. "Care to try me?" he sneered again and he drew her closer to him.

"I'll try you," she hissed slowly, and raised her hand to slap him again. This time he caught her hand in mid swing.

"That's enough!" He growled, "I will force you to listen to me, if it is the last thing I ever accomplish!" He scooped her up quickly and draped her over his left shoulder. She shrieked with rage and humiliation as he carried her out of the house, across the massive grounds, and into the stables.


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

Chapter 10 : Understanding

As they approached the door to the stables, Snape shoved it open forcefully, causing it to crash against the wall with a loud bang! Still screeching, Melodia was angrier than she had ever been.

"Put me down, Severus!" she demanded. Ignoring her completely, yet struggling to keep her from falling from his shoulder, he walked into an empty stall where a great mound of fresh hay had been placed on the beautifully designed tile floor in the corner. "I said, PUT ME DOWN YOU GREAT BULLYING GIT!" She screamed, fighting like a wildcat to break his hold on her.

"As you wish, my darling," he growled again as he dumped her sharply into the fresh hay on her behind. He stood looming over her, relishing her surprised expression.

"That was not funny, Shaggy!" She stormed.

He knelt down beside her, "Sorry Love, it wasn't meant to be amusing." He countered with a smirk on his lips. He stood again, arms folded across his chest, "I thought I should save you the embarrassment of having everyone in the house witness your tantrum." He goaded.

It was Melodia's turn to scowl at her lover, "Oh Yeah? Well **_YOU_** brought on my, so called, tantrum by threatening me! So what now? Are you going to beat me with a horsewhip or what?" She tried to stand as if to punctuate her last, but her foot slipped, causing her to crash backwards into the large mound of hay behind her once more. Severus began to laugh in spite of himself. Melodia, however, was not laughing at all. Her fury was fueled the moment laughed at her. "Damn it, Severus!" she fumed throwing a handful of hay in his face.

He instantly snatched her to her feet and hissed, "You know? I believe that a good spanking with a horsewhip might be just what you need, Miss Dumbledore. After all you **_DID_** assault me twice!" he snarled, angered again at her insolence.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she exclaimed as he pulled her close.

He released his hold on her arms and turned his back on her walking to the door of the stable. Realizing how he must have sounded, he relented, "No Loddie. I would never harm you."

He appeared lost in thought for a moment, Melodia watched his back intently, as he finished. "I am not my father. You know how I hated him for what he did to me and to my mother, and I struggle everyday NOT to be like him."

Melodia was suddenly sorry, for everything, she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist from behind. "I'm so sorry, Shaggy. I was angry. I didn't mean to insinuate, or …." Her voice trailed off as she choked back tears, "that is, I forgot for a moment how you and your mother suffered at your father's hands." She hugged him tightly and he covered her arms with his own. Tears fell from her eyes, "Darling, I am so very sorry, I can't apologize enough for hitting you. I am so ashamed, because I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you."

He turned to face her and again scooped her into his arms, this time cradling her against him as he had the night they first made love. He carried her into the stall, placed her gently on the mound of hay, and covered her body with his own. His heavy cloak covered them almost completely.

"I know you do, Love, and I can forgive you anything." He lowered his head and whispered, "I love you too, Melodia Dumbledore" as his mouth claimed hers.

His breath quickened and she could tell he was aroused. He began kissing her face, ears, and neck, expertly unbuttoning the first few buttons of her sundress. His hands skimmed effortlessly between the fabrics until he found her bare flesh underneath.

"Oh, Shaggy...not here!" Her body was on fire again, he raised his head to make eye contact.

"Why not?" his breath was ragged at best, "Where is your sense of adventure, my love?" he asked as he kissed her passionately again.

"Someone might see us," she halfway pleaded.

He gave no sign that he heard her, but suddenly looked bemused, "Did you realize that you have nothing on under this?" he said, caressing her flesh as he spoke, then bent to kiss her soft breasts lovingly.

She laughed softly, "I didn't think you'd notice. Not today, at least," she added.

"That's what you get for not thinking, Darling" he said mischievously.

"Severus, we should go back to the house before…."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, "Before what?" he mused. She smiled as he kissed her again, and she moaned softly as he continued to caress her soft flesh. She surprised him then by gathering locks of his hair in her hands at the top of his skull and allowing the soft locks to wind gently through her fingers to the base of his neck. He responded by sliding his hands along her sides, to her thighs, finding the place in between where he knew she would be most receptive to his touch.

She squirmed with delight as he touched her above her clothing, and breathlessly pleaded again, "Dear God, Shaggy, you can't….we shouldn't!"

Mischief glistened in his dark eyes, as he opened the remaining buttons of her dress and slipped his hand underneath. "Should I stop now?" He asked, as he searched for proof that he should not, "Your wish is my command, Love." He crooned softly against her lips. "Tell me now. What will you have me do?" She answered in the only way she could.

"I'll have you finish what you've started and make love to me, Professor," She teased then kissed him sweetly on the mouth. They did make love, and fell peacefully to sleep together in the fresh, new hay.

Severus lay sleeping beside her, and she cuddled to him nestling her head into the nape of his neck. His eyes opened when he felt her body against his. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Love," he murmured. "Sleep well?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yes, I did. By the way, I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tight and said, "I love you too." They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, until she said,

"Severus? I don't want to fight with you anymore. I cherish our moments together, because I am not sure how many more of them we will have."

The impact of her words hit him hard. Chills ran along his body as he answered, "Unfortunately, that's true, Love," he agreed reluctantly. "I have no desire to argue with you again, or attempt to dodge your right hook!" He half heartedly teased her, but his heart was very heavy remembering their terrible conflict, and he regretted every second of it.

"I will never be able to forgive myself for slapping you." She said with tears in her eyes, "I was just so angry and hurt because you had hold of me. I knew that you were angry too, but I have never seen you that way before. Your eyes, they were so cold, it frightened me, and I reacted impulsively." Burying her face in his chest, she cried until his shirt was soaked.

"Oh, Loddie, forgive me," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I was very angry indeed, but it was not my intention to harm or frighten you." He continued to hold her tightly, then with his thumb and forefinger lifted her face to his, "I swear I will never put my hands on you in anger, ever again."

Melodia hugged him soundly around his middle, and sniffed softly, "Me either, Shaggy." she promised.

"Do you think we will be alright? I mean when all of this is over, if we…end up together?"

Shocked by her question, Severus sat up straight and pulled her up to face him, "What do you mean **_'if'_** we end up together? Are we not together now?"

His reaction elated her, but she needed further reassurance. "Of course we are, Darling, but will we be able to stand one another for very long? Evidently, we are both headstrong and high tempered, but I love you so! It terrifies me to think we would ever split up." She was trying to be honest, and he knew it, but he found this subject to be exasperating.

"Melodia, how on earth can you question my love for you? Or doubt the possibility of a happy future? We **_are_** together… and yes, we apparently draw a tie at being difficult; however, I swear to you we will never "split up" as you put it. I told you before, you belong to me now, whether you realize it or not, and I will never give you up again…never." He kissed her lips briefly. "That is, unless we manage to murder each other first." He chuckled softly cuddling her closely again.

She was so relieved that the tension between them had faded. This amazing wizard truly loved her, and she had no doubts about that now.

It was dark out now, and Melodia realized they must have nodded off again for a time. **_ It must be very late._** She thought as she buttoned her dress and reached for his pocket watch to check the time.

Pretending to sleep, Severus delighted in his lover trying not to "wake him" up as she reached for his watch chain. He suddenly snatched her hands, pulling her on top of him. She giggled and kissed his nose.

"What are you up to, little Loddie?" he asked mischievously as he unbuttoned the top of her dress and began fondling her breast again. Loving the feel of his hands, she allowed him to continue as she sank herself into his touch.

"Don't you think we should go inside now? I'm sure it's late and I'm getting cold too." He pulled her even tighter, kissing her neck and earlobes.

"Indeed?" he smirked. "Luckily for you, I know just how to correct that," he bragged playfully.

"Oh no Professor, not this time." She chided, as she sat up again and re-buttoned her dress. "You will take me into the house and put me in a warm bed if you wish to have me again." She scolded playfully. He stood and offered his hands to her and she grasped them as he pulled her to her feet.

Wrapping his cloak around her he laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"Alright Love, hold on to me."

They appeared in his bedroom after a short spinning sensation.

"Severus, I am still rather chilly." She shivered a little and he walked her slowly to the bed rubbing her upper arms as if to warm her.

Severus turned back the covers, "Climb in, Love, I will join you in a moment." He disappeared suddenly and within seconds, and reappeared carrying two cups of hot tea.

"Oh bless you Darling," she praised as he offered her a cup. She drank deeply, warming her body with every swallow.

"Better now?" he asked in a gentle husky voice, as he finished his own tea.

"Oh, yes, thank you." He smiled at her as he placed the empty cups on the night table and slid under the covers next to her. Immediately, she snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Warm and content, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself, wishing they could stay right here, just like this, forever.

"Melodia?" his voice was tender and kind, "I feel the need to explain

something to you."

Surprised by this statement, she sat up and looked into his face, "What is it, Severus? Is anything wrong?" she asked anxiously. Her face was so childlike, and sweet, he thought to himself. There was no trace of the angry vixen he had dealt with earlier in the evening. He pulled himself upright, leaning against the pillows behind him.

Taking her hands in his, he went on, "No, Love, but I ask that you to pay close attention to me, and do not interrupt until I have finished. Agreed?" Melodia nodded, trying to think what he could possibly say that required such a preamble.

He paused as if gathering his thoughts, "Some of the things I said to you this afternoon were exceedingly out of line. Although my intentions were honorable, the manner in which I expressed myself clearly was not." She opened her mouth to reassure him, but he shook his head and continued. "My actions and comments were both condescending and insulting to you, and for that my Loddie, I sincerely apologize."

"It's ok Severus. We were both angry." She soothed, touching his face.

He caressed her hands and continued, "I am deeply in love with you Melodia, and I have never believed myself capable of feeling that way." He closed his eyes as he held her hands, as if composing himself for his next. "There was thing that I said to you, that I truly meant; however, it seemed to infuriate you, and that is why I'd like to discuss it with you now."

Her eyes widened, wondering which thing he was referring to, and she braced herself for the worst. She said nothing, but nodded again sheepishly.

"I truly believe that we were bonded together for life, the first night we spent together; not because we made love, but because you gave to me your innocence." That gift represented a very serious commitment to me and to us, and I will neither change my feelings, nor will I apologize for them."

Melodia felt her heart melt, he was definitely from the 'old school' she realized, and she understood his ranting from the previous day better.

It is the way of the wizarding world. The world she was born to, and longed to return to with this very man.

"Loddie, I am not saying that I have the right to bully you, regardless of my earlier behavior. I mean for you to understand that you are mine, to have, to protect and to love. Not to 'own' but to love and care for, for the rest of our lives."

As she watched him speak, and saw not her manly wizard lover, but the boy from Hogwarts who shared her first real kiss. Still holding his hands, she looked into his dark beautiful eyes and said, "I have wanted nothing more than to belong to you for as long as I can remember," she said as she

snuggled closely to him again, "but Severus, you have to understand one thing,"

He tilted his head to see her face, "What's that, Love?" She squeezed his stomach tightly and replied, "You belong to me too."

Severus laughed softly and admitted, "Yes I do, Love, but I am afraid that will have to remain our secret," he said in a convincing tone, then added," Otherwise my reputation for being difficult and controlling will be forever lost!"

The afternoon, that had been so horrible, ended up becoming one of the happiest evenings of their time together.


	11. Chapter 11: Plans and Persuasion

Chapter 11: Plans and Persuasion

Cold rains pelted the landscape surrounding the Riddle House. A fire burned low in what was left of the fireplace.

"It is done, Wormtail," said a high cold voice. "The great and all powerful Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort laughed maniacally. Wormtail shivered at the sound of his master's voice.

Now that he was flesh again, The Dark Lord was certainly more than a match for anyone that crossed his path. Wormtail surveyed his new silver hand, remembering the pain and sacrifice he had endured in helping this demonic wizard return. He was proud to have been of service to his master, and grateful for this reward.

"Yes my lord. It seems the final obstacle between you and Harry Potter has been eliminated," he said in worshipful agreement. Voldemort smiled broadly, showing his discolored teeth, red eyes blazing.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Wormtail. It is presumed that Dumbledore's murderer, my faithful spy Snape, is dead."

The smile slid from his hideous face. "He'd better be dead, otherwise, he will answer to me for not appearing immediately at my side."

Voldemort thought for moment, then said, "I am sure he is. He never did have much backbone, that one, but the deed is done, and his fate is of no consequence to me either way." Wormtail cringed at his nonchalant attitude toward Snape's demise, even after he accomplished the task that Draco failed to do.

"My lord, what will you do about Draco Malfoy and his family?" Wormtail asked cautiously.

"They are dead, presumed killed by Aurors; Lucius, however, is still mine to deal with. His worthless son failed me, so I will allow him one more chance to redeem himself." His serpent like face contorted into a half grin, "Come closer, Wormtail. It's time we formed a plan."

Dumbledore was preparing to address members of The Order to confirm understanding of their final instructions. Melodia greeted each member cordially, and watched as they filed into the dining area. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were the first to arrive, followed by the consistently preoccupied Mundungus Fletcher, and Kingsley Shacklelbolt, the Auror. She continued her welcoming duties as housemistress welcoming and introducing herself to a few members she had yet to meet. Among these were Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, and the excitable Dedalus Diggle.

Dumbledore made his entrance and positioned himself at the head of the table as Mad-Eye Moody sidled in, followed by almost every member of the Weasley family, who had popped in one final time before the much anticipated wedding celebration. Even the pending Bridegroom and his dragon-keeping brother Charlie attended. Fred and George appeared as well. They were followed by the now acting Head Mistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagal.

Molly and Arthur hugged Melodia, and were delighted to see her again. They graciously invited her to the upcoming nuptials and she happily accepted the invitation. Standing in the doorway of the dining room, she anxiously awaited the arrival her lover.

Once everyone had greeted one another and took their seats around the magically enhanced dining table, Snape strode in to the room confidently, then much to his lady's delight, extended his hand for Melodia to grasp. She laced her fingers into his and smiled lovingly at him. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as a collective gasp escaped several members that clearly had not been apprised of the circumstances surrounding his involvement to this point. Melodia looked up and saw Arthur Weasley give her a wink and Molly smiled broadly at them.

By the end of the meeting, everyone had been updated on the happenings of the past few weeks, and each person was ready to begin his or her role to abolish Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

Relief washed over Melodia as she realized that her relationship with Severus was no longer a secret. Alastor Moody extended his hand to Severus and growled, "Well congratulations! It is good to see young people happy for a change."

They received similar sentiments from the other members. It seemed that they were accepted as a couple much more easily than either of them would have imagined.

As soon as the meeting adjourned, all of the houseguests left headquarters to begin their assignments. Melodia saw them all out, then spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon cleaning the empty rooms again. After lunch she and Severus tended to Dumbledore and gave him his potion so he could rest.

When Severus left the room, Dumbledore advised Melodia that she would be leaving the next morning to collect Harry, attend Bill Weasley's wedding, then return to headquarters. Her face was solemn as she listened.

"Time is growing short, and you will need to be on your way, but I will need to see you first thing in the morning before you leave. I have a number of special instructions to secure your success in dealing with Harry," Dumbledore said as he sat back against the pillows of his bed. She nodded obediently with a half smile then hurried to meet Severus.

"I really wanted this assignment, Shaggy, but I truly hate the thought of leaving you," she said sadly as she hugged him tightly around his middle.

"I know, Love, but it is only for a few days. I will be fine, and so will he," Severus promised nodding toward Dumbldore's room. I intend to re-evaluate his need for Medicamentum in a day or so."

"I am sure you both will be fine, but I will miss **_you_** terribly." She was trembling slightly as she said it. He wrapped his arms around her, and they walked arm in arm to their rooms.

As they walked through the curtains that separated their wing from the rest of the house, Severus motioned toward her room.

"We should talk, Loddie. I believe we will both feel better if we do." She clearly recognized concern in his stunning eyes. Dutifully, she held fast to his hand he lead her inside the door and into her bedroom.

They walked over to the lovely antique sofa, which sat in the corner of her room and sat together. He took her hands in his and said, "As I told you a moment ago, I will be fine Loddie. I didn't have to use Legilimency to know that you were worried about leaving me here."

He caressed her hands within his own as she kissed his nose and laughed softly.

He smiled and drew her closer into him. She snuggled against him, her head resting on his collarbone. For the next few moments, there was only the sound of their hearts beating, almost in unison. **_Oh how she wished this moment would never end! _**

"That makes two of us, Love." She heard him say. The vibration of his vocals rumbled softly in her ear. This was the second time he showed off his talent to her since his arrival. She raised her head so that her face was level with his.

"I thought you needed direct eye contact for Legilimency?" she commented teasingly.

He chuckled softly, "Most wizards do, but I do not." She thought he looked very proud of himself. With good reason, of course, but she couldn't help but tease him.

"My Darling? You would not be bragging a bit would you?"

He smiled a little broader then, and answered in a false voice of distaste, "Who me? Of course, not. You, silly girl!" They both laughed at this, and with her left arm across his abdomen, they relaxed quietly, content to just be together.

Melodia decided that now be the time for her to ask some questions that she had intended to ask all along. "Severus, may I ask you to do me a favor?"

He drew back and gazed into her eyes, "Of course, Love, anything you like." His face now showed curiosity. "What is it?" She thought for an instant about the wording she should use.

"I want you try and put aside your issues with Harry Potter and work with him closely when he arrives." She commented cautiously, preparing herself for his worst possible reaction.

Immediately she felt as though she had said something wrong, because his face became almost blank, as if Harry's name put him into another dimension. "What do you mean by issues?"

"Severus, I realize that you and Harry have never really gotten along. In fact, Uncle Albus swears that he thought the two of you would tear each other apart at times."

Before he could reply she added, "I really want the two of you to work constructively together, and I am sure that when he finds out that you are not "the bad guy" he will be willing to work with you."

At first he said nothing, but he looked as if he were agitated with her request. In a cooler tone than he intended, he responded, "That may not be as easy as you and your uncle presume it be."

She looked into his eyes and saw hurt and anger towards Harry lingering there. I'm sure I will be difficult, Shaggy, but you are a good man, and I can't help thinking that this is more possible than you realize." She looked so innocent. She was, where his history with Harry was concerned, and he knew that. "Won't you at least try?" She pleaded.

Looking into her eyes he saw genuine worry for him, and he relaxed a little. "I will do my utmost to help Potter in anyway I can. I doubt, however, that he will be receptive of my efforts. He has never been before now," He said smugly.

"I know that, Darling, but you let me worry about Harry. I believe that I can bring him around a bit." She told him as she squeezed his strong hands.

"Going to charm him are you?" he teased. "I wish you lots of luck, Love." He mumbled doubtfully.

She knew she would need luck, but she meant to have them face off and get past it, once and for all.

"One more thing," she said softly. "Do you find it necessary to call him **_Potter_** all of the time? I mean, I have heard Uncle, Lupin, and others call him Harry, but you never have."

She paused to read his expression then continued, "I think it keeps the two of you at such a distance."

Severus watched her as she spoke, and decided that she may be right, but he knew it would be strained, but he relented. Melodia saw his facial expression change again, just before he buried it into his palms then met her gaze again.

"I suppose I do have issues with him because he is so like his father. We loathed each other you know. It is difficult for me to let go of, when it has been at the core of my existence for nearly my entire adult life." She knew that this was a huge leap for him, and acknowledged it with a firm but loving squeeze to his abdomen.

Severus hugged her tightly then said, "I solemnly promise to try and behave more… appropriately when Pot.." he hesitated, "rather when…Harry gets here."

She looked up at him again smiling sweetly, and he kissed the tip of her nose.


	12. Chapter 12: Good Clean Fun

Chapter 12: Good Clean Fun

Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "First thing in the morning, huh?"

She giggled softly and teased again, "You just can't help yourself with this Legilimency thing can you?"

He laughed louder than usual then he answered, "Sorry, Love, it's in my nature." He rose to his feet again, and held out his hands for her to take, "Since our time together is short, may I suggest we make the most of it?"

She rose to meet him and slipped her hands into his. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Her body melted to his, and she wrapped herself around him like a scarf, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. His desire this time was stronger than Melodia had ever seen it. The anticipation was highly unbearable for them both.

As they lay on the bed together, he began to kiss her and hungrily tugged at her blouse, nearly tearing the soft fabric. She moaned with sensual longing. When at last he had removed it completely from her body, she cried out, "Oh, Severus!" as he began fondling, and kissing her breasts and abdomen.

His eager hands roamed along her hips and legs, then to her thighs causing them to burn underneath her clothing. He pulled her jeans off in one swift move, and began to explore between her legs.

"Dear God, Loddie", he gasped he found her most special place, "you are absolutely bewitching!"

"Darling, make love to me", she pleaded."

The next instant, her breath caught fast, as he thrust himself into her. Melodia cried out in ecstasy. What an experience! She had never experienced an emotion equal to this. Each time after they made love, she was sleepy and relaxed, but she found this time to be quite exhilarating. Basking in the glow of their lustful encounter, she smiled as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Loddie?" he paused a moment. His voice was peculiar and she was worried that he was somehow disappointed in her. " I need to apologize for that, I should never have been so ravenous." He stroked her naked back and hair lovingly as he spoke, and her heart warmed at his concern.

"Shaggy, please don't apologize, it was very erotic!" she said amazed at his comment.

He lifted himself to his elbows and positioned himself over her in order to read her face, as if he couldn't believe that she had just praised him for verily raping her! His face was stern, and very serious, "No, Loddie, I am glad I didn't hurt you, but I should never have taken you in that way."

She pouted a bit, and opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly covered her open mouth with his own, and kissed her deeply.

"You mean to say that you enjoyed that?" She was a little ashamed of herself but nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

"You are one amazing lady. Sorceress or not. He kissed her again lightly on the lips, "No wonder I can never get enough of you!"

She laughed softly, and he relaxed a bit as she told him, "I am alright, my love." She kissed him gently on the mouth and smiled at his apparent surprise. "I can't seem to get enough of you either. What's more, I hope I never do!"

Playfully, he frowned at her, then gave her a mischievous grin, "I think I have created monster, Miss Dumbledore."

She caressed his hip, legs and buttocks then gave them a small squeeze, "You reap what you sew, Professor!"

Instantly aroused again, they kissed and fondled one another for a long time, until Severus backed away, "No. Not this time. "I will be right back." She watched as he wrapped himself in the bed sheet and strolled across the room.

"Running away, Professor?" she teased. He looked over his shoulder long enough to scowl playfully, and then resumed his journey.

A moment later she heard water running briefly, before he appeared again standing at her beside wearing a only towel around his waste, the bed sheet draped over his arm.

Reaching for her, he coaxed, "Come with me Love." She stood before him, and he wrapped her in the sheet that he previously wore. Utterly confounded she walked with him, hand in hand, towards the door of the bathroom.

"What are you up to now, Professor?" He slapped her behind soundly then smiled wryly.

"I think it's time you clean up your act, you dirty little vixen!" he teased. Again she pouted slightly and he laughed in spite of himself. "It's time for some good clean fun, my love." Positioning himself behind her he placed his hands over her eyes, and led her into the bathroom.

Leaning over her back with his face buried into the hair, just below her ear, he whispered "Are you ready, Love?"

She nodded excitedly. He lifted his hand from her eyes, and she saw that her enormous antique bathtub was filled with fragrant white bubble bath. There were no lights on in the room at all, only candles which he had strategically placed around the deep edges of the tub. The flames illuminated the sparkles of the bubbles and danced in the shadows on the walls and floor.

"Oh, Severus! How exquisite!" she exclaimed. He kissed her on the cheek, dropped his towel and stepped into the deep water. She had never seen his naked form quite so clearly before, and she blushed profusely.

"Care to join me, my naughty little vixen?" he asked in a very sexy tone that Melodia found enticing.

As she stepped closer to the bathtub he advised her, "You won't need that." Severus motioned toward her wrapping, and it immediately dropped to the floor. She stood frozen with surprise for moment enjoying the expression on his face as he surveyed her naked body then she stepped closer to the edge of the tub smiling coyly.

"Why Miss Dumbledore, I do believe you are blushing!" He teased, as he offered his hands to her for assistance.

The outer rim of the bathtub stood almost three feet from the floor, so she had to step onto a small stool while holding onto her lover's hands for stability. She immediately sank into the water and felt the refreshing hot wetness of its contents. She squealed with delight as Snape sneered playfully and snatched her across the water into his arms.

He kissed her passionately and began bathing her back and shoulders with a large soft sponge. He loved the feel of her! Her skin was soft and luxurious to his touch.

"Here, let me bathe you, now" she said reaching for the sponge.

He looked at her sternly and scolded, "Oh, no. You are not nearly clean enough yet, young lady! Wait your turn please. I will let you know when I have finished."

She tried to hide a smile, pretending to be the properly admonished child. "Yes, sir."

Contented with her lighthearted show of respect, he continued bathing her. His sponge began to sink deeper into the bath water. Instinctively, she slid forward as he did, and he reprimanded her again,

"Now little girl, I cannot finish this job properly, if you refuse to behave!" Melodia blushed slightly, quite caught up in this game.

"Sorry Darling," she said as she repositioned her self again.

He kissed her tenderly and chided her, "That's my good girl."

He resumed his activity this time by starting at her shoulders and rang water from the sponge down her breasts and abdomen. This was the best bath she had ever experienced! As her thoughts drifted, she relaxed completely in the hands of the man she adored.

Suddenly aware of just how thorough he was bathing her she exclaimed "Dear God, Severus! What are doing?"

He looked at her disapprovingly and said very silkily, "I must warn you, one more outburst or interruption and you will be punished!"

"Yes, my Darling," she whispered, as he resumed her bath once more. His hands made a final sweep of her entire body, making sure his job was well done. Despite the playful way this bath took place, she actually did feel relaxed and clean. What a wonderful man he was! Her heart swelled with love for Severus, and her body craved his touch.

"Now my love, it is your turn to bathe me." He kissed her lovingly then handed her the sponge.

She dipped the sponge and began squeezing the soapy water onto his broad smooth back and chest. She rubbed and swirled then rinsed him, planting small kisses on his scars as she did.

"How does that feel, Love," she asked. Having never bathed a man in her life, she wondered if she were handling herself correctly.

"Wonderful" was his response. She could tell he was just as relaxed as she had been. She reached lower into the water this time and bathed his lower extremities.

Severus was overcome with love for this woman. He relished her touch as she did his, he closed his eyes and quivered in surprise as she bathed his thighs and the treasure that lived between them. She stopped and smiled mischievously. It was obvious the state he had worked himself into as a result of this erotic ritual.

His eyes opened, and he grasped her hand, and growled playfully, "I see you pay no attention to verbal instructions, Miss Dumbledore! " His dark eyes sparkled with mischief and he continued, " No matter, I assure you, next time you will!"

In what seemed like one swift movement, he had raised himself to sit on the side of the bathtub, with her sprawled across his lap spanking her.

"Ow! She protested, I am very sorry Professor, I promise to be good!" she pleaded. She secretly loved the feel of his hand on her bottom. With each slap, she felt a sting of ecstasy that she thought might drive her mad. She played along of course, protesting the pain and humiliation while apologizing repeatedly for being bad.

At last he stopped, but only long enough to say, "Oh, it is much too late for that. You had your chance to heed my warning, little girl, and you did not!"

"Now this is for your insolent behavior of yesterday." He sneered a little less playfully than before, and spanked her much harder for the last several strokes and then was finished.

"There. Now! Next time you will realize the consequences of disobedience, my little vixen!" he said in a very stern voice. He allowed her to slowly to slip back into the water, as she messaged for aching bottom. The feel of his hand was still lingering there, and it was very stimulating.

"Shaggy, I hate to tell you this, but that really hurt!" she complained somewhat playfully. Severus slid into the water and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap again. His hands slipped lower onto her very sore buttocks and he began to caress them dotingly. She blushed and he kissed her.

Have you enjoyed yourself, my Darling?" Melodia asked in a somewhat resentful tone.

"Be careful of your tone, Love," Severus warned as he squeezed her bottom and she yelped loudly because they were still very sore.

"I did indeed." He answered as he lowered his head to her breast and began to kiss them.

"You take punishment very well, Love, perhaps we can do that again sometime," he suggested and gave her a sly wink.

She righted herself and almost breathlessly, she answered, "If it always ends like this, I would love it!"

He reached over and lifted her into his arms, then lowered her to her feet. She reached for a towel, and he slapped her hand, scornfully.

"Stop that! This is my job, and I will finish it myself, thank you!" Slowly, he toweled her off, rubbing the length and depth of her body, then began drying himself. She watched, entranced, by his tall, lean physic.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried to into the bedroom and once again placed her on the bed. She loved how he did that! He was so strong, and virile. Her breath quickened as his firm hands slid down her arms, past her shoulders, found her breasts and lingered there for a moment as he kissed her mouth tenderly. She quivered at his touch; her body was desperate for more.

He explored her eager body and found the place she wanted him to take. He intended to see her satisfied this time, whatever the cost to him, especially in light of his earlier behavior. He was still very ashamed of taking her so roughly earlier."

"This time, my Loddie, I will see you delighted beyond all reason." She was too disoriented to argue, intoxicated by his touch, and his lips.

"Close your eyes, Love. I have a very special surprise for you," he breathed. Without a word, she complied with his request, with her eyes closed dreamily awaiting her 'surprise.' Severus wasted no time, he kissed her lovingly as she moaned and twisted in anticipation.

She shrieked in ecstasy as he pleasured her, but he gave no sign that he heard her. Her body trembled violently and she called out to him again and again, writhing under his touch until at last she was still. She lay in awe of the miracle he had just given her.

She opened her eyes, and found him gone. Oh, no! Somehow, I have hurt him!" She panicked slightly.

"Darling? Where are you?" He appeared in the doorway of the bathroom smiling slyly.

"Did you enjoy **_yourself,_** Love?" She held her arms high, beckoning him to her in answer, and he obeyed. Severus allowed her to take him in her arms. She kissed and caressed this dear man whom she loved so very much.

Severus had neither experienced what real love could be or how wonderful the act of lovemaking, which actually included true love, could make you feel. He turned on his side and cradled her against his body and Melodia fell fast asleep. He watched her, knowing that he loved her, and at last he had made things right for her.

A single tear fell from his eye, knowing that this would be the last time for several days, that he would have her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Until We Meet Again

Chapter 13: Until We Meet Again

When at last the night melted into daylight, Melodia was sleeping peacefully in the arms of the man she loved. Severus watched her sleep and smiled to himself. He had never known anyone quite like her. She was very special to him; more special than anyone or anything ever in his life.

He loved her much more than he loved himself, and still had difficulty accepting that she loved him the same way in return. The only thing he was certain of was how grateful he was to be with her and experience the sheer delight of sharing love this amazing woman. Melodia stirred, and as if reading his thoughts, moaned sleepily, snuggling warmly against his chest.

A knot quickly formed in his throat, "My darling girl," he said huskily as kissed the top of her head very gently, "I hope you know just how much I love you."

He could barely believe how quickly and how deeply she had become a part him, and he worried that the Dark Lord, or his followers would sense that as well. If any of them found that he was alive, or learned of her existence, their lives would be worthless.

He had long since accepted the risks to his own life, but now there was Melodia. **_If your Occlumency skills betray you now, you will have put this angel's life in jeopardy,_** he scolded himself inwardly. **_So what are you going to do old boy?_** He closed his eyes, forcing his mind to push thoughts of her aside. It was the most difficult thing he had ever attempted, but he had to practice doing this now, because he felt certain this ability would be tested later.

He had many decisions to make about his particular role in this war, but for now he was just where he needed to be; holding his sleeping angel in his arms.

She stirredslightly then snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top her head again and squeezed her tightly.

"Shaggy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, Love, I am here." He whispered lovingly.

"What time is it?" She yawned and stretched her arm over his mid section.

He knew that it was time to get up and face the day and he dreaded her leaving, although he knew she had to go.

"I don't want to get up, Darling. Isn't there a time turner somewhere?" she half teased.

He laughed softly, massaging the length of her back. "I wish I could say yes to that, Loddie; for so many reasons," he said sadly.

"Oh Severus, I love you so," she said as she dreamily allowed him to continue the massage. "I can't believe that I have to leave you," she sniffled, fighting back tears as she said it.

Snape felt his heart was breaking. He had never imagined having someone love or want him so desperately. Before he could respond, Melodia shifted her weight, pushing him to his back as she did. She rolled over on top his still naked body and kissed him passionately on his mouth, then smiled seductively.

"Melodia Dumbledore!" he said with a sly grin. "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

Kissing the flesh beneath his earlobe, she purred, "You talk too much, Professor," then giggled softly allowing his hands to travel her body.

"I mean to **_have_** **_you_** once again before I leave, dear Shaggy; and this time, it will be on my terms," she crooned as she slid down his lean body, kissing every inch along the way. He quivered with delight as she pleasured him realizing that he enjoyed experiencing her terms immensely.

"You are absolutely intoxicating, my Loddie," he breathed, as he pulled her to him. "I will never understand how you can possibly love me; God knows, I am not a handsome man, and I truly do not deserve you," he said sadly, as he continued to hold her close. Melodia raised her head suddenly, and he saw aggression in her eyes.

"Please let me finish, Love. I promise to allow you to admonish me then." He said silkily, as he kissed her nose and gently pushed her head down to rest on his chest again.

"What I meant to say is that I am not proud of who I am. I am exceedingly ashamed of the many horrid choices that I have made over the course of my life." He paused momentarily, and continued, "I also realize that your uncle has told you about my past, warned you of my nasty tempered nature, and possibly protested our union from the very start; yet in spite of it all, you still fell in love with me."

"Well of course I did, Shaggy." I have been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. You know that." She said scolding him. "And just so you know," she added, "my uncle never spoke ill of you, he said you were a loner, and that you could be difficult to get close to, but he most certainly **_did not_** protest our union. The only fear he had was that you would not be capable of returning my feelings. He knew **_that_** would have left me crushed and disappointed."

She reached up and kissed him lingeringly on the mouth, then said, "I love you because of the way you are, not in spite of it." Then she kissed him again holding his face in her hands.

"That is what I find amazing about you, Love. You don't see me the way others do. I know you don't, or you wouldn't be in my arms right now." He pulled her to him, and she thought she felt him sob.

"Shaggy, please, don't do this to yourself. It breaks my heart."

Silence passed between them for a moment, and then he spoke again.

Until you walked into my life a few weeks ago, I had no idea that I was capable of feeling this kind of love, much less showing affection."

She looked at him mischievously, and teased, "I surely am proud that you were wrong about that one Professor!"

With that he rolled her over to her back and covered her mouth with his.

Melodia helped her uncle downstairs to the study after breakfast.

She seated him behind an antique Victorian style desk that her foster mother found at an estate auction. Albus looked very natural sitting behind it. It was as if it were purchased with him in mind. She could tell he was recovering very well from his ordeal. Although he was not completely healed, his hand looked much better and she believed that he was doing remarkably well for someone his age.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Dumbledore motioned to the wing backed chair directly across the desk. She flinched when she sat in it, her backside still tender as a result of the playful punishment she had received only hours before.

"Have you had your potion this morning, Uncle?"

Dumbledore looked at her wearily, "Yes dear, I have. I must admit that it has become rather mundane however, because I do feel much better."

Melodia returned his look scornfully.

"I'm glad you do, Uncle, but you need to continue taking it. Severus says you will continue taking it for at least a few more days. Then he will re-evaluate the need for it." He smiled slightly and waved her away with his hand.

"I appreciate your concern, dear niece, but we have other matters to attend to that preclude my medication. At least, for the time being." She nodded dutifully.

"It has occurred to me that Harry will, no doubt, insist on proof regarding your identity. He is very young, but he is highly vigilant. He will be on his guard about strangers, especially in light of recent events."

"I thought about that after our last meeting, but I was…." Her voice dissipated.

"Rather preoccupied?" he finished as he looked over the top of his spectacles.

She flushed again, wondering just how much he knew about her encounter with Severus, and prayed that it was his only his intuition causing him to look at her that way.

He eyed her inquiringly, "You appear more relaxed now. I trust you and Severus have since, had your," he paused as if searching for the correct phrase, "enlightening conversation?"

Melodia flushed with discomfort at his question, and replied more hoarsely than she intended, "Yes, we have." He smiled in acceptance of her answer, and adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"I am pleased that you have, my dear. There is no room for distractions now," he said firmly.

Feeling the need to change the course of this conversation, she asked, "Is that for me, Uncle?" nodding towards a blue carrying case in front of him.

Dumbledore handed Melodia the large case. "Yes it is. You will find that I have taken measures to assure Harry that you are not a Death Eater."

Melodia looked surprised for a moment. She quickly remembered Severus telling her about Polyjuice Potion, how it was sometimes used by Death Eaters, as well as Harry's knowledge of its use.

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the case. Dumbledore rose to his feet and rounded the desk to stand beside her.

"This, my dear is my pensive. It contains a few memories of mine that Harry has already seen, and a few more recent ones, that he has not." Again she looked curiously at her uncle. "You do recall what a pensive is, I trust?" She grinned broadly remembering her years at Hogwarts.

"Yes Uncle, I remember you showed this to me once when I was very young, and I have had **_some_** experience with them during my school years." Albus smiled remembering the wonder in her eyes as a child when he demonstrated its' use to her, as he had done for Harry.

"Once Harry has seen this, he should recognize it as mine. I want you to invite him to browse about the memories inside of it. This may help to set him at ease; then I would like you to remove some memories of your own regarding time you have spent here with me, and… anyone else you choose…" he paused, she was sure for effect, "for him to see first hand." She admired his way of thinking. "Do you understand?" he asked as he rounded the desk back to his seat.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Uncle Albus," she kissed his aging cheek, "I promise to return in the company of Mr. Potter as quickly as possible." With a smile and a wink, Dumbledore waved to her as she left the study.

"I have every confidence that you will, Melodia. God Speed, my dear."

The long walk back to the East Wing was a thoughtful one. There were so many things to remember, and so many others to feel concern over. She entered her bedroom, crossed the floor to the foot of her bed, and sank to her knees in prayer.

**_Dear Lord, help me find Harry Potter, and bring him here so that he will be safe. Tears welled in her eyes, And Lord, I ask that you give Severus the strength he will require_** _**to**_ **_wait for me, and the patience to work with Harry when he arrives. _**

**_I further ask that you grant tolerance to them both so they might accomplish our task of exacting your justice upon the evil tyrant Voldermort. Amen. _**

Melodia rose to her feet, and turned to see Severus in the doorway, watching her.

"You pray for me Love?" he asked softly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She ran to him and he swept her off floor into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"Yes Darling. I have prayed for everyone involved in this battle, including myself, but especially for you, Shaggy." she kissed him again then pressed her face to his, "especially for you."

He was overcome with emotion. He had never bothered to pray for himself and knew of no one else that had ever prayed on his behalf before.

"I only hope that your God finds me worthy of the help you asked of him," his tone was that of doubt and sorrow.

"He does, Severus. I know he does, or he would never have allowed me to return to you." She smiled through teary eyes, as he kissed her affectionately and lowered her to feet again.

Together they walked down the corridor and descended the stairs, her hand in his. Once in the foyer, she stood on tiptoe to kiss her tall wonderful wizard goodbye.

In a voice she hoped sounded steadier than it was she told him, "I will be back in a few days, Darling, and you needn't worry, I will be very careful." Severus embraced her tightly.

"I'm holding you that one, Miss Dumbledore," He said as he gently kissed her lips.

"Until we meet again, my love," she said forcing a smile.

The next instant she had stepped away from him and disappeared into thin air.

Feeling suddenly very empty inside, with the exception of his very heavy heart, he realized that Professor Severus Snape was experiencing something that he never had before; he was going to miss her.

He brushed a tear from his eye as he turned and ascended the staircase.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Harry Potter

Meeting Harry Potter

Cool winds from the recent rain caused the temperature on Privet Drive to seem much colder than it truly was. Realizing how far she was from home, Melodia thought of Severus. She missed him desperately and could hardly wait to see him, but right now there was business to attend to. She had been set the task of finding Harry Potter and convincing him that she not only was, indeed, Dumbledore's niece, but that he was expected to accompany her back to headquarters.

Dumbledore had offered no advice to her regarding how to contact Harry initially. She didn't feel comfortable ringing the doorbell of his Muggle family right away. Albus had warned her about the Dursley's disposition and knowing that she was not blessed with the same temperament as that of her uncle, she decided that meeting with them with no prior warning to Harry, could be potentially, unpleasant.

After careful thought, she settled on using the one skill that few knew she possessed. It may be a bit frightening for him, but it was the only way, she believed, to contact Harry effectively.

Harry sat alone in his bedroom, looking through the Advanced Potion-Making book that once belonged to the Half Blood Prince. Cold chills over took him whenever he opened it. This book belonged to that traitor, Severus Snape. He was convinced that if he studied the scribbled notes within the pages of this book long enough they would lead him to Snape. He had believed all along that Snape was up to something, and had tried to warn Dumbledore on several occasions.

**_Oh no, Professor Dumbledore! You just had to trust the greasy git, didn't you?_** He said to himself sarcastically.

Guilt racked his body for thinking that way, and he began to cry. He had cried many times over the last few weeks, morning the death of the kindest and wisest, wizard of all time. He slammed the book shut, and laid his head on the desk, sobbing into the cover.

Just then, he heard a swooshing sound at his window. He ran over to look, wiping his eyes with his shirt. **_What was that?_** He wondered. He looked to Hedwig's cage and realized that Hedwig never makes that kind of noise when she arrives.

**_It must have been the wind._** He decided. After all, it had been raining for the last two days, and with it came some harsh gusts of wind. He took one more look out of the window, and turned toward the desk again. A hazy form appeared in his path. He stopped suddenly with a jolt, and drew his wand instinctively.

"You must be Harry Potter," said a warm female voice. It seemed to be coming from the apparition.

"So what if I am," he retorted, wand pointed directly at the center of the form.

The woman's voice spoke again, "You don't know me, Harry, but I promise, I mean you no harm."

Just then the apparition transformed into a lady. She stood holding a large blue carrying case in her right hand. She was of medium build, and rather buxom, but curved very nicely Harry noticed.

Her straight auburn hair came to rest at her collarbones. Harry thought it was the shiniest hair that he had ever seen. She was not a girl, but was not that old. He noticed that her large brown eyes seemed gentle and kind. There was something oddly familiar about them, although he couldn't pinpoint just why.

"I understand if you feel that you need that thing," she nodded toward his wand, "but I can assure you, that you don't." Harry stood mesmerized, staring into the eyes of the woman that stood before him, unsure if he should jinx her, or prepare to block a curse.

He finally found his voice, and more frightened than anything, he almost shouted, "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

Calmly, she explained, "My name is Melodia. I was sent here by Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and…" she paused a moment deciding just who else she should name, then added quickly, "all of the other Order members." Harry's eyes grew wide with something resembling enlightenment, but he narrowed them again with suspicion.

"Tell me…Melodia is it? Do you have a last name?"

She shifted a bit and replied, "Yes. My full name is Melodia Hadass Vaughn Dumbledore. I am the only niece of Albus Dumbledore," she paused looking for his reaction, then added, "I assume you recognize **_that_** name?" She smiled hopefully and afforded him a very gracious nod.

Harry's expression changed, this time it was contempt she saw in his eyes.

"You're lying! Dumbledore had no family, except for his brother…er… Aberforth, and he has no children!" His wand remained at the ready; he was shaking with rage now.

"You are correct, Harry. Uncle Albus has no **_living_** relatives other than Uncle Aberforth **_that you know of_**" she corrected. "If I can prove to you that I am who I say, will you trust me, then?"

A part of Harry wanted desperately to believe her, but he couldn't. Surely Dumbledore would have mentioned her to him at some point over the past six years.

Before he could react again, she said, "The proof is here, in this case. Will you allow me to show you?" Harry flinched, unsure of what to do next.

"You're welcome to look for yourself if you like." She offered the cased to him with outstretched arms, holding the strap firmly in both hands.

"It is very heavy, Harry, I wish you would take it. He watched her speak, unsure of what he should do next.

As you can see, I have no wand," she pointed out gently.

It was true, she was holding the heavy case in both hands, and there were no signs of a wand. Sensing his rationalization, she urged.

"Please Harry, let me set this down. As you can probably tell, it is fairly difficult to keep holding it this way."

He eyed her cautiously, then relented, "Alright, but don't take your hands off it until I see what is in it!" Gratefully, Melodia stooped down and placed the case on the floor between them. Her hands remained firmly on the strap.

"Go on, then, open it Harry." Armed with his wand in one hand, he carefully knelt down and reached for the opening with his free hand. He kept her in his sight as he opened it.

"Bloody Hell! It's a Pensive!" he exclaimed, "This belongs to Professor Dumbledore!"

Relief flooded her, "Yes. It **_is_** his," she answered gratefully.

Harry looked up at her, wand steady as ever, "How did **_you_** get it?" he inquired suspiciously.

"If I told you that right now, you would not believe me." Melodia answered impressed with this young man. She saw for herself the qualities that her uncle admired about him.

"Go on. Take it out of the case, Harry," she instructed.

Confusion shadowed his face. How was he supposed to do that with one hand?

As if she read his thoughts, she advised him, "You will need both hands Harry. As you can see, it is very heavy." Harry thought for a moment unable to move.

"I promise to keep both hands on the strap, if that will put you at ease. See? Besides, if I were here to hurt you, don't you think that I could have done so already?"

This made sense of course, so very hesitantly he lowered his wand to the floor, leaving it within reaching distance. Just in case. He reached into the case and lifted the Pensive and placed it on the floor between them.

"May I unhand the strap now, Harry? My arms are growing tired." Harry stared at the pensive. He knew that the white cloudy substance inside was memories. But whose were they? He watched the misty motion of its contents for a long moment, almost forgetting about the lady sitting on the other side of it.

"Sure, I guess so," he answered a bit nervously. Melodia sat upright again, and rubbed her aching arms.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how uncomfortable that was becoming."

"Melodia?" Harry asked. "I….er….still don't know if I should believe you, but I don't think you are here to hurt me. Not anymore, that is."

She said nothing, only smiled. It was the same sweet smile that Severus loved so dearly. Harry could not help but return her smile in kind. He seemed to be in awe of her for some unknown reason.

"I was told to invite you to explore what you find in there," she said pointing to the Pensive. He looked between her and the Pensive unsure of his next move.

"Don't worry Harry, Uncle told me about the charm on this house. No one can hurt you here. "He said that until your seventeenth birthday, no harm will come to you as long as you can call this place home."

Harry's expression brightened substantially, "You know about that? I thought only Dumbledore and the other Order members did."

"You're right, Harry, and I also understand that this house has not been a pleasant place for you to live, but your mother's blood sister lives here; thus the charm." Melodia smiled again, but this time, Harry saw something new in her eyes. They sparkled.

Harry grinned, "Tell me something else about Dumbledore, just for good measure." He asked good-naturedly.

She pointed to the Pensive, "See for yourself, Harry. The memories in the Pensive will tell you more than I ever could. After that, if you feel you are ready, I can give you some more information, that you will find rather….er….surprising."

Harry was curious now, his fear and hesitance about this lady was vanishing more as each minute passed. "What information?" he asked, his mind reeling with questions.

"All in good time, dear, all in good time," she coaxed.

Harry looked into the Pensive again, and leaned over the edge as he did at Hogwarts. Instantly he felt the familiar sensation of being swirled about between memories. There was the trial at the ministry, Tom Riddle's story, Slughorn's memory, along with several others he had never seen before.

Harry believed now that she was not lying to him, but as he passed thru these memories, he realized that he still had a lot of unanswered questions.

Just then another memory came into view; it was the one that he saw in Snape's office, before his Occlumency lessons ended. He saw James hex Snape; hanging him in the air by his ankle, with his pants down. James and Sirius were laughing hysterically at the spectacle being made of Snape. Harry's stomach turned, he felt sick. He couldn't watch this again, not after…. **_I've got to get out of here,_** he thought as he began to struggle. Suddenly a hand pulled him back into his room.

Melodia's large brown eyes were wide with astonishment. "What is it Harry? Are you alright?"

He was pale, and trembling with anger again, "That unimaginable bastard!" he shouted very shakily.

"Harry, what is it? What did you see that upset you so?" He saw that she was genuinely concerned, and tried to calm himself.

"Nothing, he said bitterly, it was nothing." Melodia thought she knew better, but did not push the issue.

Harry began to regroup after a few minutes, "Sorry, Melodia." His face still rather red, "I wasn't yelling at you. It's just ...I saw a memory from before," he paused, "that I was not prepared to see again. That's all."

Melodia felt badly about whatever it was that upset him, "It's alright Harry. I was not at all offended, just concerned."

Harry began to see glimpses of Dumbledore within this lady; she was very polite and considerate. He had to admit that she was definitely winning him over.

"So, Melodia, before we get into the other information you mentioned, would you tell me more about yourself?" He was looking much calmer now, yet perhaps still a bit anxious. She was relieved to know that he was willing to listen to her now.

She hoped to earn more of his trust before astonishing him further with the news of Dumbledore, and of Severus. "Very well, Harry. What would you like to know?"

"Did you go to Hogwarts? When were you there? Why has no one ever heard of you? Why haven't you been around to help the Order with Voldemort before now?" Harry pretended to wait patiently for her answers.

As if she knew this, Melodia grinned broadly and said, "Whoa, Harry, one at time!" she laughed again.

"I don't blame you for being anxious, and I promise to answer each and every question you have in time. I will start by answering the ones you've put before me now, but I must warn you, our time is running short. There we are only two days away from your seventeenth birthday, at which time the blood protection charm will be gone; therefore, we must waste no time in getting you to headquarters. The remainder of your questions will be answered there."

Harry somewhat nervously agreed.

Melodia took a deep breath and began revealing a series of facts for his digestion.

"First of all, my Dad was Albus' younger brother, Belenus. He was several years younger than Uncle Albus." Harry listened intently as she continued.

"My birth was a surprise to my parents fairly late in their lives, so I have no brothers or sisters." She paused a moment.

"My parents helped Uncle Ablus assemble the Order of the Phoenix, but they were killed by Death Eaters during the early days of Voldemort's rise to power."

Harry was shocked. He had never realized that Dumbledore had other family members, let alone those murdered because of their involvement in the Order.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know how you feel because Voldemort killed my parents too." Melodia detected sadness in his tone, along with unmistakable fury.

"Thank you, Harry. I am sorry for your loss as well," she said, patting his hand comfortingly.

"Alright, moving forward," she said easily as she gathered control of herself again, "I believe that I have answered your initial questions, so I will now answer the four most recent ones"

Melodia took a drew breath and began again, "Yes, I did go to Hogwarts. After my parents died, Uncle Albus took me in, and I lived there and attended school through my 5th year. I was at school with your Dad, Remus Lupin, and Sev…..er…several other future Order members." She quickly corrected herself. Harry seemed surprised.

"Did you know my Dad?" he asked, attentively awaiting her response.

"Yes I did, but you must realize that I was two years behind him, so I didn't know him very well. I just sort of knew who he was, and I doubt he gave me a second thought." Harry seemed to understand the nature of that answer, so she continued.

"In answer to your other questions, I left Hogwarts in my fifth year, because of circumstances," she paused momentarily, "that my Uncle felt I should not be party to."

Harry asked, "What circumstances?"

Melodia suddenly found herself in a very tight spot, so she answered the only way she could, "Voldermort." She answered hastily, "He was recruiting Death Eaters left and right, and Uncle Albus had his hands full with the business of the Order. He was afraid that I would have been in danger if Tom Riddle found out about me, so he sent me to Beauxbatons for my last two years."

Harry's eyes were wide with interest but he said nothing, he instead he waited eagerly to hear the rest.

"After that, the trouble with 'Voldi Man' was even worse than before," Harry laughed out loud at her flippancy regarding the name of Voldermort.

Melodia laughed too, "You liked that did you? Harry gasped for breath, "Yes! Most people can't even say his name, much less make fun of it," he laughed.

Teasingly, she added, "I thought it was time to lighten this conversation up a bit," she grinned as he tried to compose himself.

Despite his earlier reservations, Harry decided that he did like her, and was enjoying her company very much.

Melodia cleared her throat, "Anyway, after my schooling, Uncle sent me to live with a Muggle couple he knew in America. That is when Marcus and Shelby Vaughn became my foster parents.

Harry's suddenly understood, "So that's why there is the 'Von' in your name?" You said your name was Melodia **_Von_** Dumbledore."

"Right, but actually, Harry it is Melodia V-a-u-g-h-n Dumbledore. I took the name of my Muggle foster parents as a tribute to their memory."

"Their memory?" he asked.

"They were killed in a car crash several years ago, and it really hit me hard." She sniffled then went on, "Uncle said I couldn't come home to Hogwarts yet, and all of my family members, were gone, with the exception of him. A single tear fell from her eye as she recalled her pain.

She closed her eyes, and forced her self to continue, "That's when I went abroad to travel a bit and further my education. I studied both magical and non magical things, then eventually became a Sorceress." She smiled sweetly at Harry who was now beaming with interest.

"Looking at her watch, Melodia stood up, "Where are your Muggle relatives now". Harry was clearly entranced by her now, and was jarred by the sudden change of subject.

Quickly he recovered himself and answered, "They have gone to some dinner and awards ceremony where my Uncle Vernon works. As usual, I was left here, which is much better than going with them anyway."

"Good. We need no distractions tonight. Now, as I said before, our time is short and I need to give you the most important information of all, before we begin our journey.

Harry's heart lightened again. **_I am finally able to leave here, for good!_** He thought happily and smiled at the prospect of never having to stay here with the Dursleys again.

Melodia knew that Harry's life here had been a tough one, and she smiled kindly, "I know the idea of leaving here forever pleases you Harry, but the fact is, at some point, you will need to return once more. Harry looked horrified, and was about to ask why, when she quickly continued.

"It's not what you think Harry. I will tell you more about that later." Harry was still confounded, but decided to let it go for now.

"But we **_are _**leaving tonight, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Indeed we are, but not before I enlighten you a bit further," she said simply. Harry nodded, then she asked him, "May I borrow your wand, please?" Harry pulled it from his jeans and handed it to her without a second thought.

"If you are ready, I need to show you something now." Harry nodded, wondering just how much more he was to hear or see.

"I'm ready, Melodia," he said as took his wand.

Melodia held the wand to her right temple and withdrew the misty strands of white that Harry instantly recognized as a memory and released it into the Pensive, then another, and another. Finally she handed his wand back to him.

"We will see these one by one and I will accompany you this time, since they are my memories," she advised him, then added. "I believe you will be glad I did."

With that, they leaned over the basin and were drawn in. "Where are we?" he asked.

She took his arm, and held it fast. "You will soon see, Harry."

They were in a house, a very large, beautiful house. Voices from the study flooded into the foyer where they stood. He recognized Melodia's voice instantly and there was something very familiar about the others. She led him to the doorway of the study. As he peered into the doorway, Harry's heart almost stopped. Seated behind the great desk, sifting through stacks of parchment was Professor Dumbledore.

He whipped his head around to face Melodia, "When was this?" he asked anxiously.

She nudged him forward, "Shhhh just listen, Harry"

Clearly annoyed, Harry moved forward to see her in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore. He watched his headmaster walk around the desk and hand her the case containing the Pensive. He heard him giving her instructions and then saying he would see them in a few days.

This time, Harry turned and exclaimed. "**_He_** gave you this to bring to me?" Melodia nodded enthusiastically.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock, "Professor Dumbledore is alive?" he asked euphorically.

"Yes he is, Harry," she answered just as alive as you and I."


	15. Chapter 15: A Memorable Evening

Chapter 15: A "Memorable" Evening

Melodia and Harry returned to his bedroom and she prepared herself to answer some very difficult questions.

"Please Melodia," Harry almost begged. "I have to know what happened. How did Dumbledore survive the Avada Kedavra? I saw Snape kill him!" She could see that he was excited, confused, happy, and frustrated all at once.

Melodia took him by the arm tenderly, "Harry slow down. It's ok." She said, helping him to his feet. She stepped to the foot of his bed and sat down, patting the mattress beside her. "Sit down here and I will tell you what I can."

"I just can't believe this. I mean its great and all, but I don't understand." he said, shaking his head.

"I know you don't Harry, and that is why I came for you. Uncle Albus and Professor Snape wanted to be the ones to explain everything to you, and that is one of the reasons you are to accompany me back to headquarters." She told him firmly.

"Snape? You mean **_he_** is there **_with_** you?" he demanded.

"Yes he is, Harry. I told you, he and Uncle Albus will explain everything to you when we arrive back at headquarters," she answered uneasily.

"What are you talking about? I watched Snape try to kill Dumbledore! I thought he **_had killed _**him. Why is **_he_** there?" Harry was suddenly very angry. "Why isn't he in Azkaban? Or better yet, DEAD!"

The thought of Severus dead or in Azkaban disturbed her terribly.

"**_Professor_** Snape," Melodia corrected, "**_did not _**try to murder my uncle. This was a carefully devised plan between the two of them, along with a few other members of the Order; however, something **_did_** go immensely awry with the timing of it. But I can assure you, it was planned down to the very last detail," she paused anticipating a retort.

"Everyone there witnessed exactly what you did, they had to. It had to be real to everyone that Severus murdered my uncle." Harry sat gazing at her, mouth open, but did not speak.

"And it was! So you see," she continued, "there was no reason for Professor Snape to be jailed, much less killed, Harry," she assured him easily.

Harry's expression didn't change. **_If what she said was true, I am being 'handled' again, the same way I was the two summers ago!_** He thought bitterly remembering how secrets were kept from him and lies had been told to him, because everyone was more concerned with keeping him safely in the dark than they were with telling him the truth. **_God forbid anyone be honest with me._** His face was reddening with fury.

Before he could stop himself, he raged, "WHY WOULD **_EVERYONE_** KEEP ME IN THE DARK ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THIS?

DOES NO ONE REALIZE THAT THAT I'VE MOURNED FOR WEEKS OVER SOMEONE THAT IS ALIVE?

HOW ABOUT THAT I FULLY INTENDED TO FIND SNAPE AND KILL HIM, BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE MURDERED DUMBLEDORE!

DOES ANYONE CARE HOW UPSET I'VE BEEN? DUMBLEDORE IS MY FRIEND!

HE'S MY MENTOR, AND I'VE …I…" his voice broke suddenly. He removed his glasses and began to sob again.

Melodia's heart went out to him. Instinctively, she pulled him into her arms and held him close.

"Harry, I don't blame you for being angry and hurt. Truly I don't." she said truthfully.

"I **_do_** know that for whatever reason, Uncle Albus, Severus, and the other Order members involved believed it would be best if you didn't know. I promise you, though that you were **_not the only person_** who was 'kept in the dark' as you put it." She tried to comfort him.

Harry sniffled, and collapsed against Melodia in hard sobs again as he clung to her desperately.

Allowing his emotions to flow freely, she tenderly rocked him back and forth in a motherly fashion. "Shhhh, it's alright Harry.

"Listen, there were **_several_** members of the Order who learned of this plan only a couple of days ago, during the final meeting of The Order" she soothed as she held his trembling form in her arms.

"They were all just like you, Harry. Every one of them believed Severus to be a murderer or an attempted murderer until he walked into the room and Uncle explained things to them."

"Believe me, they were just as surprised as you are now," she explained smoothly. He sniffled again as his sobs quieted.

"I know this a lot to dump on you all at once, Harry, and no one is sorrier than I am for the misplaced grief and anger you have experienced over the last several weeks," she soothed again.

Harry's anger dissipated as she held him, but was still confused and hurt. He was grateful for Melodia's kindness and warmth. No one had ever been there to comfort him this way.

At last, he released his hold on her, and she gently loosened her embrace and he sat up straight once more.

"Better?" she asked softly brushing his hair away from his tear stained face. Harry nodded wiping his eyes with his sleeve again. He was still speechless, but his trembling had subsided.

He finally found his voice and croaked weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright now, I think." Melodia smiled again.

"Ok, Harry, if you're ready, I think we should visit the Pensive again," she advised knowledgeably.

He didn't know what he would see next, but given the news he had just been surprised with, he felt he needed to be prepared for anything.

She reached over and took him by the hand as she knelt down to the rim of the Pensive again. They swirled around again, only to land in the same house that Dumbledore was in before. This time, however, it was Remus Lupin speaking with Melodia. They were talking about Draco and Narcissa Malfoy! Harry was astonished.

"Don't tell me you have them too!" he exclaimed. "I know _he_ was trying to kill Dumbledore!"

"Severus helped them fake their deaths, Harry. They would have died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters otherwise. Severus is also presumed dead by the 'self proclaimed Dark Lord', thanks to Uncle Albus; otherwise, the lot of them would be hunted down and murdered for real," she said shakily.

Harry remembered hearing Draco say that Voldemort would kill him and his whole family, and that Dumbledore offered to help him. It all made sense now, in a strange sort of way, and although he was feeling a bit better about it all, he still had loads of questions to ask.

The next memory was of Snape and Melodia in Dumbledore's room when he woke from his sleep. It touched and surprised Harry to see how concerned Severus was over him. This was clearly a side of Snape that he had never seen.

Before he realized it, they were alone in his room again.

"May I ask you a favor, Harry?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, "Sure what is it?"

"I think it would be of benefit to me, maybe even to both us, if I could see what happened that night, just as you witnessed it," she suggested cautiously.

"What?" he asked, "Why? How do you think it would help?" he asked curiously. Melodia shrugged and smiled crookedly.

"Well, mainly so that I can see everything just as you saw it happen. I think it would give me insight into your prospective."

She paused for a moment then continued, "You see, I have heard a lot about the events of that night, and although I believe what I was told, it is very difficult to imagine." She lowered her head as she said it.

She looked up at him again, and asked, "Will you take me there, Harry? I mean, it may be easier for you, now that you know what really happened." Harry put a hand on her shoulder, realizing she may be right.

"Yeah, ok. If you really want to, I will take you there." He smiled at her and she hugged him sweetly.

"Thank you, Harry. Here- take your wand, and…." She demonstrated the procedure as she spoke, "bring that memory clearly to the front of your mind, and draw it out."

He took his wand and asked, "Where should we begin?" he wanted to know. Melodia thought for moment.

"Wherever you feel is appropriate, I guess," and offered gently.

Holding the wand to his temple he concentrated on the events of that night, and drew memories from his mind and deposited them into the Pensive, just as he had seen it done, so many times before.

It was an odd sensation, but he found that by doing this, his mind was more at rest. It was actually a relief to get rid of this for a while.

Melodia held her hand out to him, and once again, they knelt over the Pensive and were drawn into the massive swirls of white memories.

She held fast to Harry's hand as she watched her uncle take him into the cave. She saw him shed his own blood to overcome one barrier, and her eyes filled with tears as she heard him refuse to let Harry do this, because his blood was worth more. She heard him instruct Harry to make him drink the potion regardless of what he said to him. She faltered a bit when she watched her uncle drink the Draft of Living Death until he hallucinated as if he were going mad.

Her head was reeling, as they left the cave and reached Hogsmeade. She knew this scene was not about to improve, so she continued to hold fast to Harry's hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and they watched the scene on the tower progress….Albus was weak, asking Harry to get Severus, fighting to stay awake and alert to complete his task. She saw the Deatheaters, and trembled violently with rage. **_So that's the ones, huh?_** She thought to herself. **_Those bastards killed my parents, almost ruined my life with Severus _**she surmised angrily.

Harry felt her tremble and momentarily mistook it for fear. When he looked into her face, he realized that she was not afraid at all. She was infuriated. He said nothing, but continued to watch.

She watched Harry put on the invisibility cloak, and heard Albus tell him to go and wake Severus, and instructed him to speak to no one else.

Then Draco Malfoy appeared, Harry was frozen, and unable to move or speak.

She saw Draco's attitude change from murder driven to frightened child and tears welled in her eyes again as she heard her uncle offer him the deal that he and his mother were eventually persuaded by Severus to accept.

Suddenly, her heart leapt, it was Severus. He looked oddly angry and frustrated. She heard her uncle call to him, "Severus please," and then watched as he delivered the killing curse to Albus and flee.

Her mind was reeling and she had developed quite a headache. No wonder everyone wanted him dead. This play was carried out very efficiently. Everyone played their part to perfection. If it had not been so upsetting, she would have been proud at that moment. But she was not.

The last scene she witnessed was Harry chasing after Severus who had his hands full blocking curses along the way, then the confrontation between them.

Her uncle was right they looked as if they could kill each other.

Melodia let go of Harry's hand and allowed herself to return to his bedroom.

She collapsed to her knees in tears, crying for Harry, her uncle, and most of all for Severus. No wonder he was so grim the night he arrived. Although she had no idea what he did next, she remembered how tired he looked, and how worried he was for Albus and the Malfoys.

"Oh Severus, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry for all of you," she sobbed quietly.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder, and instinctively she reached without looking to pat Harry's hand and assure him that she was fine.

"Oh Harry, that was just awful. I understand now. I don't know what to say." She said still sobbing softly. The hand she touched was smooth and strong.

"Don't cry, Love. Just say that you love me." Severus said as he knelt beside her and took her in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Permaparitio

**Chapter 14: "Permaparitio"**

"Oh Severus!" she cried as she clung to him sobbing. "I **_do_** love you, Darling," she crooned as he held her and stroked her back. **_How is this possible?_** She thought, as she sat happily enfolded in the arms of the man she loved. 

"I'm a bloody brilliant wizard, Love, that's how," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. Melodia smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly.

Looking up into his dark eyes, she teased, "I keep forgetting how you like to show that ability of yours off, Shaggy."

He laughed softly, "I know you do, that's why I find it so amusing," as he kissed her forehead, and squeezed her lovingly.

Just then Harry arrived back in his room. He stood rigidly still, staring at them in complete disbelief.

"YOU!" he said aggressively as he drew his wand and glared at Snape.

Melodia quickly rose to her feet, "NO HARRY!" she shouted stepping between them. "What are you doing? You know Severus is not guilty now!" Harry didn't move, but his face changed at the sound of her voice.

The three of them stood wordlessly for a moment, until Severus broke the silence.

"Put the wand away, Potter. I assure you-you will not need it," he said matter-of-factly.

Unsure of just what to do, Harry hesitated, then reluctantly lowered his wand, but his eyes remained fixed on Snape's face.

Melodia was relieved to see that Harry was willing to cooperate.

"Can I trust the two of you not to kill each other if I sit down now?" she asked cheekily, looking from one to the other.

"Of course, Love." Severus answered respectfully, slowly moving toward the foot of the bed with her.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry relented, then stuffed his wand into his back pocket once more. He still couldn't believe that **_Snape_** was here, **_in his room_**. He stared in disbelief as Melodia cuddled lovingly next to him while sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Thank God," she said as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Um…Melodia?" Harry asked in a cautious tone, "Are you two…er…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question he was dying to ask. "I mean, I've never seen…." Again words failed him and he felt foolish. Severus shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his student, but did not break eye contact.

"Why yes, Potter. How observant of you! What a shame you cannot demonstrate your observation skills that way Potions class." he sneered sarcastically.

Harry glared angrily at him and retorted, "Really? Well I think it's a shame that you behave like a such a BULLY in Potions class!" Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously and he was about to retort, but was cut off quickly.

"That's quite enough!" Melodia ordered. "Dear God! I can see that I have my hands full with the both of you," she said wearily.

"Yes Harry," she said firmly, looking directly at him as she spoke. Severus and I are…involved," she offered politely.

"Now. With that out of the way, I suggest it's time to call a truce," she said flatly.

Neither of them made an attempt to speak. Severus tightened his embrace of Melodia. His face became expressionless.

Harry pulled the chair from his desk and sat across from them, still amazed at the sight of them sitting together that way.

She rose to her feet and walked to the window then turned to face them again focusing on Harry first.

"Now, Harry, what is all this cheeky behavior towards, and drawing you wand on Severus? You **_know better_** than that now, I should think. He made no effort to reply, but looked shamefully at his shoes and nodded.

Severus sat smirking satisfactorily at her admonishment of his student.

"And why are **_you_** sitting there looking so happy with yourself, Severus? You **_promised_** me to try harder with Harry, did you not?" she said meaning it more as a statement than a question.

Severus scowled slightly, but remembering his promise to her, nodded in begrudging agreement.

Melodia was somewhat relieved and confident about moving forward, so she asked Snape, "How did you know where I was Severus? And why are you here at all?" her face now shadowed with wonder.

"Dumbledore sent me," he replied. "He said I should start looking here first; therefore I did. I apparated from Headquarters, to the street, just beneath that window," he said as he motioned toward the curtains. "I noticed that the light was on, and waited until I detected movement in the shadows indicating that someone was in here, so I apparated again," he finished tonelessly. Melodia studied his face as he spoke.

"Then much to my chagrin, I discovered you; alone on the floor sobbing about something being 'awful'," he added almost as if asking a question. "What was that about anyway, Loddie?" he inquired looking into her eyes.

Believing Severus would not approve of her actions, she faultered with her next. "I…er…saw what happened the night that Uncle Albus was hurt and it upset me. That's all." She hoped he couldn't detect how nervous she was.

"And just how were you able to witness this scene?" he asked knowing full well how, but wanting to hear it from her.

"Well…Harry let me see it in the Pensive, but…." Severus jumped to his feet.

"HE DID WHAT?" He demanded then shot a hateful look in Harry's direction.

"Stop it, Severus, I asked him to take me there. I…just had no idea how… horrific it actually was. It upset me more than I anticipated that it would, and that was all there was to it," she tried to sound reassuring.

"I see, he said coolly, "and that is why you were in a heap on the floor in tears, mumbling apologies, I suppose?"

"Looking at him pleadingly, she pulled him back down to sit with her, "Please, Darling, don't be angry at Harry, as I said, I asked him to let me see. I...wanted to see what he saw… first hand." Snape looked to Harry, this time as if asking for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's true, she wanted to see it," he answered truthfully.

Seemingly satisfied with their story, he pulled her close again, "Why would you want to witness that, Loddie?" he asked more gently this time.

She smiled slightly and said, "I just wanted to try and understand it better, by seeing everything from Harry's perspective. I thought it would help…things," she finished cautiously.

Harry spoke up in an attempt to break the tension, "You said Dumbledore sent you here. Why?" hoping to change the subject.

Severus shook his head, knowing that it was passed time to move forward.

"I've come to bring news of the Weasley wedding," Severus continued evenly. "It appears that due to our impending mission, it has been temporarily postponed; therefore, we are to immediately return to headquarters. The Weasleys are to arrive with Miss Granger shortly thereafter, if they have not already."

Harry was startled by this news. "Ron never sent me word of that!" he said suspiciously, looking at Snape contemptuously.

"No, he did not, Pot…" he hesitated as if choking on his next, "Harry," he managed. "We only received word of it this afternoon, after Melodia had left." He reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope. "Here…take this," he said as he handed Harry a letter, which bore the Hogwarts seal.

"Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," he advised smoothly.

At this point, Harry really thought he was losing it. Snape actually called him by his first name, and seemed almost pleasant about it.

"Thank you,… Professor," Harry said smiling cautiously as he took the letter from Snape's outstretched hand. He examined the envelope carefully, then opened it.

Inside was a letter scrawled in what Harry knew was unmistakably Dumbeldore's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_By now, I trust my niece has spoken to you at length in regards to the matters at hand._

_I have sent Professor Snape to escort you both to Headquarters immediately, as Bill Wesley and his bride to be have decided to postpone their wedding until this unpleasantness has come to an end._

_I shall expect to see you all as quickly as possible._

_I am, yours most sincerely. _

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry read the letter again but found it hard to believe that Dumbledore was alive.

"I still don't understand. Why was this 'act' necessary?" he asked anxiously waiting a response.

"I'm sure Melodia has advised you that it is the Headmaster's wish to explain the balance of this information to you personally," Snape insisted.

Harry knew there was no point in arguing. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that Snape was actually trying to be civil to him.

Since that was clearly a first, he saw no reason to antagonize him now.

"Ok. But I still have one more question. For Melodia, he added quickly as he noticed Snape's aggravation surface again.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Professor Snape told you how he got into my room, but you haven't said how you did that….er….thing you did to get here."

Severus looked interested in hearing the answer to this question.

Melodia smiled broadly, "Oh, that! It is a charm I learned in Sorcery School, Harry. It enables me to become permeable, and transparent."

"Perm…what?" he asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Per-mee-a-ble," she pronounced effectively for him. "It means that I am able to penetrate walls, closed doors, and even glass," she informed them.

"So you can make your body pass through anything?" he mused.

Suddenly, Severus appeared as anxious for her reply as Harry was.

"Yes," he said sitting up a bit straighter, to indicate she had his full attention. "I'd like to hear the answer to his as well, Love.

She smiled at them and explained, "I don't know for sure. I have only used it a few times." She began to laugh as she described the first time she tried the charm.

"Years ago, while I was in Muggle school, I was a assigned a term paper to write. It had to be **_exactly _**1500 words, with a clear introduction, body, and conclusion. In itself, that was hard enough, but to make things worse, I had the worst English teacher in the world. He was very strict and seemed to hate everybody."

Severus glared at Harry warningly, expecting a cheek at any moment.

Harry only smiled slightly getting the gist of the look he had just received and continued to listen.

"I had heard other students complain about his class, so I figured being magical, I would have an edge," She said reminiscently, "So I waited until after school when all of the students were gone, and stood outside his door peering in at him."

"He was grading other papers, and I decided to check out his grading system, so I put the charm to use. I entered the classroom through the walls and stood behind him while he finished grading them."

Severus gave her a stern look, "Thank you Miss Dumbledore for giving my students pointers on how to cheat!" he teased as he squeezed her hand.

"So did it help you with your paper?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately not," she admitted, "I still got a C+ but it was loads of fun," she added mischievously.

"Serves you right!" Severus said mockingly, "Had you been my student you would not have faired so well," he scolded.

"Show me how you do it!" Harry insisted. Melodia hesitated and looked at Severus for his approval.

"You might as well demonstrate," he said wearily, "I imagine the knowledge may prove useful for me as well," he added looking in Harry's direction again.

Melodia slipped out of her lover's embrace and stood in the center of the room. Very softly she murmured, "Permaparitio".

Immediately she faded into the apparition Harry had seen earlier that evening.

They watched, completely enthralled, as she passed through the door into the hallway and back again. Then she moved to the window and passed in and out to demonstrate the way she entered the room earlier.

Severus was stunned in to silence.


	17. Chapter 17: Return to Headquarters

Chapter 17: Return to Headquarters

Harry was feeling more comfortable by the time Melodia's demonstration was complete. He was even a bit more relaxed around Snape.

He was shocked to see how loving and attentive Severus was with Melodia. It was confounding to say the least. In fact, if he had he not witnessed it for himself; he would have never believed it.

Melodia was very attractive, and Harry couldn't help wondering just what she saw in Snape, but it was evident that she saw **_something_**. Not only that, but his Potions Master seemed to be a completely different person around her. There was also something decidedly different with Snape's appearance, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on just what that was.

**_Oh well, whatever. Grown-ups are weird anyway_**, he thought to himself.

"Something wrong, Potter?" Snape asked, momentarily unnerved at Harry's expression.

"No. Nothing… really. Just thinking about…well…you know," he flushed a bit, "I guess I just never pictured…or thought…" he trailed off sheepishly.

Melodia winked at Harry then smiled adoringly at her lover and squeezed his hand.

Severus was visibly disturbed about the direction this conversation seemed to be taking, so he stood quickly and announced, "Yes, well, it is time we took our leave of this…place," he said surveying his surroundings with mild distaste.

"Good, lets go," Harry said eagerly. He couldn't wait to get out of there, even if it was in the company of Snape.

"Not so fast, Harry," Melodia chimed in quickly. "There is still the matter of your Muggle family.

Harry's stomach dropped suddenly. **_Now what?_** He thought miserably.

Melodia went on, "We need to explain to them that you have gone, but will return at some point to collect your belongings, and settle…some other matters with them."

"What 'other matters'?" Harry asked impatiently, then added, "Believe me, the Dursley's will be as grateful to have me out of here as I will be to leave! Why not take all my things now? I don't see why I should have to come back for any reason once I am of age."

"Don't argue, Potter! Gather your necessary belongings and make haste! I do not wish to be here when the Muggles return," Snape said sternly.

Harry was familiar with that tone, and decided it best not to press the issue.

"May I use a bit of your parchment, Harry?" Melodia asked politely crossing the room to his desk. "I think we'd better leave a note of some kind. I am honestly surprised that Uncle Albus didn't think of that before I left."

Severus cleared his throat and produced yet another envelope from his cloak. "At the suggestion of your uncle, I have provided the Muggles with an appropriate explanation as to Potter's whereabouts and his intent to return, briefly, at a later date," he said handing the unsealed envelope to Harry.

"May I read it, Professor?" he asked hopefully.

"Luckily, I anticipated your desire to just that," Snape said, nodding approval to remove the parchment.

Harry carefully opened the note and read:

_**To whom it may concern:**_

_**Harry has been summoned by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in a number of Pre-Seventh year activities necessary to successfully complete his final year of education. **_

_**I have been instructed to escort him to school personally; therefore, allow me to assure you of his safe return to collect the remainder of his belongings and settle any outstanding accounts with you upon his graduation.**_

_**Most Sincerely,**_

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_Potions Master_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and **_

_**Wizardry**_

Harry grinned thinly. He had to admit to himself that Snape had a certain amount of flair, for a greasy bullying git of course. Perhaps that's why he was such a successful spy.

Severus placed the letter on the kitchen table as instructed by Harry. That was the first place he knew that Dudley and his Uncle Vernon would be likely to notice it anyway. Just for good measure, though, he nimbly conjured a few extra copies and strategically placed them around other parts of the house as well; the bathroom mirror, each bedroom, and the living room.

Once everything was packed and ready to go, they assembled in the living room with Harry's trunk and the Pensive at their feet. Severus instructed them to stand one on either side of him and grasp his arms tightly.

"Loddie, you on this arm, and …er…Harry take hold of this one," he said as he offered them each an elbow.

Harry flushed again at the unfamiliar sensation of having Snape address him by his first name.

"Very well," Severus said, "We're off!"

With that, everything went black, just as it had with Dumbledore the year before. This time; however, Harry was better prepared for the experience.

Before he realized it, their feet hit hard on a beautiful tile floor that Harry recognized immediately as the very foyer he had visited earlier with Melodia.

"I will take Harry's trunk to his room while the two of you alert Uncle that we are back," Melodia said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Severus briefly on the lips. "It's very late and you boys have some catching up to do, so please let Uncle Albus know that I will see him first thing in the morning. "Good night Harry," Melodia said as she ruffled his hair slightly.

She gracefully waved her hand above the trunk and it rose into the air and followed her obediently up the staircase.

"Bloody Hell! How did she do **_that_**?" Harry exclaimed.

"Language, Potter!" Severus scolded mildly, as he led Harry to the study, and followed Melodia to the top of the staircase with his eyes.

"Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore said happily upon seeing them enter the room. He was standing in front of the desk with his arms opened wide to welcome him. Instinctively, Harry ran to him hugging him soundly around his middle. Dumbledore embraced him, "It is very good to see you again," he said honestly as he embraced his student, "very good indeed."

Harry began to sob in the arms of his mentor, grateful that he had not lost one of the only grown ups, besides Sirius, that ever cared for him.

Upstairs, Melodia began to prepare Harry's room. It was located in the opposite wing of the house from her and Snape's rooms. There were four rooms grouped closely together, which would be ideal for accommodating Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

After putting finishing touches on their sleeping arrangements, she wearily returned to her own room for a nice hot bath.

Harry was a nice boy, and she was very impressed with him. Her heart ached for him and for Severus. She rested against the inside of the massive antique tub, submerged in the warm soapy water remembering the hatred she saw on Harry's face when he discovered Severus there with her. It was the same look of rage he had when she retrieved him from the Pensive earlier that evening.

**_What did he see? Was it Severus_**? She asked herself wondering if she really **_did_** want the answer to that question. **_I have to put this out of my mind and relax_**. Melodia told herself firmly.

She closed her eyes tightly, and allowed her memory to return to the last time she was in this tub. She and Severus had shared such a wonderful evening! He was so gentle and precise in bathing her! The memory of their playful encounter along with the intensity of their lovemaking relaxed her completely and she drifted into a short sleep.

Moments later, she was awakened by a familiar masculine voice. "That looks rather inviting, Love."

Startled, she opened her eyes, and saw Severus standing over her, holding a bath towel in one hand and her blue robe in the other.

"Shaggy?" she said not realizing just how long she had been sleeping. The water had turned cold, and she began to shiver.

"Darling, hand me a towel, I'm freezing!" she said reaching for the bath towel.

Severus sneered playfully and took one step backwards holding it up slightly, just out of her reach. "Oh, you mean this?" he asked cheekily with a sly grin crossing his face.

"Shaggy, come on! It's c-cold!" She said, as she rose from the water with her hands across her breasts shivering.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, utterly amused at her attempt to cover her nakedness. "I **_would_** suggest that you come and get it; however, I believe I will have you **_earn it_** first."

"I swear, Severus, if you don't give me that towel right now…" she threatened shakily.

He laughed softly. "Alright, Love. It would not be very chivalrous of me to allow the woman I love to freeze to death, now would it?" he teased raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Cautiously she stepped out of the tub and retrieved it from his grasp and began drying herself off.

"Where is Harry?" she asked as she tossed the towel away.

"He is settled in his room awaiting the arrival of the Weasley family," he answered absently, surveying her naked body.

"Good. He's had an exhausting night," she commented waiting for him to offer her the robe. He made no move to do so, but continued to gaze at her.

"May I have my robe now please," she asked in a frustrated tone, still shivering slightly.

"Of course, Darling," he soothed approaching her as if he intended to help her into it.

Instead, he tossed the robe over his back and pulled her close. She squealed with delight as he kissed her neck and ears softly, causing a different type of shiver to consume her.

"I've missed you terribly, Love," he crooned as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"My goodness! It has only one day, Shaggy. You act as if we have been apart for a week!

"It seems as though it has been much longer, my Loddie," he murmured in hear ear, kissing the soft flesh of her neck.

His hands traveled along her bare body. She swooned at his touch and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck in acceptance of his advances. He lifted her from her feet, only inches above the floor, holding her vertically against his own body as he kissed and nuzzled the sensitive flesh underneath her hair.

Melodia loved the feel of him. He was her man, and she clung to him tightly, planting tiny kisses along his neck and jawbone.

"I want you, Severus Snape," she murmured softly as she nibbled his earlobe.

Unable to withstand it any longer, he scooped her into his arms wordlessly and carried her to the bed where he gently placed her upon it. She smiled as she gazed into his dark eyes, then he lowered himself gently on top of her.

He kissed her deeply, tenderly massaging her breasts and abdomen. His hands expertly roamed over every inch of her soft skin.

"You know, Darling," she tried to say in between kisses, "This is not fair at all," her breath quickening with each syllable.

Severus lifted himself slightly to meet her gaze. "Oh no? Why is that, my little cat?" he breathed still fondling her breasts softly.

"I am the only one that is naked, Professor, and **_that_** is not fair **_at all_**." She gasped unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"Ah yes, he said smoothly, "but you **_are_** warmer now… no?" he asked huskily as he assisted her efforts with his buttons.

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders and kissed his neck and chest sensually. "I am **_now_**,"****she answered sexily.

"Dear God! You are absolutely intoxicating," he breathed as her hands found the front of his trousers. He trembled with delight as she touched him, and his hands searched her body for and found their destination.

"I love you, Shaggy," she crooned raggedly as he entered her.

They spent the entire night in each other's arms, alternately making love and sleeping. They were happy to be together again, and very much in love.


	18. Chapter 18: Horcrux Education

Chapter: Horcrux Education

Melodia awakened before Severus did, and snuggled close against his warm sleeping body.

It was still dark outside and she was glad. That meant that it was still very early. She was not looking forward to leaving the warmth of her bed or the comfort of her lover's arms.

Severus stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled as he kissed the top of Melodia's head, and squeezed her adoringly.

Melodia moaned softly, "Mmmmm, Good morning, Darling," then sighed contentedly.

He closed his eyes and wondered if he was truly worthy of her affections, but for some reason, he seriously doubted it.

"Shaggy, I don't want to get up yet," she said sadly. She tilted her head up to kiss his cheek.

"Who says we have to?" he teased knowing full well, that there were now a house full of guests to attend to, but he hated the thought of it.

"I don't, but I should; and you should too," she sighed, then snuggled again into his chest.

"Yes, yes, of course we should," he said ruefully as he glanced at the alarm clock. "However, it is still rather early and I think we have some time…" he stopped suddenly and twitched his mouth suspiciously.

Looking up again, she asked seductively, "Time for wha…" and he covered her mouth quickly with his.

He pulled his lips away from hers gradually, and murmured, "What indeed," he said roguishly, his lip turned up into a thin smile.

Downstairs, Molly Weasley was busily preparing breakfast as Fred, George, Charlie, Arthur, Bill and Fleur sat drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

Bacon and sausages sizzled on top of the stove, biscuits were baking, toast was magically being buttered, and place settings were ready to distribute as Mrs. Weasley prepared the eggs.

"Fred! George! Stop that, this instant!"

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, suddenly. Fred and George were playing "juggle the plates and flatware" using their wands.

"If you break those dishes…" she snarled irritably, "being of age will not do you one bit of good!"

They playfully mumbled something about her nagging, and replaced the dishes, then put away their wands.

She shook the spatula at them warningly, and resumed her cooking duties.

Dumbledore entered the kitchen and seated himself at the head of the table, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Good morning, everyone! It appears that we have quite a gathering!" Dumbledore said jovially as he looked around the kitchen.

"Should we make some adjustments to the table, Professor?" Fred asked hopefully as he drew his wand once more."

"Yeah, there's only two places left to sit! George pointed out enthusiastically, drawing his wand as well.

"Absolutely **_not_**!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Arthur, would you **_please _**help me deal with these two?" she begged wearily, nodding towards Fred and George. Arthur Weasley gave them a stern look, and was about to speak.

"We were only trying to help, Mum!" George retorted as if insulted.

Molly opened her mouth again, but was interrupted by Dumbledore this time.

"Perhaps the table **_could_** use some enhancement, Molly," he nodded toward Fred and George, "however, it will be **_my_** honor to oblige."

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore enlarged the kitchen table to comfortably seat the remaining members, just as he had done with the dining table for previous Order meetings.

"Where are Melodia and Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

At that instant, Severus and Melodia walked into the kitchen together.

"Good morning, Uncle!" she said as she bent to kiss his cheek.

"Headmaster," said Snape in a low respectful tone nodding to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at the two of them openly, and gave his niece a wink.

She blushed slightly then turned to Severus who had pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

Once she was seated, he slid the chair immediately beside it slightly closer to hers and sat down.

While everyone else was talking about the Prophet, and waiting on breakfast, Harry noticed Melodia slide her hand under the table and into Snape's then intertwine her fingers with his.

Harry was still intrigued by this relationship, but for some reason, Ron and Hermione didn't seem to look surprised or shocked at all. He had not had a chance to talk to them much, as they had only arrived in the wee early hours of this morning; but he had find out what they knew.

He leaned toward Ron and Hermione and in a soft voice asked,

"Did **_you two_** know about **_them_**?" as he nodded subtly towards Severus and Melodia.

"Well, yes, but we only found out a few days ago," Hermione insisted, hoping Harry wouldn't be angry at them.

"Yeah, kind of creepy, really, but Mum said she'd kill us if we made any jokes about it," Ron whispered quietly.

Hermione swiftly kicked Ron under the table and gave him a filthy look.

"Ow!" he mouthed in silence as he rubbed his throbbing shin.

"Really, Ron!" Hermione said softly rolling her eyes, "I think it's very sweet, not to mention none of your business!" she scolded.

Ron glared at her hatefully, but said nothing in return.

Harry laughed silently at their exchange and began eating his breakfast.

Breakfast dishes cleared and the kitchen back in order, Dumbledore asked that everyone assemble in the study.

Initially addressing the entire assembly, Dumbledore began.

"As Harry and I discussed, just before the end of last term, I believe that Lord Voldemort has created six Horcruxes, of which two have been destroyed," said Dumbledore, surveying the room of attentive listeners. Several members in attendance shuddered at the casual mention of his name.

"Tom Riddle's diary, and Marvolo's ring," Harry recounted.

"Correct," said Dumbledore, "That means that there are four remaining, and you and I have also discussed the likelihood of what those are as well."

"Headmaster, forgive me, but perhaps it would be prudent to explain to those present who may not be familiar with the term, just what a Horcrux is," Snape pointed out simply.

"Quite right, Severus," Dumbledore agreed.

"A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul." Dumbledore advised them, and paused.

When no one seemed to have questions, he continued, "By committing an evil act, murder to be precise, a soul becomes damaged. Killing rips the soul apart, and the wizard who intends to use the damage to his advantage will encase the torn portion into some previously chosen object."

"Why would someone **_do_** that?" Ginny spoke up innocently.

Dumbledore smiled at her, and explained, "You see dear, if a wizard places a portion or portions of his soul in an object outside of his body, and the body is attacked or maimed, he will not die. The soul will not be totally destroyed, so there is still the chance for the life of this wizard; not a happy or whole life, mind you, but certainly not death," he finished.

Everyone talked quietly and whispered among themselves in the wake of this information. Dumbledore made no attempt to quiet them. He understood that this information was disturbing at the very least, and would require some thoughtful digestion.

"Professor Dumbledore, didn't you also say, that you believed Voldemort's snake was a Horcrux too?" Harry asked.

"Nagini. Yes. I believe that given the odd relationship between the two of them, that is a very distinct probability," said Dumbledore.

"And when we returned from the cave…" Harry began as the voices of the others died down again, "after…er…well…what happened, I found this note inside the locket we recovered," he said as he handed the piece of parchment to Dumbledore to read.

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this,

but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as

soon as I can

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match

You will be mortal once more

RAB

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, as he folded the parchment and handed it back to Harry.

"I wonder if you wouldn't mind circulating that about the room for the others to read?" Dumbledore asked respectfully. Harry nodded and handed the note to Hermione and Ron.

"Do you know who that is?" Harry asked hopefully.

Something that looked a lot like realization crossed Dumbeldore's face. "Why yes, Harry. I believe I do," he said.

"It would appear that Regulus Black, brother to your late God-father Sirius, was not the Dunderhead he was presumed to be." Dumbledore said almost joyfully.

Harry remembered a conversation he had with Sirius about his family tree, and that Regulus was most likely killed on Voldemort's orders.

As the note passed hands the room was again filled with mumbles.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "Sirius told me he thought Regulus was killed on Voldemort's orders, because he doubted that he was important enough for Voldemort to murder himself—but if Voldermort found out about his finding the Horcrux, wouldn't that have made him important enough?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, yes I have to say that it would make sense," Dumbledore agreed heartily.

"But Professor," Hermione chimed in, "If Regulus Black did find the Horcrux, and didn't destroy it, where would it be now?"

"Great." Ron added, "Leave it to Hermione to complicate things," he commented cheekily. Hermione shot him an angry look.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted from across the room, shaking her finger warningly at him.

"It's quite alright, Molly," Dumbledore said casually, "You are correct, Ron. This **_is_** very complicated; however, Hermione makes a valid point. The real Horcrux may still be hidden somewhere, and we must operate under the assumption that it has not been destroyed. Unfortunately for us, it is our task to find it again, and destroy it **_this time_**."

"So that would mean there are only two unknown Horcruxes yet to be identified," Severus said aloud.

"Not exactly, my old friend," Dumbledore said smoothly, "I have also strongly suspected his use of one or more Hogwarts House artifacts," he paused briefly, "I believe that he had a powerful longing to secure four objects, one each, from the founders of our school. To Voldemort these artifacts would signify both grandeur and magical importance."

"Do you have any idea which artifacts he would have used, Uncle Albus?" Melodia asked.

"I know that he used Marvolo's ring, which bore the Slytherin symbol "S" upon it. I destroyed that one myself, which is how I earned this," he advised her as he held his still healing hand in the air."

"Another such object was Hufflepuff's cup. It disappeared some time ago, about the same time as I remember Tom Riddle was last at Hogwarts."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "That means there is only one Horcrux left to figure out!"

"So what you're saying is that Vold…er…Voldemort split his soul in six pieces?" Molly asked cautiously.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly and said, "Not at all, Molly. It is my belief that in attempt to preserve his mortality, Tom Riddle split his soul into **_seven_** pieces. Six were stored away in the various objects discussed here today; however, he retains the seventh piece within his body."

Quite to Snape's surprise, Melodia's hand that had rested in her lap during this meeting, now gradually slid over into his palm and squeezed. He felt his face flush slightly to this public show of affection, but he made no move to withdraw.

"Uncle, if Tom Riddle secured the Slytherin ring and locket, as well as the Hufflepuff cup, what artifacts from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are left that he could have gotten hold of next?" Melodia asked again.

Snape's hand twitched involuntarily at her use of the Dark Lord's given name.

"That is, at this point, an enigma, my dear," Dumbledore answered calmly.

Everyone took turns volunteering their thoughts on the identity and whereabouts of the remaining Horcurxes as well as suggestions on the plans to seek them out and destroy them.

"I believe that we have covered a great deal more than I anticipated thus far," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "Therefore, I suggest we have lunch and spend the afternoon pondering this discussion. It is, however beautiful summer's day, so I recommend that we enjoy the remainder of it in any way that pleases us."

"With that said," he continued, "This meeting is immediately adjourned."

As they ascended the staircase to their rooms, Severus took Melodia's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles lightly. She smiled lovingly up at him and slipped her arm around his trim waist.

"All I know is **_that_** is just really gross!" Ron announced to Harry and Hermione as they headed toward the kitchen. "Can you believe that **_Snape_** is actually in love with anyone?"

"Ron! Shame on you! I know we have never imagined Professor Snape being involved with a woman, but that doesn't make it impossible, does it?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Well you have to admit," he continued stubbornly, "it is **_REALLY_** strange to see **_Snape_** acting all…**_normal_**."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but he must **_really_** love her. I saw them together at the Dursley's when they came to fetch me. He behaved very differently when he was with her, and he treated her with respect. They seem happy together, so whatever. Maybe it's a good thing," Harry finished simply.

Hermione admonished Ron yet again, "You see, Ron? Even Harry can see a positive change in Professor Snape! Why can't you just leave them alone? Honestly! You are so immature!" she shouted angrily as she strode away towards the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise!

Chapter 19: Surprise!

Severus led Melodia to the door of her bedroom arm in arm. He opened the door and pulled her in suddenly then locked the door and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her gently on the lips and squeezed her into a tight embrace. She looked up into his face, and noticed that he was suddenly serious. Melodia was worried.

"What is it, Shaggy?" she asked cautiously. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… that is, I just have something I'd like to ask you, Love."

Her heart began to beat very fast. She knew that he was no where near ready to propose to her, and worried what could have him behaving so seriously. She eyed him curiously he led her to the bed and sat beside her, taking both of her hands in his.

Severus hated to behave like lovesick fool, but for as long as he could remember she had always had that effect on him. His feelings for her were very strong, and she was a good girl. **_My good girl_** he thought proudly to himself.

Melodia had never been involved in the horrid things that he had in his past and he felt she had little or no knowledge of his past mistakes. The memory of his actions haunted him, and no matter how happy she made him now, he could not forget the pain, and the guilt.

It was clear to him that she loved him, but he wondered just how well she understood the real Severus Snape, and whether she would continue to love him so completely if she ever did realize the kind of man he had become.

"Are you certain that you love me, Loddie?" he asked sincerely.

She was immediately taken aback by his question. Sternly, she responded.

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer, Shaggy. You should know better!" Severus made no attempt to counter her.

Melodia looked deeply into his dark eyes and said, "Why don't you see for yourself? I mean, you are a master of Legilimency, right?" She paused awaiting a sarcastic reply, but he offered none.

"I mean it, Shaggy! I want you to tell me what you see," she said again leaning ever closer as to provide him unquestionably direct eye contact.

"No, Love. I do not wish to do that to you," Severus said quietly looking down at his feet.

"Shaggy, listen to me," she said as she pulled his chin up. "I have **_told_** you repeatedly, but for some reason, you are still unsure, or disbelieving. **_Please_**. **_Please_** let me **_show_** you. Then you will have no reason to doubt us ever again," she said as she reached into his robes and removed his wand.

"Here," she offered the wand to him, "Do this just like you did when you **_needed to know_** about Lucius. Now **_I need for you_** **_to know_** how I truly feel about you. I will do whatever you ask; just like before," her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded.

Reluctantly, he took the wand from her hand, then placed it on the bed beside her. **_He's not going to do it_** she thought to herself, but just then he spoke.

"Very well. However, I will not need my wand this time, Love. Just look into my eyes," he said gently.

"I don't understand, Severus," she said skeptically, "You needed it before, why not now?"

He understood the tone of her question and said tenderly, "You are offering your mind and feelings to me this time," he said simply, "All I need is to focus on your desire to have me read them."

Relief washed over her and she brushed his lips lightly with her own, then looked directly into his beautiful eyes.

This time, Severus said nothing. His face became blank again, just as it had before, but Melodia was not fearful of what he would find. He needed this reassurance, and it felt wonderful for him to be there, merely experiencing her emotions.

He allowed her feelings to engulf him.

His heart ached along with hers with worry for him the night he arrived at headquarters, and for the first time, he knew how nervous and happy she was to see him that night. Her love for him was warm and strong. He felt the way her heart swelled each time at the sight of him, and the passion she experienced when they made love.

Just then, her love consumed them both, and he realized how deeply she loved him, and the emotion that overcame her as she cried for and prayed for him.

He was surprised to learn that she did this very often and always with a certain sense of urgency. He saw something then, which he never expected to see.

The old Muggle she went riding with several weeks ago told her that he was in love with her and he heard her think about loving 'Severus' instead. He watched as the Muggle took her in his arms and kissed her. Jealousy consumed him momentarily, then he felt her discomfort at being in the arms of the wrong man.

Finally, he was able to see what she had witnessed and feel just as she did the night he found her on the floor of Harry's bedroom crying. **_She was crying for me._** He realized at that moment and a single tear fell from his eye. She had just witnessed what everyone else believed was a heinous act, but she cried for **_him_**.

When Severus broke their connection at last, he swayed only a little, then pulled her close to him. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke

"I love you, Loddie…" he paused in an effort to compose himself before went on, "I experienced the intensity of your love for me, regardless of my past." He kissed her lovingly on the lips then closed his eyes and lay back on the bed.

He felt greatly reassured and hoped her that love would remain this strong for the rest of their lives. He would deal with those things later, because at least for now, he was happy and completely sure of the most important thing; Melodia Dumbledore loved him, with her entire heart.

"Thank you," he said softly. She smiled and lay beside him stroking his face with her fingernail.

Melodia said, "I **_tried_** to tell you so…you stubborn Dunderhead!" she teased as she kissed his cheek.

They stayed right there in her room, talking and laughing, cuddled lovingly in each other's arms until it was time for lunch.

After a light lunch of sandwiches and an assortment of chips, raw vegetables, and fruit, they dispersed in separate directions to explore and relax about the house and grounds.

Melodia strolled to the stables to check on Black Diamond while Severus secured their rooms from what he referred to as "exceedingly nosy and prying eyes." She giggled softly thinking of his demeanor. He was so uptight a lot of the time, but she was very proud at the change she had seen in him while in the company of Harry and the others. It was obvious that he still had a long way to go, but he seemed to be trying.

"Hello Dimey!" she called to her horse as she reached for his grooming brush and entered his stall. He neighed, then walked toward her sluggishly.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked her magnificent stallion, "Are you mad because I have not seen you in a day or two." Black Diamond stopped and bowed his head sheepishly for her to pat.

"I dunno Dimey," she said aloud, "I seem to always fall for the dark brooding types whether in horses or in men, huh boy?" she asked him as he grunted happily.

"I'd say that was painfully accurate," said a familiar male's voice from directly behind her. She turned quickly and saw that Severus was standing behind her with his arms folded across his chest curling his lip into a playful snarl.

"So! Am I to understand that you see me as 'dark and brooding' now, Miss Dumbledore?" he said with playfully narrowed eyes.

"Absolutely you sexy man you!" she answered happily, then stood on her tiptoes to bite him gently on his upturned lip.

He chuckled softly and pulled her into his arms. She pressed herself against him, and he was delighted at the feel of her. This felt so right that it almost frightened him.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked around the corner of the stable in time to catch their Potions master kiss his lady tenderly on the lips. Her arms were wrapped around his middle and her height deficit forced her to reach his lips by standing on the tips of her toes.

They quickly ducked away, and walked briskly toward the opposite side of the grounds.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, " Ron said with a sour face, "I just don't get the attraction between the two of them," he finished shaking his head in disbelief.

She shot him another reproachful look.

"I mean, she's pretty, and he is so…" he struggled for the intended wording as not to earn another assault from her. "**_Professor Snapey_**!" he finished.

"Well that shows how much as you know, Ron Weasley," Hermione spat. "Love doesn't work that way. Not if it's true love anyway."

Harry couldn't resist a small cheek, "Oh yeah? Which book did you read that in, Hermione?" he teased grinning broadly.

"Come on Ginny, I think I've had quite enough of these boys for a while." Hermione urged glaring angrily at Harry.

Ginny shrugged and followed her back into the house.

"That was brilliant, Mate!" Ron exclaimed laughing at Harry's well placed cheek. Harry grinned broadly and straightened his glasses.

"What's eating her anyway?" Ron asked thumbing toward Hermione.

"I think she has a point, Ron. Like I said, they seem happy together, so I guess we should just get used to it. Besides, if she can keep Snape happy, then he might **_lighten up on us_**." He said hopefully.

"If she could do **_that_**," I'd never make another wise crack about them again!" he exclaimed doubtfully.

Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, then headed towards the house to find the girls.

As the sun set over the mountains behind the stables, Melodia left Severus with her uncle, and headed to the kitchen. They had already started planning for tomorrow mornings meeting, and she knew she could speak to Severus about the agenda later tonight.

Luckily, she had beaten Molly there. There was no need for her cook every meal. Besides, Melodia was in the mood for fried chicken with all the trimmings, like Shelby Vaughn used to make for her. Potatoes were magically being chopped for the potato salad; the crock-pot busily steamed the fresh green beans.

Severus walked in and sat down at the kitchen table as he watched Melodia prepare the chicken for frying.

"Muggle cooking again," he smirked with playful disdain.

"Yes it is, snob!" Melodia teased. "Why don't you quit your griping and give me a hand with this? Or do you think I will allow you to become like the other lazy wizard men who leave the women to do all of the cooking?" she said cheekily as she tossed him a full body apron.

"Snob am I? Lazy?" he tried to say in a wounded tone. "If you are trying to shame me into helping with you with this meal, I will admit you have succeeded," his mouth twitched as he held the apron she tossed at him in the air and added, "however, I have no desire to wear this…thing." he grimaced.

"Very well, Darling," she said as she rounded the counter and kissed him lingeringly on the lips. "Compromise is the key to a healthy relationship," she advised him.

After supper, tea was served for the adults in the sitting room.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione retired to their rooms for the evening.

"You lot had better get some sleep tonight!" Molly called after them as they ascended the staircase; "That means no all night talking parties! Do you hear me?"

They mumbled in resentful agreement and disappeared down the hallway.

Molly insisted on cleaning the kitchen since Melodia and Severus had prepared the delicious meal.

"I have grown children that need to earn their keep around here as well, my dear. Now the two of you run along and enjoy your evening." Molly said as she ushered Severus and Melodia from the kitchen.

"I think we have been officially booted from the kitchen," Melodia teased as she wrapped her arms around Snape's waist and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"That suits me perfectly," Severus said as he pulled her close and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

"Shall we?" he asked as he formally extended his arm to her.

Melodia giggled softly and slid her arm through his. "Hold on tightly, my love," he instructed. Melodia squeezed his arm firmly, and suddenly found that they were in the middle of her bedroom.

"Not in a hurry are you, Professor?" she asked huskily.

Looking into her precious face, he whispered, "I simply adore you, Loddie. You **_do_** realize this, I presume?" he asked lovingly.

"You'd better, Severus Snape!" she scolded playfully as she planted a small kiss on his strong chin.

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed her. "That sounded too much like a challenge, my love," growled impishly.

He lifted her from her feet and held her against him vertically. His desire was evident. He twirled her around in dizzying circles until they reached the foot of her bed where they collapsed laughing together.

"Shaggy, I adore you too," she whispered as she kissed his earlobe and began unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. He groaned and shivered with anticipation of her touch.

His hands expertly opened the buttons of her blouse and began to stroke the soft flesh underneath. She moaned as he slid his hands the length of her body then deftly removed her blue jeans and under things.

Melodia gazed at his naked from, completely in awe of his male beauty. She massaged his bare back and buttocks as he fondled and kissed her neck and breasts tenderly.

After hours of passionate lovemaking they lay nestled under the covers happily satisfied once again.

Severus tipped her chin up and looked into her bewitchingly brown eyes, "You are truly amazing, Loddie," he said with certain pride as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Melodia smiled then kissed him lingeringly in response.

"I intended to mention this earlier, but that spell you used last evening to enter Potter's room was absolutely priceless."

She laughed softly, "You liked that one, did you?"

"Immensely," he answered simply. "I must admit that I had no idea you were capable of such…" he appeared to search for the precise words, "astounding, yet effective theatrics," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've tried to tell you, Shaggy," she scolded playfully. "I am very resourceful!"

"I see," he mused. "I'm forced to wonder what other hidden talents you possess, that I have yet to discover."

Melodia pulled herself up to her elbows leaning over him. "Are you now?" she asked smartly. "Well…What if told you that I have **_at least_** **_one more_** talent that would surprise you to discover?" she asked mischievously.

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "It had better be spectacular if you expect it to top your Permaparitio charm," he challenged teasingly.

"Why Severus! Are you insinuating that I lack the ability to surprise you again?" she replied, eager to prove him wrong.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she brushed his lips with her own.

"Very well, Professor, tell me. What do you think about this?" she asked as she kissed his lips again lightly then pulled gently from his embrace.

Before he realized it Severus was lying next to a magnificent reddish-blond colored panther. It had rich, dark brown eyes that seem to sparkle as it watched him.

He jumped so quickly that he almost fell out of the bed. "Loddie?" he asked shakily. "Is…is that you?" he asked again looking bewildered.

The panther was lying on her stomach watching him intently. She threw her massive head back and screeched feline growl as if to answer his question affirmatively.

"Dear God! I don't believe it. You're an Anamagus!" he said completely astounded by this latest revelation. The great cat crawled toward him gracefully and nudged his elbow with her snout.

He cautiously touched the top of her head, then gently took her face in his hands. Severus leaned down to peer into the cat's lovely eyes.

Using Legilimency he realized that it was, indeed, Melodia gazing back at him. With no warning, she leaped onto his chest and stomach causing him to gasp for breath. Her massive paws rested one on either shoulder and had him pinned to the bed, licking his face, neck and ears while purring very loudly.

"Stop that!" he scolded laughing as the sensation of her sandpaper like tongue caused cold chills to roll over his skin. He rubbed the back of the great cat's neck appreciatively.

Just as quickly as she transformed into her Anamagus form, Melodia transformed again and was lying on top of him. She was human again and naked, kissing his earlobe sensually. His hands were entwined within her thick auburn hair.

"Surprised?" she asked casually.


	20. Chapter 20: Melodia's Theory

Chapter 20: Melodia's Theory

Molly had already began to prepare breakfast when Melodia came into the kitchen.

"Molly! Would you stop that?" Melodia scolded, "You have barely been here for twenty-four hours, and you've managed to prepare two meals already, and working on the third? Don't you ever get tired?" she asked teasingly mocking her friend.

"Well of course not, dear!" she answered in a motherly tone.

"Most of the people in this house are _**my**_ family members anyway, and if we were home, I would be cooking for them, so I am happy to do it! Besides, your kitchen is much larger and lovelier than mine is," she said simply.

"Well that is no excuse for me to allow you to take over all of the cooking duties." Melodia said flatly, as she tied her apron around her waist. "Now scoot!" she shooed with her hands, "Severus and I have prepared all of the meals to this point, and I believe we can handle at least one per day."

Molly laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes widened with wonder, "Professor Snape **_cooks_**?" she marveled openly.

It was Melodia's turn to laugh soundly. "Well of course he does! He helped me prepare supper last night in fact. Why do you look so surprised?" she was stunned to see the look of amazement on Molly's face.

"Well, it's just that when we would gather for meetings at number twelve Grimmauld Place, he never stayed long enough to eat meals, much less prepare them." Molly said honestly.

"Really?" Melodia was fascinated by this information.

"Yes," Molly continued. "I've always thought he was much too thin, but he's looking much better these days," she paused to straighten the tablecloth, "that is, since you've been here, dear."

Melodia flushed at Molly's comment and was unsure how she should respond. As if reading this for herself Molly smiled.

"I am so very happy for you, Melodia. When Albus told us about your relationship with Severus, it was…a bit remarkable to everyone," Molly noted politely. "He has never struck me as being the loving type, but I am proud to see that he actually is," she finished blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Molly," she said graciously, "He truly is, and I love Severus very much indeed. I always have. So now that I know he loves me in return, I am extremely happy," Melodia told her.

As if on cue, Severus strode into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Professor," Molly said beaming at him.

"Molly," he answered, nodding politely. He was puzzled by her facial expression.

"Oh my goodness," Molly declared removing her apron suddenly as if remembering something important, "I forgot to make our bed!" she said walking briskly from the kitchen and mumbling to herself fretfully.

Melodia knew instantly that Molly was allowing her and Severus some time alone. **_If she only knew_**, Melodia thought to herself and smiled guiltily.

Once Molly was safely out of sight, Severus moved behind Melodia, placed a hand on each shoulder and leanedinto her. She smiled as she turned the bacon.

He pressed his lips into the hair above her ear and whispered, "I love you madly my little cat."

She smiled broadly and turned to face him. "You liked my…alternative self then, Professor?" she asked sexily.

"Very much," he said softly as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Molly?" called a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen in search of his wife, but witnessed their loving embrace. He immediately began to stutter. Oh… excuse me….er…good morning you two…" he said red faced with embarrassment.

"Just looking for Molly…carry on!" he called as he quickly left the kitchen.

Severus jumped as if he had been pinched and turned quickly toward the sink directly behind him in an effort to avoid Arthur's eyes. Melodia bit her bottom lip to conceal a guilty smile. She called to him as he left the kitchen.

"I believe she is upstairs Arthur!" By that time he was gone.

She giggled wildly and turned to Severus who still had his back to her, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me, Darling?" she asked teasingly, as she kissed him between the shoulder blades.

Severus turned quickly and snatched her into his arms.

"Of course not, you silly girl!" he said almost angrily. "I was simply not expecting to have an audience," he said, still visibly shaken over the encounter.

"I am sorry that you were startled, but I was too, you know," said Melodia who was shaken as well. "Shaggy, I love you, and I don't care who knows it," she told him honestly.

He smiled crookedly, "I'd say everyone knows by now, Love. If not, they soon will," said Severus wearily as he ended their embrace.

He hugged her close once more then patted her fanny lovingly before seating himself at the table.

Melodia laughed softly and shook her head as she finished the bacon.

After breakfast, they filed into the study again. Severus sat on the designer loveseat with Melodia at his side. The kids sat in the floor, and the remainder of the group sat or stood in a large circle around the room. Moments later, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"I wonder if any of you have given thought to our discussion of yesterday."

Melodia was the first to speak. "Well, yes, Uncle. As a matter of fact **_I_** did," she said glancing to her left at Severus. She had not mentioned this to him, but she had a feeling she could help identify one of the remaining Horcruxes.

"Excellent, Melodia!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. "What are your thoughts, dear?" he asked curiously.

Severus stared at her closely, "Yes, I am interested to hear your theory as well, **_Love_**," his voice was anything but adoring.

Her palm began to sweat within his, but he made no move to soothe her. **_This was clearly a mistake_**, she thought to herself.

"Well, it only occurred to me this morning…"she trailed off suddenly, then she added quickly, "so I should really do some research before I am able to speak of it knowledgeably," fearing that she may have just started another war between herself and Severus. " I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a theory worthy of mentioning."

"How very considerate of you," Snape said silkily as his eyes narrowed angrily.

Everyone in the room seemed to hold his or her breath. It was obvious that Snape was not happy with Melodia's statement, though no one realized just why. A dropped pin could have been heard clearly, as they awaited any possible conclusion to this scene.

Dumbledore spoke quickly, in an effort to break the thick tension within the room "Very well, my dear. I look forward to hearing about your findings," he said smiling at his niece.

The meeting was much shorter than the one previous to this had been, but their conclusions as to the identities of the remaining Horcruxes had become narrowed since the day before.

"Very well," Dumbledore concluded. "Tonight we shall meet again to discuss our next move. Time is growing ever shorter, and I am sure we would all benefit from another afternoon of leisure before our task delegation begins."

"Before I adjourn this meeting I would like to announce that tonight's meeting will the last formal meeting before our work commences."

Dumbledore smiled then added, "Tomorrow is a very special day, and we will refrain from business for its entirety; however, I will welcome each and every one of your questions, suggestions or concerns regarding the tasks you've been assigned if you feel the need to discuss them."

"As of now, our meeting stands adjourned," he stated firmly, then seated himself behind the great oak desk.

Everyone dispersed, save a few with lingering questions. Melodia suddenly felt the need for a cup of tea. She looked around and noticed Severus was speaking to her uncle, so she made her way to the kitchen alone.

Melodia was delighted to see that some tea had already been made, so she poured herself a cup, and sat down at the kitchen table. She had consumed two delicious sips, when Severus appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

She looked up and sawhim standing in the doorway. He was the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on, and he was never so attractive to her as he was at that particular moment. It was obvious to her, however,that his mood had not improved since the meeting.

Everyone in the kitchen took notice of his arrival, but quickly busied themselves with conversation and other activities to avoid his eyes.

"Melodia, I would like to have a word with you, Love," his voice was cool and rather distant at best. "**_Privately_**," he added sternly, then strode away from doorway and into the foyer.

Melodia's stomach knotted hurtfully, but she slowly rose from her seat and obediently followed her lover.

He walked out of the front door, and stepped onto the lavish front porch and held the door open for her. She delicately pulled the heavy wooden door closed as she joined him.

She had seen him this way before. It was the night of the wicked argument they had only weeks before.

"What is it this time, Shaggy?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Would you kindly explain to me just when you were planning to discuss with me your…epiphany… regarding the identity of this Horcrux?" he almost hissed.

"Severus, if this is your idea of the proper place to conduct a private conversation, your judgement is seriously lacking." she said defiantly.

He took a step towards her and in a low menacing tone said, "Then perhaps the choice of venue should be yours, my darling." His dark eyes were fixed upon her face.

"Fine," she shot back at him, trying her hardest not to let him see how badly his behavior had shaken her. "Take my hand, and I will make sure we go somewhere that is appropriate." She held her hand out to him and he grasped it tightly.

A moment later they were spinning away from the porch. When they reached the destination their feet hit the ground hard. Melodia stumbled as they landed, and instinctively, Severus caught her in his arms, then helped her right herself before releasing her.

"Where are we?" he asked cautiously surveying his surroundings.

"The stream, Shaggy, it separates my land from Drake's." she answered flatly. She sat on the bank and removed her sandals.

"That repulsive old Muggle?" he asked distastefully. She glared at him.

"Yes," she answered through gritted teeth. My **_friend_** Drake Matteszoff's property begins on the other side of the stream," she finished as she sank her feet into the clear water. "And he is anything but repulsive," she shot back at him hatefully. "Drake is a dear, sweet man."

Snape sat down heavily on the bank beside her with his face in his hands, remembering the image he recently witnessed of his Loddie in the other man's arms. He removed his hands, and closed his eyes tight.

"Oh yes. You refer, of course to that same **_dear, sweet man_** who tried to maul you on your **_date_**?" he said sarcastically, still not looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees into her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and sighed deeply.

"Look Severus, lets just get this over with so we can move on, please," she said irritably.

"I caution you that you would do well to hold your temper, love," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "I do not wish to have a repeat of our last…disagreement."

"You must realize by now that you don't frighten me with that menacing tone, Professor!" she said hatefully.

"It is not my intention to frighten you, Melodia. I simply do not wish to have this argument excel further out of control than it already has," he said calmly.

"Shaggy, I don't want to fight with you either, but I know that you are mad at me, and I honestly don't understand why," she spoke without lifting her head.

"I believe you do," he said more calmly than before. She said nothing in response so he continued.

"Well," he said in an aggravated tone, "Need I repeat my question, Loddie."

"No. You need not repeat it," she said as she lifted her head to look at him. "You are angry, because at the meeting this morning, I told Uncle Albus that I had given thought to what one of the remaining Horcruxes could be."

"Indeed. It seems that **_do_** **_partially_** understand" he said mockingly, "However, I am concerned that you thought so little of me and of our relationship that you could not confide that in me beforehand?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh for the love of God, Severus! Please!" she said as she sighed deeply, "That remark was a totally uncalled for." He made no attempt to counter, so she continued speaking.

"Uncle said that besides the diary and his snake, Nagini, Tom Riddle most likely triedto secure artifacts from Hogwarts that were symbolic of each founders house, and that got me thinking. If he already had possession of the Slytherin locket and Marvolo's ring, that would make two from your house. The only other known artifact is the Hufflepuff cup. That means that either Gryffindor, or my house, Ravenclaw, may have afforded him an object to complete his sick ambitions.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"I believe I know what the final Horcrux is, as well as where to find it," she said simply.

Severus said with a weary expression, "Melodia, there is no way to be sure-- "Yes there is!" she shouted before he had the chance to finish.

"It's the Slytherin spittoon!" she blurted before he could scold her.

His mouth fell open in shock. "How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"It's simple when you think about it. The only Gryffindor artifact is safely secured behind Uncle's desk, and Ravenclaw has no specific artifacts to choose from, so he took another artifact from his own house. He must have felt that his house held the most valuable items anyway, so why not use one more Slytherin object?" She looked to him for some signal of understanding.

"I admit that there is a certain amount logic to that theory," Severus said thoughtfully, "but I cannot fathom how can you be certain, Loddie."

"I am not **_absolutely_** certain, but like you said, it is the most logical answer," she said hoping that he would not explode again.

"Listen, Shaggy." Let's tell Uncle tonight. If I am way off base, he will say so, and if he does, I promise not to push the issue," Melodia said finally.

"And if you are?" he asked cautiously, "Off base that is?"

"Then you and I will work toward another conclusion together." Agreed?" she asked extending her hand for him to shake as if striking a bargain.

He smiled slyly, and took her hand in his, then pulled her into him closely. She squealed with delight at his sudden change of demeanor.

"I love you with all my heart, you snarling, sneering, venom spitting wizard you!" she teased as she planted tiny kisses along his chin and neck.

"I adore you as well, you spoiled, high maintenance brat of a girl." He snapped playfully, then took her mouth roughly in a passionate kiss.

Before he realized it, she had slipped her foot around his leg, which caused him to fall hard to the ground, with her on top of him.

He yelped with surprise, rubbing his sore head then slapped her bottom once deliberately.

"Ouch! Where did you learn that technique, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked curiously still massaging the back of his head.

"I didn't. Let's just say there's a first time for everything, she teased.

He rolled her over positioning himself above herand his hands began to roam above her tank top and shorts.

"Ever fooled around outside, Professor Snape?" she asked huskily, unbuttoning his suit top.

"No, my little cat, but as you pointed out, there seems to be a first time for everything," he purred, kissing her throat lustily.

She placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him to his back again. "This time, Lover, your little cat will take the lead!" she said sexily.

With that, she ripped open his shirt and buttons flew in all directions. He gazed at her shocked by her actions, but secretly loved the intensity of her desire.

Melodia kissed him hungrily and reached for his trousers. He moaned and allowed his hands to slip into the legs of her shorts and massaged her bottom.

"You like that don't you… my brooding dark wizard?" she asked duskily.

"Dear God, Loddie, what have I done to you?" he said shakily, trembling wildly at her touch.

"You're about to find out, my darling," she warned as she slid his trousers from his body.

He lay naked before her, yet she was still fully dressed. He had never been in this situation before in his life. Melodia had him vulnerable to her and he found that as uncomfortable as it was, he was beginning to enjoy it immensely.

She marveled at the beauty of the ivory skin andhis naked form lying in the soft green grass. His desire was more than evident.

She stood on her knees and pulled her tank top over her head, for his viewing pleasure then settled on top of him again, kissing the length of his body.

He groaned as she pleasured him, until he believed that he could stand it no longer.

She stopped short of his ecstasy, and slid her shorts from her legs.

"Now **_you _**will experience passion like no other, my love," she said as she allowed him to enter her slowly.

They made love with her in control of his passion until they were both completely exhausted.

They lay naked in the grass and napped briefly as the afternoon sun shifted and provided them shade under the great oak tree.


	21. Chapter 21: An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 21: An Unlikely Alliance

When Melodia finally awakened she found that it was still very early and was not yet lunchtime. She was relieved to know that they had not slept very long at all. Realizing that she and Severus were still naked, she covered him with his cloak.

He opened his eyes sleepily and said, "Melodia Dumbledore!"

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked as she pulled her tank top over head and tossed her thick auburn hair.

"You are a wicked, wicked, Sorceress, my love," he said as he looked into her face.

Melodia pulled her shorts on and asked, "Why would you say that about the woman you profess to love, Darling? Isn't that a bit harsh?" she added as she sat on her knees beside him.

"Not at all. You see, I am not the one who is dressed and about to walk away from my naked exhausted lover," he said almost pouting.

She giggled at his demeanor, "You silly man! I was not **_about to walk away _**from you. And what do you mean exhausted?" she asked teasingly, "You just had nap… but you know…I've heard that it happens to…**_older men_**." She said cheekily.

Severus pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, then rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately. He slipped his hands under her tank top to find her breasts.

"You were saying?" he asked as he kissed her neck and throat hungrily.

She loved the feel of his large smooth hands and mouth, but recovered herself to cheek him again. "I said," Melodia continued, though it was growing difficult for her to speak,"you're pretty good at that for an **_old guy_**," then giggled at the expression on his face.

"**_Old Guy, indeed!_** I'll **_show_** **_you old_**, my cheeky little girl!" he hissed playfully as he yanked her shorts from her legs, his hands began roaming her thighs. He instantly found her love and began massaging her slowly.

"Severus, it's almost lunchtime, we really should go back to the house," she said fighting the urge to give in to his touch. "They will all be wondering where we are!"

Given the way they left together, she feared that someone would come searching for them, and discover their secret hideaway.

"You should have thought of **_that_** before you shot your mouth off, my little cat," he snarled, as he continued to stoke and fondle her quivering body.

Severus…Darling… we can't…I mean….we…"

"Oh, I believe we can," he said smiling wryly.

Before she realized it, they were naked and lying in the grass together.

They made love again, under the shade of the great oak tree.

Where are Professor Snape and Melodia?" Harry asked looking around as he entered the kitchen.

"Probably out snogging somewhere," Ron said as he shoved potato salad into his mouth.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly cried from behind the counter. "That's quite enough!" she scolded.

Still chewing his food, he looked up nervously, and mumbled, "Sorry Mum," then shrugged.

Harry and Hermione laughed silently and continued eating.

"Oh, good! Lunch is served! I hope you lot didn't eat the last of it!" Melodia announced happily as she made her way into the kitchen with Severus on her heels.

As always, he pulled out a chair for his lady to sit in, and seated himself a bit closer to her than usual.

"Good, it's about time, you two," Molly scolded good naturedly, "I will get your plates."

Molly served Melodia and Severus, then noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were finishing up.

"Alright you lot," Molly said addressing the kids, "You need to find some constructive way to spend your afternoon."

Melodia looked up and offered, " Harry, why don't you guys go out to the stable and visit Black Diamond. I am sure he'd love the company."

"Yeah, ok, thanks," he said mildly.

As they filed out of the kitchen door to the garden, Molly waited for her chance to speak.

"Now listen you two, she said softly, making certain they were well out ear shot, "Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to throw Harry a birthday party tomorrow, and I can really use some help from the two of you," she said looking a Snape cautiously.

"Of course, Molly," Melodia said graciously, "we'd be glad to help you."

Severus nodded briefly, "Of course, we will."

Once all preparations were discussed, Molly argued with Melodia over who would clean the kitchen. Melodia refused to relent.

"Very well, you win," Molly said in good natured defeat, "I'll inform Dumbledore of the plans, and get out of your way." She smiled sweetly, and then left the kitchen quickly.

Melodia magically cleaned the kitchen, and once again, restored order to the room.

Severus sat watching her, loving the apparent ease in which she worked.

He scooted his chair against the wall. "Come here, Love," he said gently, patting his knees.

Melodia was in shock, he had never suggested she sit there before. She stood looking suspiciously at her lover.

"Are you sure, Shaggy? You know how embarrassed you get when other people are around," she said easily as she sat in the chair next to his.

"Well…there is no one here now," he said silkily, "Now come here, woman!" he snarled playfully patting his lap harder this time.

She smiled and slid effortlessly into his lap. He kissed her soundly on the mouth and hugged her tightly.

"Now isn't that better?" he asked seductively.

"Oh yes," she answered truthfully, "but I'm afraid you'll drop me in the floor on my butt at the first sound of voices," she teased as she pressed her cheek to his lovingly.

As if he didn't hear her last, he inhaled the aroma of her hair, and purred, "You are simply lovely, my little cat."

Melodia giggled softly, and said, "I should get up now, before you get too carried away with yourself." She rose to almost a standing position, and he snatched her back to his lap.

"I'm not finished with you, young lady!" he snapped playfully.

She laughed at his sauciness, and ruffled the top of his hair. He responded by kissing her soundly again.

At last they stood and he pulled her to him again.

"Shaggy, I have to go out on some errands for the party tomorrow, and then find a present for Harry."

"Yes." He mused, "What **_would_** one give to someone who despises them?" he asked only half jokingly.

"Oh Shaggy, Harry doesn't despise you…not now at least."

"If you only knew, my love. If you only knew," Severus said smugly.

"It's alright, Shaggy. I will find something wonderful…from the both of us. Is that alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes. I am sure you will find something appropriate, love. Thank you," Severus said gently. She smiled and kissed his chin softly.

"Would you like to come along?" she asked hopefully.

"Not this time, Love. I have some…other matters to address while you are out."

"Got another girl on the side do you, Professor?" she asked teasingly.

Severus furrowed his brow and scowled playfully, "I assure you, my love, that I have neither the desire nor the physical strength to deal with another girl on the side."

Severus held her tightly, and said thoughtfully, "I believe I will find Potter and have a talk with him."

Melodia looked shocked, "Really Shaggy?"

Worry shadowed her features, "Perhaps I should stay with you a while," she said skeptically.

"You most certainly will not!" he scolded. "We will be just fine, you have my word," Severus assured her.

He kissed her forehead softly and swatted her behind. "Now be gone! I shall be here when you return."

He watched as she drove her Muggle car down the long drive and disappeared from view.

Severus took a deep breath and walked through the garden door from the kitchen, and headed for the stables.

Harry was brushing Black Diamond while the others patted and soothed the magnificent creature.

"He's beautiful," Ginny marveled as she stroked his soft coat. "I wish we could have one."

"Like that'd ever happen," Ron said sarcastically, "I mean, it would be great, but I can see Mum now,

'_Have you tended that bloody animal today_, _you lot_?'" He mocked as he made a sour face and shook his head. "We'd never have any peace."

Ginny giggled at the humorous imitation of their mother.

"You know Ron," Hermione chimed in, "Horses are lovely and all, but they **_are_** a great lot of work and responsibility," she said assuredly.

"Yeah, well like I said, Mum wou….." he looked up just as Snape entered the stable door.

Severus surveyed the group and gave them a faint nod.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you, Potter," he asked in his usual toneless voice, "privately," he added pointedly.

Harry seemed startled, but answered, "Sure, ok." He handed the brush off to Ginny who smiled broadly at the prospect of grooming Black Diamond for a while.

Severus turned and strode to toward the pasture where he had watched Melodia exercise her stallion from underneath the great oak tree. Harry followed closely behind, and wondered what Snape could possibly have to talk to him about.

Severus turned and was relieved to see that Harry appeared more curious than irritated. He decided to put into practice his promise to Melodia.

He knew he had to start this conversation off some how, so he offered to sit with Harry under the great oak tree.

"Please," he said, gesturing to the grassy surface, "May we sit?" Harry was a bit rattled, but nodded and sat beside Severus on the ground.

As if choosing his words carefully, Snape slowly began to speak.

"I am sure you're wondering why I've asked to speak with you," Severus said simply.

"Truthfully, yes…sir" Harry responded awkwardly. Severus surveyed his student for a moment, he then continued.

"Since the very beginning, you and I have had an extremely…'tumultuous' relationship, to say the least. I want you to know that I recognize that a great deal of the blame for this rests squarely on my own shoulders. Therefore, in the interest of The Order, as well as the remainder of your education," he paused briefly looking directly into Harry's eyes as if to drive home the word **_remainder_**,

"I believe that we should not merely put aside our differences, but attempt to work through them," he finished. He thought he was prepared for almost any other response than the one he received.

Harry was astonished. This couldn't be Snape talking to him. He had never been this civil to Harry. Before he realized it, however, he heard himself say, "Sure, I guess."

Severus eyed him curiously, then said, "Potter I know you are aware that your father and I detested one another. That was no secret to anyone, and I will neither forget those feelings, nor will I apologize for them. I do, however, feel that I owe **_you_** an apology…Harry. From the start, I've watched you closely, because you so reminded me of James, and I admit that I have not given you full benefit of being Harry Potter, rather than James Potter."

"You see," he continued uneasily, "I have made several hideous choices in my life, Potter, none of which I am proud of, not in the least. The choice that haunts me still, is the one I made after hearing the prophecy about you. I speak of course of the one that ultimately ended in the murder of your parents."

Severus cleared his throat uneasily, "All of this you, of course know; however, despite my feelings toward your father, I can assure you, I never wished for him to be murdered.

Harry's face flushed, remembering that Dumbledore told him about Snape telling Voldemort about his birth, which led to the murder of his parents. He also remembered Dumbledore saying that Snape was remorseful of this act.

"For that indiscretion, above all others, I am profoundly sorry," he finished and deeply bowed his head.

Harry sat mesmerized by this entire soliloquy. He felt as though he should pinch himself and wake-up from this incredible dream.

As Snape's comments came to an end, Harry saw something in his eyes that he had never noticed being there before. It looked a lot like sincerity.

"er…thank you…Professor," Harry said cautiously.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about what you did, and also how remorseful you said that you were. I didn't believe it though, Professor. I didn't want to. All I knew was that your actions ended with Voldemort killing my parents, and I hated you for it," he said sorrowfully.

Severus flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but said nothing.

It was Harry's turn to explain him now, so he began,

"I should apologize to you too…I mean…you're right; we definitely haven't ever gotten along. I always thought you were "evil" or "up to something" and I wasted a lot of time trying to prove that to Dumbledore, and anyone else who would listen to me." Snape raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I was always proven wrong, but then you would do or say something that made me think I had been right all along, and it would start all over again. I knew you didn't like me, Professor, and I really didn't care for you either."

Severus suffered a sharp pang of guilt, and broke in.

"I do not dislike you Harry. A lot of what I did, and said at Hogwarts, was part of my sincere dislike of your father; misplaced resentment if you will. My behavior was also greatly a part of my cover as a double spy."

Harry listened without interruption as Snape added, "I could not show you favor in anyway, however, I admit I could have been more…professional in my dealings with you."

Harry's head was spinning, **_could this really be happening?_** He thought to himself.

Just then, Severus broke into his thoughts, and said while looking into his eyes, "Believe me, Harry, it **_is _**happening,"

"Professor?" Harry said suddenly, feeling quite unnerved, "Did you just use Legilimency on me?" To his surprise, Severus smiled crookedly.

"I did indeed. That is why I was trying to teach you to close your mind to intruders. I am not the only wizard capable of entering your thoughts."

With this said, Harry saw the chance to make yet another apology to his Potions Master.

"I guess I blew that one too, didn't I?" Harry asked sheepishly. "I mean when you were trying to teach me Occlemency, and I saw…" Harry's voice caught suddenly, fearing that this would trigger and explosion from Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly and his face flushed. He remembered that he was livid when he realized what Harry had witnessed in the pensive. Even now he was angry, and embarrassed. For a long moment, Severus was unable to speak. To his credit, he was trying very hard to exercise patience, and finally he spoke.

"My memory," he said softly, this time not looking at Harry at all.

"Yes sir," Harry said cautiously. "I didn't mean to…that is…I know it was wrong of me to pry…" Snape waved his hand absently.

"I know, Potter, I know," his voice once again became toneless, "I trust you will understand if I do not wish to discuss this in detail?"

Harry was embarrassed; he remembered how awful he felt about his dad and the other Marauders hexing Snape, and how he had asked Sirius about it.

"Professor?" Harry asked cautiously, "Can I say one more thing about…well….that day?"

Severus fought the urge to scream '**_NO!'_** and end the subject there. He should have known that there would be more to say, and realizing this, with all of the self discipline he could muster, he consented begrudgingly.

"If you must," was all he could manage. His mouth twitched anxiously as he awaited Harry's next.

"I really felt bad about how my dad and Sirius hexed you, and if it were me, well, I would have been really mad too." Severus looked at Harry with something resembling wonder.

"At that moment, I didn't blame you for hating them. I wanted to tell you that then, but you were so angry, and then I was too," Harry broke off, then said, "I still feel bad, Professor. I don't know what else to say."

Severus didn't know what to say either. He had held onto his anger for so long, that he had nearly forgotten how Harry tried to explain himself in the face of his rage.

At last it seemed that all had been said, and now it was time for them both to digest this conversation. Severus stood and brushed himself off, then extended his hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"I would like to believe that we are able to move forward now, Harry." Severus said honestly.

Harry nodded, "I'd like that…Professor Snape," he said smiling slightly.

"Shall we shake on it?" he said extending his hand to Snape for the first time in his life.

"We shall, indeed," he said earnestly, and shook his student's hand firmly.

When at last they parted, Severus thought to himself, **_Perhaps this is the day_**. He sincerely hoped that once and for all, he and Harry could make peace.

Today's discussion may well have gleaned a new and unlikely alliance, both personally, and for the good of The Order of the Phoenix.


	22. Chapter 22: What Is It?

Chapter 22: What Is It?

By the time Melodia returned from her errands, she was completely exhausted. She was worried about Severus speaking with Harry. He was so easily aggravated, and she had firsthand experience with his temper. Melodia was also aware of the anger Harry had been harboring against Severus and she was anxious to find out how this conversation turned out.

Melodia entered the mansion with her packages in tow, and magically stored them away until the morning. There was one package that she happily carried in her arms as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

Her plan was to take a nice hot bath, then find Severus. An idea had occurred to her that she couldn't wait to share with him. He was so angry with her earlier for not consulting him; she didn't want to face his treachery again. **_Although making up was such fun!_** She giggled to herself. This time, however, she would not disappoint him. Truthfully, she would need his help if her uncle validated her belief that the Slytherin Spittoon was indeed the last Horcrux. There was not much time until the last Order meeting, and she intended to speak to Severus before then if at all possible.

Melodia allowed her mind to drift blissfully to the morning of love she had shared with Severus. He was so moody sometimes, and easily agitated, but she was almost used to that now. She smiled to herself realizing that because he loved her, she knew exactly how to calm him down again.

As she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her full auburn hair, she wondered why she had not seen him since her return. It was just as well, she thought. She was really tired tonight, but her bath had helped her relax a bit. It was obvious to her that the stress of the tasks ahead, as well as her argument with Severus had played on her nerves. Her energy level had dropped over the last couple of weeks and she just didn't have the desire to fight with him anymore anyway. She was fatigued very easily lately and did not wish to antagonize him again.

Her eyes settled on the package lying at the foot her bed, and she smiled again thinking of the surprise she had purchased.

She crossed the room and opened the package. Melodia surveyed the contents, and could hardly wait to surprise her lover.

Just then her bedroom door opened, and Severus stepped in smiling mischievously.

"Hello, my little cat," he said as he approached her.

Startled, Melodia quickly, covered the package with the comforter. Severus didn't seem to notice, and she was grateful. He embraced her lovingly and kissed her lips.

"Hello Darling," she said skeptically, then added, "What are you so happy about?"

He sat down on the foot of the bed, and she inconspicuously shoved her package away from them.

"I spoke with Potter…er...Harry, this afternoon," he said smoothly. He looked very relaxed.

"So it went well then?" she asked hopefully. Severus nodded and pulled her to him again.

"Amazingly enough," he started, "It truly did," he said seeming quite relieved.

He noticed for the first time that Melodia appeared pale and looked very tired despite her pretense to the contrary. Severus took her hands in his and looked into her precious face.

"Are you alright, Love?" he asked as his brow furrowed with sudden worry.

"Well of course I am, Shaggy," she answered reassuringly. "I think it has just been a very long day."

"Indeed it has," he agreed hugging her tightly against his chest.

Severus noticed the lump under the covers for the first time. "What is that?" he asked curiously, reaching toward the lump. Melodia slapped his hand playfully.

"None of your business…yet, that is," she snapped jokingly. "You will see your surprise later."

"**_My Surprise_**?" Severus raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to give in and spill the secret.

"That look will get you nowhere **_Professor_**," she advised him firmly. He said nothing, but sighed heavily, and cradled her to his chest.

**_What an enchanting creature she is!_** He thought to himself as he held her.

"It's almost time for the meeting, Shaggy. I should finish getting dressed." Melodia said ruefully.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Therefore, I shall wait for you in the hallway," Severus said softly, "Otherwise we would be unforgivably late." She blushed slightly as he kissed her again and rose to his feet.

"Severus, wait," she said hastily, "I wanted to speak to you about an idea I have for the meeting," she finished anxiously.

He turned to face her. "What it is it, Love?"

He shook his head and laughed when she explained it to him, "What am I to do with you, my Loddie?' he asked he held her.

"Cherish me," was all she said.

"That goes without saying, Love," he answered in a whisper, then kissed her lovingly.

Severus left the room ahead of Melodia to attend the meeting. He met Dumbledore at the door of the study before the others arrived and advised him of Melodia's idea.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I warned you that we would have our hands full with that one, my old friend!" he said as he adjusted his spectacles.

Most of the members had already left to prepare for their tasks. They would, of course, return the following day for Harry's surprise party. The time to act was here, but there was one day left for relaxation. When the battle was done, the fallout could be devastating to them all, so Dumbledore insisted on everyone participating in the festivities.

Everyone gathered into the study, and Dumbledore delayed the start until his niece arrived.

Just then, a collective gasp filled the room as a beautiful reddish blond panther entered the room and sat down inside the doorway.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed before he remembered that his mother was in the room.

Molly was too astonished to scold him. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and she clutched Arthur's arm instinctively.

"There is no need to panic," Dumbledore stated absently, "I believe you will find this… pet… to be quite tame, even lovable," he finished as the great cat sat quietly surveying the room.

"Pet?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Who's pet?"

Just then the great cat strode across the room and flopped lazily at Snape's feet. He reached down and patted her head, and stroked her thick neck affectionately, only to have her leap into his lap and lick his face repeatedly.

"She seems to be mine," he said in a tone that came closer to laughter than anyone had ever experienced from him.

Harry noticed Snape's eyes dance as he patted the panther's sleek back and coat.

Severus lovingly pushed the panther aside, propped her against the back of the loveseat, and said, "It is time to show them your enchanting trick, my love," and smiled looking into the cat's sparkling brown eyes.

Again there was a collective gasp, and then bursts of applause as Melodia appeared at his side, blushing profusely.

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed again enthusiastically.

As the laughter and applause died down, Dumbledore addressed them again.

"I would like to thank Severus and Melodia for that wonderful bit of entertainment, however, as this is our last **_official_** meeting, I suggest we begin precisely where we left off this morning."

Melodia looked at Severus, and he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently, "Go on, Love. Tell them your theory," he said in a reassuring tone. She nodded and began to explain.

After she had finished describing her reasoning about the Spittoon, the room was a buzz with both questions and anxious agreements.

"So you think that it is still somewhere within Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"I do, Harry. I believe that you will find it in the room of requirement," she added confidently.

"Doesn't that sound a bit too easy?" Hermione asked skeptically. "It seems that someone would have found it before now, if that were the case," she added doubtfully.

Severus was clearly annoyed with her question. "Miss Granger, the Dark Lord has never been concerned with making things easy. If indeed he had chosen the 'room of requirement' as the hiding place for his treasure, it will not be easy to attain. I can assure you of that," he said in his usual Professor Snape like tone.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron broke in, "That's the point of it anyway. If you've read "Hogwarts a History" like you always preach to us that you did, you should know that Voldermort could have used the room to hide something he didn't want anyone else to find," he noted triumphantly.

"Quite Right, Ron!" Dumbledore interjected before Hermione could counter. "And unless someone had summoned the room to specifically retrieve the Spittoon, which I am confident that they have not, it would prove to be a very secure hiding place."

Melodia smiled broadly at her uncle. Severus winked at his lady adoringly and gave her hand another squeeze of encouragement.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "I will be the one to go after the Spittoon right?" he finished hopefully.

"Indeed you will, Harry, but you will not be making the journey alone," he informed him firmly. "You remember the obstacles we faced in the cave, I presume?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. Harry nodded.

"I am not convinced that there will be similar obstacles within the room of requirement, however, it would be foolish to underestimate Voldemort at his point. Therefore, you will be accompanied by someone from the Order, as well as Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger," he added as he nodded in the direction of Hermione and Ron.

Melodia was hoping silently that she would be assigned to go along, but dared not look at Severus as she thought it. She certainly didn't want a replay of his temper from this morning. Perhaps she could speak to him about it when the meeting adjourned.

Before she had finished her thought completely, Severus leaned into her ear and murmured, "We shall discuss this in private, my love."

She shivered wondering if he had used Legilimency on her again. He did not seem angry as he said it, so she hoped he merely had suggestions to offer.

Dumbledore suggested they discuss the possibilities over supper and he would consider volunteers after dinner.

When the meeting adjourned, Melodia approached Molly. "I truly hate to ask you this, Molly, but would you mind if I didn't help prepare supper tonight? I would like to speak with Severus, but I promise to take care of the clean up myself," she offered as a trade.

"Of course, my dear," Molly answered. "And there is no need to clean up at all, we will both have our hands full tomorrow with the party," she said, then added kindly, "You look very tired, Melodia. You speak with your Professor Snape and leave both supper and the kitchen to me for tonight."

"Thank you, Molly. How long before we eat?" she asked sweetly.

"Within the hour, my dear," Molly said simply, "but I will save the two of you a plate that will remain hot and ready whenever you are ready."

Melodia went to the study hoping to catch Severus there, and saw that the door was pulled nearly closed. She peeked in and saw that her uncle was engrossed in a close conversation with Severus. It was obviously private, so as curious as she was, she decided to retire to her room and wait for him there.

As she approached the door to her room, Severus suddenly appeared in her path. She jumped back quickly and clutched her throat.

"Shaggy! You startled me!" she scolded as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Love," he soothed as he pulled her close to him. "I didn't realize that you would be standing here."

"So, if you didn't know I was here, why did you Apparate to our rooms?" she asked curiously.

"When I finished speaking with your uncle, I ran into Molly in the foyer. She said you wanted to speak with me, and I believed this to be the most expeditious way to find you," he said as he kissed her lips sweetly.

He noticed again that she seemed rather pale. "Darling, you are tired. Why don't you get some rest before dinner," he suggested lovingly, "I have further details to discuss with the Headmaster anyway. I will alert you when it is time to eat," he offered tenderly.

"Oh, but I wanted to speak to you about…"

"No Loddie. Not right now, Love," he said stopping her in mid sentence.

"I want you to rest while I complete my business with your uncle. We can brainstorm after that," he told her as he led her into the bedroom and helped her into bed. "That is, if you are rested well enough," he added firmly.

"Come with me," he instructed as he led her to the bed. She sat on the side and he removed her shoes. "Lie down, Darling," he said easily as he covered her with the comforter.

Her head had barely touched the pillow before she fell fast asleep. Severus watched her and felt growing concern over his Loddie. It was not like her at all to become so exhausted so quickly.

He kissed her forehead and muttered, "I love you my little cat."

He sneaked quietly out of her room and closed the door softly behind him.

Melodia woke sometime later, and noticed with horror that her room was very dark. **_What time is it?_** She asked herself in a state of panic. She looked over at her alarm clock and discovered that she had been sleeping for hours.

"Shaggy?" she called into the darkness. No answer. She quickly scrambled to her feet and crossed the room to her closed door. She opened it and stepped into the well-lit hallway and partially covered her eyes due to the brightness.

A tall cloaked figure became visible to her through squinted eyes. "Shaggy?" she said nervously reaching for her lover.

"Loddie! What are you doing out of bed, Love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I…er…why didn't you come and get me for supper?" she asked sleepily.

"You were resting soundly, little cat. Molly said that she would keep your dinner hot for you, and I did not have the heart to wake you just yet," he said gently.

Melodia yawned and he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Please don't leave me again," she pleaded holding onto his arm desperately as he placed her upon it again.

He gazed into her eyes and kissed her forehead again.

"I promise I will not," he said sincerely.

Severus removed his cloak, but remained fully clothed as he slid underneath the covers and allowed her to snuggle against him.


	23. Chapter 23: Evil Looms

Chapter 23: Evil Looms

Voldemort sat in his high-backed chair in front of the fireplace at the old Riddle House. The air in the room was thick with a sickening stench of death and rot.

Wormtail was busy feeding Nagini her dinner, so he didn't notice the loud pop from within his master's room.

Without looking up Voldemort said, "Ah Lucius. I wondered how long it would take you to join me once you were released from Azkaban."

"I Apparated the moment I was able to do so, my master," Lucius Malfoy answered bowing very low before the Dark Lord. "I trust the other members of our group will join us, shortly?" Lucius asked respectfully.

"No. The dementors will soon join me, along with the remainder of my Death Eaters. For now, however, you are the only follower that I require in attendance of this meeting.

"My lord," Lucius began nervously, "Thank you, master. I wonder if you would find me worthy of any news regarding my family," he asked cautiously.

"I find you worthy of nothing!" Voldemort spat angrily. "I **_will_** tell you that your equally worthless wife and son are now dead. They were murdered by Aurors after the debacle that took place at Hogwarts."

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. He fell to his knees and wept openly before Voldemort.

"Get up, you spineless waste of wizard flesh!" Voldemort ordered hatefully. "You have no one to blame other than yourself," he finished triumphantly.

"My lord, please," Lucius pleaded, "If you wish to punish me, then I will accept that, however, I beg your indulgence…" he trailed off momentarily. Please… tell me what debacle you speak of?" I …that simply cannot….this has to be a mistake or a vicious rumor," he groveled as he bursts into sobs again.

"I assure you, **_there is no mistake_**. They are dead, just as you will be if you fail me yet again," he said coldly as he witnessed the obvious breakdown of his servant. "Get up and stop this pathetic display immediately," he scolded heartlessly. Lucius wiped the tears from his eyes, and rose shakily to his feet.

"Please, my lord," Lucius began again, "How did this happen? I have heard only rumors since my release," he finished, trembling terribly.

"I have every intention of telling you, my worthless servant, but you are correct. There are many rumors floating about concerning the fate of Draco and Narcissa. Of course, they all end the same way, however. **_'Dead'_**," he reiterated with a certain amount of pleasure in his red eyes.

Still in shock over the news of his family, Lucius fought to regain control in the presence of his master.

"As I said before, Lucius, you have no one to blame for their deaths other than yourself. Had **_you_** not failed me so miserably at the Ministry of Magic last year, neither of them would have faced danger of any kind." Voldemort said with his slimy smile as he watched Lucius try clumsily to maintain his balance while sobbing.

"Since **_you've_** proved to be completely incompetent in your endeavors to destroy Harry Potter, I was forced to move my plan in another direction."

Voldemort relished seeing his servant in shambles, and lingered a moment with his finger under his chin to prolong Malfoy's agony. "Consequently, I assigned **_Draco_** the task of murdering the ever interfering Albus Dumbledore," he finished flatly.

"My lord, please, are you saying that Draco was killed trying to murder the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" he asked in disbelief.

"How astute of you, Lucius! That is correct. However his failure was not necessarily complete. You see, my **_presumably _**faithful Death Eater Severus Snape stepped in during your offspring's moment of weakness, and completed the task for him," Voldemort said simply.

"Albus Dumbledore is…d…dead, my lord? At the hand of Snape?" Lucius asked through tear stained eyes. He sniffled slightly trying desperately to push aside his grief.

"Of course he is. Thatwas the only positive result to be born of this badly mismanaged mess," he noted almost joyfully.

"There **_are _**a number of things that trouble me about this near failure however," Voldemort continued.

"You see it was not until days after this **_'accidental victory'_** that I learned of a certain instance that took place between Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape." He sank back into his chair as he recounted the story.

Lucius listened carefully as the Dark Lord told the story of the Unbreakable Vow that Bellatrix had informed him of between Narcissa and Snape, but was unable to say a word.

"What bothers me is that according to Bella, Snape indicated that I had given him prior knowledge of Draco's ill fated assignment. This, of course was a lie. I had discussed with no one other than Draco and Narcissa the details of this task at that point in time."

"Lucius found his voice to ask, "Forgive me, master, but do you believe that Severus would lie to Bella about something he knew she could easily confirm with you?" he asked sheepishly.

"That is what puzzles me," Voldemort answered not sounding as confident as he had previously, "I know that Bellatrix both dislikes and mistrusts Snape to an annoying degree, however, I have always believed that his faithfulness to me was unwavering."

Voldemort looked into the face of Lucius Malfoy and delivered the orders of his final task.

"You are to investigate the allegations made by Bella regarding this alleged vow, including whether or not Snape was also killed by Aurors. You will bring to me proof of either his treachery or his loyalty. If he is dead, your task is to bring me unquestionable evidence. If he is not, bring him before me…alive," he paused then said, "You may use whatever means you find necessary to accomplish this task. If you are successful, **_this time_**, you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams; however, fail me again, and you will immediately suffer the peril of your wife and son."

"Yes, my master," Lucius replied bowing low once again, and with a loud pop was off to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

As morning light began to overtake the night skies, Melodia found herself in the arms of her wonderful wizard again. This time, he was still sleeping and appeared to have slept, fully dressed in his clothing from yesterday.

She smiled and wrapped her right arm over his middle and snuggled closer to him. He was so very gentle when he wanted to be, and Melodia loved waking up with him. Severus opened his eyes, and kissed the top her lovely head.

"Feeling better, Love?" he asked dreamily stroking her back easily.

"I think so," she said as she threw her legs over his and kissed his still clothed chest lovingly. "I don't know what came over me yesterday, Shaggy. I can't remember ever feeling so tired," she said softly. Severus sat up against the pillows behind him and pulled up her gently to sit with him.

"So you are better rested, my Loddie?" he asked tenderly as he continued to cradle her to him.

"Yes, I…" she stopped suddenly, broke from his embrace and scrambled into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Unnerved, Severus followed, calling after her, "Loddie? What is the matter?" He stood at the door waiting for a response, but there was none. He called again frantically, this time turning the doorknob in an attempt to go in after her. It was locked.

He heard the faint sound of sickness, then running water.

"Melodia!" he called again, "Darling let me in!" He was frightened now. "Darling please answer me!" he said insistently, thinking he may have to enter forcibly.

Just then, the door clicked and opened and a very pale, Melodia slid into his waiting arms.

"Dear God, my girl!" he said worriedly. "Are you alright?" then instantly recognized that she was not. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He felt of her face and neck in an effort to determine if she were feverish or clammy. To his relief she was neither.

"I'm ok, Shaggy," she said honestly feeling better. "I guess I should have eaten supper last night. I think I simply neglected my self very badly yesterday," she said smiling into the face of the man she loved.

"Are you certain?" he asked skeptically as he continued to fuss over her.

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek lingeringly. "Of course, Darling," she answered, "In fact, I am suddenly very hungry! Let's go have breakfast," she said eagerly. Severus chuckled at her sudden burst of energy.

"Oh Shaggy! Today is Harry's party! I have to…"

"You have to do **_nothing_**, Melodia," as his tone changed quickly.

"Now you listen to me," he scolded, "I will prepare your breakfast, and I intend to see that you do not neglect yourself like this ever again. Do you understand me, my girl?" he finished in a soft yet stern voice.

"I promise, I will do better for myself today," she said obediently, "but I promised Molly that I would help and I still need to conjure…"

"I **_will not_** tell you again, Loddie. You **_are not_** to overexert yourself with this…party, or anything else today. I am still not convinced that you are not coming down with something," he said firmly.

"Severus, I've already promised not to neglect my self again, but I have responsibilities that I must see to." He scowled at her meaningfully.

Before he could scold her again, she reassured him, "I am feeling much better, my dark brooding sweetheart," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have my word."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Very well, then I shall make us breakfast before everyone else wakes up," he advised her before kissing her soundly.

As they finished breakfast, Severus noticed that the color had returned to his lady's face, and he smiled to himself, relieved that she appeared to be better and more rested.

"Now, my darling," he said smoothly as he gathered the breakfast dishes, "What is it that you mean to 'conjure' for today's festivities?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," she said fretfully, "It's a swimming pool party, and since I do not have a pool, I was going to conjure one." She told him as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh Shaggy!" she said jumping to her feet suddenly, "I completely forgot your surprise!" she said hastily.

"Whoa, just a minute, Love," he said quickly. "Slow down, a bit. What surprise?" he asked her as he took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"Upstairs! Remember?" she asked impatiently. Severus thought for a moment.

"Ah, yes. I do, indeed. I distinctly remember having my hand slapped as if I were a nosy child when I attempted to look at something hidden in our bed," he said with playfully narrowed eyes.

She giggled reflecting on the instance he was referring to. "Would you like to see it now?" she asked sweetly, then added, "Well, part of it anyway."

"Part of it?" he said still looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Why not all of it?" he added as his hands found her buttocks and squeezed gently.

"Now there you go again!" she scolded this time, "What would you do if someone walked in?" Severus shook his head slowly.

"That threat is beginning to bother me with less intensity every time you say it," he said as he bent his head down and kissed her passionately.

Just then Molly entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the remainder of the household, and caught their passionate moment in its midst.

"Oh, dear! I mean to say… good morning you two. I…was just about to make breakfast…er…," said rapidly, "for everyone."

Melodia and Severus both turned very scarlet in the face, but Melodia found the voice to say, "It's ok Molly, Severus has already prepared breakfast. All **_you_** need to do is herd the masses in to eat it."

"Well, thank you, Professor, she said, still with flushed face. "You have eaten already?"

"Yes, thank you Molly, Severus said respectfully, "Melodia was about to conjure the swimming pool for the birthday party today."

"Wonderful!" Molly exclaimed surveying her closely. "You look as you are well rested today, dear."

"I really am, Molly. Thank you," Melodia said honestly. "Professor Sour Puss here is determined not to let me overexert myself, so I am not sure how much help I can lend to you after all," she said pouting openly.

"Good for him!" Molly said approvingly. "I have already gotten the gifts and decorations ready, so the pool will be the last detail to conjure before the kids come down."

Melodia smiled at her graciously, "Would you like me to help with the decorations, then?"

"Of course, dear, that is if you feel up to it. I think I hear them stirring upstairs now." Molly answered.

In a matter of only a few moments, there were balloons and streamers adorning the ceilings and lined staircase. Melodia had arranged the gifts along the table in the foyer and magically placed an attractive "Happy 17th Birthday Harry Potter" banner which stretched the width of the grand foyer.

"Loddie? Which of those presents is from the two of us?" Severus asked curiously surveying the packages.

"This one," she said pointing to an artfully decorated package on the floor.

As she made her way to back lawn, Severus knelt down beside it and read the card that she had written out in her own extraordinary hand writing"

Harry, 

Happy 17th Birthday! You are truly an amazing young man!

Warmest Birthday Wishes 

& Loving Regards,

Melodia Dumbledore & Severus Snape

Something about the note bothered Severus and he knew exactly what it was. **_Yes_**. He thought to himself, **_this party was not going to be the only surprise revealed this day_**, he smiled to himself as he rose to a standing position.

He verified with Molly that all preparation was complete, then set off to find Melodia. First things first he thought as he strode across the back lawn in search of her.

She had conjured an Olympic size swimming pool, and was busily decorating the surrounding area when he found her.

"Hello Love," he said adoringly as he approached her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he found her outrageously delightful. She turned in time for him to take her into his arms and kiss her lovingly.

"I love you, Shaggy," she said as she kissed him intently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you as well, my little cat," he said as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. "You are feeling better today, I see," said Severus happily.

"Of course I am, Darling. I told you that I was completely fine. I just had a very…intense day yesterday. That's all it was," she assured him again.

"When am I to receive _**my**_ surprise, then?" he asked mischievously.

"You will see soon enough, my love," she answered as she kissed him once again.

They strolled hand in hand into the great house to await the arrival of the birthday boy and his guests.


	24. Chapter 24: Melodia's Delight

Chapter 24: Melodia's Delight

Molly ascended the staircase calling for the kids. "Alright you lot! Breakfast is served! Come quickly!" she screeched in a voice that rang out loudly through the corridor.

Harry woke instantly at the sound of her voice. He opened his eyes sleepily and reached for his glasses. Ron was already up and dressing.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" he said jovially. Harry grinned and sat up on the side of his bed.

"Thanks, Ron," he said happily.

Today Harry finally became of age. A thrill ran through his body as he realized again that he did not have to stay with the Dursley's any longer. Melodia and Snape had told him that he would have to return to 'settle accounts' or something like that. But for now, he took comfort in the fact that he would never again have to call #4 Privet Drive "home".

He dressed quickly and tried to comb his still unruly hair. A sharp knock at the door startled him.

"Harry? Ron?" It was Ginny.

"Yeah, Come in!" Harry called to the door. Hermione followed Ginny into their room smiling broadly.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said smiling. "How does it feel to be of age?" she asked excitedly for her friend.

"It's great!" He answered truthfully.

Ginny crossed the room and kissed Harry briefly on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Thanks Ginny," he said blushing deeply.

Ron noticed both the look on Harry's face and the way his little sister kept gazing at him.

"Well, we'd better go downstairs;" he said hastily, "Mum will lose it if we're not quick about it."

At the top of the staircase, Harry was surprised to see the colorful decorations that adorned the foyer, and the table full of presents.

"Wow!" Hermione said astonished at the details of the room, "This is terrific, Harry!"

"It looks like Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed.

They descended the staircase with Harry in the lead. He stopped to peek at his packages smiling broadly as he read the attached cards.

They rounded the cornerto the doorwayof the kitchen and a sudden chorus of voices startled them.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" His face ran scarlet, and he felt a tear run down his cheek.

The kitchen was packed with his friends and Order members. Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Professor Dumbledore, Melodia and Severus and the rest of the Weasley family were all in attendance. To Harry's very great surprise, Minerva McGonagal was there as well.

After a light breakfast Harry began opening his gifts. He had never gotten so many gifts in his life. There was an assortment of candies, and a few clothes and some books from his Professors. But his favorite gift was from Melodia and Snape. It was a new game system that included four controllers and a variety of brand new games.

"Thank you all so much!" he beamed as he took a visual inventory of his birthday haul. He was understandably emotional as he thanked each and every person for his or her gift.

Melodia smiled at him and gave him a motherly hug.

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said sweetly. "Like your gift do you?" she asked obviously proud of her choice.

"Yes, thank you, Melodia," he stated, then looked up at his Potions Master.

"Thank you too, Professor Snape. I really mean it."

"Happy Birthday, Potter," Severus said genuinely as he shook Harry's hand.

Everyone was a buzz over Harry's gifts. Dumbledore suggested that they try out his new game station, and even the adults in the room were eager to have a go at it.

Severus slyly slipped up behind Melodia and handed her an envelope with her name written on it. He kissed her cheek lovingly then he was gone.

"What the?" she asked. She turned instantly to ask him, but Severus was not there. She opened the envelope and found a brief note written in her lover's beautiful handwriting. It read:

**_Professor Severus Snape requests thepresence of his lovely lady, Melodia Hadass Vaughn Dumbledore under their favorite oak tree in approximately fifteen minutes_**

Melodia smiled to herself wondering what mischief her silly man was up to now. Whatever it was, he had been very clever about getting her attention, and she could hardly wait until it was time to meet him.

As the birthday boy and his guests amused themselves with the new games, she changed clothes and freshened up a bit before heading to the oak tree by the pasture fence.

When Melodia arrived she saw a large black velvet blanket spread out under shade of the branches. There was decanter of some sort of beverage that she could not identify, on ice, and yet, another note.

She sank to her knees and opened the second envelope eagerly.

**_My darling Loddie _**

**_Please pour a glass of this palatable new beverage_**

**_that I have purchased_****_for_**

**_us to share on _****_this momentous occasion_**

**_I will join you soon!_**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Shaggy_**

Melodia giggled to herself as she sat down on the blanket and reread the note. She poured two glasses of the sparkling liquid. She tipped her glass to taste its' splendor, gazing toward the opposite fence to view the beautiful landscape and her jaw dropped in complete disbelief.

Severus was on the back of her beloved Stallion, riding toward her!

She rubbed her eyes and focused again on this incredible sight. Severus had never been agreeable to learning how to ride with her, despite her previous pleas. She never understood exactly why he resisted, but eventually chalked his hesitance up to some type of phobia.

She watched, completely astounded, as he and Black Diamond trotted effortlessly across the rolling pasture. She believed Severus to be the most handsome man in the world, but as he sat proudly astride her magnificent stallion, she found herself entranced by his presence and wanted him desperately.

His black cloak billowed behind him as he rode and the morning breeze caught his lovely long hair and it bounced and waved with the motion of his stride.

She set the glasses aside and applauded his performance enthusiastically. He was smiling proudly as he approached the fence, then to her great surprise; the stallion leaped over the fence and stepped toward her slowly. Severus brought him to a halt then patted his neck appreciatively.

"Desilio-entis" he said softly.

Black Diamond obeyed his command as if had done so many times before. The great Stallion bowed very low and allowed Severus to dismount by sliding from his saddle gracefully.

He knelt before Melodia, took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"I see you received your invitation to **_our_** party, Love," he said tenderly as he kissed her again.

"Oh Shaggy!" she said softly, "That was the most amazing thing that I have ever witnessed," she whispered in his ear as he held her.

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed your surprise, Love," said Severus. He ran his hands through the back of her luxurious hair and whispered his next in her ear.

"Although it is not **_your_** birthday, I have a very special gift for **_you_**, my little cat," he announced as he reached into his robes.

Melodia clasped her hand over her mouth in disbelief. Tears fell from her eyes as Severus presented her with a tiny golden box.

Her hands trembled as she took the box from his. She was completely speechless when she opened the box to find an exquisitely designed diamond ring inside. Unable to take her eyes from it, she trembled uncontrollably and her eyes filled with tears.

Severus slowly took the box from her hand and removed the ring.

"Melodia Hadass Vaughn Dumbledore," he began in a voice that he hoped was much steadier than it was. "From you, I have learned what it truly means to love as well as to be loved."

There was a huge knot in his throat, but from his heart he continued, "I love you far more than you may ever realize, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you at my side."

A single tear fell from his eye as he asked her, "Please, my Loddie, Would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" he finished humbly.

He held the ring before her, and she wept with glee,

"My Darling Severus, oh yes. Yes, I would love nothing more than to become your wife," she cried.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed it as if he meant to seal it there forever and pulled her to him once again. Melodia wept with delight as he kissed her cheek, ears and neck.

She eased back onto the soft blanket pulling him with her as she did. He kissed the tears from her eyes and asked her again.

"You **_did _**agree to marry me, yes?" as he searched her eyes.

"Absolutely, yes," she answered. "I love you, Severus, and I promise you…I will for the rest of our lives."

"Shall we toast to our future?" he asked pulling them both upright to a sitting position.

She lifted her glass in acceptance of his offer.

"To us, my Darling. May we always know love, just as we do today," she said smiling through tear stained eyes.

"Here, here," he murmured softly as they drank to their future and sealed it with a kiss.

When the newly engaged couple arrived back at Headquarters, they found that most of the grown ups including, to Melodia's delight, her uncle Albus, were still engrossed in the games. The kids and the others had already found their suits and were splashing and floating around in the massive swimming pool.

Severus took her gently by the hand and led her up the staircase to their rooms. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée and asked.

"Do you realize that no one seems to have noticed our absence from the birthday party?" he finished with his lip curled in suggestion.

"I **_did_** notice that, but you know, we are **_old people, _**now Severus, I doubt our presence is imperative to the success of the party, anyway," she said matter-of-factly.

"That, my little cat, is music to these **_old ears_**," he laughed softly and swept her into his arms.

She wrapped around him like a scarf as he carried her into her bedroom.

He lowered her to her feet, and kissed her passionately. It confounded him when she backed slowly away from his embrace and walked to the foot of the bed. Her hand caressed the hidden package there, and she batted her eyes sexily.

"Would you like **_your_** surprise now, Professor?" she managed in a husky tone that Severus found difficult to resist.

His dark eyes fell upon her with a playfully icy glaze, "Are you teasing your betrothed, my love?" he asked silkily. "You should know by now that I will not tolerate teasing, little cat," he warned as he seated himself on her bed and propped up with several pillows.

"You're not being teased, you silly man," she said in cheeky defiance. "Wait just here. I'll be out in a moment." She instructed as she turned on her heel carrying the mysterious package in her arms toward the bathroom.

He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. She was going to marry him, and he was still in mild shock. He knew that she loved him, of course, but in the face of the evil and danger they would soon come to experience, it was comforting to know that she would be there for him, for the rest of his life. He smiled to himself as he pictured her face when he proposed to her. His heart swelled with love for her as he anxiously awaited her reappearance.

Moments passed, and he heard her call to him, seductively.

"Ready or not, here I come!" from behind the door.

The door to her bathroom opened and she spoke again, while standing just out of his sight.

"Close your eyes, Darling," she coaxed from the doorway.

Severus did as he was told, and tried to visualize what she could be up to.

"Are they closed?" she asked again.

He answered her wearily, "Of course, Love. I promise."

Melodia walked carefully to the foot of the bed, and warned him again, "You'd better not peek!"

"Never," he said flatly. She purposely waited several moments then spoke again.

"Ok, you can open them now, I think," she advised him easily.

Severus gazed at her and found himself completely in awe of her beauty. She was sitting on her knees at the foot of the bed, wearing a very shear, two-piece, emerald green teddy with rust colored lace.

The color was well suited for her ivory skin and auburn hair. He noticed with a pang of lust that her top had narrow lacey straps, which hung loosely from her shoulders. It lay open to her navel, with only two pearl buttons, which fastened just under her breasts. Rust colored lace trim adorned the waistband and legs, which were extremely short and cut high on her hip.

His desire to have her was torturing him. He slid toward her and touched the soft fabric that barely covered her delicate frame.

"Dear God, my Loddie. What an exquisite creature you are!" he said as his hands began to roam along the soft fabric.

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

Melodia gazed into his dark eyes, "Do you like your surprise, my darling?" she asked sexily.

"Indeed," was her only verbal answer. He slipped his hands underneath her top and began to massage her soft white flesh.

"Severus?" she said struggling to keep her composure under the feel of his smooth hands. Darling, I loved what you did for me today, and I want you to know that I will never forget it as long as I live." she purred as he kissed her face and ears.

He stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"I should hope not," he said teasingly as he resumed his indulgences with her stomach and breasts. He skillfully unfastened the two pearl buttons that held her top closed. Her half-naked body exposed, he kissed her breasts and abdomen longingly.

"Make love to me, Shaggy" she pleaded as she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"I intend to do just that," he answered breathlessly.

She squirmed and writhed as his smooth hands slid slowly to her bottoms and began massaging her atop the fabric.

His breath was quickening as he kissed her, as she entwined his long black hair within her fingers and called to him, "I love you, Severus Snape, I truly do."

He removed her top completely and savored the taste of her; his desire was growing ever stronger with each passing moment. He effortlessly removed her bottoms and discovered the love that awaited him.

She wept joyfully as he pleasured her and cried out into her pillow as he brought her to the point of ecstasy.

"I love you, Melodia," he said brushing her lips with his own as she allowed her hands to stroke his broad back and slide to the front of his trousers.

She removed them from his body as effortlessly as he had her own. "I want you, Severus and I can't wait any longer," she pleaded as she gently touched him.

He quivered as her small soft hands found his love, and just as he had the first time, he kissed her tear stained eyes, when he slowly entered her.

In the aftermath of their passion, they lay naked above the bedcovers in each others arms. Melodia repeatedly gazed her ring and smiled.

"How did you manage to get me this ring, learn to ride Black Diamond, and teach him a trick, all within the short time that we have been here together?" she asked curiously as she traced his chest with her fingernails.

He rolled his eyes in playful exasperation, "As I've explained to you before, Love…I am a bloody brilliant wizard!" he teased.


	25. Chapter 25: It Begins

Chapter 25: It Begins

Melodia suddenly realized that time had gotten away from them. She and Severus were missing Harry's party.

In bed with her future husband was just where she would have liked to stay, but she knew they should go back to the party so they wouldn't seem rude. She also craved a piece of the delicious looking birthday cake, as well as dip in the pool.

While Severus lay sleeping, she quickly slipped back into her teddy and snuggled next to him once more.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was still completely naked, yet Melodia was not.

"I supposeI should be grateful that you are at least still in bed with me this time," he sneered playfully.

Melodia pulled herself up onto his stomach and glared in to his dark sexy eyes.

"You know, Professor," she began cheekily, "I love it when you sneer at me like that; mainly, because I know that you are teasing." Melodia brushed his lips with hers and kissed the tip of nose before she continued.

"I also happen to find you incredibly appealing when you are angry; but if you think for one minute that I would hesitate to bite off that sexy curled up lip, you are sadly mistaken," she finished as she indeed bit his lip firmly to confirm her last.

Severus yelped when she bit him and pushed her onto her back playfully. He rolled his body on top of hers and pinned her arms above her head.

"And if you believe that I will tolerate insolence from you, my future bride, **_you are the one who is sadly mistaken_**," he scolded scowled playfully.

Melodia squealed with delight at his masculine authoritative reproach. She kissed his scowling face, and relented, "Ok, Shaggy," she gasped, "I give up,"

"_**Do you**_?" he half growled. "And I was **_so looking forward_** to your biting off my lip," he said silkily. He kissed her lovingly and rolled to his side with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Severus, we really should rejoin the party; besides, I am very hungry, and I'd like to swim a bit too," she pouted prettily.

"There's no need to pout, Love. We shall rejoin the festivities, I assure you; however, before we do, I would like to discuss something with you," he finished thoughtfully.

Just then he clasped his arm and rubbed it absently. "Damn!" he swore softly as he sprang instantly to his feet and began to dress quickly.

"What's wrong Severus?" Melodia asked. He didn't answer, but when he turned to face her, he continued to massage his arm. His face was unusually blank, and his eyes seemed dark and cold.

"Shaggy you're frightening me, what is the matter?" she asked again pleadingly.

His expression changed quickly and she saw light return to his eyes by the time he answered her.

"It's nothing, Love. Forgive me for frightening you. It suddenly occurred to me that I should speak to the Headmaster," he said evenly.

"Why don't you have some lunch and attend the party. I will join you momentarily," he said with a poor attempt at sincere smile.

"Speak to Uncle Albus? About what, Shaggy?" she persisted. Again he did not answer.

Melodia was terribly shaken and convinced that he was hiding something from her. She had never seen him act this way before.

"Severus, are you sure that you're alright?" she asked.

He sat down on the bed and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes Loddie, I assure you, I am fine. Now I must go, but I will see you in a bit," he announced as he kissed her again briefly and strode into the hallway.

Melodia watched him leave the room and began to shiver. **_What could be wrong with him? What did he want to discuss with me before this…whatever it was happened to him?_**

She was terribly worried, and considered following him, but he would surely be angry with her then, and that is not how she wanted to conclude the happiest day of her life.

Her stomach was growling loudly, so she decided to follow the advice of her fiancée, and have lunch before checking the progress of Harry's party.

In the kitchen, she discovered leftover sandwiches and chips. Hungrily she consumed two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

Melodia felt a bit better after eating, but sadly realized that she was still very tired. The stress over the coming events she believed was cause of her sluggishness. She no longer had the desire to swim, but wanted to see how the kids were enjoying the pool. After she finished her juice, she decided to see for herself.

It was just as she had expected. They were taking turns diving and splashing one another. Laughter rang out along the grounds. A few of the Order members had joined them including, Lupin and Tonks, as well as the older Weasley boys and Fleur.

She seated herself in a soft patio lounge chair and was instantly amused by their antics. It was a very warm day, and the sun that shined high overhead illuminated the clear blue sky. She stretched out on the lounge and closed her eyes to relax.

Before she realized it, Severus was standing over her with his hand on her arm nudging her gently.

"Loddie? Wake up, Love," he said tenderly.

She opened her eyes and saw that he appeared much calmer than he had earlier. His eyes were no longer dark and cold, and his tone was much lighter as well.

"What?" she asked sleepily as he watched her silently.

She looked around her, and saw that everyone had either already left the pool or were leaving. "Oh, Shaggy, I am so sorry. I must have fallen asleep," she said yawning.

A sharp twinge from her face told her that she had been sleeping in the sun long enough to burn. She touched her face gingerly and drew in a quick breath.

Severus laughed and pulled her into his arms. "A permanent blush, my love?" he teased.

Melodia slapped his arm and whimpered playfully, "It hurts and …Ow! …"she yelped when he hugged her closely. Apparently her shoulders and upper arms were red too.

"Dear God, Loddie! Your skin feels as if you are on fire!" he said a bit worriedly.

Melodia grimaced. "It is, believe me. I hate when this happens," she said shaking her head. "It's just my luck, though. I have just become engaged to the most wonderful lover in the world, and now I've managed to cook myself so completely that it is unbearable to be touched!" she mocked herself disgustedly.

"Well, not to worry," Severus said slyly, "I **_am _**a Potions Master, little cat. As such, I believe that I can solve this dilemma post haste," he bragged easily.

Ignoring the pain, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Then get moving, Professor! Unless of course, you'd like to stay alone in your own room tonight," she teased.

"I may, indeed, stay in my own room," he said silkily, "but I assure you, I will not be alone, my little cat," he assured her. He offered her his hand and said, "Come with me, Love."

Severus mixed a simple burn healing ointment and applied it generously to Melodia's skin. He instructed her to lie still and relax so that her skin could absorb it, then he left her briefly to clear up his work area.

Within minutes, the burning and pain had subsided, and she was feeling much better.

She had just gotten up and began to dress for dinner when Severus reappeared.

"What are doing out of bed, little girl?" he half scolded as he shook his finger at her menacingly.

Melodia smiled guiltily. "What does it look like, you silly man, I 'm hungry and it's almost time for dinner, isn't it?"

"Not quite yet, Miss Dumbledore," he said as he approached her. "I intend to see that you are better first, and then we will continue our conversation from this morning," he added smoothly.

He took her by the hand and led her to the foot of her bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Feeling better now?" he asked as he cautiously hugged her to him.

"Yes, Darling," she said as she hugged him tightly to prove it. "I am much better now thanks to you."

"Then I would like to speak to you for a moment before dinner, my love," he said in a serious tone.

"What is it, Shaggy?" she asked wondering what this could be about.

"I have given a great deal of thought to Potter's search for the Horcruxes, and I have also discussed my thoughts with your uncle," he said simply.

Melodia's heart pounded in her chest, she knew exactly what was coming next, and braced herself for the inevitable. She said nothing, however, but nodded slightly.

"I have decided that it would be wise to escort Potter and the others to Hogwarts myself. I strongly sense that my expertise would be useful in destroying the Horcrux," he explained as he used his peripheral vision to survey her reaction.

"I agree," Melodia said happily, "Whatever obstacles Harry encounters, he will need us there to help him past them."

"**_Us_**?" he asked curiously. "No, Loddie. I said that**_ I would_** escort them, not **_we_**," he told her firmly.

Melodia was shocked. "Severus, I really want to go! We would make a great team, Darling, and the kids may need the both of us," she almost pleaded.

His mouth twitched momentarily, "I realize that, Love, but this could be potentially very dangerous. Not to mention that you have not been feeling well. As it is, I believe it best that I go alone," he said trying hard to hide a sly grin.

"Dangerous?" Oh Lord, Shaggy, NO!" she complained. I can't tell you how I've looked forward to having**_ this _**conversation again for the nine millionth time!" she ranted. "You know that I am capable of dealing with danger now, and I am honestly feeling much better and ……" she stopped suddenly when she caught a glint of mischief in her lover's dark eyes. "What are you……? Are you baiting me, Professor?" she asked cheekily.

"Guilty," he laughed softly and pulled her into his chest again. "I am indeed, baiting you, Love," he said as he kissed the top her head.

"Does that mean that we will **_both_** go?" she asked hopefully.

"It does, my little cat…." He began but was immediately cut off when Melodia threw herself against him and began planting sound kisses over his entire face.

"Thank you, Darling! Thank you for not threatening to leave me behind! I love you for taking me along!" she cried excitedly in between kisses.

He realized that he needed to finish the thought she had interrupted, but he found himself enjoying her gratitude at that moment.

"Loddie, wait…alright Love… listen to me," tried to begin throughout her loving attack. "I was hesitant to mention this until I was convinced that you were not ill."

Melodia beamed at him. "I am perfectly fine, Shaggy. I promise I you I am."

Severus gently pushed her up and looked into her eyes. "Darling, it is wonderful to see you happy; however, I would be remiss if I led you to believe that I was not against this…at least I was in the beginning."

Melodia stared into his dark eyes, intently, "Why Severus? Was this not your idea?" she asked.

"No. It was yours," he answered gently. "I was immediately aware of your desire to be the Order member that would accompany Potter on his task when Dumbledore announced it," he said gently.

Melodia stiffened suddenly and asked, "Did you use Legilimency on me at the meeting?"

Severus chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "Not this time, Love. I simply know you well enough to expect that you would want to go. I also realized you had avoided my gaze."

"I'm sorry, Shaggy, I just didn't want to fight with you anymore, and I…"

"Loddie, he interrupted, "I understand. I never intended to for you to feel that you should tread lightly around my temper, although my recent…behavior has apparently indicated otherwise. I apologize for that, my love," he said planting a small kiss on her lips.

"I assure you, I was not angry because you wished to go," he soothed as he stroked her back lovingly.

"Does Uncle Albus know?" she asked.

"Yes. He knows, Love, and so does Minerva." said Severus, "We are to inform Potter that we leave just after breakfast in the morning."

"Does he know that we are engaged too?" she asked happily holding her ring hand out before them.

"Well of course his does! I had to ask his permission for your hand, didn't I, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked, surprised that she would not have realized that.

She should have known that he would have been honorable enough to ask her uncle's permission before he proposed. Her heart leapt again and she kissed him lovingly.

"I was informed that he will make the announcement of our task as well as our engagement tonight at dinner," he said as he rose to his feet and steadied her.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he extended his elbow.

Molly had prepared a large supper for everyone. There was ham, potatoes, green beans, tomatoes, salad, and breads of all types. Melodia's stomach grumbled miserably as she caught the aroma of the food from the kitchen.

As they rounded the corner toward the staircase, Dumbledore ushered them into the formal dinning area. Everyone was already there and prepared to eat.

Severus seated Melodia to the right of Dumbledore and pulled the chair next to hers close and seated himself.

"Before we enjoy this wonderful meal, I would like to make two very important announcements." Dumbledore began as the address to the members present.

First, it has been decided that Melodia and Severus will accompany Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Hogwarts to seek out and destroy the Slytherin Spittoon Horcrux. Minerva McGonagal has already been notified of their mission and has agreed to lend to them any necessary assistance.

In agreement with this, nods and rumbles of a good decision filled the room.

"Secondly, I am very proud indeed to announce the engagement of my niece Melodia, to our very own Professor Severus Snape. Please join me in a toast in wishing for them a lifetime of peace, hope and love," Dumbledore finished and raised his glass high into the air.

The entire assembly rose to their feet and clapped, cheered, and whistled as Severus took hold of Melodia's elbow and they rose from their seats to acknowledget the congratulatory ovation.

Melodia glanced at her uncle, and noticed a small tear rolling down his cheek as he afforded her a wink of approval.

She blushed profusely and gripped her future husband's arm to steady her self. Severus patted her hand affectionately, nodded to the applause of their peers, and seated her once again.

After dinner, Harry was advised that they would leave the following morning.

Melodia held her fiancée's hand tightly as they retired to their rooms.

Her sunburn was almost well, save the attractive pink tone that adorned her usually ivory skin.

He took her in his arms and kissed her lingeringly and she swooned as he held her. Severus released his embrace and took her face in his hands, then kissed her lightly once again.

"I love you, my Loddie," he said in a voice that was soft and choked with emotion. "You are truly the light of my miserable life," he finished.

In each other's arms they fell onto the bed together and hungrily undressed one another.

They made love again and again until they were completely exhausted and immensely satisfied.

Sometime later, in the wee early morning hours, Melodia woke to her betrothed writhing and muttering in his sleep.

He stirred restlessly, and clasped his arm quickly and groaned as if in pain.

Melodia jumped as he tossed about holding his arm.

"Shaggy? Shaggy? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

Severus woke to the sound of her frightened voice, and saw that her beautiful brown eyes were furrowed with worry.

"Loddie?" he asked sleepily, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, Darling, you…were having a dream or something, and you clasped your arm! I was afraid you were having a heart attack or something!" she was frantically massaging his arms and chest.

"No, Loddie. I assure you, I am not having a heart attack."

"What happened?" she asked now kissing his smooth chest.

He held his arm up slightly and pointed to the Dark Mark. It glowed brightly like flames burning his flesh.

Melodia gasped and clutched her hand over her mouth in horror.

"He is calling them," he said softly. I am afraid it has begun.


	26. Chapter 26: Departure

Chapter 26: Departure

Severus realized that he had frightened Melodia with his fitful dream. She had also witnessed the burning glow of the Dark Mark on his skin. He had become extremely unnerved when she rushed to the bathroom, physically sick from the experience. He felt very guilty about upsetting her that way.

With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he watched her fall peacefully asleep at last. He kissed her forehead, but she never stirred. Severus found himself wondering if he remembered her ever sleeping so soundly, but he was exhausted from the ordeal as well, and knew he wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment anyway.

He drifted in and out of sleep for the remainder of the morning hours. He wasworried about Melodia and was anxious to speak to Dumbledore before they left for Hogwarts. He had certainly survived on much less sleep than this, so he was not concerned with himself in the least. His future bride, however, was his main concern. He wondered if she was truly ill. She was neither feverish nor clammy, and carried no other symptoms than mild to moderate fatigue and stomach discomfort. Severus kissed her lightly and wondered if she was truly all right. He was frustrated with himself because he was usually very intelligent when it came to making an accurate diagnosis, but for some reason he just couldn't put his finger on what seemed so familiar about her symptoms.

**_Perhaps it is good that she stays with me,_**" he thought confidently. "**_At least that way, I can keep my eye on her and bring her back here post-haste if I suspect that she is ill."_**

Melodia stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Darling," she said as she sleepily yawned.

"Good morning, my girl," he said kissing her forehead. To his relief it was warm only from her unfortunate sunburn incident.

Severus tilted her face and bent down to kiss her sweet lips. "Are you alright, Loddie?" he whispered.

"Oh, yes. I am just….," she yawned again, "worried about you, Shaggy. Did you finally get to sleep?" she asked adoringly.

"Me?" he asked sardonically. "I am fine; however, your health concerns me much more than this bloody Dark Mark does!" he said honestly.

Melodia smiled. "I told you, Shaggy, I am fine. I promise you. This is just all very upsetting."

"Things will not improve until the Dark Lord has been vanquished for good," said Severus wearily, "and I sincerely hope that you are not merely pretending to be well so that I will allow you to go along to Hogwarts."

"Oh, Shaggy! I am not pretending! Honestly, I have just been very tired. I give you my word, I am not ill. I would never lie to you, Darling. Not for any reason," she assured him as she snuggled closer into him and kissed his bare chest lovingly.

Severus held her silently for a time. His head ached knowing that he needed to speak to Dumbledore desperately about the events of earlier that morning.

He tried to imagine how he would tell Melodia, if it became necessary for him to return to the Dark Lord. There would be no reassurances to offer her. He knew, in his heart, that if that happened, he would never return to her. He shuddered as he wondered just how he would die. His throat became dry and tight as he pictured the torture he would surely endure before death mercifully closed his eyes forever.

Melodia felt his discomfort and asked, "What is it, Severus? Is the Mark burning again?"

"No, Love," he answered with closed eyes. "As you mentioned earlier, this is simply very upsetting."

"I love you, Severus," she murmured as she raised up to kiss his neck. "Make love to me," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled the lobe seductively.

Chills ran the length of his body as her warm breath met his flesh. Without a word, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, my Loddie," he breathed as he gently pushed her onto her back and began to kiss and massage her stomach. His mouth found her soft full breasts and he became breathless with desire as she moaned with pleasure.

She loved the feel of his hands and mouth upon her skin. She stroked his back and buttocks with her fingernails, which heightened his desire.

When he could stand no more, Severus took her gently and exercised great care in pleasuring her completely. He slowly savored the ecstasy of their lovemaking, as if it were the last time.

Melodia lay sleeping soundly again, and Severus kissed her forehead before going to find Dumbledore.

"I love you, my little cat," he called softly as he pulled the door of her room closed behind him with a soft click.

Dumbledore sat behind the great oak desk in the study, Deep in thought about the tasks that were to begin today. A sharp knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. Severus opened the door and strode quickly towards the desk.

"Ah, Severus! You are prepared to leave this morning I trust," he said confidently.

"Of course, Headmaster. However, I believe I should advise you of an experience that I suffered just this morning," he said rather shakily. Dumbledore seemed suddenly rattled by his tone. He knew that this sort of behavior was completely out of character for Snape.

"What is it?" he asked, "Is it Melodia?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"No sir," Severus responded respectfully as he pushed up the sleeve of his robe.

He showed Dumbledore the still well illuminated Dark Mark on his arm.

"I awoke this morning, very early this morning, to a severe burning sensation on the Mark, Headmaster. Not only that, but I experienced some…visions that disturbed my sleep just before the sensation became unbearable," he advised him dutifully.

"Voldemort has called the Death Eaters into service at last then," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Headmaster," Severus began, "I wonder if you believe it necessary that I return along with the other Death Eaters."

Dumbledore could see for the first time that the thought of returning to Voldemort frightened him. Of course, he was trying to hide this, but Albus knew that he was clearly thinking of his fiancée.

"No Severus. I would not have you walk into that kind of danger again. It has been weeks since my "murder" and I am certain that he too presumes you dead. Your appearance would serve only as a complication to our plan, and would undoubtedly mean your death," Dumbledore finished knowledgeably.

"I believe that as well, Headmaster; however, if you had believed it necessary, I would have returned."

Dumbledore noted the relief on his normally expressionless face and smiled slightly.

"You are thinking of my niece no doubt," he said looking at Severus over the top of his spectacles.

"Always, Headmaster. I can allow myself to think of nothing else. I fear my Occlumency skills would fail me, and betray her," he said as he bowed his head.

"Yes, you may be right." Dumbledore agreed softly.

"Relax my old friend, I will not put you or my niece in that dangerous situation. There is important work to be done both here and elsewhere. For now, however, the two suspected Horcruxes are first on our list of endeavors. You need not worry about anything further just now," said Dumbledore easily.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said gratefully, "I shall wake Melodia and collect the students."

"Very well, Severus," Dumbledore said with a nod.

He watched his future nephew stride to the door of the study and called again, "Oh! and Severus,"

"Yes Headmaster?" Snape said turning obediently to face Dumbledore.

"I appreciate your loyalty as well as your respect my good man; however, given the nature of your relationship with my niece, don't you agree that it is time to dispense with formalities and henceforth address me as Albus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Severus smiled at his old friend and replied, "Of course…Albus" before leaving the room with a respectful bow.

Harry and the others were awake and looking eagerly forward to their task.

Severus walked to the door of Harry's room and gave it a sharp knock.

"Yeah, come in!" he shouted.

Severus opened the door and saw that the four of them were up and ready.

"I see that you are all here, very good," he said easily. "We are to leave, as previously discussed, immediately following breakfast, and if you have any questions or concerns, the Headmaster has suggested you speak to him directly before departure," he said evenly.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked as Severus turned to leave.

"Yes, Harry?"

Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed 'Harry?' and Hermione shrugged slightly.

"I was thinking. Maybe we can go to #12 Grimmauld Place?" he suggested hopefully.

Snape considered this for a moment, then said, "Perhaps. Actually, that is not a bad idea at all." I shall inform the Headmaster.

"Great!" Harry said as Snape closed the door to his room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "I mean, when did he start calling you 'Harry'?"

"He doesn't do it much, but the first time he did was at the Dursley's when he came to meet Melodia and me. I nearly died of shock," Harry told them truthfully.

"I can tell he is not very comfortable with it yet, but that's ok. It wouldn't bother me if he still called me 'Potter'. He even says **_that_** more cordially now," he added.

"Well I think it's wonderful, Harry. Maybe now you and Ron can lay off of him about his being evil. He is marrying Dumbeldore's niece after all," Hermione said authoritatively.

"Yeah that's more than a bit weird too, isn't it?" Ron asked looking to their faces for agreement.

Harry grinned slightly, " Yeah, maybe, but like I said, he is different with her. You've seen him. It's like he's not Snape anymore. Not really," he said finally.

"Well, we've wasted enough time discussing things that are not our business, so let's go and have breakfast," Ginny said irritably, then rose from the bed and walked to the door.

They all followed her downstairs and seated themselves at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe it!" Molly exclaimed. "You are all up and ready to eat without having to be summoned!"

"Well, actually, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione chimed in, "Professor Snape came round to fetch us," she said guiltily, then quickly added, "but we were already up and about to come down anyway."

"Very good, dear." Molly said as she filled their plates with food. "Now eat! Not so fast Ronald!" she shrieked. "I swear one day you will choke to death eating that way!" she said as she turned toward the stove again.

While the kids finished their breakfast, Severus ascended the staircase to wake his fiancée.

Melodia stood in the hot shower, trying to revive herself a bit. She had gotten sick again this morning and fortunately, Severus was downstairs then. She felt queasy and wondered what could possibly be causing her to do this. She froze suddenly and grabbed onto the shower railing. Could I be…? She asked herself critically. Oh no, it can't be that, she thought. Stress does terrible things to one's system, and the last thing she needed was to add to the stress by fretting needlessly about_ **that**_ right now.

Feeling a bit better, she stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off.

"Need a hand with that, Love?" Severus said. He was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed watching her intently.

"Behave yourself, Professor!" She scolded playfully.

He laughed and walked back into the bedroom and sat at the foot of her bed.

"I'm hungry, Shaggy. Is breakfast ready?" she asked as she pulled on her slacks and robe.

"It is, indeed. I believe the children are eating now. Which means we should have the kitchen to ourselves by the time we are ready to eat," he advised her.

Once everyone was fed, they gathered in the foyer.

Dumbledore addressed them again to bid them farewell.

"Severus tells me that you wish to visit #12 Grimmauld Place to search for the locket, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. That will leave only one other Horcrux to find," said Harry respectfully.

"I must agree, Harry. A splendid idea, indeed," Dumbledore said proudly. Harry grinned broadly at his mentor's compliment.

"Be mindful of your surroundings, you lot," Molly warned as she kissed and fussed over them tearfully.

"Eww! Mum! Cut it out! We'll be back soon." Ron said irritably as she spit in her hand and smoothed his hair down lovingly.

"Godspeed to you all," Albus said smiling.

"Everyone ready?" Severus asked as they held fast to one another. "To #12 Grimmauld Place!" he announced officially.

Dumbledore and Molly stood together and watched them as they waved good bye and Apparated into thin air.


	27. Chapter 27: Grimmauld Place, The Locket

Chapter 27: Grimmauld Place, The Locket and Absondi

A loud pop disturbed the quiet that lingered along Grimmauld Place, as Harry, Severus, Melodia and the others Apparated in front of the former headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus led the way when at last the door appeared, and they entered the House of Black.

Melodia was dumbstruck. She walked around the great house in awe of the majesty of it, despite the dusty appearance of neglect.

"So where do we look, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, if Kreacher had the locket, he must have stashed it someplace. Sirius told me,when we were all here together, he noticed that stuff kept disappearing. He even caught Kreacher hiding things under the filthy rag he wore, so I guess it could be anywhere."

"Where **_is _**Kreacher?" Hermione asked, and began calling for him.

"Really Hermione, he wouldn't answer **_you_** so why bother?" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"He might, Ron! You never know. He's probably lurking about somewhere watching us anyway, and I'll bet he is curious to know what we're up to," she said defiantly.

"No he's not." Harry said. "He is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave him a job there last year. It was after I learned that Sirius had left this place to me, don't' you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said solemnly, "Well brilliant! Now what do we do?" he asked glumly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, we have to look for it ourselves. I'm sure Professor Snape and Melodia will help us too."

Harry suggested they split up to search the house. "Ron you go with Hermione, and Ginny can go with me."

Just then Severus interrupted, "That's fine, Potter, but I warn you, if the Horcrux has not yet been destroyed, it may be protected by dangerous spells; therefore, I suggest we stay on the same floor, and as closely united as possiblewhile we the search."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione and Ron went into the kitchen, Snape and Melodia headed for the drawing room, and Harry and Ginny remained in the sitting room.

After hours of tedious searching, the locket remained unfound.

"This is really exhausting work. After all of this, it would be a shame to come up empty handed," Melodia said raggedly as she flopped lazily on the couch to relax.

"Yes, I know," Severus said wearily as he joined her on the couch. "I'm afraid that is exactly what will happen, since I haven't heard a sound from any of the others."

Just then Harry and the others rounded the corner shaking their heads drearily.

"No luck, Professor," Harry spoke first, "I guess we should start upstairs now."

After a few moments rest, they adjourned upstairs to resume the search.

Hermione stopped cold, and remembered that Kreacher had many items stashed away, in what appeared to be his bed. Excitedly, she left Ron to carry the news of her revelation to the others.

"That's right! Way to go Hermione!" Harry said happily as they ran toward Kreacher's hideaway.

They searched frantically, and finally Harry caught sight of a shiny object between the boards above Kreacher's bedding.

He was just about to retrieve it when Hermione yelled, "No Harry! Call Professor Snape! It might be protected by a spell!" she reminded him frantically.

Harry quickly pulled his hand away, "I dunno, Hermione, if it were still protected, how was Kreacher able to get it?"

Overhearing their raised voices, Severus rounded the corner suddenly and saw Harry about to retrieve the shiny object again.

"Hold it Potter!" he commanded loudly. "Don't touch it!" he said irritably as he strode quickly towards them.

"See? It's just there, Professor," Hermione said, pointing to the object. Severus knelt beside them and peered into the opening.

"Yes, I see it," he said thoughtfully. "Very well, get back now… the both of you," he said firmly.

Severus closed his eyes calmly and muttered something that was barely audible. It sounded like he was delivering a counter curse under his breath as he reached for the object.

By this time, the others had joined them and watched intently as he pulled the object free of the boards.

"That's it!" Harry cried enthusiastically. "That's the locket!"

Severus examined it closely and saw that it was sealed shut. Shaking his head slowly, he realized that the danger of this supposed Horcrux may be far from over.

"Weasley, take the ladies out of here now!" he commanded forcefully. "Potter and I will handle this," he said still surveying the locket.

"Severus, is that it?" Melodia asked curiously from behind him.

"I believe it is, Love," now go downstairs with Ron, and be quick about it. Harry and I will join you shortly," he said simply.

Melodia didn't argue. She obediently followed Ron and the others out of the room worried about the danger the two of them may face with the locket.

Moments later, they heard a very loud **_"BANG_**!" followed by Harry's voice, "Bloody Hell!"

Everyone jumped, and cried out startled by the noise.

Melodia started up the staircase, but was immediately met by Severus and Harry. Neither of them appeared to be harmed, and Melodia gasped with relief.

"What was that noise?" she asked shakily reaching out to grasp them both.

Harry grinned, and looked at Severus, "Professor Snape destroyed the Horcrux!" he said happily. "It was a bit loud, but very effective," he added.

"How did you do it?" Melodia asked curiously.

"I ignited the locket in an attempt to burn it completely; however it was apparently filled with some sort of gas which caused an explosion almost immediately," Severus answered knowledgeably.

"That would account for the loud noise you heard. It then burst into rather foul smelling flames. The gas, I am certain, would have been dangerous, if not lethal to inhale, so Potter and I beat a strategic retreat into the hallway," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Melodia hugged her beloved hero and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I am glad you're so brilliant my love," she said adoringly.

Severus stiffened suddenly, looking quite embarrassed but said nothing.

He produced the badly burned and horribly damaged silver object that was once the locket and handed it to Ron. It was now clearly unrecognizable.

"Weasley, I want you to take this back to headquarters and give it to Dumbledore, however, I do not want you traveling alone; therefore, you should take your sister and Miss Granger along as well."

"Then, will we meet you at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No. Melodia and I will assist Harry at Hogwarts," Severus said decisively. "Tell Dumbledore that we shall return as quickly as possible."

"But what if you need help, Professor," Hermione continued, "We could…."

"Miss Granger do you never tire of being such an insufferable pain in the arse?" Severus said sarcastically.

He immediately caught sight of the reproachful look Melodia afforded him and relented a little.

"Just do I as I've instructed. We need to have done with this in order to move forward," he said using a more acceptable tone.

Melodia looked at her feet and smiled. She had seen glimpses of the teacher that they all despised, but at least he seemed to be trying, and she was secretly very proud of him.

"See you, Harry," they said as the girls held tightly to Ron and Apparated away.

Severus offered Harry and Melodia each an arm, and they too Apparated off to Hogwarts.

As they reached the grounds outside of the enormous gate, Harry realized that the last time he was here, he was chasing after Snape and throwing curses at him trying to avenge Dumbeldore's "death".

As if Severus sensed Harry's awkwardness, he leaned nearer to him.

"Are you alright Potter?" he asked in a kinder voice than Harry had ever heard him use.

"I guess, so Professor, but it seems…strange," he answered honestly.

"Yes, it does," Severus said softly.

"Severus, I think it would be best if you were not seen entering the castle," Melodia said cautiously. "I really think we should be as careful as possible, given the…er…circumstances."

"What do you suggest, Love?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "You know that I cannot Apparate into the school."

"Well no, but you could always become invisible," she suggested smiling and obviously very proud of herself.

"What can he do, Melodia?" Harry asked anxious to see where she was going with this.

She stepped closer to Severus and crooked her finger for him to bend toward her. He reluctantly obeyed considering present company.

She kissed him softly on his thin lips and whispered, **_"Absondi Severus"_**

Harry watched in awe of her show of power. Snape was now completely invisible. It was as if he simply vanished, but then Harry heard him speak.

"What the…How did you do that, Loddie?" he asked.

Melodia laughed at his admirable tone and shot one of his own treasured answers back at him cheekily.

"I'm a bloody brilliant Sorceress, Love."

Severus laughed soundly and lifted her from her feet gently, kissing her soundly. She giggled with delight knowing that he was more comfortable doing this while he was invisible.

Harry smiled thinking how funny it was to see Melodia hanging in mid air as if she were levitating.

Taking full advantage of his transparent state, Severus nuzzled Melodia's ear lovingly before setting her back on her feet again.

"Ok Harry, you'd better notify Minerva that we've arrived," Melodia announced.

Harry raised his wand into the air, "EXPECTO…."

"Potter!" Severus snapped. "Non verbally," was all he said.

Harry looked as if he had been slapped. "I don't know if I can, Professor," he said woefully.

"Yes you can, Harry," Severus said easily. "**_I know_** you can."

Harry smiled broadly and held his wand in the air once more. Wordlessly he thought of the words: EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Instantly a large white stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and galloped gracefully towards the school.

"Good show, Harry!" Melodia said and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Well done, Potter," Severus added. "Very well indeed."


	28. Chapter 28: Hogwarts Help

Chapter 28: Hogwarts Help

Minerva McGonagal walked briskly toward them as Harry, Melodia and Severus entered the gateway to the grounds.

"Melodia, Potter, I'm glad you're here. We seem to have a problem," Minerva said rather nervously.

"Albus told me that Severus would accompany you, but…"

"I am here Minerva," said the invisible Snape softly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes were wide with surprise, "_Severus?_" she asked quizzingly.

Melodia smiled and took her friend's arm as they began to walk toward the school entrance once again.

"We thought it best, Minerva, in light of recent events, that Severus not be seen on the grounds," Melodia said as she patted McGonagall's arm.

"Well I must say, I am impressed with your ingenuity!" she said seeming very impressed.

Harry felt strangely comfortable here at Hogwarts suddenly, as if nothing at all had changed. Dumbledore was alive, he and Snape seemed to have reached an understanding, and now there seemed to be hope for the destruction of Voldemort.

He afforded himself a slight smile as he thought of how nice it would be to have things back to normal again.

They had just entered the castle foyer when Melodia asked, "Are there any other staff members here, Minerva?"

"Well yes, but only the few who reside here at Hogwarts year round," said Minerva, "Why do you ask?"

She had nearly forgotten about their invisible companion when realization hit her suddenly.

"Oh forgive me, Severus. Yes. I believe it is quite alright to remove the invisibility spell now."

Severus had been standing directly behind Melodia with his hands on her shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her secretly kiss her neck before his cover was removed, and she blushed slightly and smiled as chills ran along her arms and shoulders.

"Are you ready, Darling?" she asked as she turned into his tight embrace.

"I am," he answered in a regretful tone.

Melodia took his hands in hers and softly said, "Aperio."

Severus appeared instantly, his tall frame towered over hers as they stood facing each other.

"That was quite remarkable," McGonagall said, "Now I would like assistance with aproblem with Narcissa and Draco. I am relieved that you are here, Severus. I wonder ifI could impose on you toattend to them?"

"What is it Minerva?" Severus asked as his strides quickened toward the hospital wing.

"Are they becoming difficult to subdue?" he asked.

"No. That is not the problem at all. Actually it is the opposite. Neither of them seem to have the will to live any longer," McGonagal said sadly.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Melodia asked nervously.

"It seems that neither of them have been eating very well, and they communicate only very little with anyone. They appear to be quite content to just sleep and nothing more," Minerva said wearily.

Harry listened, fascinated to know that they were in this poor condition.

"Could they be faking it?" he asked curiously.

"I mean I wouldn't really doubt that they would try that, you know, to catch your guard down?"

"I can't say we didn't consider that possibility at first, Potter," McGonagall said honestly, "however their self neglect is quite visible now."

"What can we do to help, Minerva?" Melodia asked sincerely, "other than restoring their powers, that is."

"I rather hoped that Severus could evaluate them and advise us as to how we should proceed," McGonagal said hopefully.

"Of course, Minerva," Snape said accommodatingly. "I believe it would be best if I go in alone, at least for now," he said firmly.

"As you wish, Severus," McGonagall agreed. "We shall adjourn to my office and discuss our other matter over tea."

Severus gave Melodia's hand a slight squeeze then opened the door to the hospital wing, entered it slowly, and allowed it to close softly behind him.

Chatting idly, Harry, Melodia and Professor McGonagall strolled the length of the hallway until they arrived at their destination.

"_Butterbeer warm_," McGonagall said firmly

Melodia's pulse quickened as the great phoenix statue spun slowly revealing the staircase entrance to the Headmaster's office.

As they ascended the staircase to thedoorway, Melodia felt a shiver.

The last time she visited this office she was being sent away from Hogwarts, and from Severus. Her heart ached terribly as she remembered how distraught she had been that day. She went pale and stood staring silently.

"Are you alright, child?" McGonagall asked with a hand Melodia's arm.

"Oh…yes, Minerva. I was just remembering…er…the last time I was in this office," she answered honestly. "It was a really long time ago," she added quickly.

McGonagall gave her arm a comforting squeeze and smiled.

Inside, they found there were cookies and a large tea service awaiting them.

Harry and Melodia explained to McGonagall their assumptions regarding the location of the Slytherin Spittoon.

Professor McGonagal listened intently until they had finished.

"Naturally, it is a bit unnerving to think that it could be here, at Hogwarts," she said with a shiver. "However, I have every confidence that if it is, the three of you are more than capable of disposing of it," she said confidently.

"Well at least if it **_is_** in the room of requirement," Harry began, "only someone who **_knew_** it was here would ever find it."

"True as that is, Potter, I still find it upsetting to say the least," she said truthfully.

They chatted easily for the next several minutes, and the conversation turned once again to the Malfoy's.

"When they first arrived, they were sleeping almost constantly," McGonagall said simply, "but when they were awakened to eat and receive medical attention each of them were completely distraught over the fate of Lucius, and the possibility of being discovered by, 'You Know Who'."

"Yes, Uncle kept us abreast of their conditions as he received updates from you and Madam Pomfrey," Melodia remarked.

"So when did this change begin to take place?" she asked.

"Poppy has kept me informed daily of their conditions, and as I recall, she said they began to decline only as recently as a week or so ago," McGonagall said sadly.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, Minerva," Melodia said, "but if anyone can help them, it is undeniably Severus."

As if on cue, Severus stepped into the office.

He looked very worried and almost exhausted.

Melodia stood quickly and touched his arm gently.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked.

"Draco was sleeping, at least in the beginning, so I was able to speak with Narcissa briefly. She told me that she is frightened, but is far more worried for Draco than for herself," he said wearily.

"That's completely understandable, Severus," Minerva said, "but why is she allowing the both of them to deteriorate so?"

"As I said, Draco was sleeping when I first entered the room, but woke shortly after Narcissa and I began to talk. He is utterly beside himself with worry, andmonumentally livid that he was stripped of his powers," he finished levelly as he eyed Melodia cautiously.

"Severus you know as well as I do that if he had been afforded the use of themhe would have only gotten himself into more trouble,or possibly even gotten himself killed," Melodia said in her own defense.

Severus nodded, "I agree, Loddie; however, I believe there may be a way for you and I to help the two of them."

He held his hand out for her, and she laced her fingers between his.

"What do you have in mind, Severus?" McGonagall asked as she rose from her seat.

"Forgive me Minerva, I think it best if you leave that to us. I must insist that you to trust Melodia and I to do whatever is necessary to help them."

McGonagall was temporarily stunned into silence, but found her voice to agree hesitantly.

"Very well, Severus but as Headmistress I must insist on being there as well," she said flatly.

"Minerva, please," Melodia said kindly, "Let us handle this. I am sure you know that Uncle Albus would support Severus in this, and we will alert you the moment wehave finished."

Minerva sighed heavily and relented, "As you wish; however I expect a full report just as quickly as you have…done…whatever it is you can."

"If I am correct, Minerva, this should take only a matter of moments," Severus said with a brief bow.

Harry and Professor McGonagall watched in wonder as Snape led Melodia out of the office.

"What do you think we can do, Shaggy?" Melodia wanted to know.

Severus turned to her and held both of her hands within his own, "I need for you to tell me just how proficient you've become with Legilimency," Severus answered firmly.

"I dunno Shaggy. You are the master of that craft. I have only recently been exposed to it because of our relationship, Darling," she said puzzled by his comment.

He searched her face and looked deeply into her eyes. At that moment he glimpsed something within her that confirmed his initial belief.

"That should be enough, at least for this task," he said as he brushed her lips with his.

She smiled happily as she allowed him to lead her into the hospital wing.

Narcissa and Draco were sitting together on her bed when they entered.

"Narcissa, you remember Melodia Dumbledore, I presume?" Severus asked congenially. "She is the one that nursed you both when you were taken to Headquarters.

Narcissa eyed her for a long moment then nodded slowly and wordlessly.

"Dumbledore?" Draco said curiously. "Where did you come from?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"That's quite enough, Malfoy," Severus said sternly. He narrowed his eyes to make certain Draco understood his meaning clearly.

"Yes, sir," Draco answered softly.

"I am sure that I owe you a debt of thanks to you for caring for us, Melodia," Narcissa said weakly. I know that I must have seemed terribly ungrateful, but I…didn't understand all of this. I still don't." Narcissa said pitifully as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Melodia moved closer to her bed and gestured toward the spot directly beside her, "May I?" she said politely.

Through sobs, Narcissa said, "Yes, please."

"Severus, would you be kind enough to visit with Draco for moment?" Melodia asked sweetly.

Snape eyed her closely, then nodded, "Of course. Come along Draco," he ordered firmly as he turned toward the opposite end of the ward.

Draco looked to his mother for approval, and she afforded him a slow nod, "Go with Severus, son. I promise, it will be fine," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Narcissa, I am here because Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are very concerned with your health, as well as Draco's. They are both under the impression that you have given up, and have lost the desire to live. Please tell me that this is not the case," Melodia pleaded earnestly.

Narcissa looked into Melodia's face and recognized sincere concern then began to sob again.

Melodia drew her trembling frame into her arms and cradled her.

"It's all right, dear. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise you that," Melodia said comfortingly. She allowed Narcissa to sob until at last she stopped trembling.

Narcissa looked into her warm brown eyes, and smiled weakly.

"Let me help you, Narcissa. I believe I can, if you will trust me," Melodia said kindly.

Narcissa appeared nervous, but heard her self say, "Yes, please help me."

"Very well," Melodia said. "I need for you to look deeply into my eyes, and relax."

Melodia closed her eyes, and prayed for the strength to accomplish this as effectively as Severus would. When she opened her eyes again, she peered into Narcissa's nervous face.

Melodia focused on her eyes, and quietly uttered, "Legilimens". She entered her mind gently, just as Severus had done for her.

Narcissa struggled with the sensation and Melodia understood all too well her hesitation, but she reassured her smoothly, "Just relax and show me what you feel, dear."

Melodia witnessed the intensity of Lucius, and the misplaced loyalty she had for Voldemort. She saw that Narcissa was the typical 'obedient wife' and had tried very hard to please her husband in abiding by his wishes, and had trained herself to believe that he was in the right.

She discovered through her journey that Narcissa would require more help than mere Legilimency could provide, so she took an entirely different course of action.

Melodia pulled her into her arms again, and through their mental connection, instructed her to remain relaxed.

She shuddered at the love that this woman felt for Lucius Malfoy, despite the pain she carried of his dominance. She witnessed both physical and emotional abuse and her heart became heavy with sorrow.

"Permitto abrogo adfictatio. Recuro quies an exspes, Amein." Melodia whispered into her ear as she embraced her.

Instantly, she felt Narcissa's tension release, and backed away gently to survey her patient's face.

Amazingly, she saw color return to Narcissa's face, and smiled gently.

Narcissa returned her smile, and said, "I do not know what you just did, but I thank you."

"You are welcome, Narcissa. I will leave you now to ponder only the hope that you have realized, and I insist that you eat, and care for yourself, and your son, until I return," Melodia said firmly. "I will come again to check on you soon."

Narcissa smiled and nodded as she lay back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

Melodia smiled to herself and turned to find Severus standing behind her.

"That was amazing, Love," he said adoringly.

She blushed slightly as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Where is Draco?" she asked looking around the room.

"I believe I got through to him; however, he was completely exhausted after our session. He is now sleeping," he answered quietly. "I believe our work is done here," Severus said as he led her out of the ward.

Severus stopped just outside the door to the hospital ward and pulled Melodia close to him.

"You are truly amazing, my Loddie," he whispered. "I have always believed you were; however, today confirmed that ten fold," he said with pride as he claimed her mouth in a lovely kiss.

"No more so than you are," she said softly.

"How much of my session with Narcissa did you witness, Shaggy?" she wanted to know.

"Almost all of it, save the very beginning. I experienced quite a sizable undertaking with Draco," he said wearily.

"What happened? Were you able to help him?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Indeed I did, or least I believe so. He is a very confused boy, which stands to reason. It was difficult, but I managed to convince him that he should remain strong and healthy in order for him to care for his mother. They need each other now, because I fear Lucius will be of no service to them," he finished sadly.

"After what I experienced with Narcissa, I have to agree with that assessment, Darling. I wish we could be wrong, but I feel that we are right on the money with that one." Melodia said as she hugged her wonderful wizard.

A short time later, as promised, they returned to McGonagall's office looking much more relaxed.

Well I must say, the looks on your faces seem encouraging!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I take it you managed to remedy the situation?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes we did, at least temporarily," Melodia said confidently.

"Melodia is a wonder, Minerva. As such, I am willing to wager that the help she bestowed on them will not be temporary," Severus bragged as he lifted her hand and tenderly kissed the finger that carried her engagement ring.


	29. Chapter 29: The Venomous Horcrux

Chapter 29: The Venomous Horcrux

Following the sessions in the hospital ward with the Malfoy's, Severus and Melodia joined Professor McGonagall and Harry for tea and discussed the search of the suspected Horcruxes. Melodia fought several waves of nausea as she nibbled her cookie, and prayed that Severus wouldn't notice.

At last Severus suggested they begin to move forward and Professor McGonagal agreed. She rose to her feet and escorted them from the office.

Melodia reached the bottom of the staircase, and swayed a bit causing her to stumble against Snape's arm slightly. He caught her in his arms quickly.

"Loddie, are you all right?" he asked nervously.

She brushed her face with her hand and answered, "Yes, I am fine. I just got a little dizzy on those spiral stairs I guess," she managed as she smiled at her lover.

Severus frowned at her. "Perhaps you should wait here with Minerva, Love," he said worriedly.

"Don't be silly, of course not. I will not impose on her that way and besides, we are a team. Remember?" she asked cautiously.

"I assure you, dear, it would be no imposition," McGonagal said firmly. Something in the way she looked at Melodia gave Severus an uneasy feeling.

"No, Minerva, I promise. Severus is simply a great fat worrywart. That's all. I 'm fine, really," she said simply.

Severus watched her closely for a moment as if trying to ascertain if she was telling the truth.

Professor McGonagal finally broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, " Well…thank you again for your help with the Narcissa, Melodia…and you as well, Severus."

Melodia hugged her friend, "You are most welcome, Minerva. I am glad we could be of service to you, as well as to them. It was obvious that they have both been mistreated and taken advantage of for many years," she said with a shrug. "I guess it was all bound to come out sooner or later and I am glad we could be here for them," Melodia said honestly.

Severus took her hand in his and squeezed it adoringly.

"It was our pleasure, Minerva," Severus said affording her a gracious bow.

"Good luck Potter. If you encounter difficulties, send your Patronus," McGonagal told him as she squeezed his arm affirmatively.

"Thanks Professor," he said with a smile. "I will."

Upon arrival to the seventh floor, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his back pocket.

Severus scowled at him disapprovingly, "I see that you are still in possession of that 'infernal map', Potter," he said with mild distaste. Harry met his gaze and grinned sheepishly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry recited.

Melodia watched in awe as writing magically appeared upon the once blank parchment he held in his hands.

"Oh Harry! How fascinating!" she declared enthusiastically. "May I see it?"

Harry blushed under Snape's distasteful gaze and handed the parchment to her.

She smiled broadly as she read the words aloud:

'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Magical Mischief Makers Are proud to present The Marauders Map 

"The Marauders Map, huh?" she asked curiously. What is this Harry?"

"It's a map of Hogwarts. It really has a lot of details about castle and the grounds," he answered steadily.

"May I?" she asked looking hopefully at Harry. He nodded his approval, still avoiding the gaze of his Potions Master.

"Oh wow! This is really cool, Harry! Hey! That's us!" she said excitedly as she noticed the tiny labeled dots of herself, Harry and Severus.

"Yeah, it shows where everyone is at any given time," he said pointing at the map. "See?" he said as he pointed toward the parchment. It said 'Minerva McGonagall' in her office.

"So has this it ever helped you out before?" she asked with a mischievous wink.

"Undoubtedly, it has Melodia, or he would not still have it," Severus said in his usual dark tone.

"Oh lighted up, Shaggy!" she scolded playfully. "This is the most awesome thing I have ever seen!"

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing at her cheek and at Snape's pet name.

Severus looked menacingly at Harry, leaned closely to his ear and snarled, "If you ever let that name pass your lips, Potter, you will wish that you had never been born," he hissed.

"Oh no, sir, I promise," he answered solemnly.

"So what are we looking for guys?" Melodia asked cheerfully, as she studied the map.

"There is a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance ballet and the Room of Requirement should appear all along the wall right across from it. All we have to do is walk by the wall three times and concentrate hard on why we need it," he said knowledgeably.

"See it's just there," Harry said pointing to correct spot on the map.

"Genius, simply genius," Melodia said wondrously.

"Shall we go, then?" Severus asked seemingly annoyed with the entire scene.

As they approached the Tapestry, Snape held his hand out to Harry.

"May I, Potter?" he asked almost congenially.

"Sure, ok," he answered as he handed the map to Snape.

"Harry, you call for the room," Melodia said eagerly, "since it seems you have done this before," she added cautiously looking at Severus.

Harry nodded soberly, and approached the blank section of the wall.

"**_I need to find the Slytherin Spittoon Horcrux and destroy it!" _**He mumbled as he walked past the wall three consecutive times.

Almost immediately, the wall became a door. Melodia's eyes widened and she took a few steps toward it staring.

Harry's face lit up. He grinned and exclaimed, "That's it! It **_has_** to be there! I concentrated on finding the Spittoon and the door appeared! That means it has to be there!" he finished breathlessly.

"I hope you are right, Potter," Severus began but his thought was cut off by Melodia's movement.

"Wow, that is really something!" she said softly.

She approached the door to open it, but was stopped cold by two large hands on her shoulders.

"Loddie, No!" he growled. "There is no way of knowing what lies behind that door!" he finished sternly.

"Oh, right. Sorry Darling," she said apologetically, "I was just…" she began.

"I know, Love. Stand back now, I'll go first," he said gently pulling her to one side. "Potter?" he said and gestured for Harry to fall in behind him and Harry obediently did as he was instructed.

Severus turned the knob and eased the door open and cautiously stepped into the room. He walked slowly about inside investigating the room's contents for a few moments before returning to the doorway.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger from merely entering the room, he motioned for Harry and Melodia to join him.

They entered the room and beheld many shelves filled with items of all types. There were pictures, vases, statues of all sizes, and many more assorted hidden away tapestries. Some of them were very old and dusty, while others were shiny and newer looking.

Harry noted that they would all be very valuable, and smiled to him self, as he imagined the greedy look on Mundungus Fletcher's face if he could see this.

"Do not touch **_anything_**," Severus said firmly. "If either of you see something resembling the Spittoon alert me immediately."

They both agreed and began carefully searching the items.

The search took much longer than they had anticipated. Not being able to touch and move things about made it all the more difficult.

Suddenly, Harry called out, "Professor! I think I've found it!"

In the floor just inside the doorway along the wall, sat a gorgeous silver spittoon. It indeed bore the design of the Slytherin Shield, and was shining as if it had been recently polished.

Severus quickly appeared at Harry's side and studied the object for a long moment as he had the locket at Grimmauld Place. With outstretched arms, he gently pushed Harry and Melodia behind him.

He knelt before the Spittoon and murmured the same incantation that Harry had heard him use with the locket. This time, however, he was a bit more audible with his delivery.

With his eyes closed, concentrating intently he said "**_Acclaro arma securitas_**."

He reached down and lifted the Spittoon from the floor and held it in his hand. Severus didn't notice anything particularly suspicious about it, but he had a strong feeling that this was indeed the object they had searched for.

"Is that **_it_**, Professor?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It seems that it is," Severus answered thoughtfully.

Neither of them noticed the slight movement beneath Snape's grasp.

Harry stepped closer to Severus and asked cautiously, "May I see it?"

Severus considered Harry's request then answered, "Of course, but you must proceed with caution. I am not certain how long my counter curse will last," he warned as he handed the Spittoon to Harry.

Melodia stepped closer as well, and stumbled again, catching Severus's arm suddenly. Her instability rocked him slightly and he turned hastily to embrace her.

"Loddie, you are worrying me, Love," he said sternly. "Are you certain that you feel well enough to continue?"

She laughed softly, "Of course I do, Shaggy. I just think all of this excitement is getting to me at last," she said matter-of-factly.

"OW! Argh!" Harry exclaimed. Both Severus and Melodia turned to him as he dropped the Spittoon to the floor with a loud 'BANG' and sank to his knees.

"What the…" Severus began, just before a movement on the floor beside the Spittoon caught his attention. It was the very snake that had previously adorned the Slytherin Shield. He quickly removed his wand from his robes and forcefully exclaimed, "**_Excetra Evanesco_**!"

With a fiery burst of color and a short sizzle, the snake as well as the Spittoon evaporated. Realizing what must have happened he knelt beside Harry

"Potter, where did it bite you?" Severus asked frantically.

"Uh…here," Harry managed weakly as he pointed to the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes became glassy, and he slumped backwards in to Melodia's waiting arms, fumbled for his wand but could not manage it.

"It hurts, I mean…it…**_really_**…hurts," he said through tears of agony. He was growing weaker by the second, and wanted desperately to do nothing more than close his eyes and sleep.

"NO! Harry, stay with us!" Melodia cried shaking him roughly. "You must stay awake!" She looked to Severus pleadingly for support.

"POTTER! HARRY!" Severus called loudly in a forceful tone, "YOU HEARD MELODIA! YOU MUST NOT SLEEP!" he paused to search Harry's face for a sign of coherence. "POTTER! DO YOU HEAR ME? FIGHT THIS! " He demanded again.

Harry struggled to keep his eyes open and acknowledge Snape's voice.

"I'm **_trying_**…"was all he could utter.

Snape gathered Harry into his arms, "Lace your arms around my neck, Potter," Severus instructed easily. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry didn't have the strength to obey Snape's order and he began to sob and tremble violently.

"I…c..can't..sir," he whimpered.

Hold onto him now, Shaggy, I will get us to the hospital wing quickly," said Melodia.

She rose to her feet as Severus cradled Harry in his arms and grabbed a handful of cloth from his robe.

"**_Adsurgo-cieo_**," she said in a commanding tone.

They rose into the air and floated from the room and straight down between the staircase to the first floor and into the hospital wing.

"Stay awake, Potter!" Severus all but shouted, "You cannot sleep now, fight it!"

Madam Pomfrey clutched her throat when she saw Snape carrying Harry into the ward.

"Good Lord! What has happened?" she asked frantically.

"Snake bite," Severus said as he pointed to the wound of Harry's hand.

"**_Snake bite_**?" she asked dumfounded, "but how…"

"DAMN IT POPPY! DON'T' JUST STAND THERE AND STUTTER! HE NEEDS ANTI VENOM! NOW!" Snape snarled irritably.

"Of…of course, Professor, she said shakily. In all of the years she had been here at Hogwarts, no one had never been spoken to her that way, especially not Severus.

He placed Harry on the nearest bed and turned to Melodia. His face was shadowed with concern and guilt.

"Stay with Harry, I will fetch Professor McGonagall and make sure there is enough Anti-Venom potion to last throughout the treatment," he said, more calmly.

Melodia nodded and watched as Severus swept out of the ward, clearly unnerved by this ordeal.

Harry was at last allowed to sleep when Severus was satisfied that the immediate danger had passed. The remainder of the afternoon was spent administering more of the potion to Harry, and waiting anxiously by his bedside.

After a time, the sun had set and darkness began to fall. Melodia yawned and leaned against Severus sleepily.

Professor McGonagall watched her closely, and noticed that Severus appeared to be exhausted as well.

"I should think that the three of you will spend the night here, Severus," she said almost as an order.

"Yes, Minerva. It appears that we should indeed," Severus answered respectfully.

"Horace is not here at this time, so please take Melodia to your quarters and I will have your meals waiting for you there. I will alert you only if Potter takes a turn for the worse," she advised him easily.

"Thank you, again, Minerva," he said softly as his hand swept his sleepy lady's back lovingly.

Melodia watched sleepily as McGonagall slipped quietly out of the ward.

"Will he be ok now, Shaggy?" Melodia asked wearily as she sat upright.

"Yes, I believe he will, Love," he answered as he took her into his arms.

Melodia slipped out of his arms then stood, leaned over Harry's bed and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Good night, dear," she said soothingly.

Harry stirred but did not awaken. Melodia turned and took Snape's hand.

"Did Minerva say there was food?" she asked still yawning.

He laughed softly and buried his face in her hair, then whispered, "Yes, Darling. Come with me."

The dungeon was just as Melodia had remembered it. She looked about his classroom and office nostalgically. She walked to the front of his classroom just outside his chamber door, and turned to take a deep breath.

"Oh, Severus, how I have missed this place. After my parents were killed, I never thought I'd be happy anywhere ever again; but when Uncle Albus brought me here, I was completely at home. I love Hogwarts so very much," she said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Severus pulled her into a loving embrace and stroked her auburn hair soothingly.

"I know, Loddie. I feel exactly the same way," he told her honestly. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled.

"I am so in love with you, Severus Snape! I have waited all of my life to be just where we are today, and I want you so badly right now, I could absolutely die," she said as she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him passionately.

He returned her kiss eagerly; all signs of hunger and fatigue had faded from them lost in the sudden burst of passion.

Severus lifted her and held her body against his and approached his chamber door.

She slid the length of his body and felt his desire build as her feet slowly touched the cold floor.

The door to his chamber closed behind them with a soft 'click' and he pulled her to him again and kissed her deeply. His tongue probed her mouth hungrily and she melted into his embrace. He lifted her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as if she would never him let go.

"Take me, Shaggy," she pleaded softly into his ear.

Severus quivered with delight at the feel of her fingernails stroking his back gently. Her warm breath tickled the flesh under his earlobe. His hands held her bottom gently to steady her weight as he pushed her back into the closed door of his chamber.

Using his long fingers, he slid the hem of her robe up slowly.

"I love you, my little cat," he breathed raggedly as his now free hands began to unbutton her robe and then the blouse she wore underneath it.

She allowed her fingers to entwine the lovely long hair at the base of his neck as his mouth found her neck and breasts. Melodia moaned in anticipation of his love and trembled at the feel of his large smooth hands and mouth on her flesh.

"Dear God, Severus," she gasped when his hands found her love and slid again to massage her buttocks.

She closed her eyes as he entered her easily and cried out his name when brought her to climax repeatedly.

At last she collapsed against him, shuddering madly and he carried her to his bed.

He placed her upon it and lay beside her completely exhausted.

"That was wonderful, Darling," she gasped and snuggled against his body.

"I agree, my darling girl," he said softly before sleep overtook them both.


	30. Chapter 30: Because I Love You

Chapter 30: Because I Love You

Severus tossed in his sleep. Horrible memories and bad dreams coursed through his mind at devastatingly slow paces, but gradually became faster and faster. He was swirled between the present and the past, in a nauseating blur.

He was crouched in the corner of his room. His father and mother were fighting again. Yelling and screaming flooded his ears as he curled into a tight ball in an effort to block it out. His mother's screams were followed by the sound his father's cursing as he beat her.

Swirling again, he found himself suspended in mid air with his pants removed. Laughter from the crowd below both humiliated and infuriated him. Potter and Black were the ringleaders of this despicable band of troublemakers, and they lead the laughter as if conducting a symphony.

He tossed again, sweating profusely, and mumbling inaudibly.

The swirling continued until he was before the Dark Lord, receiving his Dark Mark. The pain was excruciating. His flesh seared and bled badly, but suddenly stopped. Laugher again, this time from the Dark Lord as he was punished while his Death Eaterswatched.

Lying in his bed beside his fiancée, he clutched his arm and screamed out in pain. He was still asleep and completely unaware of his actions.

The Dark Lord's voice echoed in his mind "**_Crucio_**!" followed by more laughter and scolding from this demonic being as if he were a child. His body was racked with pain. He remembered wetting himself, and thrashing around in his own vomit.

All at once he heard him self tell the Dark Lord of the prophecy for the "chosen one", hoping _**this**_ would gain him favor and put an end to the punishments for his lack of participation in cold blooded murder, unlike his other Death Eaters.

Reeling again, he spun to the remorse he felt over the Potter's death. He heard his own voice plead with Dumbledore to help him. His was the only kind face he had ever known. Snape's thrashing about ceased momentarily, as he remembered this kind wizard's mercy and love, but guilt rocked him again as he relived his pretence of murdering his only true friend, Albus Dumbledore.

Then of course, there was Melodia.

**_You selfish BASTARD!_** his mind screamed. **_How could you do this to her? _**He was betrothed to the most exquisite creature in the entire world, yet he agonized over having dragged her into his fouled up life.

Finally, he found him self in the recent past, today, when he handed the Spittoon to Harry. He should have known something was amiss! Yet, he handed it Harry and it almost killed him.

He thrashed about the bed again, clasping his arm and flailing his arms alternately, "Nooooo! Dear God! Noooo!" he screamed into the darkness of his chamber.

Severus trembled all over and sobbed uncontrollably in his sleep. His mind and heart ached with remorse over the ghastly manner in which he had lived his life to this point.

Melodia woke with a start. She watched in horror as she bore witness to his fit of violence. She shook his shoulders in an effort to wake him and called his name.

"Severus! Severus it's me! Loddie!" she called with hot tears flowing from her eyes. "Please, Darling, it's me!" she called again.

Snape opened his eyes and jerked away from her as if he were dodging a blow. He looked into her eyes, and she saw sheer terror. He was obviously not awake, but his eyes were open, yet he did not see **_her_**. She knew he was seeing someone, but it clearly was not her. Snape's eyes became dark and cold. His face was blank, and void of any emotion.

She cried helplessly and threw herself on top of him, hugging him tightly as her tears soaked the clothes he had fallen asleep in.

Somewhere within the depths of his heart he somehow felt her warmth and recognized it as love. Severus wrapped her in his arms and twitched only slightly as he held her.

"I love you, Severus Snape and as long as I draw breath, you will never suffer like this again," she murmured into his chest as if she were speaking directly to his heart.

Melodia continued to sob into his chest speaking to him gently; however she realized that he needed much more help than these actions alone.

Melodia knew that her strength had been deteriorating as of late, and she would undoubtedly be exhausted when this was over, but she was determined to see him absolved of this torment forever.

After taking a deep cleansing breath, she began the most important ritual of her entire life.

She carefully unbuttoned Snape's shirt to expose his remarkable bear chest and kissed it lovingly. She looked to the heavens with tear filled eyes and asked for the strength to accomplish her goal. She then closed her eyes and swayed back and forth as if she were placing herself in a trance. Melodia lie across his body and pressed her cheek against his. She placed her right hand over his heart, and began her enchanting prayer.

"**_Aio Severus. Relaxo meus delciolae. Vos permitto mea accedo pecutus. Vos cremin, crucio, adfictatio, I concipio, eduro, abscido, quo mea amor vos, Amein_**."

"Because I love you," she repeated in English and kissed his cheek lovingly.

For what seemed like hours, Melodia stayed with him and witnessed every dark and sinister act he had ever been a party to, both as victim and as participant. She wept and trembled along with him until they both lie dormant.

Severus slept peacefully at last. He had been freed of the nightmares of the guilt and the pain that had threatened to overtake him.

Melodia, however, suffered tremendously. Covered in sweat, and chilled to the bone, her body began to betray her. She clutched her arm as he had previously done, and whimpered, determined not to wake him from his rest. She crawled from the bed gasping for breath as she made her way to his classroom and vomited repeatedly into an empty basin, before collapsing onto the cold stone floor.

Severus woke to find that he was drenched with sweat, but didn't remember why. His shirt was unbuttoned and he pulled it around him and shivered slightly. He turned to cuddle close to his lady, but Melodia was not lying next to him. He sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"Loddie?" he called softly and waited. "Where are you, my little cat?" he called a bit louder. There was no response.

He rose from the bed and thought she must have gone to freshen up. He yawned and decided the idea sounded like a good one for him as well, so he removed the wet shirt and pulled his robe on over his bare back and chest, but did not bother to fasten it.

As he approached the door from his chamber to the classroom, he noticed something lying in the floor just behind his desk. Curiously, he edged closer until he found her.

"Loddie!" he bellowed as he dropped to floor beside her. Severus pulled her seemingly lifeless body into his exposed chest and cradled her against him.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed loudly. "Loddie! Please, Love! Wake up!" he pleaded with her. She lay completely motionless in his arms. **_What was she doing in here? What could have happened to her?_** He wondered frantically. His hands roamed her body searching for any sign of broken bones or injuries. He could find nothing to explain her condition.

Severus Snape's eyes filled with tears that spilled onto his cheeks as he cradled his unconscious Loddie in his arms.

Suddenly, he caught sight of the basin where she had vomited and saw that there were traces of her sickness lingering on her clothing.

Severus opened her mouth and peered into it,then used his long fingers to search for an indication that she may have choked on her sickness. There was nothing visible to him.

"Dear God, Loddie," he cried, in disbelief, as he checked for a pulse at her neck and on her wrists. To his slight relief, she had one. It was very weak, but at least it was there. "Please Darling…**_please_**…wake up," he sobbed into the soft fragrance of her hair as he held her.

With no thought to his present appearance, he scooped her into his arms and dashed madly toward the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were there after having examined Harry once again. He was awake now and was in noticeably better condition. The mood in the ward was considerably lighter until a frantic Severus appeared carrying an unconscious Melodia drooping lifelessly in his arms.

He placed her gently on the nearest bed beside Harry's. He was shivering madly and his appearance was uncharacteristically disheveled. Snape's eyes were red and tear stained as he looked up at the women who stood before him.

"Help her," he said pleadingly, "Please, she's…ill…and she is in immediate need of help," he gasped breathlessly as he sank to his knees beside her bed. Both Madam Pomfrey, and Minerva McGonagall swiftly moved to his side.

"Dear Lord! What happened Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she busily fussed over Melodia's limp form.

"I honestly have no idea," he answered in tone that neither of them were accustomed to hearing from him. He seemed almost childlike, as he tried to explain.

"I found her in the floor of my… of the Potions classroom, unconscious. She had… vomited … a lot ...and apparently … I know she lives … but she is so…" his voice trailed off and he clung to Melodia's lifeless hand wordlessly shaking his head.

No one present had ever seen Severus lose control this way before.

"Severus," Professor McGonagall said easily with a hand on his shoulder, "allow Poppy to examine her and you come with me."

Severus suddenly became angry and rose to his feet in a huff.

"How can you ask me to leave her, Minerva? You know I will not do that!" he hissed hatefully.

Professor McGonagall jumped slightly. He had never raised his voice to her; however she knew it was worry and grief talking, and she tried again to reason with him.

"Severus, listen to me," she began sternly, "I know how much you love her, but there is nothing you can do for her until the cause of her collapse becomes known," she finished evenly.

Severus looked into her eyes and saw that Minerva was trying to help him. The trouble was he didn't want her help. All he was concerned with was Melodia, and she was suggesting he leave her!

**_How absurd! _**He thought spitefully as his eyes narrowed and became dangerously dark and frightening.

"Professor?" Harry said softly from the other side of Melodia's bed.

Severus jerked his head in his direction, and for a moment, Harry believed he would storm at him as well, but he did not.

Instead, he growled, "What is it, Potter?"

Er … don't you think someone should let Professor Dumbledore know what's happened?" he asked sheepishly.

Severus stared at Harry for a long moment then threw his head back and covered his face with his hands and slid them slowly away.

"Yes. Yes, someone should, indeed, Potter," he said more gently.

"I will take care of that immediately, Severus," Professor McGonagall said easily, "but you should step out into the hall while Poppy examines her."

The look on her face told Severus that showing his temper would do nothing more than delay help for Melodia, so he nodded begrudgingly.

He leaned over Melodia and kissed her forehead gently as he whispered, "I am here, my Loddie. I will be just outside … I love you."

He turned quickly and strode into the hallway without another word.

"May I go after him, Professor?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Yes, Potter. Just try not to upset him further. He is understandably distraught, and given your history…"

"I won't. I care about her too," he said sadly as he reached over and squeezed Melodia's limp hand.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said evenly. "I shall notify Albus of her condition. I am sure he will want to be here as well."

Severus had seated him self in floor directly across the hallway from the door and was staring straight ahead, but seeing nothing.

Harry approached him carefully and sat down beside him.

The two of them sat wordlessly for a long time. To Severus it had much **_too long_** and he was about to go and find out why no one had given him any news.

"I know you're upset, Professor," Harry began shakily, "but Madam Pomfrey will help her. I just know she will," he said earnestly.

Severus looked sharply at Harry, wanting to rant again, but then he realized that Harry had been ill as well, and relented, " I know you do, Potter," he paused, "Thank you."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey walked into the hall dragging two chairs with her. Severus rose to his feet quickly and strode toward her.

"Harry, will you please fetch Professor McGonagall?" she asked as she watched Severus closely.

"Yes. I'll be right back," he said hastily and ran down the hall toward McGonagall's office.

"Well what is it, Poppy? What happened to Melodia?" Severus asked almost irritably.

"Please sit down, Professor," she said cautiously as she gestured toward one of the seats.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…." He began angrily.

"Severus!" she interjected in an aggravated tone. "Sit down and listen to me!" she shouted and pointed to the chair beside her.

He was completely taken aback by her tone, and sank into the chair she had indicated and sighed heavily.

"Forgive me, Poppy. Please. Tell me. Is Melodia all right?" he asked pitifully again.

"I wish I could answer that for you, Professor. The truth is … I do not know."

Severus looked as if she had slapped him, but before he could reply she continued.

"Melodia's condition does not seem severe, but I cannot tell exactly what has happened to cause her collapse. I suggest we call in a healer from St. Mungos. A professional will be better able to determine the cause and diagnose the proper treatment."

"A professional?" Severus asked nervously.

"Yes. Melodia needs special care just now, Professor. She will need an exceptional healer to diagnose, and treat her due to her current condition." She finished again eyeing him closely.

"Condition? What condition?" he said irritably. He waited for an answer then angrily said, "Would you please be kind enough to speak a reasonable amount of English, Poppy?"

"Oh, forgive me, Professor. I assumed you knew," she said suddenly very uncomfortable with what she had to say next.

Severus said nothing more, but watched Madam Pomfrey's expression closely.

"She is expecting," she answered him softly.

"Pardon me?" he asked unsure of what she had just told him.

"She is with child, Professor. Melodia is pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31: Faith

Chapter 31: Faith

Severus sat at Melodia's bedside wondering why he hadn't realized what her symptoms were related to andguessed her condition himself. He was so convinced that she was ill, in light of her nausea and fatigue that he never gave a thought to the possibility that she might be pregnant.

The question that bothered him the most was why **_she_** hadn't known. "_She is a woman_!" he thought to himself. _**"**Surely she would have been suspicious**."**_ He also worried that she might have had suspicions about her condition but was afraid to tell him about them. Given his recent possessive behavior, that painfully made some sort of sense to him.

Though Melodia was only a couple of years younger than he was, she had been innocent. She was still a virgin just a few short weeks ago, and he was the man that had taken that from her.

Severus remembered with a slight smile how she had given herself to him freely, with nothing more than love in her heart for him.

He closed his eyes as he remembered how nervous she had been about making love to him for the first time. He had made every effort to insure that the experience would be delightfulfor her. Severus smoothed the hair from her forehead and kissed it softly.

It was difficult to digest that the weeks of love they shared ended with her not only becoming pregnant with his child, but she was also very ill.

Perhaps her inexperience would explain the lack attention she paid to the possibility of her condition.

What did **_he_** know anyway? After all, he was no expert on women. In fact, until Melodia came back in to his life, his experience with women had been limited to only the services he had purchased for physical fulfillment.

Severus wanted to be happy about his child; however Melodia's current illness made this impossible. He tortured himself attempting to figure a plausible reason for her collapse, but could come up with nothing. She was practically comatose, and he was more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

As he watched her sleep he realized how truly lucky he was. Severus Snape had never had these feelings for a woman before now. He had never bothered to seek out anyone to spend his live with. The probability of his ever finding someone to love him in spite of his difficult and overbearing personality seemed nonexistent. He had waged an internal war with himself for many years fearing that he would turn out just like his sorry Muggle father.

"My father never loved my mother the way I love Loddie." He said angrily to himself.

But did he? Could his parents have started their lives together madly in love, the way that he and Melodia were now? Severus doubted it. There was no way that a love that strong could ever turn so nasty. He knew in his heart that he would ever hurt Melodia the way Tobias Snape had hurt his mother.

Melodiahad taught him how to love, and more importantly, how to accept being loved. He felt that he owed her his life, and he would gladly give his own to save hers.

Severus kissed her forehead and talked to her tenderly, hoping that somehow, she would hear him and realize that he was there with her.

Since their arrival to the hospital wing, she had not so much as twitched. She lay perfectly still with a peaceful expression on her face as if she were having lovely dreams.

"I hope you are sleeping peacefully, my love," Severus whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. "I want you to get well, my little cat. I need you," he sobbed softly as he nestled his face into her luxurious hair.

He needed desperately to be with her. His greatest wish was to climb into bed and cuddle her close to him. His mind told him that perhaps if he did this, she would wake up and come back to him.

He lifted her left arm to kiss her hand and gasped in terror. THE DARK MARK! Melodia bore the Dark Mark! It was pale in comparison to his, but it was there, nonetheless.

Severus quickly pulled the sleeve of his robe above his forearm and gasped again. **_His_** Dark Mark was gone! It was as if it had never been there at all. There were no residual effects of it ever being there at all. He quickly walked to the mirror, removed the robe from his shoulders and let it fall into his hands.

His reflection confirmed what he had suspected. The many scars that he had accumulated throughout his life were gone. Severus began to tremble.

"**_What the hell is going on?"_** he asked himself. He felt certain that he was losing his mind.

Slipping the robe back onto his arms, he sat down on the side of Melodia's bed and took a deep breath. Cautiously, he lifted her limp body to an upright position and cradled her in his arms. Slowly, he removed the shoulder of the nightdress that Madam Pomfrey had found for her.

To his immediate relief, he saw none of the scars that he had previously carried. Upon closer examination; however, he saw that her skin **_was_** slightly discolored in the areas where the scars would have been. Cold chills suddenly over took him. "Did **_she_** do this?" he wondered aloud.

He gently pulled her nightdress up and straightened it lovingly before allowing her to lie back again. A tear fell from his eye as he touched her abdomen.

"My child is there," he said softly to himself. She was carrying his child, and all he could dowas sit with his hand on her stomach and shake his head slowly in complete disbelief.

It seemed an eternity since Madam Pomfrey had sent for the healer. Melodia had been given some medication which was very mild in nature to ease her nausea, but that was the only thing she was willing to risk administering until the healer arrived.

"Where **_is_** that damnable healer?" he shouted into the emptiness of the room.

"She is here, Severus," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Snape looked up at was relieved to see Albus Dumbledore in the company of an older, rather homely looking witch.

She had gray hair, which was pulled into a tight knot on the top of her head, and was rather portly in build, but she appeared to be impeccably groomed in her nurse's robe and flats.

"Allow me to introduce Dordei Hugo," Dumbledore said politely. "She is a very highly regarded Healer from St. Mungo's Hospital," Dumbledore said graciously.

Severus nodded in her direction, "Hello," he said evenly and thought to him self, **_It's about bloody time_**! yet he said nothing.

"Perhaps you and I should adjourn to my office and speak in private for a moment while Melodia is examined," Dumbledore suggested firmly.

The last thing Severus intended to do was leave Melodia's side again, but he knew that it was necessary.

"Of course, Albus," Snape answered softly. He leaned over his fiancée again and kissed her forehead again before leaving.

As they approached the stairway to the Headmaster's office, Severus was surprised to discover that Dumbledore entered using a different password than McGonagall had used the day before.

"Brandy Apricot," Dumbledore announced before giving Severus a mischievous wink. "A delightful beverage, which I had the pleasure to sample, repeatedly, in the home of my niece," he whispered slyly.

Severus tried to smile, but found it to be difficult. He worried that his dearest friend would be disappointed in his actions, which caused the delicate condition of his only niece.

Dumbledore seated himself behind the desk and gestured for Severus to take the seat directly across from him.

"I am relieved that you are here, Albus; however I must apologize for distracting you from our… business… concerning the Dark Lord," Severus began respectfully.

Dumbledore waved his hand, "It's quite all right, Severus. Naturally, I would want to be near my niece in her time of need. You owe me no apology for something that is beyond your control."

Guilt shot through Snape's body as he digested these words. It was evident that Dumbledore had not yet been informed that Melodia was carrying his child.

Severus dreaded this conversation. He was going to have to tell him. It was his responsibility, and regardless of the price, he would gladly pay it in order to see Melodia well and happy again.

"Albus, I should tell you that when Melodia collapsed, I was asleep and did not realize it. I found her only this morning in the floor of the Potions classroom. She was behind my old desk." He paused hoping Dumbledore would say something, anything to help him off of this nasty hook. He did not, so Severus continued as steadily as he could manage.

"After I had exhausted all efforts to determine the cause of her unconscious state, I rushed her to the hospital wing. I admit that my behavior was reprehensible with my treatment of both Poppy and Minerva. I was… not quite myself," he finished humbly.

"Yes, I understand how that would be the case, Severus. It is no longer a secret how much you care for Melodia," Dumbledore surveyed Snape's demeanor before adding, "The two of you are betrothed, after all, old friend," he finished smiling kindly.

"She is pregnant, Albus," Severus blurted out quickly. "She is carrying my child, sir," he finished as he sank his face into his hands helplessly.

Dumbledore caught Severus entirely off his guard, "Yes she is, Severus, and it would be dishonest of me to allow you to believe that I was surprised by this news."

Severus sat staring at Dumbledore in shock. He was unable to speak, and did not know what he would say if he could.

"It's all right, Severus. I have not grown so old that I have forgotten what it is like to be in love," he said easily.

"Forgive me, Albus, but I fail to understand why you are not upset with me about this. I am painfully aware that these… circumstances do not necessarily follow the traditional order of relationships. I would understand if you were disappointed in or angry with me regarding my lack of moral judgement," Severus admitted woefully.

"I assure you, there is no reason for you to apologize Severus. It has been clear to me for some time now that your relationship with my niece has progressed to this level of… intimacy," he finished as he peered over the top of his spectacles.

Severus shifted in his chair again, clearly uncomfortable with the intensity of this conversation. Dumbledore detected his unease and mercifully changed the subject.

"Minerva informed me, as you did earlier, that you had discovered Melodia in her unconscious state, lying on the floor of the Potions classroom. Unfortunately, she said that you were far too distraught to discuss any details."

Severus sighed heavily and told Albus all about finding Melodia, and explained in more detail what he had done in order to determine the cause of her collapse.

"Unfortunately," he continued somberly, "that was not the whole of it."

Dumbledore moved forward in his seat and listened intently as Severus continued.

"This morning, as I awaited the arrival of the Healer, I noticed this." Severus pulled the sleeve of his robe to his forearm again and presented it to Dumbledore.

"Tell me, what do you make of this?" he asked soberly. "The Dark Mark is completely gone," he said.

"This is very odd, indeed," Dumbledore mused.

"I am afraid that Melodia now carries the Dark Mark on **_her_** arm, Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, then relaxed again.

It is not only the Dark Mark, Albus. I no longer have **_any_** scars. None at all."

"Good heavens!" Dumbledore mused again as Snape removed his robe to confirm his list of findings.

"Those scars are now on her body as well. For some reason, Albus, I believe that Melodia is responsible for this somehow."

"I see," Dumbledore said and appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before asking his next question.

"Were either the scars or the Dark Mark that you discovered on Melodia's body as prominent as they had been when you carried them?"

"No. As a matter of fact, they seemed to have… faded away. The most distinctive one of the lot was the Dark Mark; however, it appeared to be fading as well."

Suddenly, Dumbledore smiled slightly and Severus was dumfounded.

"Pardon me, Albus, but I fail to see anything amusing in this," Severus said trying to hold his temper.

"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "I believe I may be able to solve this mystery if you will indulge me a bit further," he advised him evenly.

Severus continued to watch Dumbledore's face as he nodded in agreement.

"I will attempt to answer that question with another, if I may," Dumbledore said, again peering over his spectacles.

"Of course. I will do anything within my power to help her, Albus," said Severus.

"Was Melodia… with you last night, Severus?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

"Yes she was," he answered honestly.

"Do you recall how soundly you slept last evening?"

"Well enough, I suppose; however…." Severus suddenly had a vague recollection of having nightmares at some point during the night.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I seem to remember having some of my usual bad dreams, which I have discussed with you over the past several years," he finished. "Are you implying that Melodia magically blocked those dreams from my memory somehow?"

"Precisely! You see, Melodia is a very powerful Sorceress, and she is also very spiritual by nature. I believe that she may have attempted a very old incantation, or prayer, if you will, that she learned about in finishing school."

"Incantation or prayer," Severus repeated.

"Yes, my friend." Dumbledore moved from his seat and began to search the dusty shelf of books behind him.

"Ah, I believe this is it," he said more to himself than to Severus.

He watched as Dumbledore flipped the pages of the rather large book until he reached his destination.

The proper name for this ritual is 'Precatio Amor Sacrificium' or in our terms, the Prayer of Love and Self-Sacrifice," he explained simply.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "What exactly does that mean, Albus?"

"It means, Severus, that my niece must have witnessed your restlessness, and decided to ease your pain by removing it. That is where the 'love' portion of this description fits in; however, it also means that she sacrificed her rest to 'take your misery upon herself', suffer the pain in your stead, and allow her system to throw off the torment… forever."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded like some sort of Muggle fairytale.

"As fantastic as this must sound to you, it is here in black and white," Dumbledore said as he handed to book to Severus.

He read the description of this ritual and sat mesmerized, with his eyes fixed on the page.

"Am I to understand," Severus began shakily, "that Melodia **_learned_** how to do this in finishing school?"

"Not at all. This is not a skill that is learned, Severus. I said that she had **_learned about it_** in school," Dumbledore corrected him.

"According to the explanation in the book that you hold in your hands, the ability to perform such a ritual is inherited. Knowing this, I seem to recall that her maternal grandmother possessed this power, and must have passed it along to Melodia," he said evenly.

"If this is true, Albus, then **_I_** am to blame for her illness. **_Please_** tell me that there is another explanation for this. There has to be," he struggled, "I could not stand it if my disastrous past, through my inability to cope with it, destroyed the only woman that I have ever loved," he choked as he finished his last.

"No, Severus. **_You_** are not to blame. It has been many years since I have studied the details of how this ritual works; however, if you refer again to the book, you will see for yourself that the witch or wizard performing it suffers only briefly before falling into a very deep sleep."

Severus read the page in front of him once again looking to confirm Dumbledore's last.

"Apparently," Dumbledore continued, "this sleep is said to be a 'cleansing period' in which the body throws off the unwanted misery. Her unconsciousness is necessary in order for her to heal herself as she healed you."

"But **_she_** is pregnant!" Severus stormed. "It says here that on average, the castor of this ritual should be expected to sleep soundly for approximately twelve to twenty-four hours. It is now well past the twelve hour mark, Albus! I am certain of that! She hasn't the strength to absorb, much less throw off, the amount of pain and guilt that I carried! I barely have the strength to deal with it myself!" he ranted as he rose to his feet and paced the room angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore? Professor Snape?" Harry called from the doorway of Dumbledore's office.

"Ms Hugo is here now," he said before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said graciously.

Severus stopped pacing and afforded a nod to Harry, before gesturing for Dordei to sit in his previously occupied seat.

"Your Madam Pomfrey was correct in her diagnosis of Ms. Dumbledore," Dordei began simply. "She is with child, and by my calculations, I'd say she is approximately five weeks along at this time. That is plenty of time, in certain cases, for her to exhibit some dizziness and nausea," she said as she turned to face Severus.

"Yes. She has only recently complained of fatigue, and I have witnessed her nausea first hand within the last few days for myself," he said tonelessly.

"That is to be expected, Professor; however you should know that there appears to be something which has placed an enormous amount of stress on the young lady's heart. It seems to be… for lack of simpler explanation…overloaded," she finished evenly.

"What you saying?" Severus snapped impatiently.

"Severus, perhaps you should…." Dumbledore began calmly but found himself cut short.

"Albus, **_PLEASE_**!" Snape stormed again, looking briefly in the direction of the former Headmaster, then back to the Healer again irritably.

Dordei did not appear unnerved at Snape's outburst. Apparently she had experienced similar responses many times previous to this.

"I am saying, Professor Snape, that Ms. Dumbledore's heart appears to be failing her. The stress of carrying a child, in addition to whatever stress she has been placed under, may prove too much for her to overcome."

Dumbledore exchanged pained looks with Severus.

Without a word, Severus sank into the chair beside Dordei, and he heard him self ask.

"Melodia is dying?" Hot tears fell from his eyes as he awaited her answer.

"I am sorry, Professor," Dordei said as she patted his arm comfortingly.

"Please," Severus began nervously. Is there nothing than be done to save her?" he asked pitifully.

"I am afraid that medically, the answer is **_no_**, Professor," she paused because she had found this news to be considerably more difficult to deliver than ever before.

She rose and looked between the two wizards, "I am sorry the news could not have been better. I will leave you to discuss this, and return to Melodia," she said simply then rose to her feet and left the office.

Severus sank heavily into the chair again smoothing the hair back from his face.

"Severus," Dumbledore said easily, "there is one thing, quite possibly the only thing that can save Melodia," he said as he rounded the desk and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder gently.

Severus lifted his face and asked shakily, "What is that, Albus?"

"Faith, Severus" Dumbledore said.

"Since Melodia is of a spiritual background, it may be helpful to demonstrate our faith on behalf of her life, just as she would do for either of us, if the circumstances were reversed."


	32. Chapter 32: No Mourning

Chapter 32: No Mourning

Severus slowly made his way down the spiral staircase from Dumbledore's office. He was still in shock from the news he had gotten about Melodia's prognosis.

Halfway down the staircase, he began to run, jumping stairs, two at a time until he reached the bottom. He had to see her. He knew this could be his last chance to spend time with her. Tears flooded his dark eyes as he ran faster toward the Hospital wing.

As he approachedthe open door to the ward, Madam Pomfrey and Dordei appeared to be checking Melodia's vital signs again, and talking quietly among themselves.

Severus stopped just short of the entrance and wiped the tears from his face. He gathered all of the self-control he could muster and he pulled himself to his full height as he strode into the room.

Madam Pomfrey and Dordei looked up, nodded toward him and moved away from Melodia's bedside.

Severus sat on the side of her bed and watched her sleep. He leaned over Melodia's sleeping form and kissed her gently on the cheek. He placed a hand on her stomach and fought back another rush of tears. There had to be a way to save them; there just had to be!

He sat gazing into her peaceful face with his hand on her abdomen until Dumbledore's voice broke the silence.

"Ladies?" he began, "I wonder. Would it be possible to allow my niece and her betrothed some much needed privacy?" he asked politely, "Perhaps the three of us should enjoy a cup of tea in my office?" he finished smoothly.

"Of course, Professor," Madam Pomfrey answered respectfully. Dordei nodded in agreement as they moved toward the door.

Severus was deeply touched by Dumbeldore's understanding. "Thank you, Albus," he said gratefully.

Dumbledore smiled gently and said, "We shall return in a while to check on Melodia again, Severus. Until then, you shall have all of the privacy that you require."

With that he offered each lady an arm, and Severus watched as the three of them left the ward together.

"Faith indeed," he said miserably to himself as he watched her sleep. Look what faith has done for my Loddie," Severus said sadly.

He instantly felt guilty for allowing these words to escape him. Melodia had relied on her faith, as well as her amazing gift to help **_him_**, and he was determined to do whatever was necessary to help both her and his child survive.

With no regard to his surroundings, Severus removed his boots and slid under the covers next to his fiancée. He pulled her close to him and kissed her mouth softly. "I will help **_you_** now, my little cat." he whispered as he kissed her again.

"I certainly hope this works, my Loddie," he said gently as he cradled her against his him, and closed his eyes tight. He cleared his throat and began to speak to an unseen presence, just as he had witnessed Melodia do, so many times before.

"I realize that I, Severus Snape, am the last person, magical or not, that you ever expected to hear from; however, I am speaking to you today on behalf of my Loddie.

If it were truly your wish to populate this miserable planet with good, decent and honest people, then it would be a mistake to allow Melodia to die. She is guilty of no transgressions, other than falling in love with the scoundrel that is me."

Severus took another deep breath in an attempt to fight back tears as he continued, "If you will allow us to marry and raise our child together, I give you my absolute word of honor; this child will be raised in a home filled with love. I will see to that."

"I beg of you, please do not take my little cat. She and this child are all that I have in the world."

For the first time in his troubled life, Severus found himself completely humbled before a presence that he had never known. As a show of faith, he had asked Melodia's God to spare her.

At last he cradled her against him and cried himself to sleep with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

Dumbledore had conjured a small table where he intended to serve tea and cookies to Madam Pomfrey and Dordei. In the center of this table were three very nice place settings, a large tray of delicious looking cookies and a very stately looking Sterling Silver tea service complete with matching cups and saucers.

"Please make your selves comfortable," Dumbledore said as he gestured toward the inviting arrangement.

"Dordei, I would like to show you something," Dumbledore said cordially as he handed her the book that he and Severus had discussed earlier.

"What an enchanting old book!" she exclaimed as she admired the decorative cover and began to flip through the pages of this massive publication.

"Yes. It is indeed; however, there is a point of reference within the pages that I am most interested in having you read," he said encouragingly. "If I am not mistaken, you should find it… here."

Madam Pomfrey slid her chair beside Dordei's in order to get a better look.

"Have you ever heard of such a spell as this?" Dumbledore asked smoothly.

"Oh, my! Dordei exclaimed, "it has been many years; but yes, I have. In fact, I remember as a young girl pretending with my school friends to heal broken hearts after spats with their young men friends!" she prattled on nostalgically.

Dumbledore smiled as Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at Dordei's story.

"Why do you ask Professor?" Dorei asked suddenly.

"I believe that my niece, Melodia, performed that very ritual on her betrothed last evening," Dumbledore informed her. Both ladies drew in a breath.

"Good Heavens!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Why ever would she do that?"

"That, Poppy, is a very long, very personal story, that is to remain between my niece and her future husband," Dumbledore said easily. "However, knowing Melodia as I do, I **_will_** say that she was acting out of concern for the man she loved."

"Oh, Professor! That is simply incredible!" said Dordei. "So, Melodia is capable of that type of magic?"

"My niece is a very gifted young woman," Dumbledore said proudly, "she is also a very accomplished and powerful Sorceress."

Madam Pomfrey and Dordei mumbled and then nodded in obvious agreement.

"In light of this," Dumbledore began, "is it not possible that her heart was **_not_ **failing her? Is it not at all **_probable_** that her system was merely working very diligently to complete the spell she had performed on Severus?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly and smiled, in what appeared to be great relief.

"Why, yes," Dordei said slowly. Her lips turned up into a brief smile, then changed suddenly.

"Her pregnancy may still have hampered her body's capability to work as quickly as usual, at least according to this," she said as she pointed to the book," however, it should not mean that she is any type of mortal peril."

As she said this, she realized that she had unnecessarily destroyed the hopes of Severus to save his fiancée.

"Oh dear! If this is true," Dordei said in aremorseful tone, "I have irresponsibly inflicted emotional distress upon both you and Professor Snape!" she said before bowing her head wearily.

"Not to worry, Dordei," Dumbledore said soothingly, "I realize that this is not a typical situation, and if my calculations are correct, Severus will receive one miraculous surprise by morning."

The three of them toasted this revelation with their teacups held high and began to chat easily for a time.

It appeared unnecessary to look in on Melodia at this point and Dumbledore knew that the privacy for Severus and his niece would not be interrupted this night.

As the night progressed into the wee early morning hours, Severus lay sleeping with his future bride in his smooth, powerful arms.

The hospital wing was eerily dark, save the one strand of moonlight shining through the far window at the opposite end of the ward.

Melodia stirred and realized that she was in the arms of her dark, brooding wizard. She smiled to herself as she snuggled into his bare chest and brushed her lips against his Adam's apple.

Without waking, Severus instinctively tightened his hold on her.

Melodia loved the feel of his arms around her, and decided to let him know it. Her hand touched his face and he jumped slightly at the sudden feel of her hand.

"I love you, Shaggy," she said softly as she kissed his throat again and allowed her hands to roam his nicely toned midsection.

Severus sat up quickly and stared at her in disbelief.

"Melodia! Thank God! You've come back to me!" he said still gazing her smiling face.

"Came back? I haven't gone anywhere, my love," she said curiously.

Severus pulled her into his arms, "Dear God." he mumbled with a tear in his eye."You almost did my little cat," he trembled slightly as he held her, "you almost did, Love."

"Well, I'm not sure what you're referring to, Darling," she said with a mischievous grin, "but I am here now," she finished before claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Lost in the passion of his bride to be, his desire heightened with every plunge of her tongue into his mouth, and with every touch of her soft hands against his flesh his erection throbbed mercilessly.

"Loddie," he breathed as she began unfastening his trousers, "My God, how I love you."

Severus pushed Melodia onto her back and ripped the nightdress from her body, hungrily. He found her bare breasts with his mouth, and she groaned softly, and quivered as he devoured her body, savoring the taste of her.

His hands searched for and found the wetness of her desire and stroked her lovingly before entering the folds of her flesh gently.

The love they shared, along with the passion that consumed them, exploded as they climaxed in perfect unison.

After their lovemaking, Severus rolled smoothly onto his back and cuddled her closely to him.

Melodia nuzzled the flesh of his earlobe, just beneath his soft black hair, and asked softly, "Is it morning yet, my love?"

"Not yet, my little cat," Severus said breathlessly, "there will be no mourning today," he finished as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.


	33. Chapter 33: A New Day

Chapter 33: A New Day

Melodia snuggled into Severus's chest and fell into a normal sleep. He lay awake and stroked her hair hating him self for making love to her right away. "**_It was purely selfish_**!" he scolded himself. There were so many things he should have discussed with her; primarily that she was pregnant with their child.

He struggled with waking her up to speak to her, unsure of whether it would be the right thing to do just now. Guilt tore at him for his lusty behavior. Severus was normally all about self-control; however, when it came to Melodia, he had allowed many of the skills, which he had perfected over the years in order to stay alive to fail him miserably.

It would not be long before morning arrived, and they would soon come in to check on Melodia. It became undoubtedly clear to Severus that now was not only the right time to speak with her, but also his last chance to speak to her privately.

"Melodia?" he said softly.

She stirred at the rumble of his vocal cords in her ear, but did not open her eyes.

"Loddie, wake up, Love," he said a bit louder as he kissed the top of her head.

This time, her eyes opened sleepily and she planted a small kiss to his chest before answering. "Already? It's not even light out yet, Shaggy. What's the matter?" she said rubbing her eyes slowly.

Severus wondered how he would tell her about all that had happened, and about the baby, but he knew that he should be the one to tell her. The thought of this news coming from anyone else was unacceptable to him.

"Darling girl? I need to speak to you before the others arrive," he said pulling them both into a sitting position so that he could look into her eyes.

Melodia slid up along with him easily and rubbed her eyes again. "What others? Is anything wrong, Severus?" she asked as she yawned.

"Loddie, do you realize where we are, Love?" he asked searching for recognition in her eyes.

"Er…" she said looking around groggily. "Oh, Lord, Shaggy! Are we in the hospital wing?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Darling. Do you not remember how you ended up here?" he asked.

Suddenly, Melodia remembered being ill and collapsing into the floor of the classroom. Horrified at the memory, she asked, "Did **_you_** bring me here, Shaggy?"

"Indeed I did, Loddie. I discovered you lying on the floor behind my old desk yesterday morning," he said, still looking into her eyes. "You do not remember how you ended up there?"

Melodia was embarrassed when she realized how he must have found her. It had been, without a doubt, frightening for him; and she felt a sharp pang of guilt course through her.

Tears filled her eyes, "Yes Darling, I do remember," she said softly. "I… er… was ill, and I didn't want to disturb you after…"

"After you quieted my restlessness by performing 'The Prayer of Love and Self-Sacrifice'" he said gently.

"How did you know about that?" she asked curiously, surprised of his apparent knowledge.

"That is of no consequence just now, Loddie," he said more sternly than he intended. "I do know that you very nearly died as a result of it," he said uncomfortably.

"No," she said honestly, "I would not have died, Darling. It's just that, I was sleeping. You see, this particular incantation causes a deep sleep, Shaggy. That's all," she said reassuringly.

"I understand how the spell works now, Love; however, you should not have attempted such a stressful incantation while in your present condition," he scolded a bit more gently.

Melodia found herself suddenly wide-awake. "My present condition, Severus? What is wrong with me?" she asked shakily.

Severus pulled her into a loving embrace. His stomach felt as if he housed a brick there. He broke their embrace, took both of her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes again.

"You are pregnant, Love," he said softly not breaking his gaze.

Melodia appeared shocked by this news. "I'm… what?" she said.

"It appears that you are carrying our child, Darling," Severus repeated with a slight smile. "You did not know this?" he asked as he continued to search her eyes.

"Oh, no! I mean, I didn't know, Shaggy. I swear I didn't," she said honestly.

Melodia feared that he didn't believe her somehow, so she offered her thoughts to him by gazing into his eyes steadily.

Severus sensed her unease and pulled her to him again. "I believe you, little cat. I did not mean to insinuate that you would lie to me," he said tenderly.

"I would never lie to you, Shaggy; and I would have definitely thought twice about performing the spell if I had known about the baby," she finished with tears in her eyes.

Severus kissed her lips gently and hugged her tightly, "I know, Love. Everything is all right," he said reassuringly.

Melodia slid from his embrace, "I think I remember you saying something earlier about my almost going somewhere," she said with a far away look in her eyes, "Did you think that I was **_dying, _**Shaggy?" she asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I was told that your heart was failing you, Loddie," he paused briefly then continued, "and that there was nothing medically that could be done to save you." He bowed his head remembering the Healer's words, and a single tear fell from his eye as he finished.

"Oh my God! Shaggy…"

"I spoke to him as well," he admitted as he lifted his face to meet hers once again.

Melodia's mouth hung open for a moment before she recovered to ask, "To… to God? But I… I thought you didn't believe or think that he…"

"Yes, to God, Darling. Regardless of my previously stated convictions regarding belief or prayer, I had to try. If nothing medically could be done for you, and there was no magical cure for you or our child, I had to appeal to… some greater power and hope that your God cared enough about you to spare your life, regardless of who was asking on your behalf.

Melodia smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "Thank you, my lover. I am so sorry for putting you through all of this, Darling," she said as she brushed her nose against his.

"It was actually your uncle that suggested I have faith, or at least attempt to rely on faith, just as you would if the situation were reversed." Severus squeezed her hands firmly as he finished.

She smiled crookedly, "Yes, I can believe that he would do that." With a start, Melodia jumped quickly. Dread flooded her body, "Does he know, Severus? I mean does Uncle Albus know that I am pregnant?" she asked anxiously.

"He does, indeed, Loddie," said Severus. "He knows, and amazingly enough, is neither angry with you, nor with myself," he answered calmly.

"Oh Lord, Shaggy! Are you sure? I mean, this isn't the 'norm' at all. Are you certain that he is not just waiting on me to get better before he 'flogs' us both?" she asked fearfully.

Severus pulled her to him again and chuckled softly, "I **_am_** certain, little cat; bedsides, even if I were wrong, the two of us will most assuredly survive any 'flogging' that we may have coming," he finished as he kissed her soundly on her upturned lips.

He slid from their embrace as morning light began to stream into the windows of the room. "I assume you are well enough now to allow me to make myself a bit more presentable?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course I am. In fact I should truly do the same," she said surveying her ripped nightdress.

"Dear God! I had forgotten about that!" Severus exclaimed. He pointed his wand at her ripped clothing and with quiet forcefulness said, "**_Reparo_**!"

Melodia giggled as her nightdress suddenly became whole again. "I love it when you do stuff like that!" she said as she beckoned him to her with her arms in the air.

Severus leaned into her embrace and kissed her lovingly. "Now, Ms. Dumbledore, I should see to my own appearance," he said smiling as he backed away slowly.

Melodia wanted to take a good hot bath, herself, and wordlessly tried to conjure a bathtub. Nothing happened. Severus watched curiously as she tried and failed again.

"What is it, Love?" He asked finally.

"Damn! My powers are stunted!" she said miserably.

"Stunted?" he asked curiously. "Is that another side effect of your incantation?"

"No, not normally. At least not that I know of," she said sadly, "I guess throwing off the strain of the spell while carrying our baby is a bit much for my body to deal with just yet," she said simply.

"I can't say that I am surprised at all, Melodia," he said in a slightly irritable tone. He immediately felt bad for his demeanor and apologized, "I am sorry, Loddie. I didn't mean to scold you. Tell me what you desire. All you need to do is ask," he said in a more loving tone of voice.

She shrugged knowing that he must still, in some way, be upset with her but she knew he was perfectly justified in his feelings.

"I wanted to take a hot bath, but I can't seem to conjure a tub now," she stated sorrowfully.

Severus pointed his wand at the bed just beside hers, which was recently occupied by Harry Potter, and transfigured it into a large, white porcelain bathtub filled with hot water and pink bubbles. Beside it he conjured a towel rack and a fresh change of fresh robes for her as well.

"Oh, Shaggy! Thank you for taking such good care of me!" she said happily.

"That is my job now, little cat," he said smiling down at her with a sly wink. He offered her his hand, and she grasped it as he lifted her cautiously to her feet and led her to the tub.

"Before you go," she said, "Tell me. What happened to Harry and the Malfoy's?"

"Harry is staying in his usual quarters, and I understand that the Malfoy's were moved to a more suitable living area," he said simply.

Melodia loosened the binds of her newly repaired nightdress and allowed it to fall at her feet. "So what do you think about becoming a father, Professor Snape?"

He smiled as he surveyed her naked body. "I think I am in shock, but I love the idea of having a family with you,Loddie."

"You know, in a few months I may not be as desirable to you," she teased. "Perhaps you should join me before I get too fat?" she asked seductively as she pressed her naked body to his bear chest.

"Melodia Dumbledore!" he scolded. "Get your sexy little bum into that bathtub immediately and stop teasing me, you naughty little vixen, or will not bring your breakfast with me when I return," he hissed playfully.

With that he lifted her into his arms, placed her into the bubbly water and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Darling, and do bring me a big helping of breakfast! I can't tell you how hungry I am!" she called after him.

Severus left her to bathe smiling gratefully for how wonderful it was to have her alive and well.

As morning light silently crept over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a loud pop announced the arrival of an uninvited guest.

A large black spider crawled through the massive gates of the school and scurried toward the castle. He spun a great web just inside the entrance hallabove the entrance to the Slytherin common room. His watchful eyes patiently awaited movement within the castle.

It was the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect that this revolting spider was no spider at all.

If anyone could have gotten close enough to actually see its face, they would have sworn that the spider had the same vicious smile as Lucius Malfoy.


	34. Chapter 34: Relief Unaware

Chapter 34: Relief Unaware

Biding his time, Lucius remained incognito hoping to hear some word of Snape's whereabouts. After all, he now knew that several of members of the Order of the Phoenix were either employed here, or traveled in and out very often. Since school was not in session at this time of year, he had hoped to find that there were more meetings held here, or possibly overhear any word in regards to Snape's activities.

Of course, he realized that he would not be able to do anything here. He knew that because Snape had murdered Dumbledore, he was a wanted man by the ministry, as well as the Dark Lord. Perhaps, he thought to him self, one of the bungling Order members would get word of where Snape was hiding and lead him directly to his prey. After searching Snape's home and just about every other dung hole he could think of that would provide cover, he believed that both this disguise and location could produce more positive results for his mission.

Just as he was settling in, he sensed movement on the stairway. The Lucius spider backed up closer to the top corner, so that the railing would not obstruct his view of whoever was coming.

Taking the form of a spider would have normally limited his vision, and he would have never heard anything at all; however, realizing that this would be a clever and beneficial disguise, Lucius made certain that his spider form would not have any such limitations.

He watched closely with every eye with anticipation.

Luckily, Severus noticed that his wardrobe had not been disturbed in his absence. It had only been a few weeks since this whole mess had come to a head on the tower, and he was glad that no one had thrown his belongings out. It felt good to be cleaned up again and have decent clothing to wear. As he dressed, he thought again about how incredibly lucky he had been. He was understandably relieved that Melodia was alive, but he was still concerned about the progression of her pregnancy. For reasons he could not explain, he was completely optimistic, nevertheless.

Severus descended the staircase to fetch Melodia's breakfast. **_She is eating for two now._** He thought and afforded himself the first sincere smile regarding his child that she was carrying.

Lucius eyed him carefully. This was very good news indeed. Something was terribly amiss, and he intended to find out just what exactly had transpired to enable Snape to be here at all. Regardless, Lucius was delighted to know that he would soon find out why Snape was not only alive, but also seemed to be very comfortable here at Hogwarts. This was very strange, considering Snape had just murdered the Headmaster only weeks before.

**_Yes_**, Lucius thought, as he watched the unsuspecting Snape disappear into the kitchen entrance. **_Smile while you can, old friend, _**he thought sourly. The time for smiling would soon be at an end for this greasy git, and knowing that his reward for bringing this apparent traitor to the Dark Lord would more than make up for the countless days and hours he spent trudging through the muck to find him. **_This task seems to be growing easier by the moment,_** he thought again as another evil grin spread across his gruesome features.

Melodia dressed after her bath, and slid back into bed. She was very happy to be pregnant with Severus's child. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes dreamily.

"Hello, little one," she said softly as she messaged her abdomen. "I love you very much, my angel. I hope your father arrives with our breakfast soon, little one. You're Mummy is very hungry!" Melodia giggled softly as she smiled and sank back into the pillows.

"Good morning!" called a familiar voice from the doorway of the hospital wing.

"Uncle Albus!" Melodia exclaimed.

Dumbledore approached his niece and kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, young lady," he scolded tenderly.

Her eyes dropped guiltily to her bedcovers. "Yes, Uncle. I realize that I did," she said apologetically. "I am sincerely sorry for all that I have put you through."

Dumbledore waved her apology away. "I am simply relieved that you are awake and apparently feeling better," he said gently.

"Uncle," she began sheepishly, "I have to know. Are you angry with Severus and me? I mean, I realize that our… er…situation is rather off course, traditionally speaking," she finished.

"Melodia, I believe you should realize that while I am aware of the assumed spiritual and moral implications of your condition, I harbor no ill feelings toward neither you nor Severus. I have been aware, for some time, of your relationship and I remain in support of you," he said comfortingly.

Melodia's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Dumbledore speak.

"Thank you, Uncle. That means the world to me, and to Severus," she said gratefully.

"I trust that after you came around, the two of you had some time together," Dumbledore said easily.

Melodia flushed slightly at his question. She remembered all too well the passion they had shared upon her waking.

"Yes, Uncle. We did," she said simply.

"Where is Severus, now?" Dumbledore asked as she surveyed the room.

"He conjured a bath for me, and left to make himself a bit more presentable. He looked so very tired, Uncle. I have never seen him appear so…disheveled," she said sorrowfully.

"Severus was understandably distraught when he realized that he could do nothing for you, Melodia. He never left your side, save the times you were being examined. Even then, he returned very quickly to your side, and he was driven into deeper turmoil when he was told that you were expecting," Dumbledore said, as he remembered the demeanor of his friend.

"Oh, Uncle. I know that he was worried and frightened. He told me so. I only wish that I had realized that I was pregnant before I performed the incantation on him," she said hoarsely as a tear fell from her eye. "I would never intentionally put my child's life in danger. Not ever."

"Yes, dear. I believe that is true. Severus does as well I am sure," Dumbledore soothed.

"There is one side affect that I was not expecting, Uncle. It seems that I have temporarily lost use of my powers. At least, I hope it is temporary," Melodia said ruefully. "I couldn't even conjure a bath. Severus did that for me before he left," she said as she nodded toward the transfigured bed that was now a tub.

"I see," Dumbledore said curiously. "We shall ask Dordei about this when she arrives to examine you. In the meantime, I assume that you no longer require this." With a wave of his wand the tub became a bed again.

"Is Dordei the Healer that Severus mentioned?" Melodia asked curiously.

"That I am, Miss," a female voice answered.

"My name is Dordei Hugo, Ms Dumbledore," the woman said as she offered a gracious bow.   
She approached Melodia's bed and extended her aging hand. Melodia took her hand and shook it daintily.

"It is good to see you awake. You gave everyone quite a start you know," she said casually as she began to fuss about the bed covers and check Melodia's pulse rate.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, dear?" Dordei asked as she straightened Melodia's bedclothes.

"No, as a matter of fact, Severus should be back any time with our breakfast," Melodia answered.

"Ah, good! Then, I must ask you, Professor, to allow me to examine Melodia before she has her meal. It should only take a short time," Dordei said firmly.

" Very well, Dordei. I will be in my office, if I am needed. I will see you soon, my dear," Dumbledore announced as he kissed her forehead again. Melodia smiled and waved as her uncle left the room.

Severus rounded the corner of the hallway with a large tray of food in his hands. Immediately, he saw Dumbledore outside of the hospital doorway and began to panic slightly.

"Albus! What is it? Is Melodia…."

"Not at all, Severus. Dordei is in with her now. She said it should only take a short while to examine her, and I am sure we will be advised when her examination is complete," Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Severus sighed with relief and leaned heavily against the wall. "Thank God. I saw you here, and I thought perhaps there was… news," he said wearily.

Dumbledore laid a hand on his future nephew's arm. "I think it would be best for you to take Melodia back to Headquarters. She should be in her own home now, Severus. With you by her side, of course," he said gently.

Severus appeared stunned. "Why, Albus? Is there something I should be made aware of?" he asked.

"As of matter of fact, there is. You see, there is still the matter of the missing Hufflepuff Cup. "Harry will undoubtedly require the assistance of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, as well as my own, to recover and destroy it. Melodia should remain somewhere safe, in the event of any further… excitement," Dumbledore said firmly.

"I agree," Severus said levelly. "That is, if she is capable of travel, correct?"

"Oh, I believe she will be. She will require assistance, however. You are aware, I understand, that Melodia's powers have been affected by this incident?" asked Dumbledore.

"Indeed I am, Albus. It would be best if Melodia were in the comfort of her own home," Severus said evenly.

Just then, the door of the Hospital wing opened and Dordei announced that the examination was complete.

Severus strode quickly toward her. "Is everything all right with Ms Dumbledore?"

Dordei smiled happily. "Yes, of course, Professor. She and the baby are doing remarkably well."

"And her powers? Will she regain them?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Oh, yes. You see, once Professor Dumbledore and I discussed the incantation she performed, I did a bit of research. I found that in some cases, it is expected that the castor suffer some temporary loss of magical ability. In Ms. Dumbledore's case, the affect may last a bit longer due to her pregnancy; however, that is understandable. I assure you, she will be fine in a matter of days, Professor Snape."

Severus's thin lips turned into a slight smile. "Thank you, Ms Hugo," I do appreciate your care of my betrothed," he said with a small gentlemanly bow.

"I have her breakfast here. May I go in now?" he asked respectfully.

"Of course, dear!" Dordei said. "She has spoken of nothing but you since I arrived. And of course, of being hungry," she finished with a wink.

Severus entered the room to find Melodia sitting upright and beaming at him.

"I thought you'd never get here, Darling! I am famished!" she said teasingly.

"Yes, yes, I am sure that's true, Love," Severus said smiling at her lovingly. He sat the tray on her lap and seated himself in the chair beside her bed.

Melodia tore into her food as if she had not eaten in a week. Severus couldn't help laughing in spite of himself.

"I can see it will be necessary to restock the kitchen when I get you home, little cat; otherwise, we shall starve within the week," he stated nonchalantly as he watched for her reaction to the word, 'home'.

"Did you say 'home' Shaggy?" she asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes I did, Love, and please chew your food carefully and swallow it before speaking. I do not wish to have you choke to death," he teased mercilessly.

Melodia washed down her eggs with a large gulp of pumpkin juice and smiled at her lover.

"Yes, Darling. I promise." Severus chuckled again. He leaned over her and planted a loving kiss to the top of her head.

Suddenly he realized that she had eaten nearly the entire platter of breakfast.

"Excuse me, Ms Dumbledore, but it was my understanding that we would share this enormous platter of breakfast." He paused for moment. "I assume that I am allowed to eat as well, aren't I?" he teased again as he slid into bed beside her.

"Only if you hurry, Professor!" she said with a crooked smile.

Melodia feigned being full in order for Severus to eat the rest of the food. She knew that he was very tired, and needed nourishment as well as she did.

"So when are we going home, Shaggy? Today?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, my little cat. We shall go home this afternoon, after you have had a bit more rest," he added firmly.

Melodia pouted a bit and hugged him. "Will you stay and rest with me?"

Severus pulled her into his body and kissed her lips tenderly. "Indeed I will, my Loddie."

He cleared the breakfast tray by saying, "**_Evanesco_**!" before cradling his lady to him before drifting into a well-deserved nap.


	35. Chapter 35: Home At Last

Chapter 35: Home At Last

By the time Dumbledorereturned with Madam Pomfrey and Dordei, Severus had slid out of Melodia's bed and into the chair at her bedside.

"Hello again, Uncle," Melodia said sweetly, as he approached her. Dumbledore afforded his niece another kiss to her forehead and smiled gently.

"Well, Professor Snape," Dordei began happily, "I understand that you will taking our patient home today," she finished with a broad smile.

Severus reached over and clasped Melodia's hand lovingly. "Indeed, I am," he answered evenly. "Unless you believe it to be too soon, of course," he added.

"Oh, no, not at all Professor. I would like for Ms. Dumbledore to take it easy for another day or two, however. She seems to be very fit, considering the circumstances, but I think she will benefit from a bit less activity than she is used to," Dordei said firmly. "Just as an added precaution, you understand."

"I assure you, Ms. Hugo, **_I _**do," he said, flashing a meaningful look toward his intended.

Melodia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, Dordei. Trust me. I have a feeling that my future husband will see that my activity is rigidly monitored," she said cheekily, smiling at Severus.

"As well he should, Melodia," Dumbledore interjected. "You must allow yourself a bit of extra time to heal."

Melodia nodded and peered sheepishly at Severus, who seemed to be sneering in triumph.

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, and he squeezed her hand firmly and smiled at her.

O

Meanwhile, Lucius had decided to scurry down the wall and see if he could catch site of Snape again. Just as he reached the base of the wall, however, Mrs. Norris spied him and lunged hungrily, claws outstretched. He quickly scurried back to his web. His heart was pounding in his chest as he backed up into the corner.

**_Damit_**! He thought to himself. He was grateful that his speed as a spider was quicker than Filch's old feline.

**_That was a bloody lucky escape_**! Lucius thought, as he gasped for breath. **_I certainly do not wish to be mauled or murdered by a bloody cat_**!

After that close call, Lucius decided to wait a bit longer to try again. He was sure that Snape would be along again. Perhaps he would even have some very telling companions with him this time.

Smiling contentedly, he crouched safely in the corner and waited.

O

Severus agreed to them staying through lunch so that Melodia could have another good meal before returning home.

"Very well," Dumbledore said smiling. "Severus, I wonder if I may have a word with you before we dine?""

"Of course, Albus," he answered easily. Severus brushed Melodia's lips with his own briefly, and followed Dumbledore into the hallway.

Melodia spoke with Dordei and Madam Pomfrey regarding the details of her condition, as well as the prescribed care that she should receive.

There were several questions that Melodia wanted to ask, and she was grateful for the opportunity to do so withoutmen in attendance.

Satisfied with the answers that she had received from her caretakers, Melodia had one final question for Ms Hugo.

"Dordei? I wonder. Since you have been so kind to both me and Severus, I would like to ask if you would be available to assist me, you know, when the time comes?" she asked, as she massaged her stomach.

Dordei smiled broadly and patted Melodia's hand. "Of course, my dear. I would be very proud to help you bring your little one into the world," she said sweetly. "Thank you for asking me, Ms Dumbledore."

"No, Dordei," Melodia said gently. "I thank you. I understand that Severus was not exactly the most… congenial wizard to deal with while I was ill, and I am forever grateful that you stuck by us, regardless."

"My dear, he was simply beside himself with grief, and I 'm afraid that I caused quite a lot of that myself, before I realized the entire reason for your collapse." Dordei bowed her head and sniffed softly. "I didn't mean to add to his stress, my dear. I told your uncle that I was most ashamed of myself."

"There is nothing for you to be ashamed of, Dordei. Severus understands now, why you diagnosed me the way that you did. He is very grateful for your care of me." Melodia said sweetly, as she squeezed Dordei's aging hand reassuringly.

O

Dumbledore invited Severus to his office once again, to speak to him in private. As they approached the great Phoenix, Dumbledore said, "Brandy Apricot."

Severus remembered the use of a different password by Dumbledore to access the office, and made a mental note to ask him about it.

Dumbledore seated himself behind the great desk and Severus, again, occupied the seat directly across from him.

"It seems as though you have something on your mind, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"As a matter of fact, Albus, I do," Severus said respectfully. "I noticed that you had used a different password than the one Minerva used to access your office. I actually noticed it yesterday; however, I was focused on Melodia's health at the time."

Dumbledore smiled at his friend. "Very observant, as usual, Severus. Yes. Minerva and I do have separate passwords. The one that she uses takes her to the "Headmistress' office," he explained. "The password that I use allows entrance to my own office," he finished simply.

Severus stared at Dumbledore, fascinated by this latest news.

"Forgive me, Albus, but are you saying that this is your existing office, and there is a separate, yet identicaloffice used by Minerva?" Severus asked curiously.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore said. "You see, Severus, Minerva and I decided that I should remain here, at least until the final confrontation with Voldemort. Because no one realizes that I have retained this office, I am able to move freely about the school, for the most part, and assist Minerva in her new roll whenever necessary.

Severus nodded appreciatively, "Clever. Very clever, indeed," he said, as he leaned back into his chair thoughtfully.

Dumbledore smiled at Snape's comment. "Yes. It seems as though it will serve the intended purpose very well."

Severus sat with Dumbledore and they spoke of the plans to find and destroy the next Horcrux. Dumbledore also asked that Severus stay in contact with him regarding Melodia.

"You have my word, Albus," Severus promised.

"Also, Severus, I have notified Miss Granger and Ron Weasley that they are to join us here at Hogwarts, and they should be arriving soon after you and Melodia leave here. I thought perhaps it would eliminate any need to answer questions," Dumbledore said evenly.

Severus appeared to be very relieved. "Thank you, Albus. I do appreciate your foresight," he said easily, then added, "Where is Harry Potter? I would like to speak to him before we leave."

"Of course, Severus. You will find him, in the Gryffindor common room, I should think. I spoke to him there a bit earlier regarding the arrival of his friends," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, again, Albus. If there is nothing further, I will find Potter and return shortly to collect Melodia," Severus advised him.

"Excellent! Then, I believe we should have lunch, so that the two of you can be on your way," Dumbledore said happily.

O

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room reliving the events of the last two days. He had nearly died from snakebite while retrieving the Spittoon Horcrux, Melodia had mysteriously gotten very ill, and then Dumbledore showed up this morning and advised him that Ron and Hermione would be arriving after lunch. He wondered when this would all be over and done with. It had already been very stressful for everyone, and her knew that it was far from being over.

He decided to go and check on Melodia, since she and Severus were leaving soon. He wanted to thank her for helpingsave his life.

As he rounded the corner to enter the Hospital Wing, he saw Severus walking toward him briskly.

"Professor Snape!" he exclaimed nervously. "Is Melodia all right?"

"Yes, Potter. She is doing rather well, thank you. She is still very weak, however, so I am escorting her home this afternoon. I assume Professor Dumbledore has told you this," he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, he did, but when I saw you there, I thought something more had happened," Harry answered in a relieved tone.

"I assure you, Melodia is fine; however I wanted to speak to you before Melodia and I left," Severus said. "Are **_you_** doing better, Harry?"

"I'm just fine, thanks. I mean, thanks to you. I guess you saved my life, Professor… again," Harry said softly. Guilt coursed through him as he remembered suspecting Snape of trying to murder him during his first year.

Severus nodded briefly at this boy who had once irritated him so badly. It was not difficult to see that Harry was a very good young man. He was no longer a boy, and Severus found him to bea great deal lessirritating these days.

"Very good. I also wanted to apologize to you, Harry. I should have realized that there was something amiss with that Spittoon before I so willingly handed it over to you. I am simply grateful that Melodia and I were able to get help for you in time," he said honestly.

"It's ok, Professor. I amtoo," Harry replied and then he extended his hand. Severus gripped the boy's hand shook it firmly.

"Please tell Melodia that I thank her too, and that I hope she feels better soon," Harry told him.

"You can tell her that yourself, Harry. We are expected to join Professor Dumbledore for lunch before I take her home. I am sure she will be happy to see you," Severus assured him evenly.

O

Lunch was served in a room that was just down the hallway from the hospital wing. Dumbledore had magically enlarged it for them so they would have a comfortable place to dine privately, rather than going into the great hall.

Everyone was pleased that Professor McGonagall had arrived back from her errands in time to join them for lunch as well.

A sizable table sat in the center of this room with a chair for each person in attendance. There were all of Melodia's favorite foods. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, green beans, and biscuits with gravy crowded the entire top of the large table.

Melodia ate as if she were starving. Severus teased her about needing more chicken after she finished her 4th piece, and she pinched his arm firmly in response.

Once everyone had finished their lunch, Dumbledore vanished away the plates and left behind a large basket of leftovers for them to take home.

"Melodia, my dear," Dumbledore began, "Since school is not in session just now, I have arranged for you to have a few house elves to help with the meals and household chores. They will begin tonight and stay as long as you require their assistance."

"Oh, thank you, Uncle. That's very generous of you," Melodia said kindly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek to prove her gratitude.

Severus and Melodia lingered only a few moments following their meal. He insisted upon taking her home to rest immediately, with a very stern expression on his face.

After the good-byes were said, Severus wanted to carry Melodia down the staircase, but she protested.

"No, Severus. I can manage all right. I promise," she said stubbornly. "Besides, you need to carry our supper!" she teased as she pointed to the basket of food.

Severus shrugged and then gathered the basket in his left hand and held his right hand out for her to grasp. She laced her fingers with his and they started down the staircase.

O

**_What's this_**? Lucius thought when he sensed movement on the staircase once more. He edged to the bottom of his web for a better view.

Severus and Melodia descended the staircase, hand in hand. They were smiling and gazing at each other like newlyweds.

**_Well, well_**, Lucius thought. **_How sweet they look with their little picnic basket. The two star-crossed lovers are united once again. Not for long, kids_**, he thought with a cold smirk on his gruesome face.**_ Not for long at all._**

Despite his earlier brush with a terrible fate, Lucius scampered quickly down the wall as they passed and followed them across the lawn and out of the front gate.

He knew that it was still too risky to make a move on Snape just now, so he crept along in the grass until he noticed that they were about to Apparate.

**_Oh no. Not this time_**, he thought suddenly. He scurried toward their feet and as Severus stooped to put his arm firmly around Melodia for the trip, Lucius crawled up the hem of his robe and used his sticky legs to secure him fast to the garment's edge.

"Severus, before we go, I have a favor to ask you, Darling," Melodia said sweetly as she brushed her lips across his.

"Oh Lord," he said wearily. "What is it now, love?"

"Will you Apparate to the stable? I would like to see Black Diamond before we go inside," she asked hopefully.

He frowned slightly, but before he could protest, she added, "Please?" and kissed him again lovingly.

Severus laughed. "Yes, my little cat; however, after a very short visit, you are going straight to bed. You heard Dordei. You should rest for the next day or two, and I do not wish to argue with you about it. Agreed?" he finished firmly.

"Yes, Darling. I agree," she said sweetly.

Severus nodded then said, "Very well. Hold on, my love," he said gently as he held her firmly with his strong arm.

Upon arrival, Lucius quickly scurried to the corner of the stable and scurried to the top of the doorway. He backed up in order to get a good view of the two lovebirds.

Melodia patted her beautiful horse affectionately and promised to come back soon to groom him.

"If you are satisfied, my little girl," Severus began, "I believe it is time for you to hold up your end of this bargain," he finished seriously.

Melodia shrugged and nodded obediently. "I know, Severus. I am ready when you are," she said.

Lucius watched as they walked into the enormous house together and closed the door behind them.

**_Perfect_**! He thought smugly**_. All I have to do now is remain patient, and at long last, I will fulfill my task for the Dark Lord. Perhaps, as an added bonus, I will partake of pleasures with the lovely Princess Dumbledore as well_**, he said to himself with a grisly smile. **_This time, you will not escape me, my pet._**

Severus put away the basket of food and led Melodia to the foot of the staircase. He scooped her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted small kisses on his jaw-line and ears as he carried her.

"My Loddie, you are a very naughty girl!" he teased as they approached her room.

"I agree, Professor Snape," she said softly, as she continued to nuzzle his earlobe. "Perhaps, since we are home at last, and quite alone now, you should take me in hand again," she said flirtatiously.

Severus carried her to the bed and placed her upon it gently. He stood gazing at his little cat adoringly. She could tell that he was aroused and intended to make the most of the situation.

She reached for the front of his robe and pulled him down to the bed with her.

"Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to teach me a lesson about teasing you so mercilessly?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"As much as I would love to do just that, my little cat, you need your rest," he said sternly.

"Oh, Shaggy, please," she said with a small pout. "Stay with me. I am not tired. I love you so much, and I want you, Darling."

With that, she gazed deeply into his dark eyes and offered her feelings to him with a sly grin.

Seeing her powerful desire for him, he could no longer resist. Severus slid into the bed next to her and took her in his arms.

"I love you, Loddie," he said softly as he kissed her passionately. He gently pressed a hand to her stomach, and spoke again, very softly. "And I love you as well, my little one."

She unbuttoned his robe delicately and pushed it from his shoulders. Her hands tugged at his shirt until he assisted her with its removal with a soft groan.

"I love you too, Professor Snape," she murmured, as she kissed his bare chest and throat. She reached for his trousers and massaged the large knot that was trapped beneath them, before releasing his love for her to savor.

He quivered as she held him and began to remove her robe very slowly and deliberately.

Severus relished the sensation of fondling her full soft breast in his hand. His desire continued to build as he kissed the breast he held in his hand.

"Mmmmm…" he moaned as he buried his face into breasts. "Dear God, Melodia! You are still the most exquisite creature in the entire world, my little cat," he said with ragged breath.

His hands roamed her naked body, and lingered only to massage her abdomen, where his child was growing inside her.

When at last his hand found the moist warmth of her love, she squirmed with delight, and began to tremble under his gentle touch.

She wept tears of joy as he entered her and he lovingly kissed the tears from her eyes. They spent the remainder of the afternoon indulging themselves with one another and making love.


	36. Chapter 36: Task of the Spider

Chapter 36: Task of the Spider

Melodia had been getting much stronger for the past two days. Her powers were still very weak, but they were gradually improving. Luckily, she had no immediate need of them at home.

She was extremely thankful that her pregnancy was not negatively affected by her illness. Melodia believed that this was a miracle granted from God to both her and to Severus; especially considering she didn't know that she was pregnant until after she awakened from her cleansing sleep.

Severus had been doting on her since she came round. His overprotective behavior drove her bonkers at times, but she knew that he had every right to worry. He was the father of her baby, and regardless of the subtle improvements, she remainedratherfrail.

In fact, until yesterday, he had refused to allow her out of bed at all. He had served meals to her in bed and escorted her carefully to bathe or freshen up, then took her straight back to bed again.

Tonight, after a great deal of pleading, Severus relented and allowed her to have dinner with him downstairs in the kitchen. It was only the two of them in the house now, and it felt good to be alone with him and behaving almost normally again.

After they had finished eating, Melodia rose from her seat and began clearing the table.

"And just **_what _**do think **_you_** are doing, little girl?" Severus asked sternly. The look on his face told her he was not about to allow her to continue.

"Well, what does it look like, Shaggy?" she asked cheekily. "I am clearing away our dishes, of course." She continued to clear the table until he rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

"**_No_**. You are **_not_**," he said firmly. "Is it not enough that you have little or no powers, and can barely function as a Muggle?" he asked a bit more sharply than he intended.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am functioning just fine thank you," she said, shaking her head and laughing softly.

"I am not amused Melodia." Severus said sternly. "**_I_** will clear the table and attend to the kitchen. **_You_**, my love, have a choice," he said smoothly as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, really? And just what choice is that exactly?" she asked seductively and pinched his behind sharply.

He jumped with surprise at her brazen action. "Stop that, Loddie. You clearly do not realize what you are starting," he finished as a warning.

"Oh I think I do," she said duskily.

"What's wrong Professor? Afraid you'll get me pregnant?" she teased.

She laughed when he swatted her behind soundly and scolded her.

"Sit down and behave yourself. I shall deal with you later. Just now, I haven't the time," he teased.

Melodia sat in the chair that he had previously occupied and asked him, "What are my choices then?"

Severus had already begun the job of cleaning the dishes, and turned to face her.

"You may sit there and finish your juice, or you may go directly back to bed," he said seriously. The expression on his face told her he was not teasing this time.

"What kind of choice is **_that_**?" She asked pouting slightly.

Severus looked at her irritably, and furrowed his brow with darkened eyes.

'Please, Shaggy, I need to move around a bit more. I am getting much better, Darling, and the baby is fine. You heard Dordei say so!" she argued gently.

"Melodia, you should know that I will not allow you to overexert yourself. I've been dangerously close to losing both of you already, and I refuse to suffer that torment again," he said wearily.

She ran to him and hugged him around his middle. I am so sorry, Darling. I know my illness upset you terribly and… I love you so much, Severus."

He closed his eyesas he held her. "I love you too my Loddie. More than you will ever know," he said softly.

They stood in each other's arms for a long moment before she asked him.

"May I at least go check on Dimey? I mean, he **_must_** wonder where I have been," she asked sweetly.

His face was fixed on hers steadily for a moment. "Melodia, I truly think you should…."

"Now just wait, Shaggy," she interrupted. "Look. You can see me from here," she told him as she walked to the picture window. I will be just inside grooming Dimey. **_Please_**?" she begged sweetly. She stood on tipped toes and lightly brushed his frowning lips with her own.

He embraced her again and laughed softly.

"Very well, Love. Go and see your horse. I shall join you momentarily," he said as he kissed her again.

With a broad smile she strode to the door, "Thank you, Shaggy! See you in a minute!"

He watched her walk happily across the lawn and shook his head before resuming his kitchen duties.

As Melodia approached the barn she noticed a great black spider that had spun an enormous web just inside the corner of the barn door. It was the biggest spider she had ever seen. She shivered as she strolled quickly past the loathsome looking insect toward Black Diamond's stall.

She picked up the brush and called him, "Tck, tck, tck." He happily clopped over to meet her and she hugged his great, strong neck and began grooming his coat. He suddenly grunted and then jerked his head as if something startled him.

"What is it, babe?" she asked in a soothing tone.

Just then a cold male voice broke the silence.

"It appears your animal is not accustomed to visitors, Miss…ah…Dumbledore…isn't it?" Melodia jumped and turned quickly to see the voice's owner.

"**_Dear God! No_**!" she said shakily.

Lucius Malfoy stood before her smiling and bowed graciously, as if she should be happy to see him.

"What the **_hell_** are **_you_** doing here?" she heard herself say.

"Aw, come now," he drawled. "It's been such a long time since we've seen one another. Is that any way to welcome a guest to your home, my pet?" Instantly she found her voice.

"YOU ARE NOT A _GUEST_ IN MY HOME! AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT YOUR _PET_…YOU UNIMAGINABLE BASTARD!" she yelled hoping Severus would hear her this time.

Malfoy's face grew dark and menacing as she glared at him.

"I see you've never gotten around to having the lessons in manners I suggested for you," he hissed, as he snatched her into his arms and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

She drew back with all of her might and slapped him across his face with enough force that he stumbled backward a bit.

"You're demented!" she shouted angrily. "You should know that you will never leave here alive if you attack me again!" she threatened, sounding more rattled than she intended to.

He laughed crudely and rubbed his now pink jaw line.

"So this is the 'thanks' I receive for attempting to rescue you from that half blood loser in there?" he drawled as he nodded toward the house. "**_He_** can neither save nor avenge you, my pet."

Melodia's eyes narrowed and she heard herself challenge him. "Care to bet on that, do you?" Lucius seemed amused with her sudden show of backbone.

"You realize that Severus is a walking dead man of course," he advised matter-of-factly. "The Dark Lord has sent me along to fetch him. Yes. He will soon face the **_ultimate wrath _**of our master, and I'm afraid that his chances of ever returning to you are completely obsolete," he finished smiling hatefully.

"You're lying! Voldemort would never send someone as incompetent as you to capture Severus! If he did, that would be an act of sheer stupidity!" she ranted.

"Besides, from what I understand, if you fail him again, **_you miserable pile of dung_**, it will be the end of you!" she spat angrily.

"Ah yes. You heard that, I am sure, from the **_mighty_** Professor Snape," he said eyeing her lustily.

"I assume you have still not gotten the attention from him you craved so many years ago…or have you?" he asked lustily surveying her body as he spoke.

Melodia suddenly felt a wave of nausea, but fought it off. Her fear was fading now. She balled her fists at her side and trembled with rage.

"As a matter of fact I **_have _**Lucius." She said, stepping closer to him.

"You see, I have given Severus, of my own free will, the one precious gift that you were **_not man enough_** to take by force!"

His face was red with rage now too. He stormed toward her suddenly and grabbed her arms. His fingers brutally dug into her soft flesh.

"You dirty little whore!" he growled.

He was livid, but also quite shocked and insulted by her confession. Suddenly his face changed again as though the triumph was his to savor after all.

"Perhaps you are right, Princess," he continued as smoothly as he could manage.

"I **_was not_** man enough **_back then_**. But I assure you; I am **_now_**," he sneered as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her harder this time.

She struggled to get away from him, but he was much stronger than he had been years ago. In her weakened state, she was no more a match for him tonight than she had been the first time he assaulted her.

"It is useless to fight me, Princess. You **_will_** be mine this time. I simply cannot allow you to become too engrossed in the greasy Snape git. He will be dead soon anyway, and you will be proud to be mine then, I assure you," he bragged as he bit her neck hard and painfully ripped her nightshirt completely from her body.

Melodia screamed, buthe covered her mouth tightly with his hand and laughed at her frailty. He began to grope and pinch at her breasts that were swollen and sore due to her maternal condition.

"Oh yes, my Princess! You are a delicious little treat aren't you?" he said gasping with desire.

"If only Narcissa could have been this spirited, rather than the cold fish she was; perhaps we would have produced more children before she died," he said flippantly.

"No matter, he panted. You will provide me heirs, my Princess," he finished coldly. He showed no signs of grief for the assumed loss of his wife.

Melodia fumbled desperately trying to cover her exposed breasts.

"Take your hands off me, you slimy troll!" she spat, as she regained some measure of emotional control.

"My **_hands_** should be the very the least of your worries, Princess," he drawled again breathlessly as he tore at her bed pants. Lucius managed to violently rip away the fabric that covered her.

He slipped a hand between her legs and plunged it into her mercilessly as Melodia struggled to free herself.

She was sickened by his touch. It seemed, however, that the harder she struggled against him, the more Lucius seemed to enjoy this heinous act. His desire was evident as he pressed him self against her now completely naked form lustily

**_Oh God!_** She thought fearfully. **_No! Please not again! Why does this have to happen to me when my powers are so useless!_**

Black Diamond neighed loudly and kicked his stall door from the hinges, and then ran toward the house.

Severus heard the crash and watched as the horse ran from the stable and fled across the grounds. Instinctively, he drew his wand and ran outside toward the stable door.

Melodia screamed and managed to free one hand from his grasp. She clawed Malfoy's face deeply. His life's blood gushed from the wounds and he howled with something that she thought sounded a lot like sick pleasure!

Melodia was then blindsided by a large, firm hand as Lucius backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor, only to be jerked to her feet again. He slammed her forcefully against the stable wall.

"Come now, Princess," Lucius said with a growl. "You didn't honestly think **_that_** would allow you to get away from me, did you?" he said as he wiped the blood from his face and then squeezed her mouth and chin with his bloody hand.

"I suggest you not try something as foolish as that gain my pet. Trust me, you will enjoy this," Lucius drawled. He laughed maniacally as he reached for the front of his trousers in an effort to release his arousal. Once again, she was powerless to stop him.

**_Dear God! My baby! _**She panicked inwardly as she felt her own blood trickle from her mouth and nose.

**_Where is Severus_**? **_I can't keep him off of me any longer_**! She thought frantically, as hot tears flowed down her face.

At that moment, Severus rounded the corner of the doorway, wand in hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his pregnant fiancée's attack. Red faced and shaking with rage, he shouted.

"Step off Malfoy!Three jets of red light from Snape's wand hit Lucius in the back. He fell into a clump at Melodia's feet.

She stepped over Lucius and ran to Severus. She was naked and shivering uncontrollably. He quickly removed his robe and wrapped Melodia in it.

"Dear God Loddie!" he said as he noticed her bloodied lips and nose.

"Look what he's done to you!" Severus stormed. He took hold of her shoulders and peered into her face. "He didn't…"

"No," she began cringing, " but, if you hadn't shown up when you did…"

He carefully surveyed her face and then held her tightly against him, while keeping a watchful eye on the suffering Malfoy.

"I **_am_** here, Love" he assured her as he held her closely. "Go into the house and stay there." he said sternly. "I will take care of this," he finished angrily.

Before she could respond, the cold drawling voice of her attacker stopped her.

"Yes, Princess. I think it best if you do not witness the destruction of your disgustingly greasy lover," he snarled spitefully, as he rose slowly to his feet and drew his wand.

"That would be a fascinating turn of events, you evil bastard!" Severus stormed at his one time friend.

Instantly, Severus flung another curse at Lucius that he easily blocked.

"Do you think so, my old friend? Then by all means, let the events unfold! Perhaps your little whore **_should_** stay and witness this," he said coldly.

"You're a dead man, Malfoy. Melodia belongs to me now and no one will harm her and live to tell the tale, my old **_friend_**." Severus hissed murderously. He shot another curse at Lucius.

Again, it was blocked, but the force drove Lucius backward slightly.

Lucius rebounded very quickly and pointed his wand in Snape's direction but did nothing more. He appeared to be enjoying this scene very much.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, then suddenly, both Snape and Lucius began to fling curses at one another quickly.

Each man was easily able to block the other's curses successfully. Melodia scurried out of the line of fire screaming and ducking away from their rebounding spells.

She knew she had to do something. There was only one thing she knew of that Malfoy would find distracting. She had to do it, regardless of what the consequences might be. She prayed that Severus would not interfere, but recognize her plan, allow her the lead and follow it.

"Stop it!" she bellowed as she gathered her self and bravely threw her self between them.

She turned to Malfoy and took two steps toward him.

"Take **_me_** to Voldemort, Lucius. Yes. You know, Tom Riddle? The phony, half blood, **_self proclaimed_** Dark Lord? **_I_** will gladly face him," she said defiantly.

"Loddie **_NO_**!" Severus roared in disbelief. "You're in shock and you don't realize what you're saying! Get back into the house this instant!" he demanded.

As if Severus had not spoken at all, Melodia continued her verbal assault on Malfoy.

"We can tell Voldemort that Severus is dead, and that **_I_** am the only one left alive that he has to fear. He is welcome to **_try_** and kill me, then, if he is so inclined!

"No, my pet. I will **_not_** take **_you _**before the Dark Lord. Though it **_would_** be rather interesting to see his reaction to your insolence, not to mention the brazen use of his given name."

He smiled evilly and added, "My task has been set. I am to fetch your **_boyfriend_** and take him with me, and I **_will_** accomplish it, one way or another," he finished confidently.

"I see," Melodia said gravely. "Then you will have to **_kill_** me Lucius," she instructed calmly. He looked curiously at her.

"I have no intention of killing you, that is, perhaps, until I have had my way with your… extraordinary… features," he added smugly.

Severus was livid. He shot another jet of red light from his wand as a deadly warning.

"If you touch her again, Malfoy, you will have to **_kill me_**. Because if you don't, I give you my word; regardless of where you run, there will be nowhere on this earth that you will be able to hide from me!" he continued in a dangerous tone.

Melodia shivered as she listened to Snape's deadly warning. Then, she added her own warning.

"No, Lucius! You will have to **_kill me_** to get to Severus! So do it now!"

He smirked as though he were highly entertained but made no move to counter her.

"Why don't you just**_ do it_**!" she spat hatefully as she approached him defiantly.

The smirk faded from his face and he was clearly struggling to control his anger.

"I swear to you Lucius, if you allow me to live, you will most certainly regret it," she goaded as she stepped directly in front of his wand allowing the tip of it to touch the front of Snape's robe.

"I've already explained that I have other plans for you; therefore, I have no intention of murdering you," Lucius said evenly.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" Severus stormed.

It was Melodia's turn to smirk at her attacker.

"You will never **_have_** me, Lucius; unless you intend to rape my dead body, because I assure you, I would rather die than have you touch me again!

Embarrassment and rage flooded Malfoy's facial features as she needled him.

"By the way Lucius, did I tell you that **_I _**removed your families powers and held them captive here, before shipping them off to die miserably?"

Severus stood motionless, unable to believe Melodia's treachery. She was literally begging this mad man to kill her by blatantly lying to him!

"Loddie, I am warning you. You know better than this," Severus snarled angrily. "Stop antagonizing him and stand aside!" He hissed angrily.

"How touching," Lucius said sarcastically. Each of you, attempting to protect the other." he finished smirking sickeningly.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you; your feeble attempts will not be successful…'Loddie'…is it?"

"You're delusional, Lucius," Melodia goaded hatefully.

"Delusional am I?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I think not, Miss Dumbledore. You see, unlike your **_boyfriend _**here, I have not been attempting to hide from the Dark Lord by playing house with a **_whore, _**have I!" Lucius spat angrily.

"That's right Lucius. Severus has been here with me. He was not hiding, however. He is here because unlike yours, **_his_** touch is the one that I crave."

Severus smiled when he noticed that Lucius was rendered speechless by Melodia's hurtful cheek. At that moment he realized the reason for her antagonistic behavior. She was distracting him to so that Severus could prevail using the element of surprise.

As Malfoy stood glaring at her, Melodia quickly, yet subtlety waved her hand in Snape's direction and dropped immediately onto the floor.

"**_Expelliarmus_**!" Snape shouted, but Lucius managed to catch his wand on his fingertips before it left his grasp and tighten his hold.

"**_Crucio_**!" he cried in retaliation.

Lucius laughed maniacally, as Severus dropped his wand. He doubled over in pain and sank to his knees, screaming and writhing.

"**_Crucio_**!" Lucius cursed again.

Severus howled in pain, and shakily dove for his wand. Suddenly two red jets of light streamed consecutively from his wand without a word and hit Severus in the chest.

He was blasted backward and his body crashed through the broken stall door and landed heavily into a lifeless heap.

Melodia screamed in horror as she watched her lover fall to his apparent death.

"I told you, Princess. This would not be pretty." Lucius advised her coldly, as he walked closer to the stall door.

"Filthy half blood! I see I shall have to finish him myself after all," Lucius said menacingly as he raised his wand again and pointed it at Snape's seemingly lifeless body.

"**_Avada_**…."

"Nooooooooo!" Melodia screamed again, but this time, the high pitch of her horrified scream became the high pitched screech of an infuriated panther. Lucius dropped his wand into the hay, and stood frozen, wide-eyed in terror.

Severus came around in time to witness her transformation. He could not stand on his feet, so he began to crawl. Pulling himself along his stomach towards her, he tried desperately to call out to her; however, his voice was no louder than a weak croak.

"Dear… God…Loddie, Nooooooooo!" His cries went unnoticed by the magnificent cat.

Lucius became aware of a warm wet sensation when he wet himself out of sheer terror

The panther eyed him hungrily for a long moment and without warning, she charged and leaped toward Malfoy.

He recovered him self suddenly and scrambled for his wand, but she was upon him all too quickly.

Severus watched in horror as Lucius kicked and screamed, fighting Melodia's furious attack, but to no avail.

The last sound Lucius Malfoy heard before consciousness left him was the sound of his own screams as the great panther tore into his flesh."


	37. Chapter 37: Aftermath

Chapter 37: Aftermath

Severus watched as his loving Loddie, in the form of the great panther, continued to maim Lucius Malfoy's motionless body.

"Melodia!" he called a bit louder this time. He was finally able to scramble to his feet and stumble toward the panther.

"Loddie, Stop! He's not worth it!" he said as he reached the feet of Malfoy.

When she finally moved away from her victim, the great cat sank onto the floor at Snape's feet and collapsed against his legs, Severus knelt down shakily, as she licked her bloody lips, and stroked her back.

Lucius lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood. His shoulders, abdomen and chest had been bitten, and in places, Severus noticed with a grimace, flesh had been savagely torn free. Lucius appeared to be dead, but Severus was not sure of that.

Severus shuddered when saw the claw marks along his face that she had given him as a lady, and compared them to the gashes along his arms and legs that she inflicted upon him as a panther. If Lucius was, indeed, dead, he knew that his betrothed would now be charged with murder.

He hated himself for allowing Lucius to knock him unconscious. It terrified him that Melodia had been left alone with this madman at all.

"Thank God she was not harmed," he said out loud. **_She must have been trying to either avenge or protect me when she did this_**, he thought. But he knew that regardless of this, if Lucius died, the Malfoy family would demand satisfaction.

He carefully reached over and placed a hand on Malfoy's ankle, hoping for any sign of a pulse. To his great relief, there was. It was very weak, but it was there. Severus then quickly moved to Malfoy's side and knelt beside him and began using the same incantation he had used to heal Lucius' son Draco, after being hit by Harry Potter with the **_Sectumsempra_** curse during their sixth year.

Severus traced the tip of his wand along the deep gashes and torn flesh of his enemy, while muttering an incantation. He had to repeat this song like incantation three more times until the bleeding stopped, and then an additional two times to insure that the wounds were healing. When he was satisfied that the wounds were satisfactorily stitched, he moved again toward Melodia and knelt beside her again.

"It's over Melodia. Everything is going to be fine now. I love you, darling. Come back to me now," he pleaded.

He continued to stroke the back of the panther until she transformed again. His robe that she wore was completely saturated with Malfoy's blood and her face was covered as well. Melodia shivered and cried as she lay on the tile floor at her future husband's feet.

"Allow me clean you up, my little cat," he said lovingly. Severus lifted her up and pointed his wand at her.

"**_Scourgify_**!" he said softly. All of the blood was immediately removed from her body and face. He pulled her into his arms, and she wept as he held her.

"He was going to kill you, Shaggy. He st…stood over you… and said he would f…finish you himself," she stuttered slightly.

"Shhhhhh… Melodia, listen to me. It's over, Love. Lucius is no condition to hurt anyone now," Severus said, as he kissed her lips gently.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

Melodia looked into his dark eyes. "I guess I have committed murder," she said, as tears continued to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"No, Loddie. Lucius is not dead," Severus assured her. "He does need medical attention very badly. I have managed to stop the bleeding and heal his wounds: however, it is possible that he may already have lost too much blood." he finished wearily.

"I'm sorry," she managed without stuttering this time. . "I couldn't let him… do it," Melodia said shakily as she wept. "I love you, Shaggy. Please don't be angry with me.

Severus cradled her against him and winced as her head rested upon his very sore chest. "I am not angry with you, little cat. I admit that I was terrified when you stepped between us. That **_was_** very foolish," he scolded evenly.

I know, Severus, but I had to do something," she said pitifully. What are we going to do with him now?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I have not thought far enough ahead to worry with that just now," Severus said wearily. "I imagine it would be prudent to contact your uncle. Perhaps there is room for him at Hogwarts. Taking him to St. Mungo's would only bring about unnecessary questions," he finished.

Melodia nodded and agreed with him. "I think we should contact him quickly, then. I am afraid of what he will do if he comes around," she said staring at Malfoy's motionless form.

"No. You needn't worry about that, Love. I will never allow him, nor anyone else to hurt you again." Severus promised.

At that moment a startled, familiar voice came from the doorway. "Severus! Melodia!"

They whipped around suddenly and saw Dumbledore standing just beyond them. His eyes were wide with astonishment.

"What in the name of…" he trailed off as he made his way to the grisly scene.

"Oh, Uncle. It was horrible," Melodia said shakily. "Lucius Malfoy showed up and tried to… he wanted to…"

Severus pulled her close to him as she began to weep again.

"Malfoy resumed his attack of Melodia. It seems he wanted to finish what he had been unable to twenty years ago, Albus. If her horse had not broken out of the stable and ran past the house, I may not have reached her in time to stop it," Severus said.

"Good Lord!" said Dumbledore, as he knelt beside his fretful niece. He kissed her forehead and then looked at Severus.

"I doubt, Severus, that he was here only to assault Melodia. Were you able to find out the true nature of his…appearance?" Dumbledore asked.

Melodia sniffled and answered. "He said that Voldemort sent him to fetch Severus. He bragged that 'his master' would deliver his ultimate wrath, and that Severus would be killed," she said in a trembling voice.

"I feared as much," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Albus, I wanted to kill him. I told him that I was going to murder him for attacking Melodia, and then we fought," Severus advised him.

"Lucius wanted a fight. He called Melodia names after stripping her naked, and he struck her, Albus. I sincerely wanted him dead," he finished truthfully.

They explained in detail, the events of the evening to Dumbledore. He removed his spectacles and rubbed his face with his healing hand.

"I hated doing so, Albus," Severus continued, "but I stopped his bleeding, and healed his wounds. If I had not been afraid of Melodia being charged with his murder, I would have happily allowed the bastard to die."

"I thought he had killed Severus, Uncle. I wanted to kill him too. In fact, I thought that I had until I transformed and spoke to Severus," she said, as she held tightly to her beloved wizard.

Dumbledore replaced his spectacles and rose to his feet.

"Have you given any consideration to what should be done with him?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Severus answered. "We were about to contact you. I suggested to Melodia that he be taken to Hogwarts. Now that Draco and Narcissa have been given a safe house elsewhere, and St. Mungo's is clearly out of the question, it seemed to be the logical place for Lucius to remain until this conflict is over."

"I agree, Severus; however, his magical powers should be removed. I doubt that neither his resolve to harm Melodia, nor his plan to take you before Voldemort has been detoured, and I do not wish to put my staff at risk with this madman," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Let me try, Uncle. My powers are faded a bit, but they seem to be stronger now," Melodia said faithfully.

"No, Loddie," Severus chimed in. "We cannot take that chance. It is, at best, an enormous gamble that your spell would be successful, and I agree with your uncle. This should be done properly, leaving no room for doubt," he said sternly.

Melodia knew that he was right. She would never be able to live with herself if Lucius hurt someone else that she loved because of her negligence.

"Very well. I understand," she said sadly. "Do either of you know the spell to cast for this action?"

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed at Malfoy's body. His face reflected an expression that was the closest thing to rage either Severus or Melodia had ever seen from Dumbledore before. Lucius seemed to convulse slightly, and then became motionless once again.

"I shall take him to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said suddenly. "The two of you should relax for a bit before I return. I have news of the Hufflepuff Cup, and I would like to discuss that, as well as another matter with the two of you when I return," he said evenly.

"Okay, Uncle," Melodia said, as Severus assisted her to her feet, and pulled her close to him.

"I will take Melodia to bed, and await your return, Albus," Severus said firmly.

"There is no need to expect my return until the morning, Severus. I anticipate that Lucius will need to be monitored closely for tonight. Therefore, both of you should rest and put tonight behind you. I am afraid that the most difficult events have yet to unfold," said Dumbledore.

"Very well, Albus. We shall expect you in the morning," Severus said.

Dumbledore stooped beside the unconscious Malfoy, levitated him from the floor, and grasped his arm firmly. Then, with a loud pop, they were gone.

Severus scooped Melodia into his arms and winced again at the pain in his chest.

"Are you alright, Shaggy?" Melodia asked, as she noticed his slight wince.

"Yes, my little cat. I am just a bit sore from the stunners that Lucius hit me with. I will be fine. I assure you," Severus said as he kissed her lovingly.

Melodia tried to smile, but she was very worried. Severus had been attacked viciously, and she knew that he was hiding his pain from her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I think we could both use a bath, Professor," she said slyly.

"Now, that sounded like an invitation Ms. Dumbledore. Are you certain that you are up to it?" he asked huskily.

"There's only one way to find out," she answered duskily.

Severus laughed softly as he held her, and with another loud pop, they were off to enjoy a much needed, and eagerly anticipated, romantic bath.


	38. Chapter 38: Coming to Terms

Chapter 38: Coming to Terms

Severus placed Melodia on the bed and kissed her lovingly. She kissed him in return and smiled slightly. He gazed at his betrothed as she lay smiling at him.

"Melodia, are you certain that you are all right, Love?" he asked cautiously. "You seem a bit pale to me," Severus said worriedly.

It had been an extremely emotional evening, and he worried that Lucius' attack had scarred her emotionally, yet again.

"I will be, Shaggy. I just…" she trailed off in mid thought.

"You just what, Love? What is it, Loddie" he asked gently.

"I'd like to take that bath now; that is, if you do," she said a bit sheepishly. Severus had an uneasy feeling that this is not what she was about to say. He eyed her cautiously for a moment, and nodded.

"Very well, love. I will return momentarily," he announced, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Melodia smiled, but said nothing. She was already drifting to sleep.

In the short time it took for Severus to prepare her bath, Melodia drifted into a light sleep. Memories of Malfoy's hands, his breath, his demeanor, and his physical cruelty flooded her consciousness.

After a time, he reappeared and sat beside her on their bed and brushed her lips with his own.

"Loddie? Wake-up, love," Severus whispered.

"Hmmm?" she answered sleepily.

"Loddie, come with me, little cat. I have a surprise for you," he soothed, as he reached to embrace her.

Melodia jerked awake suddenly, and slid trembling away from him. Severus jumped back slightly, realizing she must be more shaken by the evening's events than she had led him to believe.

Without touching her this time, he spoke cautiously to her. "Melodia, Darling please. It is Severus, my love," he said, as if his heart were breaking.

When she realized that the man speaking to her was her betrothed; she slid quickly into his arms.

"Oh, Shaggy! I am so sorry. I… I have no explanation for that. I guess I was sleeping very heavily and… dreaming. I would never pull away from **_you_,** Darling. Never," she almost pleaded.

He held her close to him and sighed deeply. "I know, Loddie. Listen to me, and answer me truthfully. Are you certain that you are all right?" he asked without releasing his embrace of her.

Melodia backed gently out his arms and held his face in her hands. "Yes, Shaggy. I told you, I will be fine," she said in a not-so-convincing tone of voice. Severus took her hands in his and smiled cautiously.

"I have filled our bathtub with your favorite bubbles, my love. Perhaps we should have that bath now," he soothed. His hands delicately began to unbutton his robe that she wore.

She surrendered to the feel of his hands as they removed his robe from her otherwise naked body.

"I love you, Severus Snape. You are so very good to me," she said softly.

"Of course I am, Love. That **_is_** the way it works when you love someone you know," he said, kissing her again.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her into his arms, carried her to the bathroom and sat her gently into the warm water.

Severus loved the feel of her naked body in his arms. He shuddered at the memory of seeing Lucius' hands roaming over her beautiful curves. He closed his eyes in denial of the mental picture that he could not shake. Melodia was penned to the wall of the stable, naked and bleeding as she struggled to get away from him.

"That's my good girl," he purred as he stroked her back gently. "You relax here for a moment while I check on Black Diamond. I shall return very quickly," said Severus, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, but I am sure that he is either in the pasture, or back in his stall by now. He knows where his food is, you see," she said with a slight smile.

"Nevertheless, I shall make sure he is attended to, and return momentarily," he said evenly.

He stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, and with a loud 'pop', he was gone.

As promised, Severus returned to find Melodia reclined in the tub, and she appeared to be dozing.

After quietly removing his clothing, he climbed into the tub and pulled her into his arms gently. This time, she was not startled.

"That was quick, Professor," she said as she kissed his nose. "Was Dimey in the pasture?"

He picked up the sponge and began washing her back and shoulders. "As a matter of fact, you were correct, he was in his stall, and he was eating. He seemed to be quite content." Severus assured her. " I then repaired the stall door and left him to his meal."

"Thank you, darling," she said simply and closed her eyes tightly.

Severus felt her body tense and he stopped his bathing activity at once.

"Loddie? What is it, love?" he asked, as he searched her face.

Melodia opened her eyes, and he saw that tears were forming there. "I was just thinking," she began, "thank God you arrived when you did. You know; Lucius was really going to rough me up, because I was fighting him. He was even reaching for his trousers, like he was about to finish what he had started. I was desperate to break free, but all I could think of was, 'my baby, he's gonna kill my baby!'" Melodia began to sob as she laid her head on Snape's bare chest.

Severus shook his head angrily. His temper was starting to rise again. "I should have killed him instantly, rather than allow him to goad me into a verbal contest."

Melodia clasped his chin firmly in her hand, shook her head slowly and said, "No Shaggy, not on my account. We have discussed this once before, remember? I will not allow you to commit murder," she said solemnly.

"Well I didn't kill him did I?" he sneered in disgust of himself. "In fact, against my better judgement, I allowed the bastard to live. I truly cannot explain why; however, at the time, I had a strong feeling that if he lived, he may prove to be useful to us in some way at a later time."

Melodia wondered what he meant by that, but made a mental note to ask him about that 'feeling' later on.

"My concern now lies with you and our child," Severus continued honestly. "You were very badly shaken, Loddie, and I need to know that you are all right," Severus said, finally.

"I think so, but I was, and I still am, a bit shaken, Severus. I would be lying to you if I told you that I wasn't. I can still feel his filthy hands on me and it makes me physically ill. I have never wanted to curse someone so badly in my life, yet, I couldn't." Melodia said sniffling.

Severus resumed his bathing duties and kissed her cheek and jaw-line. He was not prepared to hear what Melodia told him next.

"To be honest, Shaggy, I am having a tougher time dealing with what **_I did to him, _**rather than his attack on me. I mean, I knew what I was doing at first, but then I didn't really. He is truly evil and I hate him, but it frightens me that I could have killed him, Severus, and I would not have been able to control myself," she said sadly.

He jumped suddenly, and she noticed that his face was reddening with anger again.

"Damn it, Melodia! I will not tolerate you berating yourself for attacking Lucius," Severus scolded. His angry tone startled her, and when he saw the look on her face, he took a deep breath and hugged her tightly.

"That is not to say that I was happy about it at the time, but you **_did_** save my life, Loddie," he said appreciatively.

"That is the only reason that I can live with what I did, Shaggy. I would never have allowed him to murder you, no matter what I had to do to stop it," she admitted.

"I understand, little cat," he said tenderly as he kissed her again. "However," he continued, "you need to rest now. That means it is time to finish our bath and get you into bed, little girl," said Severus firmly.

After drying themselves, Severus picked her up and carried her to the bed. She clung to him lovingly, and he bent down and turned back the covers for her.

"Climb in, love," he coaxed.

Melodia obediently slid under the covers and across the bed so that Severus could join her.

"I have a confession to make to you, Loddie," Severus said as he buried his face into her hair. "As angry as I was at you for interring at the time, I found myself becoming thoroughly impressed with your treachery," he said slyly.

He looked into her eyes and tried to lighten her mood a bit.

"You know, you have quite a mouth on you for a little snip of thing, don't you, my little cat?" He nibbled her ear after he said this, and she giggled.

"Muggles call that 'having a great set of balls', Severus."

He laughed out loud at his fiancée's use of Muggle trashy slang. "Like I said, that is quite a mouth on you, my love."

She kissed his chest and nibbled his throat, smiling mischievously. "All the better to pleasure you with, my darling," she purred as she claimed his mouth with her own.

He returned her kiss passionately and then pushed her away gently. "No, Loddie. I think perhaps that you are not ready for this just yet," he said solemnly.

Melodia gazed into his eyes and saw that he was very serious. "What do you mean, Shaggy? I know that you are not Lucius, and I am not afraid. I love you," she said, as tears began to fall from her eyes once again.

He watched her closely as she spoke and cradled her against him again.

"It's okay though. I mean, I understand if you don't want me Shaggy. That whole scene must have been very upsetting for you, and I can only imagine what you thought when you saw him… touching me. I can't blame you if you don't want to touch me. I honestly don't," she said sadly, and then she turned onto her side and wept openly.

Severus quickly grasped her arm and rolled her over to face him.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" he snarled. "I refuse to allow you to believe again that I blame you for that bastard's attack! Do you understand me, Melodia?"

She was sobbing freely now, ashamed of herself for reasons she could not possibly explain. "I'm sorry, Shaggy," she said sniffling. "I just can't help it. I'm… just…" she trailed off for a moment then stated, "This is not going to be easy… for either of us."

Severus was immediately sorry for his outburst. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I will **_never_** **_not_** want you, my little cat. I love you, Loddie. I am only concerned about your emotional well being," he said more compassionately.

Melodia kissed his mouth lovingly and then asked, "Is it wrong then, for me to want to make love to you? I am honestly not afraid, Shaggy. This may not make sense to you, but I honestly think it would **_help_** me if I thought you still found me… desirable."

"God knows, I **_have_** always, and I **_will_** always find you desirable, Melodia," he whispered. Gazing into her eyes, he told her, "Truthfully, I would like nothing better than to take you here and now; however, the timing, I fear, is not right for **_you_**, darling," he said firmly.

She loved Severus with all of her heart, and she truly did want him to make love to her, but perhaps he was right. Until they had a chance to try and put this night behind them, and come to terms with their own agony, the timing was definitely not right, for either of them.

She settled into his embrace and they slept until morning. There were no nightmares this time for Melodia. She was convinced that the presence of her fiancée had calmed her subconscious mind considerably.

When morning came, she whispered, "Shaggy? Wake-up, darling."

Severus opened his eyes and saw his lady propped upon her elbows and gazing down at him.

"Good morning, love," he said sleepily. He suddenly wondered if she were ill, and quickly sat upright and took her hands in his. "Are you alright, Loddie?" he asked nervously.

Melodia squeezed his hands gently and answered. "Of course, Shaggy, but we are really hungry," she said pitifully as she rubbed her belly.

Severus laughed softly and kissed her smiling lips. "Very well, love. I shall prepare breakfast while you dress."

After eating, Severus cleared the dishes and returned the kitchen to order quickly. A distant 'pop' from the foyer announced that Dumbledore had arrived.

"Good morning, you two," Dumbledore said happily. "I trust that you both had a good night's rest?"

"We did, Uncle," Melodia admitted, as her uncle planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I was worried for you last night, Melodia," Dumbledore said, as he surveyed her injured face. It looked much better today, but it angered him again thinking of the abuse she suffered at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. "I am pleased that you seem better this morning, however," he finished with a smile.

"She did very well, Albus," Severus assured him.

"And you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am fine, Albus. A bit sore, but I assure you, otherwise, I am doing well," Severus answered respectfully.

Severus hated to ask the next question, but it had to be addressed. "What about Malfoy?" he asked, glancing at Melodia for her reaction.

She gave no sign that this upset her, and he was very relieved.

"Sleeping soundly, Severus. He never regained consciousness, and that is probably best. Poppy said that he had lost quite a lot of blood, and his condition remains guarded at best," Dumbledore advised them. "She also administered a sleeping potion, until I could return and question him thoroughly. It is imperative that we find out Lord Voldemort's location, as well as any plans he may have knowledge of."

"I agree," Severus said as he seated himself next to his fiancée. "Regardless of how badly I hate to admit it, his life may be necessary to help accomplish our goal after all," he finished evenly.

Melodia remembered Severus saying as much last night, and she now understood the importance of a living Lucius. It would certainly serve him right to actually become the reason for Voldemort's downfall. Suddenly she panicked and whipped her glance quickly between Severus and her uncle.

"Oh no!" she said fretfully. "Lucius said that Voldemort sent him to fetch Severus! What if he realizes that something is amiss, and sends someone else?"

"I am not convinced that he will, Melodia," Severus interjected. "I happen to believe that The Dark Lord set Lucius up to fail, just as he did Draco. If Lucius does not appear soon, with me at his side, it will be of no consequence to him at all."

"I wonder how Lucius knew where to find us?" Melodia asked curiously. "I was under the impression that no one knew about the Order's new location, with the Fidelius Charm and all."

"I do not believe he **_knew_** that this was the Order's location, Loddie. It is my belief that he guessed only that this was your home, but nothing more," Severus assured her, as he took her hand.

"I agree with Severus," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps it would be prudent to have you accompany me back to Hogwarts, so that we may question him accordingly," he suggested.

"Absolutely, Albus. I believe that there is a batch of Veritaserum in the storage room. Without it, magic or no, he will be of no use to us," Severus said firmly.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "We shall make the journey to Hogwarts this afternoon; that is, if you are both up to it," he added cautiously.

Severus squeezed Melodia's hand gently and looked deeply into her eyes.

"If Melodia is up to the trip, then I will be as well," he said, while looking for an answer in her face.

"Yes, Darling. I am too," she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Dumbledore smiled. His niece was so very precious to him, and he was very happy that she and Severus seemed to be getting on so well, in spite of everything.

"Now, I have a bit of good news," Dumbledore began mysteriously. "As I mentioned last night, the news is regarding the Hufflepuff Cup. I am pleased to advise you that it has been found and destroyed," said Dumbledore smiling.

"Dear God, Albus! So soon? Where was it?" Severus asked anxiously.

"That is the very best news of all, Severus. It's location and condition were quite… interesting, to say the least."

"Oh Uncle, that is wonderful! Let me put on some tea and we will discuss this in detail in the sitting room. It will be more comfortable there," Melodia suggested.

Severus shot her an irritated look, but she squelched it quickly.

"I believe that I can handle tea, Shaggy. Take Uncle into the sitting room, and I will join you in a moment," she stated, as she rose to her feet.

"I think that is our cue to leave, Albus, and believe me, I am no mood to argue," Severus teased.

Melodia smiled to herself as they left the kitchen, and hurried along the tea. She was anxious to hear details about the Hufflepuff Cup, as well as the plan to exact information from Lucius Malfoy. **_That's right, guys_**, she thought to herself. **_This is one trip I plan to make, no matter what_**.


	39. Chapter 39: Usefulness

Chapter 39: Usefulness

As mid morning approached, Melodia, Snape and Dumbledore sipped tea and discussed the happenings of late.

Melodia was just as anxious as Severus was to hear the news of the Hufflepuff Cup. She especially wanted to hear any news of Lucius_. That slimy git is not going to recover_, she thought, _at least not if I have anything to say about it._

Severus would never allow her to become a murderess, but she was willing to bide her time. Perhaps it would not be murder at all. That would be ideal. She also longed to confront him. She was certain that Severus would not allow that either, but she was going to do it… regardless.

Melodia smiled to herself as she began to slyly hatch a plan.

O

"So where did you find the Horcrux, Uncle?" Melodia asked curiously.

"Oddly enough, it was discovered in the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore stated simply.

"Dear God!" Severus said breathlessly. "It has been there all along, then, Albus?" he asked.

"Not exactly, Severus. You see, it was found in the possession of Hagrid's half brother, Grawp. Apparently, he had taken it from its' original hiding place, and brought it with him into the forest. Apparently, from Hagrid was able to understand, Grawp discovered the cup in a very deep cave and was attracted to the shine of the bright color and became infatuated with it, so he decided to keep it; thereby bringing the cup with him. " Dumbledore advised.

Melodia was confounded. "Hagrid has a… half brother, Uncle? I never knew that!" she said bemusedly.

"Yes, dear," Dumbledore began. "Hagrid discovered his brother 2 years ago, while on a mission for The Order. Grawp was living in the mountains, among the giants. Apparently, he was much smaller than most of the other inhabitants, and was treated disgracefully. Upon witnessing this, Hagrid brought him to live in the Forbidden Forest, to insure his safety,"

Melodia listened intently to her uncle's explanation, and was intrigued to hear this news. She leaned forward and shook her head slowly as she absorbed his tale.

Severus slid quickly to the front of his seat. "How is that possible?" he asked. "Forgive me, but if the Horcrux possessed protective enchantments, I am dumfounded as to how Grawp was able to simply take it."

"Undoubtedly, Severus, Giant blood is immune to wizard spells and curses. This protected him from any harmful enchantments that would have maimed or killed a normal wizard.

"So what happened, Uncle? Who discovered it, and when was it destroyed?" Melodia asked.

"Hagrid discovered the cup," he answered with a smile. "Of course, he did not realize what he had discovered. Grawp had behaved just as any giant, self-servingly, and attempted to hide it. He must have spent a good deal of time polishing and admiring it, because Hagrid spotted a shiny object embedded into the ground and covered with leaves. At that point, Hagrid removed it from Grawp's hiding place and noticed the Badger on it. Immediately, he suspected that it might be a Hogwarts tapestry that had been stolen, and was about to return it when I, along with Harry, met him in the hallway. We immediately summoned the room of requirement, where Hagrid placed it on the floor and Harry and I destroyed it.

"Amazing," said Severus thoughtfully.

Melodia sighed and then sat back into the cushions of her seat.

"So then the last Horcrux is Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini?" she asked curiously.

Severus shuddered at her use of the Dark Lords name as commonly as she used everyone else's.

"You unnerve me when you speak so casually of his… name, love," he said wearily.

Melodia glared at him. The wonderful wizard who loved her so dearly was brilliant and brave. He was certainly not a coward, yet he seemed to be very frightened of this horrible being, and that made her very angry. "Well we are even then aren't we? Because, it unnerves me to watch you flinch every time someone says it!" she spat in disgust. Severus said nothing but looked at her as if she had slapped him.

Immediately sorry for her comment, she squeezed his hand gently. "I am sorry, love. I just hate that he has that type of affect on you. He is only a wizard, Severus. Granted, he is very powerful and evil, but he is only a wizard with control issues," she said simply.

Dumbledore smiled at his niece's words, but noticed what a negative impact they had on Severus, so he quickly changed the subject.

"I believe if we intend to make the journey to Hogwarts, it would be prudent to leave as quickly as possible. There are several issues to be discussed, not the least of which is Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said simply.

"Very well, Albus," Severus said respectfully. "We shall prepare to leave immediately."

Melodia nodded and followed Severus as he rose and left the room.

She followed him to the storage area where he kept his Potions ingredients and helped him gather some necessary items. She smiled to herself as she stuffed a large bottle into her pocket without his knowledge. As they left the room, Severus locked the door and strode into the foyer.

"Shaggy?" she asked cautiously.

Severus turned to face her. His expression was less than amiable. "Yes love," he answered flatly.

She stepped closely to him, wrapped her arms around his middle, and said, "I am sorry if what I said about Voldemort upset you. I just know that you are the most wonderful wizard in the world, and you are second to no one, even my uncle, and I hate to see you shaken so at the mention of the tyrant's name," as she looked deeply into his dark eyes.

Severus held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, love. I adore you for thinking that of me; however, I remain cautious. I can never allow the Dark Lord to discover my true nature. If I have to return to him, in the course of duty, I will have enough to push aside using my Occlumency skills. I simply do not wish to add any thing further," he finished.

Melodia shuddered as she imagined the cruel treatment Severus would endure from Voldemort if ever he returned there, but she also knew that he would go, if it meant helping The Order.

"I know, Shaggy. I just hope that if you do have to go back there, you will not have to go alone. I cannot stop you from going, so I pray everyday that it will not be necessary. I believe he would murder you," she said, as tears fell from her large brown eyes.

"That is entirely possible, Loddie," he said wearily. "For now, we shall journey to Hogwarts with your uncle, and perhaps there, we will devise a plan that will insure everyone's safety."

They stood in the foyer in each other's arms; each trying desperately to cling to hope for themselves and each other.

As the three of them appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, Dumbledore suggested they check in on Lucius, and they agreed.

Rounding the corner to the hospital wing, Severus stopped and took Melodia's hands in his. "You realize that you do not have to accompany me in there," he said, as he nodded toward the hospital doors.

"I know that, but I want to. I truly am not afraid of him, Shaggy. After all, he has no powers, and this time, I do. Come on, darling. Let's go," she said as she pushed the door open.

At the far end of the ward, Lucius lay in a bed surrounded with screens. Severus pushed one of them aside and entered, followed by Melodia and Dumbledore.

To their surprise, they found Lucius awake and quite aware of his surroundings.

"Hello Malfoy," Severus said evenly. "You are looking amazingly well for someone who nearly died in pieces," he sneered.

Lucius' face reddened as he listened. He growled and tried to lunge at Snape, forgetting momentarily that he was not able to.

"How does it feel Lucius?" Melodia asked sarcastically. "The mighty Lucius Malfoy is at my mercy at last!" she spat. She gradually leaned in toward him and her eyes grew dark and menacing as she spoke.

For the first time, Lucius appeared frightened. "Get her the hell out of here!" he screamed.

Severus took hold of her arm, and she smiled crookedly into her attacker's face. He simply gripped her arm, but said nothing as she continued to berate him.

"Believe it or not, slime, I am grateful to see you awake," she hissed.

Lucius' eyes became wide as he remembered the attack he suffered, and trembled uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, coward, I have no intention of finishing what I started in the stable. I **_will_** say that you owe your miserable life to the man you tried to murder, however. If he had not stopped me, you would surely be dead. As it is, you are in a very ironic position. You see, you will die, Lucius; however, not before you have served your purpose." she finished, as she backed away.

"That's enough, love," Severus said gently as he pulled her away.

"I have no intention of serving any purpose!" Lucius said, as he gathered some control. "So if you intend to kill me, I suggest you do that immediately.

"That will not be necessary," said a familiar voice.

Dumbledore stepped between Melodia and Snape, as he approached the head of Lucius' bed. "Ah, Lucius, how delightful to see you."


	40. Chapter 40: Lucius Bewildered

Chapter 40: Lucius Bewildered

What the….? Dumbledore!" Lucius croaked. His face was white as a sheet, and his eyes were wide with shock. "What sort of a game are you playing at?" he spat as he eyed the three of them suspiciously.

"Oh I assure you, Lucius," Dumbledore said evenly, "this is by no means a game."

"This is impossible!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh no, Lucius." Melodia chimed in. "This is very possible. It seems that both you and your precious Dark Lord, Tommy Boy, have been used and abused by our deception!" she snarled in triumph.

Lucius glowered at her and turned his attention to Severus.

"Snape you coward!" Lucius spat hatefully. "When the Dark Lord learns of your treason, you will be dead! I should have known that you would never give up your cushy little position here to assist the Dark Lord! You'd much rather continue to hide here, or at your whore's house in hopes that you will be safe!"

"That's quite enough, Lucius." Dumbledore scolded. My niece iscorrect," Dumbledore said almost pleasantly. "Fortunately for us, Voldemort will not be made aware of my continued existence until I choose to reveal it to him."

Severus stepped closer to the bed and leaned in very closely over Malfoy's paralyzed form. "How dare you call me a coward, Malfoy!" he hissed. "You have no idea what I have gone through protect the innocent lives of those in jeopardy!" he snarled hatefully.

Severus was trembling with rage as he stated his last. Melodia became frightened by his expressionless face and moved closer to him and slid her hand into his.

"Don't waste your breath Darling," she said softly. "Such an act of nobility is completely lost on this scumbag of wizard flesh."

Lucius glared at her, and opened his mouth to retort, but was instantly stopped by Dumbledore.

"Perhaps not." He said almost jovially, as he eyed Lucius. "I believe that Lucius will soon realize the merits of a noble act; however, I could be mistaken," he finished looking over his spectacles, in true Dumbledore fashion.

Lucius' face was red with rage. "If any of you lot believe that I will willingly assist you in your futile attempts to smite the Dark Lord, you are most assuredly mistaken," he hissed.

Melodia took a step toward Malfoy's bed and leaned in very closely. "Oh, make no mistake, Lucius," she hissed. "You **_will _**assist us. Whether or not you are willing to do so is of no consequence."

With that, she reached over and grasped a lock of his hair in her hand and yanked a handful from his scalp hurtfully. Lucius screamed out in pain and disbelief.

"Oh **_pipe down!" _**Melodia spat as she stood up right once again. "This will do, I think," she said thoughtfully as she surveyed Malfoy's hair with sheer distaste, before tucking it away in a pouch. She turned to address Severus and her uncle. "I believe I have what we need now. If you will excuse me?" she said politely, as she quickly exited the room.

Physically unable to sooth his burning and throbbing scalp, Lucius raged and screamed as Severus and Dumbledore followed Melodia out of the hospital wing.

o

Are you certain this will work, Severus?" Melodia asked hopefully as she handed him the pouch.

Severus nodded carefully and answered. "Yes, love. I believe it will." He reached his hand out to her as if expecting her to place something in it.

Melodia smiled slightly and reached into her robes. She removed the bottle that she had taken from the storage room at Headquarters and placed it in Severus' outstretched hand.

"Go with your uncle, love," Severus instructed. "I will come for you in a short while, and we will begin preparing for our task."

Melodia nodded obediently and stood on tiptoe to kiss his thin lips, then she followed Dumbledore into his office as her intended strode quickly down the corridor in the opposite direction.

Dumbledore and his niece spoke about their plan, and painstakingly covered every detail as they awaited the return of Severus.

"This is going to have to work Uncle," Melodia said worriedly. "I just can't bear to imagine the consequences Severus will face if it doesn't"

Dumbledore smiled gently and patted her hand. "Severus knows what has to be done, and I have no doubts as to the extent of his expertise."

"Neither do I Uncle, but I still worry so," she said wearily.

"No need to worry, love," Severus said as he joined them. "The potion is going to work just fine indeed."

Melodia stood to face him. "I am not worried about your ability to brew potion, Severus," she said as she slipped her hand into his. He squeezed her hand lovingly.

"What are we to do now?"

With a gracious nod to Dumbledore, Severus gazed into her eyes. "Follow me, and I will show you."

O

As the afternoon progressed to evening, Severus and Melodia had dinner and retired for the evening, to the quarters that Dumbledore had conjured for his niece. Time was growing ever shorter, and it was time to speak to Melodia about the plan and begin preparing everyone for the battle to come. As they entered her living quarters, he closed the door behind them and strode to the bed, where he seated himself at the foot. Because Melodia was a bit fatigued, she had stretched out on the bed to relax.

Severus also knew that he was about to have another type of fight on his hands, but he was determined to make his stand regarding Melodia's direct involvement with the battle against Voldemort. _**She is carrying our child, and I will not allow her to risk that,** _he thought to himself. Severus dreaded the discussion that was to come. He knew that she was very tired and he hated to disturb her, but it had to be done… now.

"Loddie?" he asked softly. "I realize that you are resting, love, but we should talk," he said gently, as he slid toward her and took her in his arms.

"I know, Shaggy," she said wearily. "I am tired but you are right. We should talk about the plan and get everything finalized."

Severus held her close, kissed her lips briefly, then sat upright pulling her up to face him.

"This action will, without a doubt, be high risk, Loddie. You know this to be true, I am certain," he said gravely as he searched her face for understanding.

"Yes, I know, Shaggy. That is why we should be absolutely rigid in formatting the details of our journey and the roles we are to play," she said matter-of-factly. Severus closed his eyes as if to gather himself before replying.

"There is no 'we' Loddie. Not this time," he said firmly.

Her face became solemn suddenly, and he braced himself for her retort.

"And just what do you mean by there will be no 'we' Professor?" she said uneasily. "Surely you are not going to pull that whole macho crap about protecting me again, are you?"

Severus' face began to redden as he listened to her, but he tried to keep his anger in check.

"If that is what you call it, Melodia," he said sternly. "Then, indeed, I am 'pulling the macho protecting you crap,'" he finished evenly.

She guffawed and pushed him away as she rose to her feet.

"Well that's just fine then!" she stormed. "I can't believe you are trying this crap on me again, Severus! You should know how well it has ever worked for you before!"

Severus swiftly rose to his feet to face her. His anger was surfacing quickly as he pointed a long finger in her face.

"That's enough Melodia! I have no intention of arguing with you. You **_will not_** take part in this battle! You are pregnant, and I will not allow you to put yourself nor our child in jeopardy," he finished as steadily as he could manage.

Melodia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she slapped his finger from her face. "How dare you, Severus Snape! I am not a child, and I refuse to be scolded like one! Do you understand me?" she spat.

Severus drew back in shock at his lady's sudden show of temper.

"I can see that this discussion is better left alone for now, Loddie," he finished. As he strode toward the chamber door, he was startled, by shattering glass, which just to his left. Severus jumped and whirled around to face her.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Professor!" Melodia shouted as she pointed to her feet. "You get back her and speak to me! I am not EVEN finished with you yet!" Her chest was heaving and she was trembling violently as she spoke.

Severus stood still, clearly in shock. He regained his composure and swept quickly toward her and took her by the shoulders.

"Melodia, what the hell has come over you?" Snape stormed. He wanted to shake her, but the look on her face was both pained and angry. Severus removed his hands and sat heavily on the bed.

"Darling, you know that I worry for you. Why must it always become a contest to protect you?" he asked wearily.

Melodia sighed and sank onto the bed beside him. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized how badly she had just behaved.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy. I…. was… angry. I don't know what's happening inside me these days. It must be hormonal. I don't know. All I know is that I do intend to go with you. Uncle Albus and I have discussed this, and of course, he advised me that I should discuss it with you."

"How very thoughtful of you, Melodia," Severus said silkily. "And just when were you planning on following his advice?"

"Oh Shaggy, Please!" she cried. "What I have in mind is very plausible. It will prove very little if any danger to me, but at the same time, I will be there to assist you, Harry, and the rest of the Order if it becomes necessary; that is, until Uncle reveals himself to Voldemort," she finished. Severus sighed and looked into her eyes. Before he could speak, Melodia brushed his lips with her own.

"Please Shaggy. Let me tell you what Uncle and I discussed. I believe you will see the sense of it, and it may relieve your worry. Please?" she asked as she kissed him again softly.

"Very well," he answered a bit more sharply than he intended.

Melodia winced just a bit at his tone. "I promise it will be fine, darling." She slipped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"If you don't agree that this is precisely the way things should be handled, then I will gladly agree to consider any alternatives you might suggest. Agreed?"

Severus felt his body relax a bit. He was relieved that she seemed to at least be open to suggestions if her involvement seemed too risky to him.

"All right, love. Tell me what you have in mind," he said gravely.

As Melodia divulged the whole of the plan to him, a slight smile crossed his lips. She was a very brilliant Sorceress, indeed. Perhaps this would work well after all.

After she had finished her explanation, he kissed her lovingly and pulled her into his arms.

Tomorrow was going to be a very bad day for the Dark Lord. At last his tyranny would end forever.


	41. Chapter 41: Ready

Chapter 41: Ready

In her lover's arms, Melodia felt at last that he was acceptant of her role in the final battle. Of course he would be worried, and she was very happy that he loved her. She kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Shaggy," she said quietly as she snuggled against him. "I knew that you would approve of my plan once I explained it to you."

Severus tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "I never actually said that I _**approve**_, my little cat; however, you are very clever, and I find my self bewitched by you on a daily basis." With that, he kissed her soundly on the mouth and stroked her soft auburn hair.

"I will allow your participation in this battle under one condition," Severus said cautiously. His eyes met hers in an attempt to predict her reaction to his last.

"And what condition would that be, Professor?" she asked more easily than he had anticipated.

"That if the situation begins to spin out of control, and our plan looks to be in jeopardy, that you will Apparate immediately; no questions asked," he finished firmly.

Melodia's face fell slightly and she was about to respond when he placed a finger to her lips and made his point once again. "I am deathly serious, Loddie. You promise me now. If it appears that you could be in danger, you will leave… instantly. If you cannot agree to this, I am afraid that our earlier confrontation has yet to be over. Do I make myself clear?"

Melodia knew that he that he wanted only to protect her and their child. She did, however, intend to make sure that everyone, especially Severus, would stay out of danger. She had to answer his question, and thought of the only answer that would appease him, yet not be a complete lie. With no desire to continue to fight with him, Melodia answered him in the only way she knew how. "Yes, Darling. I understand, and I promise that if it seems I am in danger, I will Apparate immediately."

Severus studied her face momentarily then kissed the end of her nose. "That's my good girl," he crooned, as he held her closely to him.

Melodia smiled crookedly then pulled him down with her as she lay back on their bed. He lay on top her as she kissed his thin lips and his chin. She began to unbutton the collar of his topcoat, and began to kiss his throat hungrily. Severus chuckled softly and rolled to his back pulling her on top of him.

"Why Miss Dumbledore! What on earth are your intentions this evening?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"I intend to seduce you, Professor," she whispered into his ear. Melodia nibbled the soft skin under his ear and gently began to suck his earlobe. He quivered at the sensation of her mouth on his flesh and allowed his hands to glide slowly down her back until they found her buttocks. She moaned and continued to nuzzle his ear and neck.

"How am I doing, lover?" she asked huskily as her hands found the bare skin of his chest.

"Dear God, Loddie!" he moaned. "You are simply intoxicating," he finished as he looked at her with love in his eyes. She met his gaze and offered her feelings to him as she sat up astride him and began to unbutton her robe. She allowed it to slip from her shoulders, revealing only a black lace bra that she had purchased weeks ago. It was getting tighter now, due to her maternal condition, but he noticed that it enhanced the look of her enlarged breasts very nicely.

Severus pulled her to him again and kissed her passionately as he unfastened the sexy undergarment and pulled it from her body. She trembled as he sat upright with her in his arms and took one of her full breasts into his mouth and nibbled it. His hands massaged her back as he teased first one breast and then the other with his eager mouth. She leaned into him, and then she claimed his mouth with her own. His tongue probed and thrust hungrily as he enjoyed the flavor of her.

"Oh Severus, I love you," she breathed raggedly.

Her hands found the front of his trousers and he assisted her in removing them completely. With her fingernails she lightly traced and teased the inside of his thighs and gently cradled his treasure as she returned his lusty kisses. Her touch delighted him beyond all reason, and he felt as if he were the luckiest wizard alive. His thoughts were pierced joyfully as Melodia stroked his erection gently, then pressed her body to his and began to slowly grind against him.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Severus pushed her onto her back and allowed his hands to find her love. He lovingly stroked the warm moist folds of her flesh as he kissed her breasts. Her breath caught sharply as he entered her, and they became one for what they both knew could be the last time. Tears fell from Melodia's eyes as she tried to push the thought from her mind.

His thrusts became more intense, and she cried out his name as they climaxed together. Severus kissed her tear stained eyes, and held her close.

She snuggled against him and whimpered into his chest. "I just wish that we could stay like this forever, Shaggy."

"As do I, love," he answered softly, planting a kiss to the top her head. Perhaps your faith will lend a hand in our success."

She stroked his chest with her fingers and kissed his throat. "Yes. I believe that too, darling. I love you with all of my heart, Professor Snape," she whispered before drifting to sleep in his arms.

Severus closed his eyes and felt one single tear slide down his cheek as he held her. Sleep did not come to him for what seemed like hours, but when it finally came, he was happier than he had ever been in his miserable lifetime, knowing that he held his Loddie and their unborn child in his arms.

O

Morning announced its arrival with streams of golden light that peaked into the window of Melodia's chambers. She stirred in Severus' arms and noticed that he was still sleeping peacefully. Quietly, she attempted to leave their bed in order to check the progress of the potion she and Severus had created. She was almost free of his embrace when with a sudden jerk, she found herself being held tightly against him once more.

"Going somewhere my love?" he sneered playfully as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She returned his kiss and found herself melting into his already aroused body once again. Her fingers found the back of his head and entwined his thick hair within them as she enjoyed the intensity of their kiss.

"Oh my, Professor!" she breathed. "I do believe you were faking sleep to entrap me, my lover," she finished with a mischievous grin. His thin lips curled into a smirk.

"Do you?" he asked, as his hand again found her breast and began to massage it gently. He looked into her eyes as his hand continued to tease her nipple mercilessly. "Am to understand that you feel I am losing my touch?" Severus asked.

She giggled at his playfulness and with one hand still entwined in his hair; she lovingly gripped his erection with her free hand and whispered her next in a very dusky tone. "No my lover. Shall I prove to you that you have not?" A sly smile crossed his features as he brushed her lips with his own.

"By all means, my little cat," he murmured.

Melodia slid the length of his body, planting small, love bites and kisses along the way until she reached her destination. Severus groaned as she pleasured him. He raised up onto his elbows and smiled at her with love in his eyes.

He had never known the joys associated with lovemaking before this, and was instantly overcome with the desire to equal her efforts to please him. Melodia became aware of his hands on her shoulders as he spun her around and began his mission to accomplish just that. She moaned and trembled as he worked to bring her to climax.

They exploded together in unison, bathed in their moment of utter satisfaction, and then lay wordlessly in each other arms. Until, Melodia broke the silence at last.

"That was most assuredly the most erotic act I have ever experienced, Professor," she said coyly as she snuggled against his chest.

"Indeed it was, love," he said softly into the top of her head. "I will say again, my love, that you are absolutely intoxicating."

Melodia was about to drift into another sleep when the sound of Severus' voice stopped her.

"I think it is time that you told me just where you were off to when you attempted to leave me here alone and quite…. er…. Disturbed," he said in a silkily playful tone.

She chuckled and pinched his arm as she told him. "I was about to check the progress of our potion while you slept… or…at least while I thought you were resting peacefully, anyway."

"I see," he answered evenly. "Then perhaps I should go with you. It should be ready by now, love." He finished ruefully.

"Severus? I know that this plan is bloody brilliant, but it is not flawless," Melodia said quietly. "I only pray that we can see this through. I think I would die if I believed that this was our last few moments of intimacy," she finished as tears filled her eyes.

"No Loddie. Do not cry, love," Severus coaxed as he held her. "This is our last, best chance to end the Dark Lord's rule of terror forever. Unfortunately it is true that this could, well be our last few moments as lovers. However, if we maintain our focus and our resolve remains strong, I see no reason for our world to suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord and his band of Death Eaters at the end of tomorrow."

Melodia bowed her head and choked momentarily before sharing her thoughts.

"I hope you're right, Shaggy. I pray every day that we are successful in vanquishing Voldemort, but I also pray that we are left standing together. I mean I ache for the chance to enjoy the life that we were robbed of so many years ago."

"As do I, my Loddie," he said grimly. "As do I."

He knew that the chances of this were 50/50 at best, and Severus knew that Melodia was aware of this as well. After a time, they reluctantly left the comfort of their bed to freshen up and dress.

Hand in hand they made their way down the hallways and into the dungeon to check the progress of the potion to be used in the upcoming battle. As they reached Severus's former quarters, Melodia reached for the cauldron and held it up to her face to observe. She sniffed the contents and smiled at her lover.

A sly smile slowly crossed his thin lips as he reached for the cauldron and repeated the same investigation of the contents that she had just performed.

"It is ready, love," he said calmly. "I believe that our mission is finally about to begin.

Melodia smiled again and poured the contents of the cauldron into two separate corked vials then tucked them safely into her robes then they made their way toward Dumbledore's office.


	42. Chapter 42: The Unfolding

Chapter 42: The Unfolding

"Ah, yes! My faithful followers will soon arrive, Wormtail," Voldemort announced almost happily. His gruesome face became more menacing than ever before he leaned forward from his tattered armchair. His mouth turned up into a half grin as he continued.

"I am also anxiously awaiting the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. He has been ordered to bring Severus Snape before me, so that he may answer the allegations of his betrayal." Voldemort leaned back into his chair once more and narrowed his eyes, and his vile gaze fell upon Peter Petegrew.

Wormtail began to speak nervously as his master's red eyes rested on him. "My lord, I wonder how successful Malfoy will be in securing him. I mean, surely Snape realizes that treason, within our ranks, is punishable by torture and death. He will not allow himself to be brought before you easily." Voldemort surveyed him closely and placed his finger on his chin as if he were in deep thought.

"Of course, Wormtail, I have no doubt that he does. That is why I have serious doubts as to whether this tale of his betrayal of me is true. I have always believed Snape to be one of my most loyal servants, but I will not hesitate to kill him if I find that he has turned against me."

"Forgive me, Master, but do you believe Lucius capable of capturing Snape and bringing him before you?" His legs trembled so badly as he spoke, that he swayed in an effort to prevent toppling over.

Voldemort closed his eyes before answering. "I know for a fact that Malfoy is more than capable of any treachery; however, he may be overmatched if he attempts to confront Severus Snape directly. Snape's 'capture' should prove to be quite an undertaking for the bumbling Malfoy." Voldemort chuckled a bit in spite of himself as he imagined the confrontation.

"Of course there is always the possibility that the usually worthless Malfoy could surprise me and manage to complete his task. If this comes to pass, I shall reward his efforts just as I promised. He leaned forward again and made direct eye contact with his wormy little sidekick as if to punctuate his next.

"You, above all others, should know, Wormtail, that Lord Voldemort is as good as his word when it comes to rewarding loyalty," he said confidently as he searched his servant's face for confirmation.

"Oh yes, my lord," Wormtail squeaked with a nervous nod, yes I do," he whimpered as he lifted his new shiny hand in the air as proof of his belief."

"On the other hand, I will not hesitate to permanently rid myself of Malfoy's repetitive incompetence if he fails me again. Malfoy knows this, of course, so I am most eager to see the outcome of this," Voldemort stated matter-of-factly.

"My lord is more than fair," Wormtail croaked weakly. "I remain in awe of your power and wisdom, my master."

"Very good, Wormtail. You are indeed a faithful servant. It is time, however, to prepare for our newest members. I have summoned them to appear before me tonight."

"If you please, master," Wormtail shakily addressed him, "you speak of the Death Eaters and the Werewolves I presume?" Voldemort threw his head back and laughed as if reacting to a child's comment.

"Indeed I do, my slimy little man. I will welcome my Death Eaters and the Werewolves, as well as the Dementors, the Inferi, and the Giants into the fold of my group of followers. Then, of course, I will use whatever means is necessary to insure their continued loyalty and obedience." Voldemort laughed maniacally as he stroked his bony chin.

"Yes. Now that the old fool Dumbledore has been permanently disposed of, there will be no one powerful or brave enough to stand against me," he said triumphantly. As if realizing his mood had become lighter than he intended, he hardened his expression and began to bark orders once again.

"Wormtail," he hissed. "Prepare for the arrival of our horde. I believe you know the type of arrangements that each of our new members will require," Voldemort said as he dismissed his servant with a wave his hand and then sank back into his chair once more. Peter Petegrew trembled as he bowed low and stepped cautiously away from his master.

o

The great Phoenix appeared in view of them as Severus and Melodia neared the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Melodia squeezed his hand lovingly and stood on tipped toes to steal a quick kiss, before uttering her uncle's password.

"Brandy Apricot!" she announced. Hand in hand they stepped onto the staircase that took them to the newly created alternate Headmaster's office. Voices from his office told them the others had arrived to begin this morning's final meeting of detail and strategy.

"Professor," Harry began. "We **_have _**been working on this. I promise. Ron, Hermione and I began researching this last year before…" his voice trailed off suddenly.

"I understand, Harry," Dumbledore assured him patiently. "I have no doubt that you've worked very hard to sharpen **_all_** of your skills. I simply believe that this particular undertaking should be honed to perfection before it is utilized in this conflict," he finished pointedly. Harry's face fell a bit, but before he could respond, Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Not to worry, Harry. I do not wish to dampen your spirits for your efforts. I am very proud of the three of you, as well as the other members of Dumbledore's Army. I mean only to caution you that only the wizard or witch who has successfully mastered this transformation should be the one to exercise it."

"I understand, Professor, and we have discussed that among ourselves as well," Harry answered respectfully.

"You would do well to master your Occlumency skills before embarking on anything new, Potter!" said a sharp voice from the doorway.

Harry spun around quickly to find Snape standing, with arms crossed glaring at him as if he had just fouled up another potions assignment.

His face reddened a bit as he recognized at last, that despite their recent truce; he was still dealing with the ever-pompous Professor Severus Snape. His mood softened a bit as he noticed Melodia looking reproachfully at her intended.

"Oh, Harry has been practicing his Occlumency with Ron and me, Professor," Hermione broke in. "He has gotten very good at it, at least as far as we can tell for sure." Ron nodded and eagerly voiced agreement to this.

Severus raised an interested eyebrow. "Indeed?" he said coolly. "Then perhaps you'd like to demonstrate your progress with an **_accomplished _**Legilimens, Potter?" he finished.

"Sure," Harry answered, trying not to sound as nervous as his stomach indicated that he was. His past encounters with Snape have proven to be nothing short of disastrous. He hated the thought of being alone with Snape again in the dungeon, despite their recently improved exchanges. He suddenly saw a ray of hope and he decided to ask.

"Shall I demonstrate here, Professor? I mean, I would like to see how I manage while in a group of people," he asked hopefully.

"Very well," Snape agreed. "If you are tested by the Dark Lord, it will indeed be done in the midst of all of his followers. Shall we proceed?"

Harry nodded and began to mentally prepare for this encounter. No matter how badly Snape unnerved him, he knew that it would be nothing compared to Voldemort's efforts to do the same.

"Ok. Re…." Harry began.

Before he completed the statement, Snape had drawn his wand and forcefully blurted, "Legilimens!"

This time, Harry felt more in control, he stared into the black eyes of Severus determined to show him that he would not fail this time. Snape studied his mind, and was mildly impressed with Harry's progress. Just then, he caught a glimpse of something he could not pinpoint. It appeared to be a bird of sorts, but before he could see it clearly, Harry shut down his thoughts abruptly, causing Snape to stumble backwards and break the connection.

"Impressive, Potter," Snape said evenly. Harry smiled slightly and was feeling quite triumphant until Severus spoke again.

"Unfortunately, I did get the sense that there was more behind the last thought. What was that? Some sort of bird, I believe?"

Harry's face reddened again, this time with embarrassment. He had hoped to keep this thought from surfacing, but despite his attempt, he had almost tipped his hand. What was worse, was that Snape had called him on it in front of Dumbledore and the others.

"It was nothing," he said quickly.

"Nothing is not what I saw Harry," Snape said stingingly. "I will admit that your skill has improved greatly; however, you continue to struggle, and that type of slip could cost you your life with the Dark Lord," Snape said firmly.

"I understand, Sir… and thank you," Harry said. As brash as is this exchange had been, it was much less annoying than previous lessons had been. He was aware that Snape had acknowledged his progress, and for now, that would have to be enough.

"Perhaps, Harry it would be beneficial to spend some time with Severus today and work on your skills," Melodia suggested. She nudged her fiancée as if prodding him to agree. When she met his gaze, Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, and then gave her a small wink. He switched his gaze to Harry and nodded in begrudged agreement.

"If Potter will apply himself accordingly," Snape began silkily. "It may, indeed, prove beneficial."

Melodia afforded him yet another reproachful look before turning to Harry. "I believe that with some well placed polish, Harry's skills will prove quite formidable against Voldemort. He did manage to block you from seeing his entire thought process a moment ago, did he not?" she asked sweetly.

Severus surveyed her lovely face and his lip began to curl in distaste of her statement. He knew that she was right, so he instantly narrowed his eyes playfully and retorted.

"Indeed he did, love," he said half-heartedly. Melodia smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately then afforded Harry a wink.

"Then I believe a session for the two of you will should be very productive indeed, provided the two of you can behave yourselves," she pointed out firmly.

Harry smiled at her. He was very grateful for her presence. Although it was still difficult for him to grasp just how these two ended up together, he was very happy that Melodia was a part of Snape's life, as well as his own.

"An excellent idea, my dear niece," Dumbledore began happily. "However, before Harry's lesson begins, I believe that is necessary to discuss our strategy, and make clear everyone's role for tonight's confrontation."

The group talked for the next hour or so, and made certain their plan was confirmed and everyone was assigned a task to perform. Dumbledore was careful to instruct that there were a few details that should be mapped out by each participating player. There were others, he advised them that should simply unfold as the confrontation progressed. Security was of the utmost importance, and in some cases, information was to be given on a need to know basis only.

"Severus, please take Harry and explain the roles not yet discussed here before you begin your Occlumency session," Dumbledore advised. "Harry you should discuss with Professor Snape the details of your progress as well."

"Yes sir," Harry answered levelly.

"Of Course, headmaster," said Severus in a respectful tone, as he bowed graciously to his old friend.

"Time is of the essence, Potter," Severus said evenly. "Let us be off."

Harry nodded and followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairway.

"I **_do_** hope this lesson proves more productive than those of the past," Dumbledore said wearily. "An old man's mistakes very nearly ruined our plight in recent times."

"Oh Uncle," Melodia began as she rounded his desk and placed her arms about his neck. "I think that Shaggy and Harry will do just fine this time. It seems, that in the past couple of weeks, that they have reached some sort of mild understanding… at least for now, and the two of them have come to realize that an alliance between them is paramount at this stage of the war. I honestly believe that they will work to assist each other for the good the Order.

Dumbledore patted her arm lovingly. "I sincerely hope that you are correct, Melodia. For the good of us all, I sincerely hope that you are correct."


	43. Chapter 43: Sessions

Chapter 43: Sessions

Not a word was spoken between the two of them as they descended the stairway. Harry and Severus entered the dungeon doorway that led to what was once, Snape's classroom and quarters. It had been over a year since the two of them were alone in this room together, and although they had managed to form an alliance of sorts, Harry found himself dreading this Occlumency session as much as he had any previous to this. Severus watched his student carefully, yet did not make his attention seem obvious. He too was a bit uncomfortable about this lesson, but for the good of The Order, and for the successful destruction of the Dark Lord, he knew that helping Harry was more necessary than ever before.

To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore's Pensive sat on Snape's desk, just as it had the times before. Goose pimples ran along his arms and neck as he tried to push aside the past. Harry watched from behind as Snape approached the Pensive and held his wand to his temple. The silvery white substance he removed was carefully placed into the Pensive before he turned to face Harry.

"Your progress, I must admit, has been very impressive, Potter. You realize of course, that demonstrating your abilities to me, and the other members of our party is in no way similar to what you will face with the Dark Lord," Snape said evenly as he surveyed Harry's face for his understanding.

"Yes sir, I do, but I still don't know exactly how all of this is supposed to happen. I mean, the other members of Dumbledore's Army have been practicing our defenses, but none of us are really sure about which ones we will need to rely on the most," Harry said inquiringly.

"Sit down, Harry. It is time that I explained to you the roles that will be played in this confrontation. Perhaps then, you will have a clear understanding of what you are to do, and the skills you will need to rely on," Severus said as he motioned toward the seat across from him.

Harry listened intently as Snape detailed the way that this confrontation would unfold. Although he had never liked Professor Snape, he could now appreciate that he was a very formidable wizard in his own right. Harry couldn't help feeling a bit proud to know him, and was equally happy to have gotten to know Melodia. She too, was apparently very intelligent as well as powerful. While listening to the plan details unfold, Harry caught a glimpse of what he believed was the man that Melodia was so in love with. It was good to know that the man he had spent so much time despising, was worthy of much more respect and admiration than he had ever dreamed possible.

Severus finished his overview and answered numerous questions for Harry. He too observed his student in a slightly different light. It was not as tiresome as he had imagined it being, and Harry did seem to have intelligent questions and seemed to have a better understanding of this situation than Snape had believed possible. After a fairly long and productive conversation, Severus rose to his feet.

"I believe we should begin our session now, Harry. Time is most certainly growing short," Snape said hastily.

Harry rose to his feet to face his Professor, and Snape pointed his wand at him, then counted quickly.

"One, two, three… Legilimens!" he announced forcefully.

Harry stood his ground and locked his mind. He could feel Severus pressing to find any thoughts he could reach, but was determined not to let him in. Not this time. After several moments, Severus and Harry both stumbled backwards as their connection was broken. Snape gathered his balance and looked at Harry with something that may have resembled mild pride.

"Very good, Potter," Severus said almost nicely. "It is more than evident that you have indeed been practicing."

Harry smiled broadly in spite of himself. "Thank you, Professor. I'm glad you noticed."

Just then a familiar voice rang out from the doorway.

"You boys playing nicely, I hope?" Melodia said with a sly grin. Her large brown eyes glistened with love as she watched Severus smile at her. Harry blushed as she winked at him and then crossed the room to hug them both; first Harry and then Severus.

"I am so proud of the two of you," she said honestly. "The two of you, along with the efforts of the rest of us, will surely be a powerful force for the band of evil minded idiots we are about to face to reckon with," she said confidently. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she said, "Old Moldieshorts won't know what hit him!" she said with a giggle.

Severus jumped at bit at her impudence, then laughed in spite of himself. Harry laughed out loud and was grateful for her lighthearted manner of speaking about Voldemort.

"So is the session over, now?" she asked as she seated herself on a nearby stool.

"I believe that we have accomplished all that we might at this point," Severus said. "Of course, we must all remain vigilant. The Dark Lord is no fool, at least where matters of the mind are concerned. He then fixed his gaze upon Melodia.

"What?" she asked nervously, as he eyed her. "Why are you looking at me that way, Shaggy?"

"Potter, I believe our session has concluded. I suggest you gather the members of your group of DA members, and advise them of the details we've discussed, while I converse briefly with Melodia," Severus said firmly.

"Yes sir," Harry answered with a nod. He afforded a smile to Melodia before leaving the dungeon, and closing the door firmly behind him. After Severus made certain that they were alone, he turned to Melodia and took her into his arms.

"Now my love, it is your turn to be tested for your Occlumency skills," he said gently but firmly. "If memory serves, it is not necessarily your strong suit."

Melodia smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "No, no it isn't, but why would I need to use Occlumency Shaggy? I mean, Voldi wouldn't invade _**my** _mind; he doesn't even know me. I doubt he knows that I exist," she said, as she began to untie his cravat while kissing his throat.

"Now stop that Loddie!" Severus scolded and stepped back slightly. He took hold of her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I am deadly serious about this. We cannot take for granted that the Dark Lord knows nothing of your existence." Melodia could see that he was indeed serious, and she stepped closer to him once again and wrapped her arms about his waist, then hugged him tightly.

"All right, lover," she said gently. "If you believe that I should be prepared, then by all means, prepare me." Severus smiled at his lady in response and brushed her lips with his own.

"That's my good girl," he said softly. "Now we have done this before; however, I had your permission to gain entry to your thoughts and memories. This time, I do not. Do you understand, Loddie? This time, I expect you to block me."

Melodia nodded. "Yes darling, I do understand." Severus backed away from her once more and instructed her to use any necessary means to block him. She stood very still, and noticed his eyes became darker and seemingly drained of emotion. Determined that he would not see how this expression unnerved her, she concentrated on a blank slate as she listened to his final words.

"Very well. We shall begin on the count of three. "One… two… three… Legilimens!" he almost shouted as he pointed his wand directly at her. Melodia saw with her minds eye, a large, open, empty space, and stared into his face intently, as his presence tried hard to invade her thoughts. Had she been able to see her own reflection, she would have noticed that her usually warm and loving brown eyes were also emptied of emotion, and her expression was just as blank as her lover's.

Severus did not use the force that he had used with Harry, and found that Melodia was easily blocking him successfully. Although he hated the thought of frightening her, he knew that it was necessary to become more aggressive, so he pushed harder and probed deeper in an attempt to crumble her wall of defense.

Melodia realized that he had strengthened his attack on her mind, and to her own surprise, she remained calm and continued to concentrate on the open, empty space. For several moments she kept her fiancée at bay, until Severus broke the connection gently.

"Very good, love," he said admirably. "You have been practicing as well I see."

"As a matter of fact I have. I didn't realize that you expected me to, but I have been working with Uncle a bit anyway," she answered proudly.

Severus smiled. "Evidently your efforts have paid off nicely, my love. Shall we try once more?" he asked casually.

Melodia nodded in agreement, but was not prepared when Snape shouted "Legilimens!" without a count first this time. At first her mind was not prepared, but she swiftly switched her surprise to the open space she fixated on earlier. This time, she faltered a bit, but managed to block his entry.

He had pressed harder than he did before, but stopped suddenly when he saw her physically falter. Afraid that she was about to faint, he broke the connection and swept her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy. I didn't want to fail you, but I suddenly became dizzy and it was hard to hold my concentration," she sighed as he held her.

"No love, that is all right. You were successful against my efforts twice in a row, and that type of concentration is very taxing to anyone, much less, someone in your delicate condition," he finished gently. "I could not be more relieved, my Loddie."

Melodia smiled sweetly at him as he assisted her to sit down. "You know, I **_have_** been practicing a bit, as I mentioned earlier, but that is not the only reason that you were not able to succeed," Melodia said as she smiled mischievously and gave him a wink. "I was merely determined that you would not see what I had on my mind at such a serious point in our session, Professor."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he took note of her saucy demeanor. "I see," he said in a cool, yet playful tone. "And just what would that be, Miss Dumbledore?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor! I just can't seem to find the words to express it correctly. Perhaps you'd better try again to find out for yourself," she suggested duskily. His lip curled at her playful insolence, and he decided that her lesson was finished. Besides, he liked this game very much.

"As you wish, my love," he said silkily. "This time I shall try a different approach, however," he said as he tilted her face up to meet his own. To his enormous surprise, Melodia again blocked his vision of her thoughts and feelings.

"Playing hard to get now, are you Miss Dumbledore?" he snarled playfully.

"Why whatever do you mean, Professor?" she retorted in her very best southern bell accent. "I'm afraid you have me at a loss my darling," She finished with a slight blush. Severus chuckled softly and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Melodia melted into his embrace and returned his kisses lovingly. She lightly touched his cheek and smoothed his hair from his face, then she looked into his dark eyes.

"You realize that you are not playing fair!" Melodia exclaimed in an obviously fake insulted tone.

"Oh no, love," Severus began as he cupped one of her breasts and began slide his hand to the upper most buttons of her robe. "All is fair in love and war, dear Loddie," he purred while nuzzling her ear and neck.

"Mmmmmmm! She moaned as his fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons to her robe and found the soft flesh of her breasts underneath her bra. "Oh Severus! Now you **_are really_** playing hard ball my love!" she breathed raggedly as his fingers effortlessly unhinged her bra. She then proceeded to untie his cravat and unhook the collar of his topcoat. She unfastened his buttons and kissed his throat and collarbone lustily before sliding it from his shoulders. Severus said nothing but assisted her with the removal of his topcoat. Quickly, he used wordless and wand free magic to secure the entrance to his classroom, then continued his loving assault of her breasts as she reached for the front of his trousers and released his massive erection. He shivered as she stroked and gently squeezed it seductively.

Before Melodia realized it, Severus was lifting the hem of her robe upwards, and guiding her toward a now empty desktop, where he lifted her onto it with the greatest of ease. His hand found their destination, and she trembled under the feel of his expert hands.

She moaned and slid his trousers from his waste, as he lowered himself onto her and began to kiss her now fully exposed breasts while mercilessly teasing her wetness. She squirmed and writhed as he quite nearly brought her to climax with this act alone, then slowed his pace suddenly to tease her further.

Severus looked deeply into her eyes. "You realize that we have little time for this, do you not, my love?" he asked with a sly grin. Her breath had become more than ragged now, and she pinched his buttocks in retaliation, before saying her next.

"Then I suggest you shut up and shag me, Professor! As always you talk way too much!" she ordered as she continued to grind her body against his.

"As you wish my little cat," he breathed.

Melodia cried out as he entered her suddenly. His thrusts were swift and powerful and she wrapped her arms around his neck then released her hold on him and began to trace and scratch his shoulders. She did so lightly at first, then with more force as their lovemaking progressed. Still nearly fully clothed, the two of them enjoyed this quick and lustful encounter. Just as started to climax, Severus came along with her. They both cried aloud in ecstasy until at last he collapsed onto the desk beside her and pulled her close to him.

"Dear God! That was amazing, darling," she purred as he held her.

"Indeed it was, my Loddie," he said softly as he brushed her auburn hair from her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

After only a few moments of peace, they began to dress themselves and straighten their clothing hastily.

"It's time now, isn't it, Shaggy?" Melodia asked in a mournful tone.

"Yes, love. Sadly it is," he answered as he took her by the hand and kissed her lips lightly. "We must go now."

Melodia nodded and the two of them checked over their appearances once again before heading to the hospital wing.

O

" Good Lord! Do you have it, Loddie?" Severus asked suddenly with a jerk.

"Yes darling, it is here," she assured him. She patted the left side of her robe. I made sure it didn't fall out or get damaged during our… er… little romp in the dungeon," she said with a mischievous grin.

Severus took her hand in his as they entered the hospital wing. Voices rang out into the hallway as they pushed the doors open. To their surprise, the room was filled with members of the Order, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Ah Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Everyone assembled here has been brought up to speed on our role in this confrontation. I believed that it was necessary to advise them of this phase in order to prevent…. er…. any unfortunate misunderstandings."

"Yes. Thank you, Albus. I agree whole heartedly," Severus said with a slight bow.

"Then, I suggest we begin," Dumbledore announced. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked with a nod toward his niece.

Melodia tried to smile. "Yes, Uncle. I believe that we are," she answered ruefully. Severus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before prodding her forward.

Carefully, she walked to Lucius' bedside and her facial expression changed dramatically as she looked upon her one-time attacker.

"All right Lucius," she began coldly. "It is time for you to prove your usefulness for the right side this time."

Malfoy was still bound by the spell that held him motionless. He was quick to demonstrate, however, that his vocal cords were in perfect working order, along with his usual nasty disposition.

"You've all gone mad if you think for one moment that I intend to betray the Dark Lord, and help you with your pitiful…. plan, or attack, or whatever your pathetic Order has in mind!" he spat angrily.

Melodia leaned closely into his face, and with narrowed eyes that gleamed with pure hatred and loathing, she said, "Oh I am sure that you do not intend to assist us, Lucius. The fact is, you piece of dung, you are most assuredly going to assist us, however. On that you have my word!"

With that, Melodia stood upright again and enjoyed the horror she saw on Lucius Malfoy's face as she slowly reached into her robes with a crooked smile.


	44. Chapter 44: Transformations

Chapter 44: Transformations

Melodia removed two small vials from within the inner pocket of her robes. One was marked "L" and one was marked "S". Lucius' eyes were wide with fear as he watched her survey the contents of the otherwise clear glass vials. He tried to maintain a calm demeanor, despite the large knot forming at the base of his stomach that seemed to reach into his throat.

"What the hell?" he managed in a low shaky croak. Melodia continued to smirk as she relished in his obvious torment.

"Let's just say that with this potion, you will be have the honor of becoming a real man for the first time in your pathetic life," Melodia spat sarcastically.

"If you think that I will willingly ingest that poison, you're mad!" he tried to scream. His vocal cords sounded as if they were worn and ragged, but his eyes were glazed with fury and superiority.

"Oh that is _**exactly **_what you are going to do, Malfoy," Melodia hissed. "Willing or not, you will do just exactly as you are instructed; like it or not," she finished with a triumphant smirk. Lucius' eyes grew dark and narrowed evilly, despite his inability to physically do anything else.

"I'm warning you! If you continue this fruitless endeavor, you will all be monumentally sorry. I swear to you that I will see to that!" His gaze shifted to Snape as he continued, "I will also make sure that **_you get what you deserve my old friend_**." At this, Severus stepped closer to his bed and leaned over Malfoy's motionless form.

"It is evident that you are in no position to threaten anyone," Severus said silkily. "As Melodia indicated, you will now have a taste of what it is like to serve the side of justice, willing or not, **_my old friend. _**Therefore, the only fruitless effort in this campaign is your attempt to fight us," Severus finished coldly.

"I won't! I absolutely will not!" Malfoy tried to yell. "You are all delusional! I…" at that, his words were abruptly cut off. Melodia held her hand only inches above his reddened face. Instantly, his facial muscles tightened and seemed to lock. His head and neck were suddenly as motionless as the rest of his body. Slowly his mouth opened as if ordered to do so. Melodia leaned over him and murmured a spell as she poured the liquid from the vial marked "S" into his mouth. Lucius drank and swallowed the potion almost normally, despite his paralysis. Once the vial was emptied, Melodia lifted her hand and watched as he coughed and spat in belated protest.

Severus watched closely as his intended completed this process. He then turned his vial, marked "L", up and drank the contents quickly. Immediately, his face contorted as if enduring a horrid taste.

Melodia righted herself and took two steps back as she witnessed the transformation of Lucius, and then shifted her gaze to her lover, who was now transforming as well. Cold chills racked her body as she watched her attacker become her lover, and saw her lover take the form of her "would be" rapist. She had known, somewhere deep inside, that this would be an emotional moment for her, but found herself unprepared for the torment that this scene would cause her.

A collective gasp from all of those within the room confirmed that the transformation was a complete success.  
Despite the genius of this plan, and the apparent perfection with which this phase of the plan was unfolding, it was now Melodia's turn to appear horrified.

After several moments, the motionless form that rested on the bed before her had become her loving Severus. His eyes were closed and hot, angry tears streamed down his face. For an instant, she was tempted to wipe the tears away, as tears began to fill her own eyes. In a moment of great emotional distress and confusion, she reached above Lucius' head as if to do just this, when her uncle's voice stopped her.

"Melodia, No! That is not Severus!" Dumbledore reminded her. His heart was nearly breaking for his suddenly befuddled niece.

"Loddie," Severus soothed. "I am here." His hand touched her shoulder and she turned to him for reassurance. The voice she heard was that of her future husband, but the man standing beside her was the slimy git who had mauled and tried to rape her repeatedly. She trembled with fear and rage as she tried desperately to keep their identities straight in her mind. Severus reached for her again and she winced and twisted away.

"Dear God!" she cried, as she nervously shrank away from her lover. Severus jerked his hand away quickly, as he watched her shiver and cringe at his touch. "Oh God, Shaggy! What have we done?" she asked. Severus tried to maintain his calm, despite the pain in his heart at this moment, in order to remind her.

"We have done only what was necessary to succeed in our quest, my Loddie, and you know that," he said easily.

"No, please…no," she whimpered, as she buried her face into her hands. A part of her wanted to remove her hands and see that this was all her imagination. Melodia hated herself at that moment. She realized that this had to be done, and it was, after all, her idea to be here to enforce that the transformations were successful. This knowledge, however, did not prevent her from crying and shivering uncontrollably. She felt like a complete fool.

"There, there, my little cat," Severus said lovingly. She gave no sign that she heard him. He too had feared her possible reaction to this transformation, but discovered that this did not relieve the hurt he experienced when she shrank away from him in disgust and fear. Severus knew that he had to do something to turn this situation around. He was desperate to calm Melodia and bring her back to her senses quickly.

"Melodia? Melodia, close your eyes and hear my voice," Severus said a bit more evenly. Melodia nodded sluggishly and closed her eyes as her lover instructed. "Do not open them until I tell you to do so. Do you understand me?" he asked. Again she nodded slowly and allowed him to take her into his arms. Severus pulled her close and kissed her forehead gently, then tipped her chin so that her face was nearly even with his.

"When I tell you to, I want you open your eyes again and look into _**my**_ eyes, love. Look _**directly into my eyes**_, and you will see that it is I, Severus Snape. I am the man who loves you, and the father of our child."

Melodia instantly melted into his embrace, then hugged him tightly around the middle. Several long seconds passed before she followed her lover's instructions. She kept her eyes closed tightly until he, once again, asked her to open them. Her first instinct was to cut and run, because the eyes she found herself looking at were not that of her Shaggy. She slammed her eyes shut again and trembled violently.

"Loddie, this time, look **_into_** my eyes, my love," Severus repeated. "Please," he said in a worried tone. "You must do this now."

Melodia reopened her eyes and she made herself peer into the depths of his eyes. This time, she saw his memories of their reunion from earlier in the summer, his proposal of marriage, and their lovemaking. Tears of joy filled her eyes as he offered her his feelings of love and concern for her emotional discomfort. She instinctively hugged him tightly again, and her tears fell freely as she buried her face into his chest.

"Shaggy, I'm sorry, darling. I am so sorry. I just… I **_knew_** it was you, but I….I mean my heart did… but I…" she trailed off with a whimper before continuing. "I am glad you did this for me," she sniffed into his robes. Severus held her closely for a long moment, then backed away slowly.

"Melodia, I must change my clothes and alter my voice now. I cannot face the Dark Lord as Lucius with my own voice, and wearing my black robes. Before I do this, however, I need to know that you are all right," Severus whispered.

Melodia sniffed again and looked into his face again. She saw only the outer appearance of Lucius Malfoy, but was now completely aware that her beloved was the man standing before her this time. As if to punctuate this belief, she looked again at the motionless form lying on the bed beside her. A strange calm consumed her as she realized that the man in the bed was her enemy, not her lover. His eyes did not reflect the love she had just seen in Severus' eyes. These eyes were filled with hate and pure evil. She wiped away her own tears and straightened her robes a bit as if putting the final touches on pulling herself together. It was time now. The time had come to complete the transformation so that their task could at last begin. With tear stained eyes, she looked again at her lover and then to her uncle. A small forced smile crossed her face as she announced that she was ready to continue.

"Are you certain, my dear?" asked Dumbledore in a loving tone.

"Yes Uncle, I am." Her gaze shifted from Severus to her uncle and back again. "I promise you both… I am ready now," she said with conviction.

"Very well, Melodia. Now is the time, then," Dumbledore said kindly.

Another gasp escaped the room's inhabitants as Melodia shrank from sight, and a large reddish, blonde panther appeared in her place. The sound of heavy applause rang throughout the hospital wing, along with a few whistles and cheers from the crowd of Order members and students. They watched in awe as the great cat butted Severus' leg with her massive head and collapsed at his feet begging for attention.

Lucius could only watch in complete horror as his feline attacker appeared at his bedside again. Unable to control his muscular functions, he again wet himself again, as he had done in the stable before he was mauled.

"That's my good girl," Severus coaxed as he looped a collar around the panther's neck. It appears that your Animagus form continues to be a source of entertainment for the masses," he said almost smiling. "With the exception of Malfoy, of course," he said with a slight smirk. Severus stooped over to rub the back of her neck appreciatively, and leaned closer to prevent his next from being heard by anyone else.

"I love you, my little cat. When this is over, I intend to prove to you just how much," he said shakily, as he tickled her ears. Melodia responded by purring loudly, then she growled a guttural acknowledgement of his statement.

Severus rose to his feet again and looked in the direction of Dumbledore for approval.

"We are now about to embark on what I sincerely hope is our last confrontation with Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore began. "The time has come to make our last best stand," he finished, with a confirming nod to the participants around him.

"Severus, I believe that after you have completed your transformed appearance, your party should leave immediately. It is imperative that the three of you arrive at our destination first," Dumbledore instructed.

"Upon my return, we shall depart instantly, Headmaster," Snape assured him. He leaned down again and smoothed the fur upon his great cat's head before striding quickly out of the hospital wing and into the hall.

Within moments, Snape reappeared and saw that Lucius had been secured onto a movable surface, which resembled a large stretcher, and Melodia sat glaring at her enemy as if wishing he were mobile enough to try and escape. They made their way to the grounds just outside the gates of Hogwarts, and Severus turned to look upon the only real home he had ever known. A chill ran the length of his spine as he realized that he might never be able to return to this wonderful place again. Quickly he turned away and summoned Melodia to his side.

"It is time, my little cat," Severus announced. Melodia screeched acceptance of this, before approaching him and then settling at his feet. He pointed his wand at the stretcher and took hold of her restraint with one hand and commanded, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Lucius' stretcher rose slightly into the air so that Severus could grasp it. He then took hold of the great cat's leash and wound it tightly around his wrist, and with a loud "pop" they were off.


	45. Chapter 45: Voldemort's Justice

Voldemort's Justice

Darkness swept away daylight and masses of heavy rolling fog settled upon the grounds of the Riddle house. Just beyond the aging trees, Severus and Melodia appeared with a securely restrained Lucius Malfoy. Melodia's Animagus form snarled as she surveyed the grounds. Her finely tuned feline senses picked up the thick scent of what she imagined was death, rot, and perhaps pure evil.

"Easy my girl," Severus said gently as he stooped to stroke her soft coat. "We must proceed with extreme caution."

The great panther's eyes met his, and she immediately nestled into his touch as they moved slowly, yet deliberately forward. Nearing the decayed house, the voices of various groups of arrivals could be heard. Loud volumes of murmuring and an occasional shout rang out into the night. These were neither sounds of laughter, nor pleasant conversation. None of the sounds one would usually hear at a social gathering. This, however, was no social gathering. As they approached the door it opened slowly as if to greet them. Severus jerked quickly back as a small crouched figure appeared into the open doorway.

"Lucius!" Wormtail exclaimed. "The Dark Lord will be ever so surprised to see **_you_** and…what's this?" His eyes found the stretcher like apparatus that carried Malfoy's disguised form, and widened in wonder and disbelief. "Ah yes! With an offering such as this, he will be very surprised, indeed!"

"Yes, yes, I am sure he will be. I would think he should also be pleased. After all, I **_did_** succeed in capturing this turncoat spy. He nodded toward Malfoy as if to punctuate his last.

"Now if you please…step aside rat boy," he said flippantly. Severus' impersonation of Malfoy was impeccable. He used his cane to absently push Wormtail aside as he brushed past him and moved forward into the main living area.

"Well its about bloody time!" a shrill female voice called from the shadows. Melodia felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she watched the woman come clearly into view. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She cackled loudly when she realized that Lucius seemed to have Severus immobilized and captured at last. Suddenly she noticed the great panther seated at Lucius' feet.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "What a handsome kitty!" she said in an almost sincere tone. Bella knelt before Melodia and reached out to stroke her. The panther's eyes narrowed and she screeched a warning as her ears lay flat against her head and a large clawed paw swiped at Bella's extended arm. Severus smirked as he witnessed the exchange.

"Bloody hell!" Bella cried shakily as she rubbed then surveyed her flesh for injuries. "What kind of vicious creature have you taken charge of Malfoy?"

"I must apologize Bella," he began silkily, "My little cat is not normally the least bit vicious. She simply must dislike you. Bellatrix made a an indignant snorting sound as she slowly rose and stepped back to once again face the man she believed to be Lucius Malfoy. Ignoring the fact that the cat continued to growl and moan softly, she continued her verbal assault.

"You know, Lucius," she began coolly, "I must admit that I am rather impressed. Several of us had bet good money that you would not have the…er…gall… to show your face here tonight. In fact, the wager was that you would again fail our master, and then try and run for permanent cover," she finished sarcastically.

"Bella, even **_you_** cannot dampen my spirits tonight, my pet," he countered. "You see I **_did not _**fail to accomplish my mission. On the contrary, as you see, I have triumphed over the former Professor, and brought him at last to face the justice that only the Dark Lord is capable of delivering," he announced in true Malfoy fashion. "I should think that opinions will change when everyone sees what I have accomplished for the Dark Lord," he finished with a cocky triumphant look upon his face.

"You may have captured Snape, but if you think that you will **_ever_** be the master's favorite, you are sadly…."

"That will do, Bella," Voldemort commanded. He rose from his wing-backed chair and walked slowly through the parting crowd of Death Eaters toward the transformed Snape. Melodia stood and eyed him hungrily as if contemplating an attack.

"_Loddie_," Severus warned softly as the Dark Lord approached. She relented at once and sat obediently at his feet, her large brown eyes still glistened and remained fixed on Voldemort as he approached.

"You must overlook Bella's behavior, Lucius. She is, however, not alone in her opinions. His eyes bore into Severus' and seemed to be reading his very soul, yet with all the power he could manage, Severus maintained eye contact with Voldemort.

"Yes my lord, I understand," Severus answered in his usual toneless manner. He bowed in mock respect for the Dark Lord in response to his comments.

"You surprise me, Lucius. I rather expected you would find Snape to be more than a match for you." Severus smiled inwardly at the comment the he could not help taking as a compliment from this vile being. Voldemort then turned his attention to the false Snape.

"What have you to say for yourself, **_traitor_**?" Lucius tried to speak, but found that his voice was now that of Snape. "It is not as it appears, my lord, I…." He suddenly felt physically ill knowing what fate must be in store for him. In his still weakened condition, all he could do is whimper and bow his head.

"Not as it appears?" Voldemort hissed hatefully. "Then tell me, what exactly is it, Severus?" Malfoy's eyes filled with hot tears as he began to speak again.

"My lord, I am not who you think I am…I swear to you, please… allow me to…"

"I will allow you to do nothing!" Voldemort stormed as he drew his wand from his robes. "**_Crucio_**!" he shouted. Malfoy's Snape form writhed and screamed in agony as the curse hit him squarely in the chest. "**_Crucio!_**" the Dark Lord spat again. Torturous screams escaped Lucius as he could do nothing but suffer at the hands of Voldemort. "How dare you speak to me! You have no right to address me, nor anyone else in this room ever again!"

The crowd of on lookers cheered as Voldemort delivered his punishment to the traitor. He rather enjoyed the spectacle of a public display of justice, yet he relented for a moment and acknowledged his newly prized Death Eater once more.

"Perhaps it is time to desist with the punishment, at least until I have properly honored the clearly unanticipated success and loyalty of Lucius Malfoy," he announced almost proudly. The masses mumbled among themselves in agreement and a great round of applause followed them as they approached Voldemort's chair in the center of the room. Once there, Voldemort turned to address the crowd assembled before them.

"Tonight is the night that I have awaited for many years. At last you see before me the traitor to our kind that has so cleverly hidden his alliance with that meddlesome old fool, Dumbledore!" The room again erupted in shouts and mumbles as Voldemort continued to speak. "You will, of course, witness the consequences of his treachery, if for no other reason than to serve as a warning to those who would follow his suit!" The noisy crowd became silent after hearing Voldemort's last.

"For the moment, however, we will shift our focus on the man that has out shined each and everyone in this room tonight with his efforts to redeem himself. Everyone gathered here this evening has all been guilty of doubting his ability, of late. None more than my self, I will admit; however, I shall now take a moment to recognize and reward the outstanding efforts of Lucius Malfoy." Once again the room erupted in cheers and applause. The lot seemed actually happy with the seemed capture of Severus Snape… that is… everyone except for Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face was red with a mixture of fury and jealousy as she witnessed the Dark Lord praise the normally worthless Lucius Malfoy. Just then, she noticed Nagini slither past her toward Voldemort.

"Ah, Nagini!" Voldemort said almost lovingly to his reptile companion. She stopped and lifted her head to face the Lucius, Snape, and panther trio, then settled onto the carpet beside the Dark Lord's chair.

"Now my audience is complete!" he exclaimed. He shifted his focus to Malfoy's Snape form once again, and raised his wand. Malfoy was still whimpering from the first two rounds of torture, when he heard the Dark Lord's voice ring out once more. "**_Crucio!_**" and then again, "**_Crucio_**!"

Severus watched in well-masked horror as he realized that this would no doubt be him if the circumstances had not been twisted into his favor. He saw Malfoy vomit and soil himself under Voldemort's relentless attack. A small shiver swept his spine, but he remained calm and seemingly unfeeling toward the treatment of the "traitor". Melodia's Animagus form remained at his feet and leaned her massive head against his leg as if she felt the need to comfort his unease. She jerked suddenly as she became aware of movement straight ahead, and saw that Nagini was rising up again as if to get a better view of the torture being delivered to "the traitor". Melodia's ears snapped to attention as she realized that the monstrous snake seemed to be checking out the scent of them. She hissed at the serpent and lay her ears back nearly flat to her head again. Severus felt the sudden movement against his leg and was startled to see that Melodia was clearly in a defensive mode. Nagini was slowly slithering toward them then stopped short before hissing some sort of a message to Voldemort.

Severus felt that perhaps the time had come. It seemed that the plan was unfolding much too early. "**_No!_**" he thought and cursed under his breath at the poor timing of the situation. He had no idea what Nagini was saying to the Dark Lord, but it couldn't possibly be good. Not for him anyway. Just as he was preparing himself for the inevitable, Voldemort answered his foul pet in Parselmouth. Melodia's panther form readied herself to pounce then relented again when Voldemort began to speak.

"It appears that we have uninvited guests arriving momentarily," he announced. "Perhaps we should greet them in the usual manner."

Everyone spun around toward the doors and windows and began to creep steadily toward them in an effort to thwart any invasions. Just then, Severus realized that it was not he and Melodia in danger, and was about to surrender to feelings of relief when another sensation passed over him.

"**_Dear God! NO_**!" he panicked inwardly. He reached into his robes as if to be drawing his wand, but was instead searching for his vial of Polyjuice Potion. It was not there. He quickly afforded a look toward Malfoy, who was slowly re-transforming into him self. Distracted by the sudden threat of invaders, Voldemort did not notice the change in his newly honored hero's appearance. Nagini, on the other hand, was quick to rectify that situation. She hissed again and Voldemort spun to face her.

"What?" His tone gave the impression that he was uncharacteristically shaken. He snapped his head in the direction of the trio once again, and shouted. "**_YOU_**!" he as he noticed at last that the man he had praised was Severus Snape, and his recent torture victim was none other than Lucius Malfoy. "I've been tricked!" he nearly shrieked as he drew his wand and pointed it toward Severus. "Clever as always you greasy traitor! Now you will pay dearly for **_this_** betrayal above all others!"

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" cried a number of voices in unison from the doorway. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and landed at the feet of a group of very shocked Death Eaters. They backed away instantly and drew their own wands. The entire Order of the Phoenix rushed into the house and engaged the Death Eaters in Battle. Voldemort shrilled. "Kill them all!"

Nagini slithered quickly toward Severus with fangs bared but was halted instantly when a loud, almost musical cry split the atmosphere. An enormous black bird with red tipped feathers swooped in above the battling mass and began to peck out the eyes of the Dark Lord's pet. The brilliantly colored Phoenix clawed and pecked the eyes and face of the large serpent then swooped away as quickly as he had arrived. Nagini reared back, bleeding profusely from her wounds. At that moment, Melodia saw her chance and instantly leapt toward Nagini, dug in with her massive teeth and claws. She began to tear the flesh just below Nagini's chin, so that she would not be able to retaliate and bite her attacker. Nagini flailed and tossed, but was unable to shake the deadly hold that the great cat had on her throat. Nagini began to fall and crashed to the floor hard. Melodia landed on her feet, then spun quickly around to ready herself, just in case the monstrous serpent had one more go left in her. To the panther's great relief, she did not. Nagini… the last of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, was at last dead.


	46. Chapter 46: An Excellent Start

An Excellent Start

"Nooooooooo!" cried Voldemort. He made a scampering dive toward his wand and was hit squarely between the shoulder blades with multiple jets of red light. His body flipped helplessly in the air, and with a violent twist, then fell to the floor with a vicious thud.

"We got him!" A female voice squealed. "I don't believe it! Luna Lovegood was beside herself with glee. She, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Neville had sent the blasts of light that jettisoned into Lord Voldemort's back. Luna seemed utterly fascinated by the results of their combined effort. She moved fearlessly toward the motionless form of Lord Voldemort in an effort to get a better look at Dumbledore's Army's handiwork.

"Luna **_No_**!" Hermione cried, as she grabbed Luna's arm abruptly. "Stay clear of him, he isn't dead you know. We only managed to stun him to protect Professor Snape and the others," she warned. Luna froze as Hermione's words hit home. Hermione shook her arm as if to gain confirmation that Luna understood.

"Oh, well…er…. Yes…ok," she said absently.

"Hey! Where's Harry?" Ron shouted as he tugged the sleeve of Hermione's robe. "I don't like this!" he moaned as the battle raged around them.

"He'll be here, Ron! Wait! Look out!" Ginny shouted as she blocked a curse from somewhere across the room.

At that moment, Ginny was surprised to see that Harry had materialized at her side and was battling against a tall blonde Death Eater.

The group made their way through the magical battle to the center of the room, where Lord Voldemort had stood previously while addressing the crowd.

Various members of the Order were paired off in doorways against various Death Eaters as the fighting escalated. Others were divided into groups as the Death Eaters dispersed into vacant rooms and even onto the surrounding grounds. Spells rebounded off of the wooden floor and walls sending splinters flying about the house. Shards of glass scattered as misdirected spells crashed through windows and destroyed antique tapestries at an alarming rate.

"Where is Voldemort?" Harry shouted. He looked about in a panicked state, and then noticed the great cat that was Melodia sniffing about the fallen enemy. "What the…" he started as he watched the panther's next move. Harry tried desperately to get a better look at what she seemed to be doing, but was cut off by battling wizards, and forced to defend himself as he struggled.

"Wait, I can't see…. Ron! Look out!" Harry yelled as a sharp blast flew dangerously close to Ron's head. He spun just in time to avoid it, and dropped to the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, as he shot a blast of red light from his wand, hitting the unsuspecting Death Eater in the chest. Suddenly Severus spotted Harry and the other members of Dumbledore's Army and began to move toward them.

"Severus! No!" screamed a man's voice. Snape whirled about quickly and was grazed in the arm by a spell that spun him about and sent his wand spiraling away. He hit the floor gripping his wand arm as he frantically tried to locate his wand.

"Accio Wand!" Severus said forcefully. His wand immediately appeared in his hand just as Remus Lupin appeared and pulled a very surprised Snape out the way of flying spells.

"You ok, Severus?" he asked hastily as he looked about the room.

"Don't be absurd! It's just been grazed," Severus said absently as he rubbed his arm.

Snape's lip curled in disgust of himself. To have Remus Lupin 'rescue' him was bad enough. It only soured Snape's view to know that this ex- Marauder seemed to be concerned for his safety and well being.

"I am fine, Lupin," Severus said irritably.

He rose to his feet and whisked past Remus as he once again made his way toward the children. Remus briefly nodded in agreement then dashed off to help the others.

"Potter!" Severus called. Harry took little notice of his approaching professor. He was much too busy blocking spells and ducking bolts of red and green light. Severus had fought his way back to the center of the room when he halted

abruptly. His eyes were wide with horror.

"Melodia **_Nooo_**!" he bellowed. He strode toward her quickly, forgetting the children as he caught sight of his beloved in her Animagus form hovering over the unconscious Voldemort. Without warning he was narrowly missed by several spells, leaving him no alternative than to turn his attention away from Melodia in an attempt to defend himself, and the children.

o

The panther never took notice of the interrupted approach of her lover. Once she was certain that Nagini was dead, Melodia approached the motionless form of the snake to admire her handy work. She then made her way toward the body of the Dark Lord. She sniffed and nudged his head as if daring him to sit up and fight. The scent of him confirmed to her that it was not safe to transform into her human form quite yet. Perhaps the great cat's work was not yet finished. Melodia watched the battle rage around her and longed to transform and fight along side her future husband, but Severus had forbidden her to do so. She remained poised beside Voldemort, until she heard Severus call her name out above the ruckus.

"Loddie! Get away from him! He's not…" At that moment Voldemort shifted and moaned suddenly, and she sprang to attention with a snarl. Her large brown eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared dangerously as she stood over the evil wizard. Voldemort did not move again; therefore, with no further hesitation, the panther bit down on the neck of his robe and began to drag him away from the battle. She was amazed to find that this took little effort. Her strength was incredible despite the fact that she was with child. Voldemort's arms and legs skimmed the floor like that of a rag doll as he bumped along the aged wooden floor. Just as she neared the door to the hallway with her supposed prey she heard another sharp voice ring out.

"**_Crucio!_**" The shrill voice shouted. Melodia released her hold on Voldemort's robe and sprang nimbly out of the path of the curse then quickly resumed her position and continued to drag Voldemort out of the room and down the dark damp hallway.

"Get her!" cried a female voice from within the room. "She is attacking our Master!" No one seemed to have taken heed to her words; nonetheless, Bellatrix Lestrange ran toward Melodia and her master, wand drawn and aimed squarely at the great cat's head. "Stop! **_Cru_**….,"

Just then a young man's voice called out to override Bella's curse, but this time, it was Bella that screamed and hit the floor writhing.

"How do you like that you evil tramp?" said the male voice that Melodia did not recognize. His wand hovered over the suffering Bella as he stepped in to loom over her. In the darkness, it was impossible to tell who the young man was. Even Bella did not know until a large hole was suddenly blasted through the wall above his head, which allowed light to overtake some of the darkness of the hallway and illuminate his face.

"**_YOU!" _** gasped Bellatrix in a voice shakier than she intended. Neville Longbottom aimed his wand at his parent's tormentor with an unusually steady hand.

"Yes, **_me_**… **_Crucio!" _**he answered. Then he began again, "**_Crucio! Crucio!_**" Bellatrix screamed again. Her wand toppled from her grip and like Lucius Malfoy had done before her she lost control of her bodily functions as she gasped for breath and clawed pointlessly at the planks of the floor to find her wand.

"You will pay now, _Lestrange,_" Neville goaded. It never occurred to him to be frightened. He was much to focused on taking revenge for his parents.

"How does it feel? How do you like getting the same treatment you enjoyed so giving to my parents?" Bellatrix coughed and gagged, but was able to threaten her attacker quite audibly.

"You're _dead,_ Longbottom! I will not waste time torturing you as I did your parents. You will die _little boy!_ " She croaked as she reached for her wand again.

"Funny," Neville said in an eerily calm tone of voice. "That is just what I was about to say to you witch! This time **_you_** lose! "**_Crucio_**!" he shouted again. Bella screamed and curled into the fetal position in immense pain.

"And this….this.. is for my parents!" he shouted as he delivered one last shot of green light from his readied wand. Neville never uttered a word as he delivered the killing curse. Bella sprawled dead on the floor at his feet. Her eyes affixed straight ahead as if they were staring in disbelief at her young assailant. Neville stood over her for a long moment and then shivered slightly at the sight of her limp body. He clasped his hand to his mouth briefly, as if to hold back losing his latest meal. It was odd that just at that moment, a strange sense of calm overtook him. Neville experienced a great sense of ease as he realized that he had at last delivered justice to this evil witch for the torture of his parents. He kicked Bellatrix's dead body hard just once for good measure before turning to rejoin the main battle.

The panther licked her lips and felt satisfied that justice was served for the young boy and his parents. Whoever this young man was, she admired his cool head and unwavering resolve. She gently nudged the still motionless body of Voldemort and then with more force just once more before continuing to drag him down the hallway. Gaping holes blasted through the walls, spewing fragments of wood and plaster in all directions. Surely now that all of this maniac's Horcruxes were destroyed, he would be manageable for her as a human now. Melodia took one more sniff and nudged him again before transforming into her own body. She smiled crookedly as she pointed her wand at Voldemort's helpless body.

"One false move from you **_big boy_** and it will most definitely be your last. I realize of course that Harry Potter is said to be your downfall, but oh… how I wish you'd try me!" she needled.

"Melodia! What the…?" Severus called from the other end of the hallway. He broke into a sprint with wand at the ready. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was nearly breathless as he asked.

"Nothing love, I am merely keeping tabs on the notorious dark menace," Melodia answered almost gleefully. "The way I see it," she began, "I think we will have little or no trouble out of him for a while. That is of course thanks to the ones who blasted him so successfully. By the way, who hit him with those blasts?"

"That would be us," a young man's voice answered. Severus and Melodia spun around, wands drawn instinctively, and saw Harry, and the other members of Dumbledore's Army smiling broadly.

"Good job, Harry!" Melodia exclaimed happily. "Good job for the lot of you!" Severus could not help feel a bit of pride for his student's accomplishments, but was determined not to praise them too highly… at least… not yet. He nodded in agreement with Melodia, but then added a reminder in his usually silky tone.

"Indeed, however, the battle is far from over, and the Dark Lord is only stunned. I suggest you refrain from untimely celebration until we have accomplished all that we must." His lip curled with a bit of satisfaction. It was imperative that he continue drive them to succeed in this mission, and he was not the sort to hand out "at-a-boys very easily.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry began slowly. "But would this not be considered an excellent start?"

In his hand he dangled a wand. Snape's mouth curved into a thin smile as he realized that the wand in Harry's opposite hand was the brother wand to his own. It was the wand of Tom Riddle.


	47. Chapter 47: Now What!

Chapter 47: **Now** What!?

"Well Done, Mate!" Ron said clapping Harry's shoulder as punctuation to this. Harry received congratulatory sentiments from the entire group. He even noticed that Severus appeared to be smiling a bit as well. Was that pride in his face? Harry didn't know, but he was certainly grateful for the turnaround of communications between himself and his former potions master.

As Harry dangled Voldermort's wand before Snape and the others, he began to feel a faint vibration between his fingers. It was gradually increasing in intensity so much that it startled him. He fumbled to keep from dropping Voldemort's wand and instinctively raised the hand that held his own wand to assist him.

Just then, there was a reaction between the twin core wands that took them all by surprise. Harry's first thought was that Voldemort's wand was trying to hex him. After all, the two wands had been battling each other for years now, and neither owner received the satisfaction of defeating the other the way they had intended. The closer together he held the wands, both of them vibrated vigorously.

"What the…?" Harry began. For what seemed long moments he stood frozen to this spot

At once, he heard a familiar female voice beckoning his attention.

"What is it, Harry?" Melodia asked, and then, "Are you alright?" She took a step closer to him and gently touched his forearm.

"I don't know." he answered, still transfixed. "This…is strange," he said, clearly puzzled. "I wonder if it some sort of …sign… or something,…but I…"

The wands continued to buzz about but no sound was evident at all. Harry and Melodia were the first to note that the closer he held the wands together, the heavier the vibrations became…and there was something else…

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. At last someone else had found a moment to catch this odd show.

"How are you doing_**tha**t_?" he continued with wide-eyed wonder.

By now, the fascination with the wands reaction had caught the attention of the others.

Both wands were emitting a clear yet shiny, glowing quality about them that seemed to strengthen when in close proximity of each other.

For that brief moment, time had stood still. The battle going on around them mattered not for this fraction of a moment as everyone present marveled at the reaction of the twin wands.

As a rude awakening, sudden loud pops and a series of thunderous thumps, thuds, and crashes broke the momentary enchantment with the twin core wands.

Shards of glass and rotten debris flew in every direction as the battle intensified. Harry quickly tucked Voldemort's wand safely back into his robe before he and the other members of Dumbledore's army rejoined the fighting.

O

Cool, damp air fed the thick fog which settled about the mountains. Dumbledore and Hagrid made their way carefully across the marshy ground toward the cave homes of the Giants.

"Watch yer self now, Professor" Hagrid said uneasily. "I know they agreed to help an' all, but that ain't no sign they won't come out fight'in if we startle 'em."

"Yes, Hagrid. I am sure you are correct; however, I am not concerned about our safety at all," Dumbldore said confidently. "My only concern is helping them overcome their own fear." Hagrid looked puzzled at this statement, and for a moment hesitated to speak. He waited momentarily for an explanation of these words from his mentor, yet, Dumbledore made no indication that he was about to add to his last.

"Er..what der ya mean…. their fear? What der they have to be afraid of ? Not us, I know that fer sure!" Hagrid declared.

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned toward him. "No. Of course not, Hagrid," He said easily. "I was referring to their fear of possible consequences they could suffer at the hands of Voldemort. I am sure word has spread to them of his threats and this may have caused some or all of them to reconsider their decision to help us in this war."

"Yeh, " said Hagrid softly.

Neither of them spoke again for a time as they crossed the hills moving ever toward the home of their allies.

Suddenly the ground shook violently as if an earthquake were starting. The two stopped walking and quickly dropped to their knees upon the wet ground in an attempt to keep their balance.

"I believe our presence has been discovered," Dumbledore mused.

"I think yer righ', Hagrid answered as he rose cautiously to stand. He reached out his massive hand and assisted Dumbledore to his feet. Just then, the ground ceased to tremble quite as badly as before. It was possible for them to gain footing and balance now. Hagrid swallowed hard as an enormous figure appeared just over the next hill. It approached them very casually, yet clumsily along the rolling landscape. Hagrid edged ahead of Dumbledore slowly, then let out a small sigh as he recognized the source of the looming presence approaching them.

"Grawpy? That you?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

The figure moved closer, stopped suddenly and with a jarring thud to the earth below, knelt before them. "Hager?" said Grawp as he leaned in toward his half brother. "Me here!" he announced proudly, and sporting a wide toothy grin.

"Good 'nough Grawpy!" Hagrid praised. "This is Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts. You remember him, righ'?"

Grawp studied Dumbledore momentarily then grunted a confirmation.

"It is good to see you again, Grawp," Dumbledore said sincerely. "Have you come to us alone, or will there be others?" he asked.

Although his English had improved slightly, Grawp seemed to flounder with his response at first. After careful consideration of his words, he answered, "Grawp brings others. They wan' ter help Hager!" he said slowly yet proudly, as he rose to his feet once again. "See? They come!"

Tremors racked the ground again as if Grawp's words were the que for the remainder of the tribes to arrive. Dumbledore approached Grawp with Hagrid leading slightly toward the others.

"Well done, Grawp. Very well done, indeed!" he congratulated.

He motioned to Hagrid to have the Giants fall in around them in a circular formation, and Hagrid was able to communicate this to them very effectively. Once it seemed that all were present, Dumbledore began to speak very slowly and deliberately. For what seemed a very long while, he spelled out the role that this massive group of recruits would play. His instructions were laid out very clearly as the towering figures that surrounded him listened carefully.

O

As the battle continued to rage within around the outside of the decayed walls of Riddle House, the severely aged floorboards began to tremble. Rhythmic vibrations shook the structure with ever increasing forcefulness. Even those whose fighting had progressed onto the grounds noticed the tremors beneath their feet. Many of them had fallen to the ground with the battle forgotten for the moment. Death eaters began to disapparate quickly. They were clearly much to frightened of whatever was about to come next to continue their assault on the fighting Order members.

"Good Lord!" Melodia exclaimed. "You guys have earthquakes here?" she questioned as she stumbled. Severus instinctively reached out to steady her.

"That is no earthquake my love," he managed as his stance began to falter. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along as he clumsily brushed past Harry and the others.

"What the…?" she began, but was instantly shut down by his next.

"Everyone listen carefully!" Severus announced to the students and Melodia. "This battle is about to reach its peak, and when it does… none of us need to be standing here huddled around the dark lord," he said flatly.

"Well…" crooned the unusually calm voice of Luna Lovegood. " it appears that we are not _**doing that**_ any longer," Severus groaned inwardly as he remembered how irritating her voice was in potions class.

"Then what **_are_** we doi'…" Hermione began, as they turned to face Luna.

Everyone witnessed the same sight, but it was Hermione that screamed first.

"_**NO!!"**_

Voldemort was gone.


	48. Chapter 49: Promises, Promises

Chapter 49: Promises, Promises

Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest, and his breathing became quick and choppy. His eyes darted around the battle zone furiously in all directions. He just knew that Voldemort was waiting somewhere behind them and would attack the first one who turned to discover his presence.

Harry's mind was a whirlwind with every conceivable way to expect retaliation from the Dark Lord. The scar on his forehead ached as badly as it ever had, and as he clutched his throbbing head in his hand, he realized that he could not just stand here and do nothing. Slowly, he backed away from the astonished crowd of Dumbledore's Army, and was virtuously unnoticed as he stalked about in search of Voldemort.

With every fresh stab of pain, a persistent voice kept prodding Harry forward from within his own head. "_Voldemort may be in hiding for now, but he is here somewhere. Find him now, before he finds you! You have to kill him Harry! Kill him before he has the chance to kill you or someone else you love!" _

"I _**will **_kill him! Harry promised the voice. Then in a much more subdued tone he added, "I have no choice."

No longer would he endanger the lives of those he cared for. The prophecy said 'neither can live while the other survives' and Harry had lost too many people already who had tried to support him. He allowed memory of his past experiences with Voldemort to flood his mind in an attempt to summon the courage he needed to seek out and destroy his enemy once and for all.

He knew that Tom Riddle was certainly not immortal. He was, after all, only another adult wizard, especially now that all of the horcruxes had been destroyed. With this thought as his reassurance, Harry drew in a much steadier stream of breath and pulled himself up to his full height. It was time to face Voldemort alone. As if they sensed his apprehension or had ears of their own, both Harry's and Voldemort's wand continued to buzz and vibrate, stronger as the moments passed. This _**was **_most assuredly a sign.

"It's time." Harry said aloud. With his wand at the ready, and Voldemort's wand safely tucked back way, he quietly slipped away in search of the fight…that since birth, was his predetermined destiny.

O

"He's Gone!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron began, "That's not _**exactly **_news at this moment," he finished in his typically sarcastic fashion.

"I don't _**mean**_ Voldemort, Ronald!" she scolded. "It's Harry! He was just here," she almost pleaded her last as she motioned to the empty space beside her, "Now he's missing too!"

Melodia clutched the sleeve of Snape's Lucius disguise. Severus swore under his breath and turned to survey the faces of the remaining D.A. members. Perhaps he thought he would see Harry standing there, and hear him assure them all that he _**was**_ there, and that Hermione and the others needn't worry. This was, however, not what he saw. In fact, his instincts told him that this situation had ballooned into a full scale 'SNAFU'.

"Damn it all!" he growled. "Potter!" There was no response. "Potter! Get back here at once!" Still there was no answer and no sign of Harry.

"Voldemort took him! I just know it!" Ginny whined. Tears fell from her pretty face as she imagined the very worst scenario. Ron quickly moved to comfort her, but there was no use.

"Severus, we _must f_ind Harry!" Melodia insisted. "Voldmort may have him already!"

"Loddie, please!" Severus began irritably, "We haven't the time to speculate! This is no time to become hysterical!"

As if to punctuate his last, he gripped the hand that held fast to his sleeve and afforded it an aggravated squeeze. Melodia instantly became incensed at his behavior and withdrew her hand from his garment.

Curses shot about them, seemingly at random as the battle moved closer to their proximity. The time to stop and rationalize this situation had passed. Within seconds, the group found themselves blocking curses and responding in kind with several of their own.

Severus fought valiantly along with the others, but found himself becoming distracted by the thought of his intended fighting for her life. He noticed that she seemed to have little trouble defending herself for now, but he feared the time had come for her to fulfill her promise to him and remove herself from this chaos.

"Loddie, Go!" Severus screamed, as he fought off two Death Eaters at once. "Apparate now!"

Pretending not to hear her lover's command, Melodia continued to fight and move steadily ahead... She knew that Severus meant only to protect her, but now was not the time for her to quit. She had to do something to find Harry.

_If only I hadn't made the promise to Severus that I would apparate immediately, if I was in any danger_she thought with a pang of guilt. Then suddenly another thought came to her. _Yes, the Death Eaters know that I am here…_ _but they do not know who I am._ Melodia realized that because of this fact, it was not she that was in "immediate danger" not yet anyway. Despite the ongoing war around her, she knew that there was danger for _**everyone**_ involved, but for now, her own safety was not a concern. Harry Potter's was. It was neither bravery, nor the desire to become the 'heroine of this battle' that drove her to act upon her feelings.

Ultimately, she knew that Harry, and no one else, was meant to face Voldemort in order to fulfill the prophecy. It was also clear to her, however, that getting Harry to the point of the final confrontation may require some assistance. The time for her to act was now. Slowly she moved out of eye-shot of Snape and the others while they fought off Voldemort's followers.

"I'm sorry Shaggy," she said in a low voice. "In time, perhaps you will understand why I had to do this." She had lost sight of Severus among the crowded battle zone. She closed her tearing eyes and whispered a small, final prayer, "God be with him, and all of us that seek to destroy this evil."

"Permaparitio," she murmured.

O

Still half stunned and a bit disoriented from this unexpected ordeal, Voldemort had found momentary refuge within the darkness of the forest that surrounded the Riddle house. He knew that there was something terribly wrong. It was almost the same feeling he had the first time that Potter had thwarted him. Although he still in human form, he didn't feel quite himself. From his vantage point, he watched the battle continue to escalate into a full blown war.

Voldemort knew that he could summon his Death Eaters to assist him, but needed to sort himself out a bit first. His followers were fighting for him in other ways right now, and it would not be long before he could join them. He struggled to get to his feet, but in his weakened state, he found this more difficult than he imagined. The ground beneath his feet rumbled with increasing intensity, and his only option was to brace himself against the trees in an effort to rise to his feet. In itself, this was an ordeal, as the trees had now begun to wobble and shake more violently as every moment passed.

"Your time is coming, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced into the darkness. He was so filled with hate and the need to punish his enemies, he never noticed the apparition that approached his newly acquired place of rest.

Strength began to surge through his body as he imagined the final showdown with 'the boy who lived'.

O

_Good! _Melodia thought as she orbited the perimeter of the Dark Lord. _Old Voldi is struggling to regain his composure. Best of all, Harry is not with him, and that is all I need to know...for now._

The battle raged on before them and the earth continued to shake beneath the feet of those engrossed in fighting. Many Death Eaters lost focus and were overtaken by members of The Order. Trees seemed to bounce upon their own roots, tombstones in the nearby cemetery crumbled and fell. It was not the result of curses being flung in all directions. It was unmistakably much more than this.

Something was coming…


	49. Chapter 50 Unfolding Fury

**Unfolding Fury**

"Now," Melodia said to herself, "I can concentrate on locating Harry, and if I am very lucky, perhaps I can pinpoint the location of the self proclaimed Dark Lord." Melodia's determination to fulfill her role in the battle was suddenly shaken as she sadly imagined the scene between herself and Severus when he realized that she had broken her promise. True, he had forced her into a promise to apparate in the face of any immediate danger, but a promise is a promise. It was more than probable that he would be furious with her, but she hadn't the time to worry about that just now.

In the form of her apparition, she found it easy to glide through trees and branches. She was also able to gracefully move along unnoticed; and therefore, unharmed among those doing battle. Time and again, she turned from her search of Voldemort, to oversee the fight and get some idea of what or who was responsible for the gradually intensifying tremors. She especially hoped to catch a glimpse of Severus and the children, in hopes that they were alright.

She passed through the large boulder and noticed a struggling form at its base just a few feet beneath her. Her heart leapt with both fear and delight as she realized that it was Voldemort. He had apparently been hiding here for some time, because he seemed to be injured. Melodia rose higher above the boulder until she was hovering atop its peak. She had to keep at a safe enough distance, as not to draw attention to her "orb like" form.

_**Ah, there you are!**_ Melodia said to herself. Voldemort's injuries did not appear to be too serious, but she noticed that he was having trouble regaining composure. Whatever his physical condition was, it was definitely serious enough to slow him down quite a bit.

_**That's right, old boy! You keep trying to storm back in and take control again! You won't make it though. You have nothing left…and I think you know it …this time.**_ Melodia was convinced that she was right. He didn't seem very menacing at all just now, but she was not foolish enough to be careless. He could still be extremely dangerous; therefore, she continued to observe him cautiously.

In the "not so far away" distance, there was movement…very slow and deliberate movement. It appeared as though an army of skyscrapers had suddenly rocked from their foundations and were heading directly toward the battle ground. For an instant, Melodia thought that she was seeing things; however, as the figures moved closer she realized, with fading apprehension, what her uncle's secretive mission had been, and it appeared to have been productive.

The battle continued to rage, and at last, the Giants made their presence known. Melodia was relieved to see that it was her Uncle that solicited their presence, and not that of Voldemort. She watched the Giants crush Death Eaters, and tear werewolves apart. Spells bounced from their enormous bodies as if the wizards below were merely throwing pebbles at them. Between the gruesome battlefield scene in front of her and the self proclaimed Dark Lord below her, Melodia began to have a difficult time of keeping track of both of them simultaneously.

~O~

Harry's journey had also paid dividends. At first, he found himself in numerous confrontations with Death Eaters and a few Werewolves as he made his way around the grounds of the Riddle house. It didn't take him long to realize that his best bet would be to transform into his anamagus form. As a phoenix, he was able to navigate the skies, swoop from limb to limb through the trees. His greatest challenge was dodging an occasional bat; however, his comparative size afforded him the ability to fight off the smaller, blind aimless creatures with greater ease than he could have imagined. His vision was much keener as a bird, not to mention his reflexes. Harry landed on a limb high above and just to the west of the Dark Lord's hiding place. Pain sliced through his head from his scar, and even in his anamagus form, it was excruciating at best. He had gained the perfect vantage point in order to locate Voldemort and consider his next move.

Harry was also able to witness the gruesome attack of the Giants, and was also very relieved to see that they were fighting on the side of the Order. He shifted uneasily at the bloody battle unfolding before him.

~O~

Suddenly movement from the branches overhead caught Melodia's attention.

"_**Oh no!" she murmured**_**. **All she needed was to be discovered here. At the very least, Severus was already going to be furious with her for slipping away from him and the others, but that would be the best case scenario for her if someone _**did**_ call her out. Melodia focused her eyes in the direction of the movement and was both surprised and relieved when she identified its source.

_**Dear God! It's Harry!**_ She breathed. Melodia was grateful to see that Harry seemed fine and that he was playing it safe as a phoenix rather than wandering around the woods with his wand in hand looking for Voldi. In the back of her mind, however, she feared that Harry may become overconfident and compromise himself, by swooping down upon Voldemort unexpectedly. Perhaps this is why she was drawn to this spot. If she were not here, Harry would be completely alone while stalking Voldemort.

In Melodia's opinion, Voldemort was very much like a wild animal. Yes. He was wounded, but that has probably made him even more dangerous. She could only guess what an injured Voldemort might be capable of; with or without his wand. The arrival of the Giants had not preceded the presence of her Uncle Albus. She thought, briefly, that he may have accompanied them, or followed shortly behind, but so far that was not the case. Dumbledore was no where in sight, but Melodia believed that he was not entirely absent from this battle. She knew her uncle far to well to assume that he would not be here, at some point, to face Tom Riddle one last time. While Melodia gathered her thoughts, she managed to keep tabs on both Harry and Voldemort better than she first believed possible.

O~

Meanwhile, Voldemort had managed to burn what little strength that his hate had furnished him to reach the base of the great boulder. Still stinging from his last and most powerful thwart to date, twisted and squirmed as he watched his followers fall one by one. His rage heightened when he realized that as he lie nearly helpless…those of his followers that were not killed, were now surrendering!

"_**Fools!" **_He stormed aloud. "_**Surrendering?"**_ Voldemort was livid.

"_**Bloody cowards! The lot of them!"**_ He raged. With each passing second, Voldemort became more enraged. Only the werewolves were fighting to the death. Unfortunately, for a great number of them, the confrontations ended in their own, very gruesome deaths. How humiliating it was to learn that creatures of the night had more courage and fortitude than did his Death Eaters!

"_**Treason!**_" Voldemort fumed. "_**Once again, they believe me to be defeated!" No doubt history will repeat itself and they will throw themselves on the mercy of the ministry and plead "temporary insanity by way of the Imperius Curse for following me!" **_

Then on the heels of that outburst, "_**I think not!" **_Voldemort stormed.

With anger-fed reckless abandon, he rose shakily to his feet and quickly fell right back to the ground in a heap. He cried out in a fit of pain and frustration. The pain that his daunting new body was experiencing was excruciating. He knew that he was far too weak to effectively rejoin the battle. And for the first time in many years, Voldemort's mind was uncharacteristically cluttered. His head and chest throbbed. Nothing was proceeding as he had planned. Voldemort's mind repeatedly listed each missed objective and failed insight that brought him to this exact moment in time.

His first most trusted Death Eater had betrayed him. What's worse? His betrayal was **public!** Severus Snape and the lot of Dumbledore's brats had tried to take everything from him in some sort of extravagant showing…in the presence of everyone!

"_**Snape intended to make a fool of me and that is exactly what he did! Oh yes…he will pay dearly for his treason!" **_Riddle ranted. It was no wonder that he was losing followers, in one way or another more rapidly than he ever expected! Snape was to blame for this debauchery! Along with Snape there was the consistently incompetent Lucius Malfoy. If he had been competent at all, Snape would have been dead long ago and none of this would have transpired at all!

Most maddening of all losses was that of his faithful servant Nagini. She had fallen victim to…to what? Some sort of _large cat creature_? Just _where_ that beast had hailed from, Tom Riddle had no idea, but he would see that whoever was to blame for its presence here would pay with their lives. Voldemort cringed as he remembered the sickening thud of her body hitting the floor for the final time. He vowed Nagini's death would _**not **_go unpunished.

What he was not aware of was that Nagini's death was much more costly to Voldemort than he realized. She was the last of his Horcrux's…and she was gone. Voldemort was… now… no more indestructible than was as Tom Riddle, and the beauty of that was that he was much too arrogant to suspect this at all. Filled with venomous resolve, he attempted to emerge from his this badly injured body that lay in his place of seclusion. He intended to find another, healthier body to help him carry out his plans to fight; however, try as he might, Voldemort was unable to disconnect himself from this body.

"_**What the?" **_Voldemort almost stuttered.

His anger had caused his adrenalin to surge, but his body and soul were literally worn out. This frustrated The Dark Lord even further. _**How could this be? **_

The Dark Lord meant to find Harry Potter, and all that supported him and torture them until they begged for death. He would of course allow Potter and his friends to beg for mercy …and why not? After all, Lord Voldemort can show mercy to those who beg for it; however his mercy would be bestowed as death to his victims. These were the thoughts that pressed Tom Riddle ever forward, through unimaginable pain, so that he may find a suitable incarnation for his damaged soul and be rid of Harry Potter once and for all.

"_**Oh, no! You haven't won yet, Harry Potter**_!" He screeched as at last, he began to crawl and pull himself along the damp, muddy ground from his hiding place toward the now splintered House of Riddle.


	50. Chapter 51 Tracking

**Tracking **

"_Loddie__**!"**_ called Severus over the noisy battle ground. She had to be around there some where. He had not seen her in what seemed to him like hours. Angered and worried, Snape fought through many duals as he made his way across the battle field in search of his beloved. Oh, how he hated himself for allowing her to participate in this battle! His heart pounded with painful aggression as he realized that she was no where in sight.

"_Loddie__**!"**_ he called again. But there was no answer. It was no use. Melodia had either kept her word to him and apparated to safety, or she had slipped off quietly to look for Harry Potter. Snape hoped that she had kept her promise to him, but a nagging voice from within himselftold him that she had most likely done the latter.

"_Damn it all!_" He swore.

~O~

Still completely unaware of each other's location, both Harry and Melodia planned their timing to follow the Dark Lord, and stall his attempt at any sort of "come back".

"_That's right 'old evil one'_, Melodia mumbled. You just keep crawling around in vein. She mused that Voldemort was behaving just as she had seen wild animals do when wounded only serious enough to slow them down a bit, and anger them. She had to hand it to him, though. Old Tom had plenty of "grit". The shame of it for him was…he just didn't have enough of it to re-direct his path and avoid his own demise.

Just then, movement caught Melodia's attention through peripheral vision. It was Harry. He was resting on a nearby tree limb, poising himself as if he intended to fly directly into the back of Voldi's old crumpled looking skull.

"_**Oh no, Harry**_!" she mumbled softly. All she could keep thinking was that she could allow this to happen. As wonderful as it would be to witness an attack on this half helpless evil being, she knew that Harry should stay safely out of Voldemort's eyeshot until the time for their impending face off arrived. It was not at all clear just how weak the Dark Lord had become. Her actions would have to be swift, indeed to prevent disaster.

"_Defer omens ut mens, Harry Potter" Melodia muttered. _

She allowed her orb-like form to float towards Harry, and positioned herself above his head.

"_Don't do it, Harry."_ She insisted thoughtfully. "_As much as you'd like to follow Voldi… please… stay put."_

Harry's phoenix wings did flutter a bit at the sound of his own name: but was it a sound? It was almost as if this voice was in his mind. It was not as if someone were sitting near him while speaking. The gentle feminine voice was very familiar to him, and it took only an instant for him to recognize it.

"_Melodia?" He thought as his phoenix form squawked and looked around to find her._

"_Yes Harry. It's me._" She said easily. "_You mustn't make any sound. I am communicating with you by telepathy, because we cannot chance being spotted by anyone."_

Harry found himself in awe of Snape's lady friend once again. "But ...how? And, where are you?" he wondered.

Not certain if she was quite ready to divulge either her trick or her location to him just now, Melodia answered him the only way that she felt was appropriate. "_Just trust me, Harry. I am very nearby and I must tell you to stay where you are, dear. I have been watching you, and I know that you too have been watching Voldemort._"

"_Yeah, I am waiting until I see him try to make a move, then I plan to end this nightmare."_

"_No, Harry! Just wait! The time to move will present itself, but believe me, it's __**not **__now."_

"_I don't have time to argue about this with you, Melodia!" _Harry stormed. "_I just can't lose sight of him. There's no telling what he will do if he is able to get where he is trying to go."_

"_Harry!"_ Melodia stormed right back at him. "_I am here to help you, and to make sure that you do not put yourself at risk too soon! You have the advantage just now…don't blow it by performing some kind of half-cocked heroics!"_

Harry'sAnger began to overtake him. It was clear to him that he was being "handled or protected" once again, and he absolutely hated that.

"_Damn!" _Harry swore. "_I'm not a baby! I don't need you to tell me how I should be careful! I know what I need to do! Look! He's still on the move towards the house, and I'm going after him!" _Harry's wings fluttered and his feet danced about the tree branch anxiously.

"_Stop it, Harry!"_ Melodia stormed. _"Calm down! Just you stay put! We can't afford to make any hasty moves until we have a better idea of just what 'Voldi thing is up to!' "_ she continued. _"I mean it, Harry! I am here with you, and together we can time this precisely right."_ She tried to reason. "_If we don't, all of this will be for nothing, and Tom Riddle will win!"_

Just then they noticed that Voldemort's perseverance had paid off. He was now very near to the largest hole in west wall of the Riddle house.

"_Harry,_" Melodia began. "Let's move…vigilantly"

Voldemort's body was racked with pain as he crawled and pulled himself though the gaping hole in the wall. He paused momentarily to gather his now ragged breath.

In the not so far distance, Voldemort spied the still securely bound Lucius Malfoy, who, after regaining conscientiousness, was now struggling against his bonds in an effort to break free.

"_What a waste of human flesh_!" Voldemort declared as he watched Malfoy's pitiful attempt to rebound.

Lucius became aware of a presence, that was, to him, unmistakably familiar. He turned just in time to see the approach of the crawling Dark Lord.

"_My Lord! You are alive_!" he managed to some what exclaim through very tattered breath.

Voldemort stopped his progression just as he reached Malfoy's side.

"_Yes, Lucius, I am alive. It takes more than a simple spell to take out Lord Voldemort." _

Despite the Dark Lord's boastful proclamation, it was obvious that he was far from 'okay'. His resolve was to be commended, but it was clear that he was in no shape to do battle with anyone just now. This revelation was very unnerving for Malfoy.

He trembled as he noticed that although alive, his master was very weak and seemed rather vulnerable. He knew full well that because of Melodia, and her band of blood traitors, he was powerless, and completely unable to help the Dark Lord. This, however, would be no acceptable excuse to his master. Certain that he was about to meet his untimely end, Lucius began to tremble and sob openly.

Voldemort reached his bony quivering hand out and took hold of Lucius' wrist. His grip was astonishingly strong considering his current physical condition. Voldemort's already serpent like eyes narrowed dangerously before verbally thrashing him. Those cold, black eyes seemed to bore right to Malfoy's core.

"_Stop your sniveling, Malfoy! You have disgraced yourself and disappointed me yet again!_"

"My_ Lord_**,"** Lucius managed barely audibly," _Please…I have no wand or any magical powers at all!_" he whined. Voldemort tightened his grip on Malfoy's wrist, and contemptuously surveyed his fallen Death Eater, as he allowed him to continue speaking.

"_I beg of you, please…help me regain my powers and obtain a wand, and together, you and I can finish Harry Potter and his bunch of interfering muggle lovers and mud-bloods once and for all!" _

Pondering this, not so unlikely alliance's capabilities, Voldemort's lips curled into an evil smile.

"_Yes. Perhaps," Voldemort began studying Malfoy carefully. "There may indeed be a way that you can prove useful to me."_


	51. Chp 52 Oh! What A Tangled Web We Weave!

**Oh! What A Tangled Web We Weave!**

**Harry and Melodia quietly approached the massive hole, through which they had watched Voldemort re-enter the Riddle house. Melodia was dumbfounded at just what was keeping this structure from falling into a pile of rubble. She remained in her orb-like form, hovering just inside the enormous hole in the wall. Harry had come to rest on a fairly long piece of wood protruding from the gash in the wall which was not entirely stable, but seemed capable of withstanding his phoenix weight well enough. **

**They spied quietly on the Dark Lord, as he made his way across the splintered wooden floor and towards a now conscience Lucius Malfoy, who was struggling desperately to break free of his bonds. Voldemort had managed to crawl to Malfoy's side and they were speaking in low tones. Both Melodia and Harry leaned in just a shade hoping to overhear their conversation. Voldemort was definitely up to something. At first**_**, **_**the Dark Lord chastised his fallen Death Eater for his failures. Then it became clear that Lucius was pleading to redeem himself. Voldemort said that he was going to use Malfoy in some way to shift the momentum of this battle back to their evil side. **

'_**Dear God!'**_** Melodia gasped. ****'**_**Lucius! I almost forgot about him!' **_

**The spell that she had woven for the removal of his magical powers still seemed to be in tact, but it was, by no means, a **_**permanent **_**spell. At this late hour, Melodia realized that enough time had passed for Malfoy to slowly begin recovering the use of his magical ability. This was a complete nightmare! **

'_**Melodia?'**_** Harry chimed into her thoughts, ****'**_**So what now?**__**What did you forget about Malfoy?'**_** he asked nervously.**

**She didn't answer. Now was not the time to panic, but Melodia felt that this situation had the potential to become an even greater mess than it already was! **

'_**Crap!'**_** Melodia thought before she could stop herself. **

**Fearful that Harry would grow impatient for her response and unintentionally draw attention to them, she allowed a complete thought to pass to Harry. **

'_**Hold on, Harry….I need to see if I can tell exactly what is going on here. Just be patient for a moment'**_** was the safest response she could manage. It was then she decided to block Harry from her thoughts temporarily, just the way she and Severus had rehearsed. That was the danger of using telepathy. Shared thoughts were not always beneficial. **

**Half heartedly accepting Melodia's response, at least for now, Harry turned his attention to the events unfolding beyond the hole in the Riddle House wall. He watched intently, bewildered and not understanding what he was witnessing. After a few moments passed, Harry realized that Voldemort must have been preparing to use Malfoy's stronger physique just as he had with Professor Quirrel years ago. **

'_**If Malfoy has no powers, then what good would it do for Voldemort to unite with him?' **_**Harry wondered. As he continued to watch this bizarre ritual, he could not help wondering, if this could actually work this time. After all, there **_**was **_**the matter of the destroyed Horcruxes to consider. Voldemort must not have been aware that the only portion of his torn soul he had remaining was the one in his now weakened body. **

**The undeniably weakened Voldemort appeared to be having difficulty accomplishing the union. Harry remained hopeful that Voldemort would not be successful in his efforts. **

** In the meantime, certain that she had figured out their next move, Melodia resumed her telepathic conversation with Harry.**

'_**I don't know a lot about this sort of thing, Harry, but I am familiar enough with it to say that I seriously doubt it is possible for Voldi to pull that off. With only one piece of broken soul left, he needs that to survive in the body that he has now.'**_** She hoped that Harry would be relieved to hear this but she did not want to supply him a false sense of security, so she continued, ****'**_**However, we should not take anything for granted where evil is concerned. We must play this as if it is entirely possible for Voldi to succeed. **_

'_**But Malfoy is powerless!'**_**Harry insisted. ****'**_**I almost wish he could do it! That would solve everything! Wouldn't it?'**_** Harry inquired. **

'_**No, Harry. Not quite. It is true that Lucius has no magical ability just now, but it will not be long before he regains it. You see, the spell I placed on him was intended to last an incredibly long time, but it was not permanent.'**_

**Harry was not expecting this. _No way!_ He must have misunderstood her. In a tone that came out sounding much more irritated, than frightened he said,**

'_**Bloody hell!'**__**Do you mean that he will get his powers back? I thought you banished them!'**_**He almost screeched. Harry's wings fluttered nervously and he stumbled a bit on his very unsteady wooden perch.**

'_**Calm down, dear,"**__** Melodia instructed**__**. 'No witch or wizard can permanently remove magical powers by using spell alone. Only death or perhaps some unfortunate psychological impairment can do that.'**_**She reasoned.**

'_**But I thought…'**_**Harry began, but was cut off abruptly by Melodia's next.**

'_**Hang on, Harry.'**__** She broke in. **__**'I have an idea. Do you still have Voldi's wand?'**_

'_**Er, yeah…but why? What are you… ?' **_**Harry was stumped.**

'_**Ok, good, let's move on. And, Harry, I need for you to pay close attention to my words and follow my lead!'**_** With that, she began to move slowly toward the unsuspecting Voldemort and Malfoy with a somewhat confused Harry Potter in tow.**

**~O~**

**Lucius let out a sobbing groan when he realized the manner in which he would be expected to serve the Dark Lord****. **

'_**NO!' **_**He said inwardly. **_**'Surely this can not be happening to me!'**_

**It was all for naught, however, because what Harry had first believed was correct. Voldemort had lost all of his Horcruxes and it was now impossible for his soul to detach from this body he was in. **

**Lucius was aware of only one thing. For some unknown reason, Voldemort had failed. **

**Relief flooded his entire being, but only momentarily. Despite his fading physical strength, Voldemort remained mentally on task. **

" _**Lord Voldemort has most certainly not failed!"**_**Tom Riddle Boomed. Apparently his ability to invade minds had not suffered along with rest of him. He was livid as he continued. ****"**_**Your**__**treasonous thoughts will be your undoing!" **_

"_**I assure you, my lord, I didn't mean to …"**_**Malfoy began, sounding respectful but also a bit less shaken that he did previously. **

"_**You can assure me of nothing! You WILL be of use to me, Malfoy, and it matters not if you intend to cooperate! And, when my victory is complete, I will deal with you as I deal with all traitors!"**_**Voldemort bellowed.**

**Neither Tom Riddle, nor Lucius Malfoy was remotely aware of the two eavesdroppers from above now approaching them. **

**~O~**

**Hovering at a safe distance above the unsuspecting duo, Melodia took a deep breath…. **

**"_Temper, Temper, Voldi-man,"_ chanted a rather charming female voice.**

**Voldemort quickly released his grip on Malfoy's wrist and turned to see who and where this voice was coming from. His snake-like eyes darted about in search of the intruder. Lucius was completely unnerved. Once free of Voldemort's grip, he was able to successfully remove the remainder of his bonds. It was then that the voice chimed in again.**

**"_You really should brush up on your people skills Tommy Boy."_ Her last followed by soft mischievous laughter.**

**"_Insolence!"_**

**_" Who dares address Lord Voldemort in common_?" Voldemort fumed. Adrenaline to coursed through his wounded body, and quickly he scrambled in an effort to rise to his feet. He very nearly reached his feet, but just as he was about to gain his footing, Voldemort plummeted once again to the hard wood floor with a hard thud.**

**"_Aaaaarghhh!"_ He cried out in frustration and pain.**

**" _Whoa! Get a grip Tom! You should really take a deep breath and try to compose yourself," _Melodia jabbed. She gleefully took in the sight of the near broken Voldemort, before she continued.**

**"_Of course, I can't honestly say that I blame you. I mean, just look at you! Given the sad shape that you are in, I can only imagine how you're going to be capable of dealing with another betrayal."_ Melodia's laughter filled the atmosphere.**


	52. Chapter 53 Set Up!

**Set Up**

Harry watched the dangerous play unfold from a rafter, in the ceiling high above the participants. It seemed to him as though Melodia's plan was to "cheek" Voldemort to death! _Dear God! I hope she knows what she's doing!_Harry worried. Melodia had told him to listen to her words carefully, and to follow her lead, and he would certainly do as she instructed…but he had no idea where this was going. For now, at least, Harry was grateful that Melodia seemed to have the upper hand.

~O~

"_Show yourself! If you speak the truth, why do you hide? Come… face Lord Voldemort and explain the details of this fairy tale," _Voldemort insisted angrily.

"_Fairy tale? Hiding? I think not!" _Melodia hissed convincingly._ "I am certainly not afraid of_ _**you!" **_She lied. _"In the pitiful shape you are in, and without your wand, you are as useless as you have accused Malfoy of being! Which means, by the way, that perhaps you should be careful of the tone with which you address __**me,**__ Mr. Voldi-Pants." _she retorted indignantly.

Harry had continued to watch in amazement. _'Ok, so Melodia knows that I have Voldemort's wand, and she reminded him that he didn't have it.' _Harry continued to listen carefully, as not to miss the cue that Melodia insinuated she would provide.

To Voldemort, Melodia's words were the equivalent of daggers stabbed into his head. No one had ever addressed him in this way! His anger consumed him and was bitterly fueled by the acknowledgement that the mystery witch's assessment of the situation was correct.

"_Show yourself!"_ Voldemort challenged again. "_I assure you that I need no wand to deal with the likes of you!"_

Melodia gave No Response

Of course, Voldemort knew that his last statement was untrue, but he resolved to try and con this interloper into fearing his might, despite his lame condition.

Lucius Malfoy had listened to this exchange unbelievingly. Whoever this person was, she evidently had no idea who she was speaking to. Considering the things that the Dark Lord had said to him earlier, he was ready to attempt anything that would help restore Voldemort's faith in him. He lifted his head and searched the room for the party that he was about to address, then said,

"_I must agree with the Dark Lord. Despite your well spoken, yet considerably poor choice of words, it is obvious that the reason you conceal your identity is because you are afraid to face the Dark Lord," _Lucius spouted informatively. _"I can't say that I blame you, after all, the Dark Lord abhors liars," Lucius_ finished in usual arrogant tone. His vanity seemed to have mended nicely she thought bitterly.

Melodia paused momentarily before responding. It was clear that Malfoy didn't seem to realize who she was. She wasn't sure exactly why that was but she prayed that it would stay that way. Thankful for his ignorance she needed to press on. The time had come for her to take 'the shot'.

_Well, well…what a good little Death Eater you are! So loyal, and willing to stand tall and fight as a warrior along side your master! __I also find it amazing that you also allow yourself to be led… as meekly as a sheep!" _She announced, then paused strategically, _"By the way, Voldi Pants, have you never heard that you should 'beware of wolves in sheep's clothing_?' " Melodia allowed a small giggle to escape her, which further infuriated them both.

"_How dare you! You cowardly, insolent…"_ Malfoy began, but was quickly cut off.

"_Enough!"_ Voldemort stormed. Melodia ignored both of their outbursts and continued her verbal attack.

"_I need to confess, Tom…I believe that you have seriously misjudged old Lucius. In my view, Mr. Malfoy has proved the most capable of all your Death Eaters. Why, just look at him!" _She declared. _"It's true! He is capable of soooooo very many things. You just have no idea at all!" _Melodia stated convincingly.

"_Enough I said! I demand that you show yourself, Coward!"_ Voldemort raged.

"_You are in no position to demand anything,"_ Melodia retorted sarcastically. _"Besides, as I alluded to earlier…it is not __**me **__that you should worry about."_

Voldemort shook with fury. Whoever this was, he was past the point of being tired of her boasting and disrespectful manner of speaking. As of now he longed for the ability to silence her once and for all! That would not happen though. Even if he was physically able to do it, the possibility was slim because she seemed to be little more than a disturbed spirit.

"_Oh, come on Tom! You disappoint me__!" _Melodia admonished. "_I came here to warn you, believing that you were intelligent enough to pick up on all my clues and figure this one out," _she paused again.

"_I suppose I should draw you a picture, huh? Oh very well, whatever works," _Melodia sighed pretending to be exasperated by Voldemort.

With that, Melodia cast a bright yellow light that traced the contours of Lucius Malfoy's frame. Although the light's glow lasted only a few seconds, he momentarily resembled a Christmas lawn decoration.

Upon witnessing the illumination of Malfoy, Voldemort's expression darkened murderously. Using the nearly the entire total of the strength he had regained, the Dark Lord grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm hard, and used it to pull himself into a wobbly standing position. He clung to his Death Eater firmly as his evil serpent's gaze fell upon Lucius' face.

"_YOU!"_ Voldemort hissed_. __"I should have known! No one could ever __**truly **__be as useless as you've painted yourself to be. "How clever you fancy yourself to be!" _

"_My Lord, I…that is... she,"_ was the only thing that the panicked Malfoy could manage to utter.

Lucius knew that there was no need to try and reason with the Dark Lord or try to convince him that all of this was in fact a lie. The Dark Lord had already warned him too many times that his failures would be punished. So many of these times before, he had been afforded reprieves and assigned another task; however, Harry Potter and his band of Blood Traitor/Mud Blood loving Order Members had always caused him to fail, and ruined his attempt to serve his master properly. _No_. There would be no reprieve this time. _This_ time, he was not a failure in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He was a traitor. Lucius was terrified. He realized that his only chance now would be to flee the scene. With Voldemort still rather weak and out of sorts, he decided it was time to break away and run.

Lucius abruptly broke out of Voldemort's grasp, and spun away. He shoved his weakened one time master to the floor and darted away towards the battleground.

"_That's it slime ball, run!"_ Melodia goaded_. "Oh, Tom….what a pity…if only you had your wand….Hmmmm"_ she continued sarcastically.

"_Malfoy!" _Voldemort screeched before he hit the hard wood floor yet again. _"Aahg! Noooo! Get back here, coward! You will pay with your life this time, traitor!" _Voldemort shouted. He tried to reach his feet again. If only he had his wand!

Harry took note of Melodia's last statement and finally realized what Melodia intended for him to do. He left the safety of his rafter and swooped near enough to the Dark Lord to drop his wand within reach, and quickly returned to his vantage point.

Without giving a second thought to where it had appeared from, Voldemort snatched the wand up and pointed it directly at the fleeing Malfoy.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ He called out angrily.

In his diminished state, the spell that Voldemort intended for Malfoy did not hit its mark. Lucius dodged the green jet of light but tripped and fell over a large dead body. It was Goyle. He quickly rolled over and relieved his friend of the wand clutched in his dead hand. Lucius took aim and desperately tried to blast away a large portion of the wall with his dead friend's wand; however, his powers were only strong enough to rattle the boards heavily.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ Voldemort screamed out again.

Another jet of green light shot over the top of Lucius' head. There was no turning back for Lucius now. It had come to this, he had no choice. Lucius began to block the curses that he could not dodge, and soon realized that perhaps his best defense would be an unexpected offense. He raised Goyle's wand and shot several killing curses in Voldemort's direction while still in motion, _"Avada Kadavra!" _

His powers were very weak, but he had to fight back. His only hope was to kill the Dark Lord while he was very weak, it would be his only chance, otherwise, he would soon be dead himself. It didn't look very promising at first, because his curses missed, although they did come nearer to hitting his mark than those from Voldemort did only moments before.

Lucius dove behind busted furniture pieces and large shards of debris to take aim when firing curses in Voldemort's direction. He caught sight of him crawling about, and he heard Voldemort's cries of rage as he was nearly hit several times.

"_You dare to curse me, Malfoy? I will murder you and your entire family…Traitor!"_ Voldemort screeched, as he lobbied for position to strike again.

Lucius continued to fire the killing curse at his former master. Just then, Lucius noticed that Voldemort's voice had silenced. He waited and watched, but he neither heard nor witnessed any further stirrings from the Dark Lord's direction. Was it possible that he was dead?

In any case, Lucius knew he could not wait around to make sure. He rose and continued to stumble among the bodies and debris. He shot jets of light toward the wall that failed to give way only a few moments earlier, but this time it exploded into splinters and a large hole marked his exit to the outside. Lucius turned momentarily and shot a few extra curses into the last known direction of the Dark Lord.

"_Good-bye, My Lord,"_Lucius announced victoriously. The Dark Lord _had_ to be dead now. Proud of his supposed accomplishment, Lucius Malfoy stopped running. At last he was free. He was not running from anyone, not anymore.

"


	53. Chapter 54: Whew!

Chapter 54: Whew!

Severus managed to make his way back towards the Riddle House. He hoped to determine if Harry and Melodia were together. Tired and emotionally drained from the fighting, he worried for his fiancée, and what she and Potter may have gotten themselves into.

Both, the house and the grounds that surrounded it were littered with dead bodies of Death Eaters, Werewolves, Aurors and a few Order members as well. Thankfully, Severus noted, the number of Voldemort's followers far outnumbered the deaths on the side of The Order. Alastor Moody, Kingsley, and Percy Weasley were among the few who had died fighting to end Voldemort's reign of terror.

At first he was completely unaware of the events which were taking place within the crumbling walls. A peculiar hush had momentarily fallen around the grounds and what remained of the structure. As he neared the entrance to the Riddle House, Severus was relieved to see that the fighting in this area had all but ceased. Regardless of how it appeared on the surface, his instincts would not allow him to lower his defenses. He held his wand at ready, and moved cautiously toward the badly damaged building.

"_Avada Kadavra," _a voice screamed from within the house.

Severus' heart pounded hard in his chest. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Voldemort.

As he rounded the enormous oak tree base, just outside what used to be the living room window, he was able to make out the shape of a man's figure running towards the wall in front of him. Severus quickly backed around what remained of the great oak's trunk for cover. He waited for several moments, crouched against the tree waiting for confirmation of just who it was.

"_Avada Kadavra!," _shouted a familiar voice, but this time, it was not the Dark Lord's.

Again, the voice rang out the killing curse, then again. Severus briefly feared that he had been spotted by Voldemort.

'_Any moment now, he thought, someone will appear and try to kill me_.'

He waited.

Several moments passed, and no one ran by him, and no one had appeared to confront him. Severus slowly inched forward to try and get a better idea of what was going on. He saw no more movement, and heard no more curses being shouted out.

Severus now believed that whoever he had seen running was not running towards _him_, but away from The Dark Lord. Carefully, he sneaked around the base of the tree trunk and craned his neck up to see if had been correct. What he witnessed quite nearly caused his heart to stop.

~O~

"_Going somewhere, Psycho?" _Melodia asked smartly.

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. The wand he had lifted from his dead comrade clutched firmly in his grip.

"_Well, well… if it isn't 'Little Miss Dumble__**whore**__'_"! Lucius spat hatefully. _"I suspect your greasy lover has left you to do his fighting for him? _Lucius began in his usual arrogant tone_, __"or perhaps he's dead and you are here to avenge the greasy git? If so, I am sorry to tell you that I, unfortunately, am not responsible for his demise" _

"_No I realize that; besides, if Severus is dead, I have no knowledge of it, but I doubt he is." _Melodia countered, not giving Malfoy the satisfaction of the reaction he was trying to provoke. Irritated beyond all reason, she was determined to continue her distraction of Lucius Malfoy and his self proclaimed Dark Lord.

"_By the way… If I were you, I'd get moving. I mean, in case you've forgotten, there is a very 'pissed off' Voldemort lurking about somewhere behind you." _

"_I doubt that."_ Lucius said simply_. _Certain that the last of his curses had ended his reason to run from the Dark Lord, Lucius smiled smugly and bragged,_ "You see, he is dead"_ he paused. _"I have killed him." _

"_Oh, have you?"_ Melodia patronized. "_You are, of course, positive of this?" Seen his body have you? Perhaps you watched him fall into a heap after your curse slammed him?"_

She could tell by his facial expression that his over confidence had swelled within him, and he clearly had not considered that he could be celebrating himself prematurely.

"_I saw nothing of the kind; however, his attack on me has ceased. That, along with a few well placed killing curses is confirmation enough in my view,"_ he assured her.

"_Well, I have to say…if he is dead, then that would solve a great lot of issues, Malfoy. Not to mention, it would make you quite the 'hero' then wouldn't it? At any rate, I sincerely hope that you're right,"_ Melodia said with mocked honesty_, _then decided to push on a bit further.

"_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, though. He seemed to be __**hell bent **__on killing you for treason." _she continued. "_I must say…for an all knowing Dark Lord, he was very easily manipulated. And from what I have witnessed, he is not very tolerant of spies and turncoats."_

"_What? How do you…" _Lucius began. Ah! So there it was! Melodia was the female voice that painted him to be a traitor! She was the reason that he was forced to run for his life! Lucius was beside himself with aggravation for not figuring it out earlier. His entire anatomy was shaking with rage.

"_So it was __you!__ I should have known!"_ Malfoy spat angrily. _"I should kill you for setting me up!"_ He took two deliberate steps toward her, raised Goyle's wand and pointed it precisely at the heart of Melodia.

For the first time, Melodia became nervous, and slowly backed away from his advance, but said nothing. She watched as his expression changed from rage to a curious calm. His eyes bore into her as he spoke his next.

"_I should kill you, but I will not."_ He added._ "You see, dead, you hold no value for me, and you would not have been sufficiently punished for your treachery. No. I will not kill you, Miss Dumbledore. You will not get off quite that easily,"_ Lucius purred smugly, as he stepped closer to her.

"_You owe me, my sweet. I intend to be paid for every time you saw fit to tease me. Who knows? I may even do away with that cold blooded wife of mine and force you to marry me after all…charming thought, is it not?"_ he said haughtily.

Lucius enjoyed seeing her in distress, but quickly remembered what she was capable of when backed into a corner. He took one more step in her direction and added hastily, _"Don't try it, my pet. If you decide to transform into your huge mangy cat thing, you will be dead before the transformation is complete!" _His hand trembled. He seemed to be having a difficult time keeping his balance as he carefully rounded Melodia, stumbling over rubble and dead bodies as he moved.

Frozen in her spot, Melodia forced herself to laugh. She wasn't about to let Lucius Malfoy know that she was frightened. With all her heart she prayed that it did not sound as shaky as she felt.

"_Yes, it was me. So what? You might as well kill me, Psycho, because you will never have from me the things that you lust for! You should have learned from experience already that you are not capable of forcing __**me **__to do anything!_

'_There, that should do it!'_ She thought. Her aim was to push him completely over the psychotic edge.

"_Always a contest with you, isn't it?"_ Lucius laughed maniacally. _"I promise you, my dear, today will be our last contest. Count on it!"_

The words barely escaped his lips before a long green jet of light shot toward the back of Malfoy's head, causing him to drop instantly to the floor. Voldemort's last curse was true, striking its mark as the Dark Lord's traitor dropped limply to the floor. Melodia instantly resumed her "orb-like" form very quickly floated high above Lucius Malfoy's dead body and out into the night.

Severus could not believe his eyes.

"_Dear God! Loddie!"_ he breathed. He was about to forget hiding and rush to her aid, when…

"_What the hell?"_

All at once, the air around the house began to shift noisily as if it were raining very heavily. A great sense of relief washed over Severus when he emerged from his state of disbelief and realized what it was.

White clouds of mist littered the lawn around the Riddle House. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, their mother, Molly and several others had arrived at last. In the center of the great number of white misty forms of the order members, there was a larger silvery-white misty form. Severus instantly recognized the arrival of his only friend in world, and he knew that the time had come.

~O~

Voldemort's strength was not yet at top notch, but he was content with the fact that he had finally been able to dispense justice to the traitor Malfoy. His worthless family would be next, but for now The Dark Lord knew that the battle of his life was here. In order for him to survive and rebuild his army, Harry Potter and the rest of the meddling blood traitors must die!

Voldemort's equilibrium had gradually improved enough for him to make his way across the body and debris cluttered room.

"_Come out, Mr. Potter!"_ Voldemort called creepily. _"It is just the two of us now…the way it was meant to be,"_ he added slyly.

"_Sure of that are you, Tom?"_ asked an eerily familiar voice_. "I 'm afraid you are quite mistaken," _Dumbledore said calmly.

"_Wha….? No! You are dead!" _Voldemort pointed out in disbelief.

"_No, Tom. I am not dead. Not yet." _Dumbledore assured him.

"_It is over, Tom. Your followers are almost all gone, and you have no place to run, or anyone left to hide behind."_ He continued in his typical 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"_What form of trickery is this?"_ Tom Riddle demanded.

"_It's no trick, Voldemort," _Harry chimed in confidently. _"You were no more successful in killing Professor Dumbledore than you have ever been in your efforts to kill me!"_

The rest of Dumbledore's Army encircled Harry with wands at ready pointed directly at the Dark Lord as he spoke.

Voldemort trembled with fury. How could things have come to this? Nothing was as he had been led to believe. Everything around him was caving in. He had never experienced such treachery and failure. His anger consumed him, and drove him to take swift action. Without a word of retaliation, he raised his wand and pointed it in at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

His curse was met in mid air by Harry's _"Expelliarmus!" _and the D A combined for a block, _"Protego!"_

The three streams momentarily locked in mid air.

Melodia watched from above as the killing curse and the blocks met and seemed to fight for the right to exist before her very eyes. Her part of this war was over. It was now up to Harry and the others to finish Voldi off for good.

The prophecy had said it would come down to a face off between Harry and Voldemort, but made no mention of denying Harry help from his loved ones. That was it. All of the love and self sacrifice banded together in that one enormous stream that held off Voldemort's curse.

The Dark Lord weakened and his curse faded for only an instant; however, an instant was long enough. Love's strength pushed hate's death curse back to its source. Voldemort was blown backward and flipped over. He cried out as his wand absorbed the curse he expelled from it, and allowed death to travel through his hand, arm, and his entire body like a bolt of lightening. His body reacted to the curse the same as someone being electrocuted. Then, he crashed violently into the floor boards of the living room, with no further movement.

Silence fell around the room. After a moment, one by one, with Harry in the lead, they crept cautiously toward the lifeless form of Tom Riddle. His body smoldered as if it had been badly burned, and the atmosphere smelled of soot and ash.

At long last, the self proclaimed, Lord Voldemort was no more.


End file.
